The Neko
by LLSmoothJ
Summary: Post Graduation.  With a new companion, Ron sets off to California as he meets an old face.  Little does he know there is more to her than meets the eye.  What kind of secrets is she hiding?
1. Burying The Past

**Chapter 1:** Burying The Past.

* * *

Have you ever had one of those days where you just slowed down to a crawl and finally to a complete stop, just to think about how things are going for you? Only to find that not only that things aren't going as well as you believed, but that you really need to reevaluate yourself and your life? For example, you believed that all of those years that you were doing the right thing and when it was all too late, you found out that you were doing the absolute worst thing possible. Or that you were doing something that you were told that was best for you but ended up being what was best for someone else.

Well that was what Ron Stoppable has been feeling. And it wasn't the first time, either. He's been feeling this way, ever since the beginning of senior year. It had just used to be just once a while, but he started to think about it more recently. Just what the hell has he done with his life? Let's compare the things that he had done in his life…

He managed to play a part in saving the world. That's a plus.

He found out that he's a pretty damn good cook! Another plus.

What else?

He was…well…pretty good at making masks. His disguise did fooled a robot, before.

Three things that he was good at! Pretty good for a person, right? Maybe. But to other people? _Wrong_!

Not a "wrong" actually. Not even a "sick and wrong." More like a "Hell no!" Let's face it, in his case, he hadn't done anything that was worth wile.

For one thing, he was a coward. Not just any coward, but a total coward. He was at one time dubbed "The boy who was afraid of everything" for crying out loud! He was also nervous klutz most of the time. He was also known for being a weakling. After all, when it came to fights, Ron Stoppable either A) Get his ass kicked, or B) Run like hell! The results were mostly the latter, sometimes the former. That was the reason why he got his outcast status in the school, partially at least. Here are some more reasons.

For one, he gets his ass saved by a girl frequently. He's also said girl's biggest ass kisser, as some would say, so basically he didn't have much guts. His fashion sense wasn't exactly the best either. While the clothes he bought from Smarty Mart were fine with him, let's face it. You dress cheaply and you'd be treated cheaply. Basically he was a joke, but for the few people who'd even bother to get near him, he was like he was somebody's kid brother.

The more he thought about it, the more frustrated he became. At his life, at how he was treated, at the things he could've done but didn't do because of his bad qualities? At the end, he didn't blame anyone. Not those who had insulted him, mocked him, and laughed at them. He would've done the same thing to, if he saw himself now that he though about it. That one person to blame? Himself. If there was anyone in the world who he blamed, it was himself. But that didn't mean that he'd have to live with it. That didn't mean that he couldn't improve.

Maybe that was why he didn't go to the prom. They say that you only have one prom, but then again, he didn't care. He didn't have a date, he never had a date, and he'll never get a date for the prom, so why should he get all excited? Just to see everyone else have fun and him sitting alone and watch? There was Kim, however…

He shook his head. He could remember how it happened. Her would-be date, Eric? The same guy who basically replaced him in Kim's life? The same guy who turned out to be a synthodrone? Well, that wasn't completely accurately true. Eric did turned out to be a synthodrone, but then again he didn't. When Kim found out that Drakken kidnapped Eric? That was true, but that was much earlier. Much before prom started. He managed to find this out after the synthodrone was destroyed. As he went to leave, he, or Rufus rather, found another room. When the door opened, much to their surprise was Eric, who was not wearing his tuxedo, but was still wearing street clothes. Of course the lovely couple went to the prom, and he was left with nothing, nada, zilch.

How pitiful. The girl who you thought just realized that what the guy she wanted was right under her nose, decided to go with the guy she originally went with. On second thought, Eric was, in a way, under her nose. He was just cleverly hidden. A girl realizes her feelings for you, and in just a few minutes later goes back to her old flame. To say that this was sad would be re-stating the obvious. It was then when he finally had realized that what would happen if he kept living the way he was now. It was then when he made his decision.

One of the few good things in his life was the he got royalties checks from the success of the Naco, which were at least around 50 thousand dollars every few months. However, after that fiasco with the first royalties check, his parents had control of his money until he was more mature with his money or was 21, whichever came first. He didn't plan on using that much, just enough to get him by. Leading to another one of the few good things in his life:

He managed to get a cooking scholarship to a culinary school in California: The Art Institute of California–Los Angeles. The only bad thing about that is that he'd be leaving home and be living without his parents around. That was rather normal for a person leaving home to go to a school far away. But it also served as a symbol of a child going off into adulthood. Besides, for Ron this would be a new beginning, a new fresh start. And he wasn't talking about a fresh start that'd end up in him getting his infamous reputation that took him a lifetime to achieve.

With a sigh, there was only one more thing to do before he left: Deal with graduation. It was just tomorrow and all he had to do was just get his diploma and leave. He didn't have to deal with anyone, and he didn't have to take anyone's crap for that matter either. He already told the few friends he had about his plans: Felix, Monique, and Wade. He tried to tell Kim, but she's just been so busy with Eric. For all she knew, he was still planning on going to Upperton University in Colorado, with her. Imagine her surprise… It'd just have to show her that things change, and that not all plans turn out to be for the best.

At he rode on his greatly-improved scooter, Ron was set off to do one thing that, if he succeeded, would prove that he can do things for himself, by himself. That he didn't need to be saved. He then heard that familiar four-beep sound as he reached down and grabbed his Ronnunicator. He sighed, "What now Wade?"

"Are you sure that you want to go through with this?" The young boy asked, worried evident on his face.

"I have too." He replied. "This has gone on long enough! Too long to be honest! This is something I gotta do! If I can do this, then I have nothing to worry about."

"But this isn't just some villain you're going up against. It's not even Monkey Fist you have to deal with!"

Ron glared at the screen. "Read my lips: I…don't…care! This has been haunting me since forever and now I'm going to resolve it!"

"But are you sure-"

"If you ask me that question one last time, I swear to got I'm going to-"

Wade held up his hands. "Okay Ron, I understand. Just don't do anything crazy, okay?"

"Oh, and two more things Wade." Ron said as he looked up and saw the sign. He was near his destination. It wouldn't be long now before he had to go through with what he would have to.

"What is it Ron?" He asked.

"One, you don't tell a word to anybody about this! Not even your mom knows about this, dig?"

"Not even Kim?"

"_Especially_ Kim! Knowing her she'd try to stop me. She wouldn't understand at all…" He then said under his breath. "Or care…" He spoke in his normal voice. "I can't have that. And finally, disable whatever tracking chips you have on me."

"WHAT?" Wade's eyes went wide in shock. But the question was: Was it because of what Ron had just asked, or was it because he knew that there was a tracking chip on him. "HOW'D YOU-"

"What kind of fool do you take me for, Wade?" Ron asked as he then stopped, remembering his less-than-favorable reputation. "Don't answer that. Just disable the chip."

"I can't do that! Kim would kill me!" Wade explained as he then saw a glare that could put Kim's to shame. He's never seen Ron this serious, this intense before.

"What makes you think I won't?" He replied, his tone much colder than before. This was very serious for him and he'd be damned if he was going to let Wade ruin it because of his lack of faith in him. "Nobody knows about this! You dig?"

It was hard for him to do so, especially knowing the possible ramifications of this, but Wade gave, in as he stroke a few keys on his keyboard. "Okay, the tracking chip has been disabled."

"Good." Ron simply said. He was now at his destination as he found a decent parking spot. "Afterwards, we'll talk about how you got one on me and how to get rid of it!"

"Okay Ron, you lost it. Just how are we going to make sure that you're safe?"

"I'm serious! Do you know how sick and wrong it is to do this to someone? It's like a violation of one's privacy. How am I supposed to learn something without having someone watching me 24-7?" He asked as parked, killing the engine to his scooter.

"I tried talking her out of it but she wouldn't listen." Wade explained.

"We'll she's gonna have to deal with it." Ron simply said as he headed towards the entrance, having his money in hand. "Are you sure this is the right place?"

"What's with you, Ron?" Wade asked. "I've never seen you act this way before! Did something happen?"

"Let's just say that I've been doing a lot of thinking lately." He simply said as the line he was in was shrinking until he was at the cashier. "Again, are you sure this is the place."

"It's the place, but are you sure you want to-" Wade saw the glare from Ron. "Yeah, it's the place."

"Thanks Wade." Ron gave a small smile.

"But promise me that you'll call me as soon as you're okay." Wade requested. "I need to let her know that you're at least fine to keep her from going ballistic."

"What is she, my mother?" He scoffed. "Okay, I'll let you know. But not a word to Kim okay? The last thing I need is for her to play babysitter."

"Okay…" Wade reluctantly nodded as the screen went blank.

Ron traded the money for his ticked as he walked inside. He had gotten the information of his target's location ahead of time from Wade. He couldn't blame the boy for being concerned with what he was doing. Honestly, he was beginning to have butterflies in his stomach. He began to ask himself if this was a good idea. If he should've listened to Wade's warning. But deep down, he knew that he had to do this. This has been haunting him for years now and it was now time to overcome it.

It was a nice Saturday outside. Parents were taking children to see the attractions and learning a new thing about nature. The birds were chirping as well. With a look at the gift shop, he was wondering what he could get. Maybe a little souvenir in memory of his victory, perhaps? He tensed up, his face filled with all seriousness. This was no time to be distracted. This was all make or break with him. He needed to focus. He needed to finally put it behind him, and this was the only way he knew how…

As he made it to his destination, he saw the door with the sign containing the words "Keep out!" He knew that this was the place. "Okay, it all started here. Now it's time to end it. It may've be scary at first, but it was time to overcome it! As he placed his hand on the door, he closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. As he went to open a door, a voice yelled at him. "Oh god…"

A woman dressed in dark khakis walked over to him. "What do you think you're doing?" She asked, a bit angry. "Can't you read?"

"I know, and I don't care!" He simply said as he went to open the door, but she roughly forced her hand onto it, forcing it to shut.

"This is a restricted-."

"Area, I know." He scoffed. "It's only going to take about 10 minutes anyway. It won't be that long."

"Even if I allowed you to go, why would you? You'd have to be crazy to even!"

"I know…" He sighed. "I know about him all too well…"

"He's dangerous! You'd have to be a fool to go in there!"

"You don't understand. This goes way farther than what you think."

"I'm not going to let you do this! Do you realize that I can have you thrown in Jail for this?" She said sternly.

"I'll have to deal with that, I guess…" He said. His determination to go through that door not hindering for one second…

She just looked at the blonde. He was crazy! He was nuts! Off limits be damned, who in their right mind would even THINK about going in there. Knowing the little monster that was inside of there? They were praying for weeks just for someone to even consider transferring the little beast to the San Diego zoo, but that fell on death ears, it seemed like. And now this guy was going to get himself hurt, all over some psychotic monkey from that camp they got him from years ago? There was a reason Wannaweep closed down, after all.

She shook her head, "Are you sure you want to go in there?" She asked.

Ron quickly began to think. Right now, he could back out, go home, and act as if this had never happened. And what will that prove? That he was still the same coward? That he was still the same pathetic sloth that could never amount to anything? But at least he'd have his health. But then again, it wasn't as if he had much to lose anyway. Ever since that faithful day that Rufus was ran over by that truck, Ron was starting to see things in a different perspective. That he finally decided to "grow up," as some would've said about him. It just made that amount of loneliness in his heart increase. And the fact that Kim and Eric were now an item didn't exactly helping things, either. Basically, Ron realized for the first time of his life, he was truly alone, as everyone already had events that have them kept busy, such as Monique working at Club Banana, or Felix getting an internship at the Space Center. Maybe that was why he was feeling a bit suicidal now. At this point, he could fail and get hurt or not even try at all and the result would still be the same. That he'd be a failure and a coward at the same time.

His fists clenched together. No! That was not going to happen. He was going in there and he was going to set out to do what he was going to do, and he was going to succeed. He was going to come out on top, and with his head held high! As adrenaline began to flow through him, he looked at her, eyes narrowing down. "Open the door." He simply said.

Reluctantly, the zookeeper nodded as she took a ring of keys from her belt and searched for the right key. Once she had found it she looked at the blonde, shook her head, and went to open the door. "Should I call an ambulance?"

"No need…" He simply said as he walked inside. It was time to put this fear to rest. As he walked inside, he took note of the surroundings. Inside, it was like an entire jungle. Apparently the people who owned the zoo were so loaded that they could afford to create their own jungle. It was still pretty odd, of course. All of this just for one monkey! But then again, knowing first hand of how crazy he was, it was understandable. The other animals were probably scared of him, and he wouldn't blame 'em. He was starting to fill with anxiety himself. It wouldn't be long until he was near him. It wouldn't be long until he was near the one thing he feared the most…

Within a few more steps, he could feel goose bumps on his arms. A part of him told him to run away and never come back. Never speak of it again. While another one reminded him that that's all he's ever been doing in his life, and asked him what _that_ has gotten him? Agreeing with the latter part of his mind, he walked on until he saw that damned baboon. That damned crazy baboon wearing that raccoon cap and faded blue shirt. He saw the source of his nightmares for the past several years.

The primate turned around as he noticed Ron. A wicked smile formed on his face. He remembered him. Oh how he scared him all these years ago. And now he came back for more. Looks like it was time to once again show that pathetic human just who was the Alpha Primate.

Ron just glared. "We meet again…" He simply said as the baboon showed his fangs, in an attempt to intimidate him. Ron mused to himself just how much the primate would like to get his hands on him. Torture him, cause him pain and suffering, just to name a few. But no matter how much he wanted, none of that was going to happen today.

"You wanna finish what was started back at Wannaweep?" He asked. "Go ahead. Do your worst to me, Monkey Boy. But let me tell you this, I'm looking for an excuse to kill you. Thanks to you, I fear monkeys. I loathe monkeys, I despise monkeys, and most of all I _hate_ monkeys! I haven't forgotten what you've done to me, what you made me become. If you even think about laying your banana-grubbing paws on me, what you've done to me won't even barely compare to what I'll do to you. You've been my worst nightmare for ten long years." Ron cracked his neck. The placid, fragile-spirited boy was gone. In his place was a cold, serious individual who would not hesitate to throw a punch. "Now I'm going to be yours for ten minutes."

…

Outside, the zookeeper glanced at the door, thinking about the blonde. How could she have been so foolish? What was she thinking? Letting him go in there. He could possibly be getting hammered as she thought about him. As she began to seriously consider going inside and pull him out from there, the worst possible thing happened.

"Hello Alexis, how are things going around in your area!" A male voice asked as she turned around. Wearing an outfit similar to hers, only that he wore pants instead of shorts, she knew that she was in trouble.

"Well…it's going pretty well boss!" She said, trying to hide the fact that there was some looney kid inside of the living space of one of the wildest primates the zoo had ever obtained in there care.

He raised an eyebrow as he noticed a bit of sweat on her face. "Is everything alright?"

Alexis was at a dilemma: Lie to the one person who went through hell and back to get her this job in the first place. Or defend the nut that shouldn't have even though about opening the door in the first place. The choice was obvious…

However, it appeared that it wouldn't even matter anymore, as the door at that moment opened. Alexis noticed the blonde. That same blonde who just had to be the biggest idiot on this planet, let alone in this zoo. His white and black T-shirt was stretched and contained a torn sleeve as he was covered with heavy traces of dirt. A few scratches were also visible on his cheek and now-sleeveless arm. He also appeared out of breath, as Alexis now debated if she was to check up on him for any serious injuries or slap him a few times for even thinking about doing this in the first place. What he had said next shocked not only her, but her boss as well…

"How…much…" He said though his panting.

Alexis blinked, "W-what?"

"How much…" He said again.

"What do you mean, 'How much?'" She asked, having just about had it with the blonde.

"How much…for the Monkey?" He finished as he slouched a bit.

Alexis scoffed. How unbelievable could this guy get? First he wants to go into the same area as that out of control monkey. Then he probably fought, or rather got beaten down by said monkey, and now he wants to _buy_ the monkey? Forget her worrying about her job, she was ready to wash her hands off of it at this point. "You can't be serious."

"Hello? Note the serious face…" Ron replied, as he had a hard time keeping his serious expression on his face, due to his fatigue. "Now…how much…for the baboon…"

"Umm…" Alexis was in shock at what was going on, but her boss spoke for her.

"Just take it." He quickly said.

"What?" Ron blinked. Maybe the fatigue was getting to him, but did he hear the man say that he can take the monkey, free of charge? He must really do need some rest…

"The monkey's yours. You're the only one who's managed to tame that little monster, so it's in your responsibility." He simply said.

"But-" Alexis was going to protest, but her mouth was covered by a hand.

"Look, we've been trying to get rid of that little monster for months, and now this kid, god knows why, wants to take this monkey out of our hands!" He whispered harshly to her. "This is a perfect opportunity!" He then turned to the blonde. "So, you want this monkey, right?"

Ron nodded. "You know that I'm gonna need his papers and health records, right?"

"We'll send them to you!"

"But how, you don't even know who I am, let alone where I live."

"I'll take care of it, Ron." Ron's eyes blinked as he looked down at the now-activated Ronnunicator as Wade typed away on his computer. "They already have his records in a file in their network."

"Wha-Are you saying that you're hacking us?" The boss replied.

"Don't worry about it, he's harmless." Ron assured as Wade continued his work. After a few more strokes…

"Done." Wade proudly said. "I'll send the paperwork to you soon, Ron."

"Thanks Wade." Ron nodded as the screen turned blank. He then looked behind him. "Time to vamoose, my friend…" He said as he began to walk away, with his new friend following behind with a look that shocked both employer and employee.

The baboon was calm, showing no sign of anger and hostility. This was weird, very weird. Just earlier this morning when Alexis went to feed him, he almost yanked out her brown ponytail. Now he seems to walk over to the kid without any resentments or question. This days was indeed truly bizarre…

…

Once they were out of the zoo, Ron and his new pet walked over to the scooter. The first thing he was going to do was to take him to the vet. He may not have his papers yet, but it was best for him to have a checkup, just to see if he was healthy or not. How ironic. Ever since going to Wannaweep, he's always feared monkeys. And now he had one as a pet, let alone the baboon who was responsible for his phobia in the first place. Well, stranger things have happened…

As he mounted on the modified scooter, he was stopped by a familiar voice.

"Umm…Ron?"

He looked around as he then saw a familiar blonde outside with a confused look on her face. He was hoping that he wouldn't run into anyone he knew today, but unfortunately it just happened. At least it wasn't someone like Bonnie or, God forbid, Kim. The last thing he needed to hear was a lecture from her. At least it was just Tara.

"Er…Hi Tara." It was all he could say. He thought that it was nice to make light of this situation: Seeing someone from school walking around with a baboon in a blue T-shirt and a raccoon-tail hat.

"Ron, what are you doing with a Monkey?" The blonde asked as she quickly rushed over to him. "I thought you hated them?"

"I never thought that I could actually threaten to kill someone until today…" He countered as the monkey jumped onto the seat of the scooter. "We gotta get to the vet!"

Tara examined the monkey. "Isn't that the baboon from the zoo?"

"It's a long story." Ron said. "I'll tell ya about it later, but don't tell it to anyone about this."

"That seems fair, as long as you keep quiet about…y'know…"

"You talking and being nice to me?" Ron rolled his eyes as Tara noted his annoyed expression.

"Hey, it's not like I'm ashamed to be seen in public with you or anything. It's just-"

"I know, 'Image…'" He said sarcastically. He was getting really tired of the whole nice girl "I'd like to get to know you any better but my rep will go down by hanging around with you" bullshit. He couldn't _wait_ for school to end so he could leave this town and all of the hypocrites and liars behind. He knew that he was leaving his friends behind, but they had their own plans after graduation. Then there was Tara. Yeah, she seemed to be like this sweet girl, but lately it appeared to be all bullshit! Just like Kim lately, it's been basically one excuse after the next.

"Look, it's not like I want to hurt you or anything. But you know that Bonnie…"

He rolled his eyes. "Look Tara, I know that she's your friend and all so no offense, but Bonnie could suck my left nut for all I care."

"Ron what's wrong with you? Since when did you talk like that?" Tara asked. Usually Ron would be all understanding, saying something…well…not like what he just said.

"Let's just say that things…weren't going as well as I thought they were." He admitted.

"Does this have something to do with Kim and Eric dating?" Tara asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Ron simply said. "At least not in public…"

"Umm…do we have to ride in _that_?" Tara pointed to Ron's scooter. That jalopy was so slow even turtles were faster.

"Don't worry, it's not as slow as it used to be. I had it upgraded."

'Bout time…' Tara sighed as she walked over to the scooter. Ron was already mounted as the baboon was perched on top of the handle bars. "So, how fast does it go?"

"Really fast if I really need it to be!" Ron stated. "But it takes special rocket fuel only available at the Space Center so I don't want to use too much of it." As he started the engine, he patted on the seat behind him. "Wanna ride?"

Tara gave a soft smile towards him as she hopped on. "Can you please show me how fast it can go?"

"I've already told you that-"

"Pweeese?" Tara blinked her eyelashes as Ron sighed. Her arms were around his waist and the monkey just nodded towards him when he looked for a second opinion. Didn't they pay attention to anything? Fuel doesn't come cheap anymore, especially this special kind of fuel that was in this scooter. However, when he looked into those eyes, the die was cast. They were blue and beautiful and filled with kindness, generosity, sweetness. How could he say no to that? Of course, it could've been worse. It could've been Kim's puppy dog pout for the millionth time.

"Hang on tight, Tara." Ron said as his eyes narrowed. He was going to use this, but only once. He needed to preserve the amount of fuel he had left and he wasn't going to be able to get a refill anytime soon, due to his tight budget. He was saving up for college, after all. And so, with one quick rev, the two rockets that were recently installed on the side began to ignite as the two teens and chimp shot away from the parking lot onto their current location.

* * *

As you can see, this is just a story that I had in mind and just had to start work on it and let me say it before anyone gets the wrong idea, this won't become a Ron/Tara story. For those of you who're looking for a K/R shipping story? Well you better look somewhere else. This time, I'm going to have Ron paired with a girl I've never seen done before, I mean it this time(No, it won't be with an adult. I may havedone a incest story before, but I'm not going to do a pedophilia story.). Anyways, read and review. 


	2. Discussions at the Vet

For those of you who are confused, just so you know that the plot won't start to unfold until in a few chapters when he is in California. I plan to have him already experiencing college life by chapter 5.

**Disclaimer: The Characters used in this story are owned by Disney and only Disney. The series itself is not my own, otherwise there would be a lot of changes.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2: Discussions at the Vet.**

Waiting…

Waiting…

Waiting…

Oh how simple, yet so frustrating it could be. Just standing or sitting in one place with hardly any activity at all. All just to wait for one thing to happen that you feel should have happened five minutes ago, instead of just waiting. Not even the magazines on the coffee table. Not even the sometimes-present TV could occupy you. Not even your own activities from home like pocket games and cell phones could satisfy you. And what was worst than waiting? It's simple.

Waiting when you have a bunch of animals that wouldn't keep freakin' quiet!

That's what Ron was experiencing right now. Here he was, at the Middleton Animal Hospital, waiting in line for the vet to see his new monkey. He was, like the 3rd person who was next to see the veterinarian? It felt more like an eternity. The fact that most of the dogs kept barking and the birds kept squawking wasn't helping things for the better, either. Surprisingly, his new simian friend was the quietest of them all, as he was asleep. However, he felt it was just a matter of time before he woke up and went crazy as well. And then he'd have to be the one to tame him…again…

"How long does it take to wait?" He sighed as, if he didn't know any better, the squawking and barking were becoming louder.

"Since you're so bored, maybe we can talk while we wait." Tara says with a smile, showing a bit of seriousness. At least she was nice enough to come along with him and keep him company. As far as cheerleaders go, Tara was the sweetest. Even sweeter than Kim, at times! The girl was basically a saint! He heard that she had a crush on him, but he didn't found out until she started dating Josh Mankey. It would've been nice if someone actually _told_ him, but what's done was done. His fault or not, he had his chance and he lost it. At least they could be friends. That was the bright side of it all…

"Talk? Sure…" Ron shrugged.

"Okay, let's talk about after graduation? Like what college are you going to?" Tara then said silently, "That is if you can get into one…"

Ron heard her as his eyes narrowed. "Let me guess: Bonnie again?" Was this girl being forced feed all the shit that came from Bonnie's ass or something?

"Yeah, but it's not like she's totally lying. I mean let's face it. You do act dense most of the time and you are a bit lazy."

Ron shrugged. "I'm more of a 'Go with the flow' kind of guy. I'm more reactive than proactive. But my grades improved this year. Now I'm at a B- average." It was now his turn to say something quietly as his thoughts went to Kim and Eric. "Especially since I've been having more time on my hands…"

And it was Tara who, this time, heard the silent comment. "This wouldn't have something to do with Kim, right?"

"What does she have to do with this?"

"I'm not just talking about your grades, Ron. I'm talking about your attitude! At school you've been feeling depressed." Tara stated. 'Or as Bonnie would say, you looked more pathetic than usual.' She sighed. "At practice, you don't have that spirit anymore. I haven't even hear you give a 'Booyah' since forever. It's like you're from a different world, now…"

"I've just been doing some thinking, lately." Ron admitted. "Thinking just where the hell is my life going?"

Tara blinked. It was true that she was worried about him. But the question she sometimes asked herself was why. Why would she, a cheerleader, care so much about Ron, a social outcast and the best friend of her best friend's rival? She didn't know and frankly she didn't care. She didn't care what anyone said, Ron was a likeable guy. But back on subject, she didn't think that Ron would be this serious. From what she's seen and heard about him, she wasn't sure that he could _do_ serious.

"Tara, be honest, how do you feel about me?"

Tara blinked at Ron's request. "How I feel about you?"

"Seriously Tara, how do you feel about me?" Ron said as Tara could tell how serious he was. His brown eyes said it all, he has finally reach a point in his life where he had to decide what he was going to be and only he could make that decision for himself.

"You want my honest opinion?" Tara asked.

"Yes…" Ron nodded as the platinum-blonde sighed.

"I'll be honest. I like you, Ron. I really do, but let's face it. You're an outcast. Hardly anyone likes you! You're clumsy, you hardly take anything seriously, you get saved by a girl every time you're in trouble, you basically follow said girl around like a lost puppy, and you're a coward most of the time!" She said before she remembered…

It was just recently at cheer practice, and Kim and Bonnie were arguing…for the millionth time. It was an argument over who should go on top of the pyramid…again. Tara and the other cheerleaders were already in formation and now all that was needed for the other two pieces to be in place. However, the girls could only held each other up for so long, even if it was before the arguing between, what some of the cheerleaders had come to call them, "the two biggest prima donnas" ended, as at that moment they all collapsed on the floor. Luckily, everyone was alright as Ron just sighed as he shook his head. As if it all would've been avoided. This situation only made the prima donnas argue even more, this time blaming each other for the latest catastrophe. This was when she witnessed the unexpected from Ron, let alone from his mouth…

"WILL YOU IGNORANT DIVAS PLEASE SHUT THE HELL UP?"

Everyone looked at the pissed-off mascot, whose fists were clenching, as the two "divas" in question glared at the blonde. Bonnie's more out of aggression as Kim's out of warning. However, Ron fired back with one of the coldest glares Tara's ever seen from the usually-placid teen.

"Honestly, you both have been acting like idiots for the past 45 minutes and you've got nothing accomplished. Your teammates are hurt and, thank god, not injured at all and instead of checking up on them, you decided to play the blame game! And why? It's because of something trivial as who gets to be on top! Does it even matter? So Kim, let Bonnie be on top! What's the big deal in that? It's just the top of the freakin' pyramid! It's not like she's becoming the new squad captain!"

This caused a smirk from the brunette's face. How ironic that Kim's own best friend was agreeing with her being on top instead of "Little Miss Perfect!" However, her smirk changed to a frown as the blonde continued.

"Then let Tara be on top! Let Hope be on top! Marcella, Liz, Crystal! Let them all have a chance to be on top, Kim! I know we only got a few more weeks until cheerleading season's over, but damn it it's a team! Yeah, I know that there's no 'We' in 'Team,' but there's sure as hell isn't no 'I' in team, either! This is supposed to be at team. And when I say team, I mean as in everyone is a cog inside of a machine, everyone is as important as anyone else! There are no stars! No underlings! Sure there's a squad captain, but that's just to make sure that everything's going well! And lately, I've seen less squad captain and more divas! I am sick an tired of having to deal with the two of you having your little bitchfest every practice, and I know that they'll probably deny it since it's just 'the sidekick' who's talking, but the rest of the squad feels the same way! And what's sad about it is that you're both Seniors, yet you both act like goddamn two year olds arguing over a toy!" Ron turned away as he walked out of the gym. "Jesus… I've seen Pixie Scouts more mature than you…"

Tara sighed at the memory as she continued to answer Ron's question. "But that day during practice, when you just lost it from the arguing? That shocked everyone! Even Kim and Bonnie! We never thought that you had it in you! And seeing you at the vet with something that you were afraid of, let alone caring about it, it makes me think that if you can overcome your greatest fear, then you can do anything if you put your mind to it. After all, usually if there was a monkey you'd be running around screaming and making a big deal about a monkey being here. And another thing: you are a great cook. You were serving world-class dishes, for gosh sakes! Why don't you work on your strengths instead of worrying about your weaknesses?"

"Actually, I've already made plans to go to the culinary school in Cali." Ron informed.

"Does Kim know about this?" Tara asked, thinking about their life-long friendship. Despite everything that was going on lately, Ron wouldn't just leave without telling Kim, right?"

"I've tried to tell her but she was just either too busy or she just ignored it." Ron admitted. "But if she can't handle it, tough luck. If she was a true friend, she'd respect my wishes. It's not like we're going to be hanging around each other all the time. We haven't been doing that lately. Ever since she's started dating Eric, I've been feeling like a 3rd wheel. Besides, Kim and I have been drifting apart anyway. I guess some of my resentment came after Rufus…past away."

"Rufus? You mean your naked mole rat?" Tara asked, a bit surprised at this revelation. "What happened?"

"I had to go to a family reunion that was taking place in Chicago. Unfortunately because of spacing issues, and the fact that the hotel we were staying at had a zero-tolerance policy on pets, I asked Kim to take care of Rufus. She did do a good job like last time, so I thought 'Of course she's the right choice. She's the perfect choice.' Kim decided to go to the mall and brought Rufus along. That's when she saw Eric and decided to hang with him. I don't exactly know the rest of the details, but Kim told me that she was 'So sorry' and begged me to forgive her and she'll get me a new Mole Rat. That's what made me angry."

Ron shook his head as he continued, a tear started to pour from his eyes. "Rufus was practically family and Kim just acted as if it was just a pet, that he was expendable. I then asked her how he got... killed, and she said that she didn't know and she and Eric were busy doing god knows what. Apparently Rufus wanted to go to Bueno Nacho so he went by himself. And when Kim and Eric were leaving, Rufus tried to catch up to the bike, but as soon as he did, they were on the highway. And then…Draw your own conclusion.

"After that, it was then when I realized that I had a choice: I could just continue to feel sorry for myself and pray that Kim would come over and hang just like in the good old days, or I could do something with my life and fill the emptiness in my heart." He sighed. "Well enough about my problems. How about you, Tara? What are your plans after graduation?"

"Well, I plan on going to a University here in Colorado and after four years I can go to a good veterinarian school to become a vet." She explained. "I just like working with animals, taking care of them. I mean, I just spent countless hours at the Middleton Animal Shelter. And now this is a good chance for me to see a vet working in action."

Ron gave out a snicker, "So that's why you decided to come with me."

"That, and I wanted to see what you were up to." Tara admitted as Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Aren't you dating Josh Mon-er…Mankey?" He asked.

"_Was_ dating Josh. We broke up a few days ago." Tara admitted. "Now he's dating Hope." Ron noticed the small tears coming out from her eyes.

"Tara… I… Are you okay?" Ron asked as Tara wiped her tears away.

"S'okay… It's okay." She assured. "It wasn't working out anyway. The only reason why we went out was because Bonnie was basically pushing us to each other. She basically wanted me to get over you. 'The sooner the better,' she said. And she basically wanted to stick it to Kim. So it was basically killing two birds with one stone."

"Typical…" Ron shook his head at Bonnie's latest plan. "Too bad KP didn't care."

"And neither did you." Tara reminded. "Funny, she tried to stop me from telling you how I felt, and you didn't even know about it. Are you sure you didn't know that I liked you?"

"I'm serious. I didn't know. It would've been nice if somebody _told_ me, ya know?" Ron shrugged. "It could've been a conspiracy against me for all I know."

Tara playfully punched him on the shoulder. "Just admit it, Ron. You're horribly oblivious. You had your chance, and you failed…"

"I know I know…" He sighed. "I don't know how the hell I got that bad trait… But I'll say this: Bonnie seriously needs to get her head out of her ass."

"Well, she could be nicer, that's for sure…" Tara reluctantly admitted. She couldn't stand it how people would talk down about her best friend. But knowing the names she's called him and all the putdowns, Ron was more than justified. "Do you want to know another thing that I liked about you?"

Ron raised an eyebrow. He actually had another likeable quality to him? This he had to hear for him to believe. "What was it?"

"That one week ago, when you basically said what was on your mind, and not even caring if you got into trouble or not? I heard you bragging about kissing a mannequin and 'tellin' it like it is.' I liked that, and I'll deny it if you repeat this to anyone, but I think some of the other cheerleaders liked that, as well."

Ron sighed as he remembered. That was when he and Kim were zapped by Drakken's Truth Ray which forced them to tell the truth and not lie at all. While it basically ruined Kim, it did the opposite to him. He did end up meeting one girl, but it was ruined the next day. He learned that being honest and speaking your mind, no matter what the ramifications, had its advantages. Maybe he should speak his mind more often. It would probably do his social life wonders like it did before.

"Stoppable?"

Ron looked over as the nurse called for him. All of this talking really did make the time fly by. He then tapped on the baboon's head as it soon woke up. "Time to see the doc, guy!" He said as the baboon gave him a worried look. "Don't worry, it'll be fine…"

Tara could only smile at the interaction. Ron was something else. Just yesterday she could hear him ranting about how evil monkeys were, and now he's taking one to the vet. Nevertheless, she got up from her chair as she followed. Perhaps she could get a head start by learning something from the check up.

As the two and the chimp walked towards the nurse, Tara mused. "You really need to give him a name."

"I know… I've been thinking about what name to give him." He replied.

"Well…" Tara made a suggestion. "How about…let's see… Marcel?"

Ron looked towards the monkey as it showed a look of disgust. He then looked towards the platinum blonde. "No dice."

"Okay…how about 'Rudy?'" Tara suggested.

Ron shook his head. "Sounds too much like 'Rufus.' I don't want it to seem like I'm replacing him." He sighed, "No one can or will replace Rufus…"

"Alright…" Tara sighed.

"Don't worry about it. It'll come up in due time." Ron assured as they walked in, ready to see the vet that'll check up on his new simian friend.

* * *

A bit shorter than I would have liked, but this seemed to be the perfect spot to stop. Anyways, next chapter will focus on the night of graduation, then graduation itself and finally it's onto LA! R&R! 


	3. The Night Before

**Chapter 3:** The Night Before

It was the night before graduation and everyone who was everyone was at the party one of the cheerleaders was holding. Jocks, pops, beauties, you name it. Everyone was there… Well…almost everyone.

Ron sighed as he and the baboon walked towards the tree house that belonged to him and Kim for years. This was one of the few things in Middleton that he held sacred. It contained more than just history. It contained all the good times and all the bad.

He chuckled to himself, remembering that as a kid, he almost never even climbed up the tree house, remembering how scared he was. He did just came back from Camp Wannaweep, the worst place on earth and the last thing he wanted to do was anything Monkey related. He mused to himself, was he that much of a coward? Maybe tonight if, by some chance, he ran into Kim, he could tell her – again – about his plans after graduation. All Kim had to do was just respect his wishes and let him be without any arguments or disagreements. This was something he had to do for himself, for once, and he didn't plan on failing. Not now. It's not like he was going to be a big loss anyway. She had Eric now. And the last thing he needed, let alone wanted, was to become a third wheel.

Once he had reached the tree, Ron began to climb up the ladder with ease. He was looking to just relax and remember the good ole' days when they were kids! When there wasn't any trouble or problems, just them being the best of friends. However, just when his hand was on the last rung of the ladder, Ron could've sworn he heard voices. But that was absurd. The only one other than himself who could possibly be up here was Kim, but she was at the party. Of course she got an invite. After all she was Squad Captain and one of the most popular people at school. It was true that he also had an invitation, but knowing his status, or lack thereof, it was more or less because of Kim. Once again, he was the charity case in this situation. Besides, he knew he wasn't going to have a good time there. Who the hell wants to go to a place where you're not wanted?

Now he heard giggling. What the hell is this? Either someone else broke into the tree house and turned it into their personal rendezvous, or… Ron shook his head. No way Kim was up here with someone else other than him, right?

"It's such a relief being up here with you, Eric."

Ron heard that voice. It was indeed Kim's, and she was up here with Eric? Weren't they supposed to be at the party? Then why are they here?

"It's nice just being with you, period Kim." Yep, that was definitely Eric. If he wasn't so worried in blowing his cover, Ron would've opened the door right now to see what's going on. But alas, he remained on that hung as he continued to listen.

"Tomorrow is graduation and then it's a long summer together, and finally, we both start our year in Yale!" Eric explained.

"You do have the tickets, right?" Kim asked as Ron raised an eyebrow. What tickets was she talking about? She never said anything about going somewhere with Eric, let alone to Yale, at least not to him. Talk about being left in the dark. But then again, they have been drifting apart as of late, ever since the Diablos incident. Their relationship was dying and Kim obviously didn't seem to care, so why should he? Maybe it was him longing for the good ole' days that made him try as hard as he could to keep their friendship afloat. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking.

"Of course! The plan is to leave tomorrow evening! That should give us time to say goodbye to our family and friends."

"Yeah…" Ron heard Kim sighed.

"Something bothering you?"

"Oh nothing… it's just that… that I feel as if I'm forgetting something… Oh, it's nothing big. I could always think about it later. Right now, all I want to do is to stay right in this tree house with you… It's been so long since I actually had a guy to keep me company!"

'And what am I? Chopped liver?' Ron scoffed angrily. "'It's been so long since I actually had a guy to keep me company!'" He mocked. Did his confession to her meant nothing to her? He did feel a bit guilty about throwing his plans to go to California towards her in the last minute, but if there was any of it left, it was gone now. Especially after this revelation!

"But what about Ron?"

"What about Ron?"

"You know, you guys have been best friends for years!"

"Exactly! Ron's been my best friend for years. That's all he is to me. My best friend! But things change, Eric. We're already moving on with our lives, and Ron's always going to be…well… Ron. It's like I'm babysitting my brothers sometimes. So much it's both depressing and pathetic at the same time."

At hearing Kim's comments Ron was beyond angry. The one hand of his that wasn't on the rung of the ladder was clenched into a fist, shaking vigorously. After all they've been through. After the all the history they had with each other and _this _is what she thought of him? Now he was definitely going to move to Los Angeles, whether Kim liked it or not. He could already hear her right now. "Ron, going to a place like Los Angeles is too dangerous. You're just not the type of person to live there. Why not go to a school near home, so you'd at least be familiar with the area!" No matter what she could say at this point, Ron was heading to Los Angeles! If she could accept that, then great! If she couldn't, then tough luck!

"But you're my boyfriend. You're my guy! And my heart tells me that I want to spend the rest of my life with you!" Ron heard Kim's voice, before he decided to jump down. The monkey, who was looking up at his new owner, could tell from the sour puss look on his face that he was not happy and he had an idea why. As he gritted his teeth, at the club house, he was snapped out of his anger.

"Let's go…" Ron simply said, wanting to get as far away from the tree house as possible, as the simian followed What was sacred to him was now defiled, and as far as he was concerned, it was just another thing he will definitely not miss when he leaves…

**Middleton Pet Cemetery**

It had only been around 21 minutes since he had left the area of the tree house as Ron was seated in the Lotus position in front of a tombstone. As he sighed, he was relieved that at least one place, as gloomy and depressing as it was, didn't make him angry… at least to the extent of how angry he's been as of late.

"Well buddy, I guess this would be the last chance I get to see ya." Ron said as the baboon took a seat next to him, taking a look at the tombstone. "Tomorrow's graduation. And after that, it's time to pack up and get ready to move to LA. I've changed my plans. I'm not going to Upperton U like Kim and I…" Ron shook his head. "No, like _Kim_ planned. Honestly, I didn't even know what I wanted to do, until recently. I got an offer for a scholarship in Cooking at the Art Institute in California – Los Angeles. It's not like Kim would care anyway. We've haven't exactly been as close as we once more, and I'm not talking about because of Eric."

Ron shook his head. "I just found out that she and Eric are planning on going to Yale, but not before taking a trip first." He scoffed, "And you're really gonna love this. This is the real punch line, and I mean a big shiner to the eye: Kim didn't even tell me. I happened to go to the tree house and find Kim and Eric alone and overhear them. And I doubt Kim's going to be quick to tell me. More like in a last minute sort of way. And then she'll act hurt and ashamed of herself, then going as far as pouting and giving her damned puppy-dog pout to get out of it like she always does. And she says that _I_ need to grow up? So yeah, our friendship's more or less on life support."

He looked down to his simian friend before turning back towards the tombstone. "Guess what? I finally got over my fear of monkeys! Yeah, it's almost hard to believe, but somehow I managed to do it. And now my biggest nightmare is my new friend. It's like they say: 'When one door closes, another one opens.' Of course Kim doesn't know. Wouldn't it be a shock to her to see me hanging around with a monkey, let alone the reason why I was afraid of them? I'm still trying to find a new name for him, though…"

With a sigh, Ron stood up as he took a look at the tombstone one last time. He tried to hold back his tears, but he was having a bit difficultly in doing so. "Well, it's time for me to go. When I come back home during school vacation, I'll visit ya. See ya, Rufus." And with that, he and the monkey left the grave of Rufus, the naked mole rat who could do just about anything…

Ron checked his watch as it read 10:53PM. He guessed that it would be best for him to go home and get some rest for tomorrow, as tomorrow was a big day for him indeed. However he was stopped when he saw a familiar blonde girl wearing a green tank top, jean skirt, and a brown pair of the ever-popular (read: played out) UGG Boots. And he thought he was the only weirdo who would be at a cemetery this late. He walked up closer to the girl as he saw that not only did he knew her, he was talking to her basically all day! "Tara?"

With a shriek, she quickly looked back. Her eyes slightly glared. "Ron? You know that you shouldn't scare someone like that!"

"Sorry! I was just wondering if that was really you there!" He apologized. "So what are you doing here anyway?"

"The same reason you're here!" Tara responded. "I was just visiting Mr. Snugglekins."

Ron raised an eyebrow. "Mr. Snugglekins?" He had to admit, the name did sound a bit silly. Even for him.

"Hey, don't make fun of me!" Tara protested with a pout. "I was only six when I named him."

"I'm not!" Ron insisted. "I actually think it's a rather cute name!"

"Ron, remember what I said about you being honest…" Tara reminded which caused Ron to sigh.

"Okay, I think the name's weird!" Ron admitted. "I almost bust a gut keeping myself from laughing! But I did hear worse." He sighed. "Believe me; the people in Redneck Mountain towns can come up with the most unorthodox things."

"Okay Ron, I forgive you. At least you're honest." Tara sighed as Ron noticed small tears from her eyes.

"You must really miss him a lot." He said.

"I do…" Tara sighed. "Please don't tell anyone about-Never mind, what does it matter? It's not like I have that much to lose, anyway…"

Ron blinked at this. "What do you mean not having that much to lose? Did something happen?" When he heard Tara snivel, he started to feel bad. He wanted to know, but it wasn't any of his business either. He should've kept his big mouth shut.

"Let's just say that you're not the only one who's having a different outlook on something, or someone for that matter…" Tara sighed as she walked over to a nearby bench.

"Did something happen, Tara?" Ron asked, following her. "You did go to the party, right?"

As Tara sat down on the granite bench, she nodded. "Let's just say that it wasn't anything I thought it was going to be." She started, "Bonnie told me that she met a guy who was interested in me and we got along, don't get me wrong. Maybe I gave off the wrong impression, but he then wanted me to go upstairs with him. He said he had something to show me. That 'something' turned out to be…" She shook her head. "He said he wanted me to just play with it, 'It's not like it's going to hurt anybody,' He said. But I knew what he meant. I got nervous! I know that it wouldn't be my first time, as Josh took my virginity. But it was like, 'What happened to the nice, sensitive guy I was just talking to?' So I told him no, and that's when he got angry."

Tara shook her head, tears beginning to come from her eyes as Ron listened on. He has had those feelings when something bad would or have already happened. Unfortunately from the way Tara was feeling right now, this would be another one of those times… "He grabbed me by the strap of my top as he placed his hand on the hem of my skirt! He then grabbed my panties as he tried to pull them down. I asked him, I begged him, I cried for him to stop, but he just wouldn't! He called me a tease! He said that I was putting on a 'goody-two-shoes' act and that I should just show what kind of a slut that I really am and put out. It took a stiff kick in the balls to get him to stop. But that wasn't what hurt me the most.

"When I told Bonnie about what happened, she was furious! Actually, she got pissed. But not at that pervert who basically tried to rape me, but at me for screwing up all of her hard work she had to do to get me a 'decent guy!' She told me how I embarrassed her and how I should just leave before I caused the both of us even more embarrassment."

"Typical…" Ron muttered to himself. Of course leave it to Bonnie to worry about how things will affect her and her reputation other than more important things such as her so-called "best friend" almost getting raped. It was apparent that he wasn't the only one who had a best friend who was being seen in a different light. From what Tara was saying, it was as if Bonnie would rather want Tara to get raped instead of worry about her well-being if it meant more popularity and fame. Add that to his current frustration with Kim and you could clearly say that he could not _wait_ to leave Middleton. Now that he thought about it, Kim and Bonnie were both alike. They're both the most athletic girls in school! They're highly popular and total retail snobs. Did he mention that they were hypocrites as well? They're against doing one thing one minute and they're doing the other the next. But enough about the two women who he'll soon leave behind! And honestly wouldn't care if he ever saw them again. There was a more important issue at hand…

"Tara, are you going to be okay?" Ron asked as the platinum-blonde buried her face into his chest as she cried. Cried for the possible loss of a best friend who she thought cared about her! Cried for the fact that she was violated! The only thing he could do was pat her on the back, comforting her. "It'll be okay…" He softly said to her. "It'll be okay…"

"No it won't…" She mewed back as she proceeded to cry her blue eyes out. "When word spreads, I'll be the biggest laughing stock in school. Hell, I'll be lucky if I'm still more popular than you, Ron. No offense."

"Whatever…" He simply said. He was done with the so-called food chain. If he wasn't popular here then so what! It's not like he was going to come back anytime soon. Perhaps in LA he'll actually get some respect. So far, Tara was the only one out of the cheerleaders he'll actually miss. As for Kim? He was basically washing her hands off of her at this point. If they were still friends, fine. But if they weren't, he wouldn't be too broken hearted over it. He's been feeling that the end was near since Prom Night, started to confirm it after the argument over Rufus' death, and now expecting the final nail in the coffin, tomorrow. Oh well…at least now he could savor the moment of holding a cheerleader close to his heart right now, despite the current circumstance of course. As much as possibly two friendships were going south, this could possibly be the start of a new one.

**Later that night**

As the two were walking home, Ron and Tara appeared to be in a more positive move. They were talking about a lot of things, their deceased pets, post-graduation plans, a name for the baboon (Tara still suggested Marcel, if not Bubbles.) just to name a few. They've managed to get along so well. At the vet, at the cemetery, even now! They each wondered why they didn't bother to get together and become friends sooner, but kept that question to themselves as they already knew the answer. It was all about the food chain, the food chain which controlled who people talked to, and how people were treated. Thankfully, this would no longer apply, as when graduation comes, that ridiculous cycle would be abolished.

"So that's your big secret?" Ron asked, eyes wide at hearing this revelation.

Tara nodded shyly. "I like spraying whipped cream on top of my popcorn! Can't knock it until ya try it!"

"It's nothing compared to putting marshmallows on top of hotdogs, but that sounds tasty, too!" Ron smiled until he stopped dead in his tracks. Tara noticed her company's lack of movement, in body and mouth, as she then realized the source of, Ron's sudden sadness! She then asked, "Ron, what's wrong? It's just a simple tree house right?"

Ron had just realized. Out of all the paths they took to come home, they just had to take the one where the tree house, that same damned tree house that served as a revelation to him. A revelation that Kim already had a life without him planned, while Ron was struggling to break the news to her about his plans. To say that he felt betrayed was an understatement. "It's not just a tree house…" He finally said. "It was our tree house. Kim and I used to spend a lot of time up there growing up. But then when I and this little guy here…" He petted the monkey on his head. "Went to the tree house to think, I saw Kim and Eric there, talking about their plans at Yale. The fact that it was after I had told her about my feelings for her was a slap in the face. It wouldn't have hurt so much if it was before I realized that I even had feelings for her!" He sighed. Before he was deciding how he was going to break the news to her, now he wondered if she'd even notice if he was gone. Just what the hell happened between the two? Or did the unlikely friendship last so long that the fact that they were very different was starting to catch up with them?

"Do you think Kim and Eric are gone now?" Tara asked, breaking Ron from his thoughts.

He nodded, "Of course! It is getting kinda late." After he said that, he saw Tara making a run for the tree house. Nobody was supposed to be there, right? But what if Kim and Eric were still there? How would that look: Him and Tara seeing Kim and Eric at the tree house! Of course assumptions and accusations will be made.

"Ron, aren't you coming?" The bubbly-blonde called out in her usual perkiness. At least she was in a much better mood now. Ron liked her a lot better when she was happy. Put Tara with anyone and she could cheer them up in no time. Nevertheless, he went over to the tree house, with the monkey following behind as he quickly climbed up. By the short time Ron made it inside, he saw that Tara had already made herself comfortable.

"Now I can see why you guys were up here when you were kids!" She smiled as she lay back on the hard wood floor. "It's nice! I could spend the night here, if I really wanted too!"

"Yeah, we had some good times up here." Ron sat across from her in the lotus position. The nameless baboon took a seat near the window as he watched the two blondes talk for what may be for the last time. Tomorrow, everyone would go their separate ways and began their own paths. Some will be left behind, but will not be forgotten.

Ron took a deep breath. He was savoring this moment being inside of the tree house because this would be his last. Honestly, he didn't even want to be in this tree house, but Tara had to come up there, and he wasn't going to leave the poor girl alone, wasn't he? Maybe he could have one more good memory from this place…

"What are you thinking, right now?"

Ron was taken from his thoughts as he saw Tara smiling at him. "Come again?"

"What are you thinking, right now?" She repeated. "After all, save for our nameless friend, your alone, with a girl, in a tree house. Just what are you thinking about?"

"Well… I'm just thinking that it's just two friends hanging out." Ron admitted.

"Is that what you really think, Ron?" Tara began to crawl towards him, a bit seductively. "Are you sure that you're not thinking about… something else?"

"Uhh…no m'am, I'm not thinking about anything else." Ron nervously said, as he and Tara were directly face to face.

Tara sighed, "Okay…" She leaned her back to a wall. "You're not like the other guys."

"Tell me about it! Girls won't even look at me!"

"I mean, usually guys would be busy making their first move already."

Ron blinked. "…They actually do that?"

Tara nodded, "Remember that the next time you attempt to be bad. Not like that last fiasco!"

"Oh right…" Ron rubbed the back of his head. He remembered the time when he tried to become a bad boy to appeal to the ladies. After all, girls love the bad boys, right? Too bad it went south and out of control. Mostly due to the attitudinator, but still it was no good.

"Soo…" Tara asked as she placed a hand on Ron's thigh.

"So…" Ron saw said hand as he began to sweat a little. No girl has ever even tried to do that with him. Well, this day's been basically a day of firsts, hasn't it? The first time Ron really took a look at his life. The first time he actually took what, up until now, he had feared the most to the hospital. He also began to look at Kim in a different light. He noticed the hand move up closer. These "firsts" weren't stopping now, weren't they? Just what's with Tara? Wasn't she just distraught over almost being raped?

Ron sighed, he didn't understand women. He never did and he'll probably never will. If he did, maybe he would've kept quiet. However… "Umm…Tara?"

"Hmm?" She answered innocently.

"What are you doing?" He had to ask. He just had to ask…

Tara quickly moved her hand away. "Oh nothing…nothing…" She tried her best to reply innocently, but it wasn't working. She sighed. "Ron…"

"Yeah Tara?"

"Let's do it!" She simply said. "Let's do it right now!"

Ron blinked. Let's do what? Let's do something like, play a game, or was it when she said "Let's do it" She meant doing _IT_?

"I'm serious! This is the last night of us being seniors. Tomorrow, we graduate." Tara said. "And I decided on something!"

"…On what?"

"Bonnie…" Tara shook her head. "She didn't even care at all! I was about to get raped, and all she cared about was how she would look in front of her friends! If she cares about herself and her appearance more than our friendship, fine with me."

"And what does this have to do with me?"

"She says you're a loser! And what better way to get back at her than to sleeping with, what she calls, the biggest losing froob of all time! No offense."

"None taken. I said it before, and I said it again: Bonnie Cock…er…Rockwaller needs to get her head out of her ass." Ron looked at Tara. "No offense."

"None taken. And besides,have you ever wanted to knowhow it feltlike to sleep with a cheerleader?"

"I dunno…"

Tara sighed. "Don't worry, there isn't any strings attached."

"I'd probably still take responsibility if it happened. That would be cold to just leave you alone with a child."

"You're sweet…" Tara smiled at him as she went to lean up against him. "But are you sure, you don't want any? This is another chance…"

"While you are very attractive, Tara." Ron said to her. "I had my chance with you, and I, as much as I don't want to admit this, blew it. Besides, even if we did go along with it, it would interfere with our plans after graduation. We're already going on different paths and the last thing we need to do is something that'll throw a monkey wrench into them."

"But…" Tara sighed. "Could we…at least make out, if we can't go further?" She asked. Ron had to admit, this was more PG level. But it wasn't having sex that bothered him. It was the fact that he was basically taking advantage of a girl who just had the worst night of her life. That wasn't very cool at all. As much as just about every part of his body screamed to pull off her boots, pull down her skirt, pull up her shirt, and have his way with her, he would've felt very guilty afterwards if he did.

On the other hand, making out wasn't as serious as sex. And Tara did need someone to be with her for the night, as opposed to staying at home alone without anyone to talk to. "Well, I guess it-" His mouth was stopped by Tara's as Ron felt her tongue go into his mouth. Obviously, he didn't know much about kissing, but decided that it was best that he went along with it. How's this for a graduation present: His first kiss. As the two slowly lay themselves on the floor, their lips still intact, the blondes continued to kiss throughout that night…

**The Next Morning**

As the birds chirped, the rays from the sun shined onto Ron's face as he slowly began to wake up. As he adjusted to the not-so dark tree house, he saw Tara was still fast asleep, head leaning on his chest. As Ron moved a bit, Tara too began to stir…

"Mmm…" She moaned as she turned to see Ron. "Morning already?"

He nodded as Ron noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt. That was when he started to sweat… "Uh oh…"

"You just took it off, Silly!" Tara assured with a smile. "It was getting a bit warm up here." She took a closer inspection of his shirtless torso. He was toned, but he was no Brick Flagg. Still, he did look somewhat of a potential hottie. Maybe the missions he went on actually did some good for him after all.

"Man…I'm starving…" Ron admitted as he took a look at his watch. His eyes went wide when he saw the time. "CRAP!"

"What is it Ron?" Tara asked with a concerned look on her face.

"It's 11:30! Graduation starts in 90 minutes!" Ron informed.

"Oh no…" It was now Tara's turn to panic. She had a lot to do in so little time. Her clothes, her hair, just to name a few things.

Ron glanced at the monkey, who had a confused look on his face. "Why couldn't you had waked us up?" All he did was just give an innocent smile as Tara quickly slipped on her boots.

"I'll see you at graduation!" She said to him before making her exit as Ron quickly put on his shirt.

"You'll have to stay here for a while, buddy!" Ron said, then stopped for a moment. That was it! "Buddy!" "How does 'Buddy' sound for a name?"

The baboon gave a chatter of approval as Ron sighed in relief. It may have been in a quick spur of the moment, but at least he got one thing done.

"I'll be back in a bit, Buddy!" He assured as Ron exited the tree house, now making the not-so long dash home. Leaving the newly-named monkey now known as "Buddy" all alone…

* * *

Now before any of y'all send me angry emails, no, this is not going to be Ron/Tara. Maybe in another story, but not this one! Next chapter it's graduation! What kind of drama will happen? Find out next time. 


	4. Graduation

**Chapter 4:** Graduation

Ever had one of those days in which you had to do something so important, let alone something that was one of the most important things in your life, but you were no way, in any shape or form, ready for it?

For Ron Stoppable, this was definitely one of those days.

Usually, on days like this, he'd oversleep, his mother would come up stairs and wake him, and he'd quickly get ready. It wasn't that long as after washing his face and brushing his teeth, he slipped on a pair of baggy pants and a shirt and he'd be set. Too bad today wasn't one of those days where it was all that easy.

Today was graduation. The day he'll finally get his diploma! Also, it would be the day where he finally told Kim of his plans. In all honest opinion, he wanted to just grab his diploma and leave, never even talking to Kim ever again. After all, it's not like she'd miss him! She _did_ have Eric, now. But however, this would all make him look bad. It would as if _he_ was the one who ditched Kim, not the other way around. He knew how fickle people could be and would always automatically believe the story of the more popular party. No matter how BS it was, let alone sounded. Besides, his parents wouldn't let him leave. After all, his family wanted pictures.

And this time, it wasn't the fact that it was this day that was the significance of this oversleeping. It was the fact that he wasn't even at home, but at the tree house. Let alone, with all people, Tara. His house was only a block away so he managed to get home in no time. However, he wasn't off the hook exactly as he did get a stern talking to from both his parents. When he explained, all was forgiven…sort of. After about two minutes of teasing, Ron went to his room as he prepared to get ready.

Luckily for him, he had managed to find a nice black suit to wear for the ceremony. Ironically, it was an excellent choice for him to wear, as after his confrontation with Kim, there was not going to be any happy endings. Maybe if he was lucky, the damage would become less as the day went on. He then grabbed his pair of black Stacy Adams dress shoes, and matching black socks. However, before he went to dress in the clothes he would be wearing for this great occasion, he went to the bathroom for a quick shower. Just because he was on the clock, didn't mean that he couldn't be nice and clean…

**Middleton High School (Farewell Seniors)**

Cars have been arriving since all morning as students and family have been taking pictures. After all, it was only once in a life time parents would be able to attend their children's graduation. After all, you only graduate from high school once.

Inside of the school, many students stood, already dressed in their blue and gold robes, reminiscing the good times at the school, while cringing at the bad. Overall, everyone had a great four years when you sum it up. Well… mostly everyone. There were still some who didn't like the way things went and to say that if they could relive it they'd change a few things was more than just an understatement.

Ron sighed, now wearing his graduation gown, as he walked into the school gym for the last time. "Graduation's finally here and now I say so long to the gym."

Felix sighed, "So is this is the place where the infamous tower collapsed?" He asked.

Ron nodded. "And when the dust cleared, Kim and Bonnie were blaming each other for the fall. I'm surprised the bitch didn't blame me for some ridiculous reason."

"Ron-Man, aren't you being a bit too harsh? Give Bonnie a bit more credit, would ya?" Felix replied, shocked at the tone of voice Ron was using.

"You spend half a decade being dissed and humiliated by the bitch and see if you feel the same way." Ron replied harshly.

"Alright, sorry!" Felix held his hands up.

"S'alright… Sorry for snapping at you like that. I've been on edge lately."

"Did you tell Kim about you going to Los Angeles?"

Ron scoffed, "Please, I didn't even get the chance. As a matter of fact, after tonight, I'm not sure if she deserves to know that I had a change of plans. Let her be inconvenienced for once in the relationship!"

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen last night?"

"It's a long story. On a positive note, I managed to overcome my fear of Monkeys. As a matter of fact, I now have the very source of my Monkey-Phobia as my new pet."

"Okay, now this is too much! Last time anyone even said the word 'monkey,' you began running around like an idiot. Now you have one as a pet? Does Kim know about this?"

"The best thing about it all: That's one thing I don't owe Kim anything about." Ron said as he looked at the rope. In the past, he could barely hang on the rope and that was when he was only 15 inches from the ground. Now, he was feeling lucky…

"Where is this hostility coming from? Does this have something to do with Rufus' dea-" Felix stopped as he saw what Ron was doing. "-th?"

He had since removed the cap as he jumped onto the rope. He was struggling, but at least this time, he was actually moving. He managed to move up a good four feet. He started to feel the strain, but Ron didn't care. He was tired of being laughed at! He was tired of being humiliated! And this was one of the huge sources of the two. In his mind, it was time to conquer the damned rope once and for all. After all, if he could overcome his fear of monkeys, he could overcome this.

"Come on, Ron-Man. You can do it!" Felix cheered on. He knew what Ron was doing and that there was nothing on earth that'll stop him from reaching his goal. "Don't give up!"

Ron was almost there. Just a few more pulls. His arms felt like jelly as a small part of him considered dropping down. But in his heart he knew he couldn't quit. Not now, not ever. Within a few more strains on his muscles, he had finally made it to the top as he rang the bell.

"I did it…" He gasped as he proceeded to climb back down which was, mostly having to do with fatigue, significantly harder than it was climbing up. And by harder, he didn't mean the process of getting down, but rather trying to keep from slipping and going down. Rope-burnt hands could be just as bad as just falling down. So far he was doing well! But if he lost focus and have other thoughts, he could end up in serious pain before the ceremony.

After he had managed to make it back on the floor, Ron quickly put his cap back on and smirked. "See, another thing I don't need to owe Kim for."

"What happened last night that makes you so angry with her?"

"You know that I've made different plans than the ones Kim and I made already, right?"

Felix nodded. "Yeah?"

"Let's just say that I'm not the only one who made plans."

"You mean…"

"Last night when I went to our old tree house, I overheard her and Eric making plans to go to take a vacation and go to Harvard first." He scoffed. "She's probably thinking of a way to break the news to 'poor simple Ron,' right now…" He rolled his eyes, as he heard the sound of clapping, a bit slow and sarcastic. Ron's eyes narrowed, having a good idea who it was…

"Bravo… looks like the string bean's finally reached the top."

"If that's you're idea of a complement, I suggest you save it." Ron simply said towards the voice.

"Hey, relax!" I'm just congratulating ya." He casually responded.

"Ron's been feeling on-edge lately, Brick." Felix explained. Since he and Monique hooked up after Prom, Brick Flagg has appeared to have mellowed-out a bit. Perhaps he was always as easy going and the reason why he appeared to be a prick was because he and Bonnie used to be together.

"Let me guess…it's got something to do with a certain redhead right?"

Felix nodded as Ron just simply said. "Don't expect any happy endings."

Brick shrugged, "Whatever, the ceremony's about to start. I suggest you guys get over there quick. You know how Barkin gets with tardiness. I'm about to head out myself!

"Let me guess: Monique said if you were late, you won't be, as they say, 'gettin' any' tonight, right?" Felix speculated with a smirk.

"She's harsh!" He commented before he left, presumably to join the other seniors as the other two boys watched.

"Poor Brick! He thought he was getting a girl who was as much as a sports fan as he was with Monique, but he ended up getting whipped." Felix sighed.

"It could be worse…" Ron reminded, "He could still be with Bonnie." Thoughts of what happened to Tara last night came to his mind. "Hate to be her friend. But actually, I wouldn't mind kicking the livin-"

"Now what did Bonnie do this time?" Felix asked, now starting to worry about his friend. First Kim, now Bonnie! Was it "Hate the Cheerleaders" day or something?

"Let's just say that I found out that when it comes to good friends, Kim and Bonnie share at least one thing in common…" Ron simply said as they left the gym…

**Middleton High Football Field**

As the parents and guests of the graduates were seated up in the bleachers, equipped with camcorders and cameras nonetheless, upon a stage near the white chalk that indicated out of bounds line was the podium where the graduates were seated, all wearing their blue velvet caps and gowns. The Middleton Town Society band provided the music as the emotions of the graduates themselves were various. Some couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over and be finished with high school, forever. Others wished that there was still more time left, as they still had things to do before graduation. Others, well…let's just say that it didn't matter to them.

But for Ron? In truth he didn't want to be here. If he had his way, he would've grabbed his diploma and just left. Least of all, he didn't want to talk to _her_! But he had to do this! He had to tell her his plans after high school and that he was going to stick with it. It was time for him to take control of his own life instead of just relying on other people's decisions or other people's ideas of what "was best for him." He looked around the mobile stage. Since the graduates were seated by names, Ron wasn't near any of his friends. In fact, he was only three seats away from Bonnie "Don't call me 'Bon-Bon'" Crock…er…Rockwaller. She never exactly had the nicest words for him. In fact she probably got her kicks off by insulting him, for all he knew. He shook his head. Did he have some words for her, especially after last night! Words that he couldn't say in front of the parents, hers, his, or anyone else's for that matter! The best plan was for him to simply ignore her.

The plan for the ceremony's proceedings was simple: Barkin would start with a speech. The Valedictorian would then make a speech, probably an inspirational one. Then came the passing out of the diplomas! After the traditional hat toss, the ceremony would be over…unless the parents would want to take pictures. Ron hoped that his parents wouldn't force pictures to be taken of him or ones, god forbid, with Kim. He wasn't sure if he could actually fake a smile for their sake, his parents or the Dr. Ps, given what's been happening between the two of them, and what he just found out about her, or her plans, rather.

Ron looked towards Barkin as the former solider gave his speech. He remembered the hard times Barkin gave him in school, especially when he flat out called him small and weak. At first, he was insulted, actually he felt raped of his dignity. But now that he looked upon it, not only did he agree with Barkin about him being weak, but he realized that he was even worse. But that didn't mean that he'd have to live with it…

As Barkin proceeded to conclude his speech, the Class Valedictorian would be up next. Honestly, he didn't know who the hell it was, but he heard that it was down between Kim and Bonnie. When you think about it, it wasn't that surprising. Not at all! Those two girls have been rivals since Middle School and, as much as they'll just about kill anyone who said it to their face, they're both alike. At first, Ron was surprised that Bonnie would be considered. He never thought of her being interested in have such a prestigious honor. But as he looked to the bleachers, he saw a brunette girl with long curly hair and a blonde with long, straight hair, both looking no older than 25 and would rather be anywhere but here. He should've known. Connie and Lonnie, Bonnie's older, more successful sisters, or so Kim had told him. After hearing about how they treated her, Ron started to feel sorry for her. But after what happened with Tara almost being raped, all of that went down the tubes faster than his first Naco Royalties check did. Case in point: Becoming Class Valedictorian was the only way Bonnie could prove to her sisters that she wasn't "the loser" of the family.

"And now…" Barkin began. The moment of truth had arrived. Who would be the Class of 2006 Valedictorian: Kim or Bonnie? Both girls have been neck and neck as it now came down to this. "Presenting the Valedictorian for the Class of 2006…" Everyone was paying attention to this. Everyone already had an idea of who would become Valedictorian, even if it flipped flopped a bit. First they said that Kim was a shoe-in, then they considered all the things Bonnie's done lately such as fundraisers and food drives, then it was back to Kim, then to Bonnie. Like a game of Tennis, only in slow motion. But now, when Ron thought about the result, this whole thing was like a SAW trap: No matter what the outcome, there was no way for anyone to come out of it happy. Because if Kim won, Bonnie would never let anyone hear the end of it, as her sisters probably wouldn't let _her_ hear the end of it. But if Bonnie won, neither Kim, nor Bonnie would let anyone hear the end of it.

"…Bonnie Rockwaller!"

…

"…Wow…" Was all Ron could say as he saw Bonnie, with a smile on her face, stand up and walk over to the podium! He already saw a few of the faces of the other students, especially his friends. Brick and Felix couldn't believe it, while Monique and Eric's mouths were wide open. Tara, of all people, was one of the few students who applauded as well as the parents for Bonnie achieving this great honor. And Kim? Kim was shaking her head, as if this was all just some sick practical joke being played on her.

"…you got to be kidding me…" Ron managed to hear Kim say through the applause as he saw her stand up, trying to leave the stage. "You gotta be fucking kidding me…"

Barkin noticed this, "Where are you going, Possible?" He asked. "We're not done, yet!"

"I'm sorry. I can't do this… This has got to be a joke… This has got to be one sick joke…" She simply said as Bonnie, after seeing the disapproving look of her rival's face, could help but smile. Smile at the victory, after seven long years, she had finally achieved.

"Possible, what's wrong?"

"What's wrong?" Kim responded, as a small tear came to her eye, "I'll tell you what's wrong! I have had a 4.0 GPA for four years, I am the captain of the cheer squad, and the organizer of various school events and that's not good enough to be Valedictorian? I save the world on a daily basis with the aid of a complete screw-up who knows that I'd be better off without him and I'm overlooked for someone who just uses and steps on people just so she can slither her way to the top?"

Ron narrowed his eyes at the "screw-up" remark. He was with her before that comment, now it was just another reason to be angry with her.

Meanwhile, Bonnie's devilish smile grew even wider, as one could've sworn she let out a chuckle, as Kim continued what the brunette like to call "the breakdown she's been waiting for years." "I've accepted awards and been offered to go the best schools in the world and you choose someone who's basically the biggest slut in the history of Middleton High?"

The "slut" comment eliminated the joy Bonnie was feeling as anger took its place. "Excuse me?" Kim lost, and she was calling out Bonnie? Comparing her to be one of those high school sluts from Lowerton, let alone in front of her family? "Did you just call me what I think you just did?"

"That's exactly what I said, Bonnie! What are you going to do about it? Get someone to jump me? Everyone else may be stupid enough to actually like you, let alone admire you or, ugh, date you, but I know what kind of a backstabbing bitch you really are!" Kim stated. She might have let few of the things Bonnie has done and all the people she's used and stepped on go unanswered, but her taking the spot as Class Valedictorian, _her_ spot, as if she's the one who deserved it? As if she was the one who worked hard and did all that volunteer work for the sake of others instead of her personal gain? Not this time! Kim didn't know how Bonnie cheated her way to achieve the honor that should've been hers, but she wasn't going to let her get away with it. She was going to show the whole class, the parents, everyone who was there just what kind of a back-stabbing, manipulating, selfish bitch Bonnie Rockwaller truly was.

"Possible, sit down!" Barkin tried to tell Kim, but she wasn't having it.

"Yeah K, sit down so I can give my speech!" Bonnie told her. She was going to savor her victory and wasn't going to let that 2nd-rate loser ruin it for her.

"The only reason why you even made it this far in high school was because you're Connie and Lonnie's sister." Kim snapped back, hoping to get a rise out of her.

"Possible, if you don't calm down, then I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Barkin informed.

"That's a good idea, Mr. Barkin!" Bonnie agreed, sounding as innocent as possible while trying to hide her devilish smile. "Everyone's been looking forward to this special day and I wouldn't like for anyone-" She glares at Kim. "To screw it all up for everyone else!"

"You sure know a lot about screwing, do you?" Kim replied.

"Get over it, Kim! I won, you lost! So stop being a spoiled brat and sit down so I can give my speech!"

"Well it looks like you're just as ugly on the inside as you are on the outside, you whore!" Kim replied.

"You're the one who stopped this whole ceremony with your little hissy fit, so you shouldn't be calling anyone bad you selfish bitch!"

"Kimmie-Cub!" Mr. Doctor Possible exclaimed, both in shock and angry over his daughter's choice of words.

"Bon-Bon!" Mrs. Rockwaller replied, feeling the same way about her daughter calling Kim the B-word. Unfortunately for the two parents, their daughters ignored them.

"Yeah well… At least I didn't gain ten pounds after my boyfriend left me after the prom, ya fucking fat-ass transvestite!" Kim's comments caused the crowd, mostly parents, to gasp in shock and appall while covering the ears of the children nearby.

"Thank you! Thank you! It's all here, K!" Bonnie basically ignored the "transvestite" remark as she pointed to her breasts. "Guys do like a woman with curves, or haven't you heard? And even if I did gain a few pounds, at least I look better than you! I am all woman! Only a real man could handle me!"

"Oh sure… That's why Brick left you, right? Oh wait… he finally saw you for the kind of person you really are!"

"I didn't see him going home with you after Prom? But then again, it would've been too good for you instead of going with your robot boyfriend over there! He's about the only one who'd go anywhere with you! Maybe he has a Lolita complex! I mean, unlike _some_ people I know, I can't be easily passed off as a tall ten year old, right Kimmie?"

Ron sighed, as he continued to listen to the girls argue. Just as he thought: Bonnie + Kim + Class Valedictorian / Kim SAW Trap. If that's how Kim reacted to the news that Bonnie had beaten her for the spot as Valedictorian, he didn't want to even think about her reaction to his own news.

"Can someone tell Kim to sit down and shut up? Wait, ya know what? Can someone get this girl out of here?" Bonnie asked in her annoyed tone as Kim walked up to her, eyes narrowed.

"Actually, I'll slap the shit out of you, right now!" Kim threatened as she and Bonnie were now only a few feet apart face to face. In Kim's mind, she knew she could take Bonnie. But if she could provoke Bonnie and make her actually hit her, it wouldn't look good on her, the school, or her family. And that may make Barkin reconsider his selection of the Class Valedictorian. It may have been wishful thinking, but it was better to keep some hope that justice will prevail.

"Do it! Slap me bitch, I dare ya!" Bonnie challenged, holding her arms back. Beating Kim for Class Valedictorian, managing to publicly humiliate Kim in front of family! Serving Miss Perfect with a lawsuit or arrest warrant would be the icing on the cake, and there were witnesses so she didn't have any problems with finding evidence to prove her case. However, what Bonnie got wasn't exactly what she expected, but was, to Kim, the next best thing. She didn't even realize it until she felt a warm, liquid-like foreign substance in her mouth, a small amount, as the rest landed in a slant from the right of her lips to her jaw! Kim had spat on her, in front of everyone, including her family, and Bonnie wasn't going to let that one off the hook.

Everyone was in shock as Kim, after successfully spitting on Bonnie walked away. Kim didn't care. That bitch deserved it and was lucky she didn't punch her or she'd need several surgeries just to make her look at least acceptable to society. As she was about to step out of the podium…

"You fucking bitch!" Bonnie dived towards the redhead as the catfight that was seven years in the making began. Caps were knocked to the ground, rags were ripped from the clothes, and hair was being pulled as Kim managed to flip Bonnie over to the nearby bleachers!

"Oh that is it…" Bonnie stood up as she took off her high heel shoe from her right foot, holding out the spiked heel forward. She was ready to stab Kim with it. "You wanna spit on my face, you fucking spoiled sore loser? Bitch, I will take you out!"

"Wow, that's really Valedictorian behavior!" Kim replied. "I like to see you try it!"

Eric jumped down from the stage as he went to hold Kim back. "Let it go Kim, she's not worth it!" He told her.

Kim squirmed to remove her boyfriend's wrapped arms around her waist. "The hell she isn't! She has it coming!"

"Knock it off Bonnie!" Marcella told her. She, as well as just about everyone else was getting tired of the two's rivalry. And after it resorted to this? Enough was definitely enough.

"Little Miss Perfect calls me out when it's not her who's the school valedictorian and it's my fault? She spits on me and you're blaming me for reacting like this."

Hope added, "That doesn't give you the right to attack her, though. You were provoking her!"

"See, even your friends don't think that you're acting like a true class Valedictorian!" Kim stated.

"And you are? I'm not the one who spits on people!" Bonnie replied.

"Well at least I'm not the one who slept with just about the entire student-"

"That's it Possible, I'm going to have to ask you to leave!" Barkin yelled as Kim's eyes went wide. "I will not allow bad language to be present within this perimeter!"

"What?" She replied. "You can't be serious! Bonnie's sitting there calling me names, and you're asking me to leave?"

"You're the one who started the insult contest by calling Rockwaller the B-word first!"

"It's not an insult if it's true!" Kim replied.

"I DON'T CARE IF IT'S TRUE OR NOT! THE FACT IS THAT YOU STARTED THIS WHICH LED TO THE F-BOMB BEING DROPPED IN FRONT OF CHILDREN SO THEREFORE YOU ARE OUT OF HERE!" The former soldier yelled. As much as it pained him to do this, he was already in a tough situation. After today, he was already going to hear a lot of complaints from the parents and the school board won't be the happiest bunch either. To say that his job would be in jeopardy would be more than an understatement.

Meanwhile, Bonnie grew a devilish smirk on her face. "Bye Kim!" She waved mockingly, doing more than just adding salt to the wounds as the parents and everyone else on the bleachers were astonished at what was taking place. "See you later! Have a nice summer!"

Her limbs began to flail as Kim tried to break out from Eric's hold! Why was he doing this? He was supposed to be _her_ boyfriend! He was supposed to be on _her_ side! So why was he preventing her from giving this self-centered, pretentious bitch what she truly deserved, after knowing how fake and how vain she was? Why was he protecting her? Kim shook her head. That was it! It wasn't just him who was protecting her! It was them! They were all trying to protect Bonnie! They always were, ever since high school they were protecting her! And why? It was because of that damned Food Chain! Well Kim couldn't take it anymore…

'Eric, I'm sorry…' She mentally said to herself, as she stomped the spiked heel of her right shoe into Eric's foot. She felt guilty for doing that, but she didn't have much of a choice. At that point, you were either with her or against her, and since Eric wasn't on the same page with her…

As Eric yelled in pain, Kim made a run for it towards Bonnie to continue where they left off. However, before her hand could reach a single brown lock of hair, she was stopped yet again…

"KIMBERLY ANNE POSSIBLE!"

The last voice Kim wanted to hear right now stopped her dead in her tracks as she saw the glaring eyes of her own father. No, this couldn't be! He couldn't be on Bonnie's side too, couldn't he?

"That's quite enough!" Mr. Dr. Possible sternly said. "You've caused enough trouble!"

Kim was just about in tears as she tried to explain, "But Dad, it's-"

"We'll talk more of this when we get home! You've caused enough trouble for one day!" He sternly said, as Kim felt the worst was about to come when she came home. Could you say "grounded?"

"But… But…" The silence was just too much as Kim just looked around her. The glaring eyes of her father and her mother, the shocked expression of her classmates, friends, and the others on the bleachers, the stern look on Barkin's face, and finally the smirk… that loathsome smirk on that wretched brunette's face as there was only one thing she could do…

She ran.

Kim ran from the crowd and back inside the school as Ron sighed. As much anger and resentment he had felt for her lately, he couldn't help but feel bad for Kim. Kim did make a good point: No matter how close they were, it was a bit odd that Bonnie was declared the class Valedictorian. But the damage was already done. He saw the fake bitch trying to play the innocent victim while giving a sad attempt of hiding her smile, a smile that showed how much she enjoyed humiliating her. Not knowing why the hell he's even bothering to do this, Ron got up and jump off the stage as he went after her.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, on the behalf of the entire school and student body I apologize for what has just transpired." Barkin said as the audience murmured to each other…

"Hello? Can I get to my speech now?" Bonnie asked, more than a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Will you shut the hell up for one second, Bonnie?" Brick glared at the cheerleader.

"Yeah Bonnie! This time you've gone too far!" Hope added.

"What? Kim's the one who started this! Just because Miss Perfect didn't become Class Valedictorian doesn't give her the right to take it out on me!"

"But that still didn't give you the right to instigate it even further!" Eric added. "Kim was right, you are a bitch!"

"Whatever! Can I start my speech now?"

"You can take your speech and shove up your ass for all I care, Bonnie." Marcella glared. "Right now Barkin's trying to do some serious damage control and thanks to your little fight with Kim, his job could be on the line!"

"How would you feel if you got spat on by her?" Bonnie retorted as the quarrel between the two cheerleaders began. Monique, Felix, Tara, and the other students sighed. Graduation was supposed to be a happy moment, and so far, it has been anything but.

**School Hallway**

"You didn't even help me…" Kim said, seated on the floor with her knees tucked into her chest. Her gown was in rags as dirt was evident. The hem of her navy dress was also ripped by a bit as holes could also be seen in her pantyhose. Tear stains were evident in her eyes. "None of you did. You just sat there as you let Bonnie humiliate me."

"We're just as angry as you are, Kim!" Ron said, leaning against the opposite locker. It was the last time he would have to play the role of knight in shining armor. "While it was close, everyone was just as surprised when Bonnie was announced as Class Valedictorian."

"Bonnie shouldn't have even been that close in the first place! You know, I know, we all know that Bonnie never works this hard for the common good, unless she was getting something out of it!"

"That may be true, but that still didn't excuse you for what you did!" Ron said, a bit sternly.

Kim blinked "What! You can't be serious! Someone had to say something about this!"

"Maybe so, but couldn't have you waited till _after_ the ceremony? And now in just about everyone's eyes, you're the bad guy in this one! You came off as being bitter and jealous!"

"Oh, so now I'm bitter and jealous, Ron?" Kim glared as Ron wasn't sure how much more he could take: Kim taking out her aggression on him when he's trying to support her, or Ron keeping his own anger towards her from the past few weeks in check.

"I'm not saying that, Kim! Don't put words in my mouth! Bonnie knew that you would react the way you did when she became Class Valedictorian and she basically used that to her own advantage! You walked right into her trap! And now you're probably going to be grounded!"

"You know what, I don't care! And I could care less about this school, Ron!" Kim said as she stood up. "This is a joke! This whole thing is one fucking joke! The whole idea of the Class Valedictorian is that the student is the best of the best in the class! Having done the most extra curricular activities, having the best grades, doing a lot for this school! Not someone who's highly popular because of her status on top of the goddamn food chain and who you're related to and who you know!"

"Bonnie did bring Smashmouth to Middleton High…somehow." Ron reminded.

"Which _is_ ridiculous! How could she get connections to Smashmouth? Something's definitely up! And I don't care if I'm taking this too far or that you or anyone thinks that I'm becoming obsessed with it!" Kim shook her head as a small tear came to her eye. "I know that it sounds cold and heartless, but I hate Bonnie! I fucking hate that bitch and if I ever see her again, I will fucking grab a gun and shoot her with it!"

Ron sighed, "Kim, just forget about Bonnie Rockwaller! It's not like you're going to see her again, right?" In all honestly, he was getting sick and tired of hearing about her problems and how things aren't going as well as she planned. It's not like he didn't have problems to, especially when half of those problems involved the girl he was talking to right now.

"It's the principal of the thing! Bonnie won, she made me look bad in front of everyone, including my parents, and none of you cared! Not even you!" Kim pointed towards Ron. "I've always helped you, so why didn't you help me?"

"One, my opinion doesn't mean squat as far as most people are concerned! And two, don't even think about saying that nobody cared! After you left, Hope, Brick, and Marcella started ripping a new one into Bonnie while Barkin is busy doing damage control! And Kim, don't expect me to be there for you forever! There is a time when we'll have to go our separate ways!"

Kim blinked, "Wha? Separate ways? What are you talking about?"

"Kim I'm not going to Upperton University!" He simply said.

"What?" Kim shook her head. Ron couldn't be serious! That was the plan they had since freshman year! Sure, Kim had decided to go to Yale with Eric, but that was beside the point! He was now just bringing this up?

"That's right! I got a scholarship to go to another school!" Ron simply said.

Kim threw her hands up! "Ron, this is possibly the worst day of my life, and you're now just bringing this up in my face?"

"I am not just bringing this up! I've been trying to tell you this for over a month now! But you've been so occupied with your boyfriend that you either didn't listen or even care to!"

She scoffs, "Did you even bother to tell anyone else? Who else knows about this?"

Ron's eyes narrowed a bit. "Monique, Felix, Wade, Tara… just to name a few people."

"So you're just going to just throw away all the plans we've had on attending Upperton U together for some scholarship you're likely to lose by the end of the year?" Kim asked, her ire growing again.

"Look Kim, it's not like that! It's just…" Ron stopped himself for a moment as he realized. Kim was doing it again! She was turning it around and making him feel like he's the guilty party. But he wasn't the bad guy in this! Kim may've been, more or less, the victim outside minutes ago, but she was far from that now. "Wait a minute, don't even try to turn this around on me and make me feel guilty like you always do, Kim!" He said, with a bit of venom in his voice.

"Well you should feel guilty! This is a bit short notice of you to tell me that you're going to God-knows-where!"

"I've been trying to tell you, like I said! But you've been obsessed with Eric so damn much that you don't even bothered to listen!" Ron has just about had it.

"It's not my fault that I actually have a good boyfriend!" Kim scoffed, "You're just jealous that I have a life that doesn't revolve around you and you don't have a life that doesn't revolve around me!"

That was the final straw that broke the camel's back as Ron's fists balled up! Teeth began to grind as it took a miracle for him to keep his cool… "Maybe I don't now, but I will have a life without you. I've already accepted the scholarship! And I plan on looking for an apartment to stay in about a few weeks or so! And I know that I won't have to worry about what you think as you'll be too busy with Eric in Yale!"

Kim's eyes went wide. How did Ron find out? She hasn't told anyone about this, other than her parents. When they asked her about Ron, she said that he already knew. She knew that it was best for her to admit it, but that wasn't what came out of her mouth… "…What are you talking about?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Kim! I overheard you and Eric talk all about it in the tree house last night! So we all get what we want after graduation: I get a life without you and you'll get someone who doesn't make you feel like you're babysitting your brother! After all, isn't that how you feel about me?"

Kim scoffed as her eyes narrowed. She decided it was best to just let it all out. "Oh just face it Ron! Our friendship, everything we've been through together? None of it ever made any sense in the first place! We're two different people living in two different words, especially when it comes to the food chain!"

"First you hate the food chain and now you're using it as an example?" Ron said as he shook his head. What a hypocrite she was. "Whatever… If that's how you feel then why don't we just end it now before it goes on even more than it already has?"

"Fine with me!" Kim scoffed. "Good luck having a nice life! You'll need as much as you can get!"

"You too Kim!" Ron simply said as he went to leave. It was over, it was done. The friendship between Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable was no more. As he walked out the door and back to the stage, he decided to just go on and get his diploma and he'll have to tell his parents that he didn't want to stay for pictures. It was an end to a friendship that lasted since Pre-K after all. As he went to walk up to the stage, the bitch had to say something.

"How's Kim… Is she crying? Is she in pain from all the humiliation?" Bonnie asked, showing a failed attempt to feign concern.

"What am I, her lapdog?" He replied coldly.

She glared. "What do you think?"

He rolled his eyes, "Not anymore…" He simply said as took his seat. Monique, Brick, Felix, Tara, everyone else turned to him, wondering about the friendship that lasted since…god knows when. He just glared at them. "I don't want to talk about it."

After a few more minutes, the graduation ceremony resumed. Bonnie got to make her "important" speech as then they began passing out the diplomas. When it was his remaining friends' turn to get a diploma, Ron clapped loudly. Especially for Tara! One might have assumed that besides Kim, Ron had the most feelings towards Tara. However, he had already come to terms with the fact that he had his chance and he blew it. Maybe it was the futile hope that Kim would actually see him as more of a boyfriend than friend that was the cause of his obliviousness. Then again, maybe it was just him. Nevertheless, at least he and Tara would still be friends. And whoever wound up with that sweet, bubbly, vivacious blonde would be the luckiest guy on earth.

His turn came up. He did get a around of applause but it wasn't one a person like Josh Mankey would get. It was more of a respectable one from the crowd and his classmates. Sure, he might have not been well liked, but as of today they at least respected him. They say that graduation was the day where one story ends and another one begins. But after talking with Kim today, that statement couldn't be even truer…

…

It wasn't that long since the ceremony has ended. Most families have gone home while some of the graduates decided to continue where they left off from "last night." But for Ron, it couldn't have ended soon enough, as he was no mood to stay and take pictures. Unfortunately, his parents made him take pictures but at least Kim wasn't there. In fact, the Possibles left as soon as she came out from the building. She might have been removed from the ceremony, but she still got her diploma. Her future was already set in stone and not even her actions today could throw a monkey wrench into those plans. And Ron was happy for her! Despite everything that's happened between them, Kim deserved to have a nice future. At least a future that was much better than that of a certain brunette Valedictorian who basically goaded Kim to get herself in trouble…well, more trouble.

Moving on to the pictures, Ron managed to take a total of five: One with his mom, another with his dad, one more with both parents, and the last two with the friends he had left. One of them had a picture of himself, Felix, Monique, Brick, Josh, and Tara. While the last one was just a picture of himself alone, solely to send to relatives! His friends noticed the look on his face. So quiet, yet so sad! As if he had just lost a part of himself. They asked what happened between him and Kim, but the only thing he had told them was that "It's over."

Leaving his friends behind, Ron walked away with his parents. He'll talk to them later and let him know when he was leaving. But for now, he had to go pack. He knew that he had three months before school started, but he still needed to get things settle beforehand. Such as, where he was going to live, how he was going to provide for himself. Sure he had what's left of the royalties check, as well as those which continued to come in. But his parents still had control over his money, especially after what happened the last time, and he wouldn't have full control until he was 21 or show that he can be mature with money…whichever came first. Besides, he didn't want to live off royalties checks forever.

* * *

One chapter closes and another one begins. Anyway, on the fight between Kim and Bonnie, it was inspired by a show. If you can guess it, I'll think about a one-shot story with a pairing of your choice other than any slash, incest, pedophilia, or K/R. If you watch TV a lot, you'll probably guess it right away. Next chapter, we go from Middleton Colorado to Los Angeles California! This should be fun. 


	5. Welcome To Los Angeles

Well, judging by the reviews, I guess nobody's ever heard of Vh1's Reality TV show, "Flavor of Love" (Yeah, Flavor Flav's version of "The Bachelor"). So therefore, nobody wins. Good thing, I still need to get my ass working on Changes and Revelations and that challenge-response fic I've been working on for ages now. Anyway, enjoy the chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 5:** Welcome to Los Angeles 

It's a funny thing…

A very funny thing…

No matter how much you may try to avoid it or try so hard to do something differently, some things just never change. As a matter of fact, things would probably send you back to square one. Back to right where you started.

If you were Ron Stoppable right now, you would be agreeing with this statement.

Speaking of whom, he was currently yet again in another mess. A mess that, in his opinion, should've saw coming but didn't. Maybe he should've gotten the memo specifically designed for newcomers to the City of Angels.

It was supposed to be a simple process. Ron was to check into a hotel and start looking for an apartment to stay. He would've stayed in one of the campus dorms, but however he felt more comfortable staying in a place where he wouldn't be under the watch of professors, teachers, and advisors. His parents understood his feelings and supported him, but still couldn't help but have a hint of suspicion. But Ron had assured them that things would be fine. Even so, they gave their son one condition: He must find a roommate.

Ron did manage to check in at the hotel, and a rather nice one. A few days later he managed to find an Apartment that was only 20 minutes away from the school. Lucky for him, it allowed pets, except for dogs and cats. Buddy was allowed to stay at the apartment so that was one problem solved. Now all he needed to do was to buy himself a car and he'd be set.

Not too long ago, Ron had acquired his Driver's License without any problems. In fact he had no trouble driving at all…after the first nine tries that is. But still, his parents made sure that he drove around the block every day until he could drive perfectly. Talk about textbook example. So next, after finding an apartment, it was now car shopping.

When Ron went to the Chevrolet car dealership, the decision of which car to get wasn't that difficult …yes it was. He just liked them all! But after about 20 minutes of looking around, he saw the car that would signify him. The new him! Not that froob who needed to be saved by a girl! Not that froob who didn't knew how to take care of things himself or ran away from a fight! He had the tools and he had to will to take on any obstacle and anything in his way. Ron was going to be a man! Ron was going to be the one to show what he can really do! Ron was going to be the one to buy the new Monterey Red Metallic Corvette Coupe!

Sure it may have cost him over $45,000 bucks out of the Naco Royalties check, but hopefully his parents would understand. He's still a kid technically so of course he'd want one of the big boys! But at the same time, he knew that he'd have to take extremely good care of it. That would show just how mature he was. But that would've been for another time.

After he had paid for the insurance for his new car, he now had to deal with another problem. Maybe it's out of habit back in his high school years, but when something was amiss, he always went to the scene to at least see what was going on. Sure he might have got himself into trouble, but at least he tried to do something to help! This time, he just happened to hear a scream. A girl's scream at that and Ron…well… being the gentleman that he was, decided to check it out. He didn't know what was going to happen except for one thing: This was not going to be like high school again, where he got his ass handed to him on a daily basis and needed a girl to save him. If anyone messed with him, he was going to kick their ass, no questions asked.

As Ron rushed over to what appeared to be an alley, he stopped as he knew he was near the source of all the trouble. First, he needed to see what was the situation before he jumped in so he would at least knew what he was dealing with. Then he could figure out a solution to this problem with the least amount of violence as possible. If everything turned out for the best, awesome. But if it all went downhill and had to come to violence? Oh well… that was the way the cookie crumbles sometimes. With his back against the brick wall, Ron silently slowly moved closer as an eye managed to get a sight at what was going on…

The tall walls made the alley dark, despite still being daytime but he could still get a glimpse at what was happening. Apparently two guys, both appearing to be well-built and large, standing before something. Both of them were wearing black tank tops and jeans, and appeared to be at least tanned and filled with tattoos. The coward in him wondered if this was a good idea and should call it quits. But another side of him, the side that was suppressed in him for so long, wanted him to go in there and see what's up and more importantly kick some ass.

Within a deep breath, Ron walked into the alley and as he opened his mouth, these words came out. "Hello? Anyone there?"

The two turned around as they stared at the blonde as if he was the biggest dork in the city. "Who's this idiot?" One of them asked. He wore a black beanie cap on his head and dark sunglasses which hid his eyes, but the brown eyebrows were enough to show his glare.

"Umm…hi! I'm new in town and was hoping that you could point me to the grocery store?" Ron asked as mentally he was scolding himself. 'Grocery store? Can't you come up with something better than that? God, what a dork…'

"Well ya ain't gonna find a grocery store here!" He replied.

"Well, could you point me to which direction to go to then?" Ron asked again which cause the other to smack his head in frustration.

"Christ, was a fucking moron!" He slightly pulled on his black hair. "What's up with this lamer?"

"Hey now, whoa…" Ron held up his hands in defense. "There's no need for name calling!"

"Name callin' the least of your worries, Punk!" He said as he and his partner in crime walked towards Ron…

"Wait a minute guys… can't we talk this out a bit?" He tried to explain as he tried to move himself from the two, but they were just not having it.

"You're gonna rue the day you first showed up, Newb." The capped man said as they were only a few feet away from the newcomer who was about to get the worst beating of his life.

"Okay gentlemen, I have a very troublesome situation in my hands… Should I A) Take my chances and getting my face pounded in. B) Run like hell. Or C)…"

"C- What?" Both of them asked.

Ron was ready to run but decided to do otherwise as his eyes narrowed. "Or C) I'll kick both of your asses like there's no tomorrow." He said confidently.

Both of them looked at each other before looking at the blonde. Afterwards, they both began to laugh. After all, the person who basically claimed that he could kick their asses was basically scrawny and probably couldn't even pick up an anorexic girl, let alone throw a punch hard enough to knock them out.

"_You?_ Beat us? Max, tell me he's joking!" The delinquent in the beanie managed to shout between his laughter.

"I think this kid's lost it, Gary!" His friend joked. "Looks like he's got a death wish."

Ron sighed, knowing that the writing was on the wall: He was in trouble again, let alone with the odds being 2-against-1, and this time Kim wasn't around to save him. One would say that he was pretty screwed at this point. He had made his own bed by running his mouth against two guys who were bigger and by default stronger than he was. He might have worked out more often in his senior year, but he still had a long way to go to physically be in their league. But then again, maybe he didn't have to, as a fist was thrown towards his direction…

Ron dodged the fist from Max as he was headed towards another, this time from Gary as when he saw the fist, he ducked down. As the two continued their physical assault, Ron continued to dodge every punch and kick that was thrown at him.

"Guys…" Ron tried to explain as he dodged as punch. "Can't we…" He dodged a kick. "Talk this…" Another punch… "Out?"

"No way, Scrub!" Max threw another punch towards Ron's direction only to be dodged again! "Stay still will ya!" After a few more punches, Ron was now between the two guys. The two guys who wanted his face to kiss the concrete in the worse possible way.

Ron sighed as he saw the look of intensity on the guys faces. "Oh crap…this is gonna hurt…" He said in a defeated tone as the two rushed towards him, fists pulled back and ready for the upcoming impact. However, when they were only a foot away, Ron jumped back as Gary and Max, who had already each thrown a punch, walked right into the other's attack.

"Yep…" Ron shook his head as the two fell onto the ground from that punch. "That hurt, alright…" It was basically a strategic maneuver: You have two guys who wanted to beat the hell out of you and when they both try to jump you at both sides, just dodge and they'll end up doing the job for you. Perfect for even the biggest pacifist when in violent, hostile situations! With a sigh, Ron walked over towards the girl: The third factor in this conflict. The only problem was…she was gone. Ron blinked, she was gone? There was only exit she could've taken and they were the closest to it. Perhaps during the dodging and fighting she must've slipped out of there unnoticed. Strange…

He shrugged. At least she was okay if she was able to leave on her own apparently, so that was one good deed he managed to do. …Even though no one would believe him. After all, if he showed up and the bad guys were defeated, everyone immediately thought that Kim Possible had saved the day again! Kim Possible always saved the day and never screwed up! Ron Stoppable or whatever his name was always screwing up and always needs Kim to save him. He could go on all day about it, but it would just make him angry. Hopefully there wasn't anyone who knew who he was. Maybe then there'll be something he'll be known for because of him instead of his associations.

Enough about his past, Ron decided as he took the not-so-long walk back to Geico where his car was parked, leaving the two thugs he had just met alone, wondering if a more peaceful solution could've been made. Hopefully the people in Los Angeles weren't as ruthless and pushy as they were…

Ron had soon made it to the parking lot as he saw Buddy, perched on the roof of the car. "Nobody came near the car, did it?" He asked as the baboon nodded. With a temper like Buddy's, or lack thereof, he made the perfect watchdog…or watch-monkey. All it took was someone even placing a finger on the bumper and he would, pardon the expression, go ape. Case in point, Ron didn't have to worry about anyone vandalizing his car. As he and the baboon got inside of the car, Ron started the ignition. After pulling back from the parking spot, he proceeded to drive out of the parking space and away from home. As he already had another problem that was needed to be resolved...

…

Seven figures were seated at a round, glass table as a spotlight that was aimed at the center of the table served as the only source of light. Each member knew that this meeting was a very important meeting. Whether a new enemy was discovered or a new important discovery has been found. Nonetheless, this would have to be taken with extreme security as any knowledge of whatever information that was to be revealed could not leave this room, much less go into the public.

"Have you found any new information?" One of them asked, with a hint of a Mediterranean accent. Apparently, he was the leader of this meeting.

Another nodded, "While the information is scarce at this time, we have managed to find a few documents on Riche's research."

"Explain."

"While the documents didn't give much information, other than what we already knew, it still indicates that we are on the right track."

"Excellent. With the current process we're making, discovering the secret in DNA combination is only a matter of time."

"However…" Another one said, apparently much shorter than the rest. "We've been experiencing a bit of trouble, as of late."

The leader turned to the shorter member. "Please speak, Mr. Khan."

"Both Global Justice and Worldwide Evil Empire have begun to get involved into our affairs." He explained. "Within the past two weeks, over eight of our associates have been either taken into custody by Global Justice or have been captured by WEE."

"Hmm… it looks like we may be forced to take drastic measures." He reaches into his sports coat as he pulls out a silver cellular phone. Within a single press of a button, a call was made and received. "Miss Welch, this is Xenamas. Please get me contact with Mr. Thomas. Contact me as soon as you do so. I have a little job for him to do." With a click of a button, he broke the connection as he then put the phone away. "We will continue to move on with the current project. How our test subjects are faring."

"The rat, after being injected with hamster DNA hardly showed any effects. But when the rabbit gained the DNA of a porcupine, it began to grow spines on its back. However, within the next day the rabbit was found dead in its cage."

Xenamas sighed. "Fascinating… it appears at least we are making some progress. Although Miss Hall's genetic splicing was, a bit different, similar to our cause, it is not enough. We need to obtain Riche's research notes." He looked at the rest of the gentlemen who were seated with him. "This meeting is adjourned. Be on your guard for any suspicious persons gentlemen, as if either Global Justice of Worldwide Evil Empire discovers the true nature of our project, then our funding, our time placed into the project would be for naught."

Within Xenamas' last words, the gentlemen who were seated stood up from their chairs as they proceeded to leave. As for Xenamas himself, he sighed. Their goal was to duplicate what was known as "Riche's final experiment." However, none of this was possible as the way things currently stand. Didn't Riche have a successor to his research, or at least any children that may know the slightest amount of their father's work? Nevertheless, it would take time for them to completely reach their ultimate goal…

* * *

Well, ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the main antagonists in this story. For all of those who were wondering where this story was going, hopefully this is enough to hold you for a while. Y'all know the drill! R&R! 


	6. The Roommate

**Chapter 6: **The Roomate

* * *

"DAMN YOU KIM POSSIBLE!" Yelled Dr. Drakken as just about every computer in the lab exploded as the redheadyoung girl and the ebony hairedyoung boy managed to escape his latest lair: An underground fortress! How could've it been possible for her to defeat him? He had the perfect plan! The perfect technology! The perfect sidekick in Shego, who wanted to turn "Princess" into a Sunday "All You Can Eat" barbeque! And finally, he had the perfect mercenary for hire to back him up. To make sure that all of his plans were successful. And what happened? She still managed to escape! And probably with the Chthonian project as well! "YOU THINK YOU'RE ALL THAT, BUT YOU'RE NOT!" 

"Come on Drakken, less complaining, more running!" Shego grabbed the blue-skinned mad scientist by the loins of his overcoat as she basically pulled him out from the carnage.

"And where's-"

"Don't know, don't care! If he's as good as his reputation says he is, he can find his own damn way out!" She sneered as they went though a chute that was barely big enough to fit though (For Drakken. Shego was slim enough.) as their only means of escape…

**Time-Share Lair (Somewhere in Colorado)**

"It was mine! Mine! MINE! It was almost in my grasp! But Kim Possible and her precious new boyfriend had to get into my way!" Drakken ranted as he entered the place he did not want to go to. However, at the moment, he didn't have any other choice. The only lair that he had available was the usual mountain lair, but it was currently under a pest problem… again. And where was _he_ during this time of hour! Where was _he_ when he needed him?

"When Kimmie finally upgrades her sidekick from "Buffon" to "Buffness, you start to get a big head. And why? Because of this "great mercenary" you got to help, which I doubt you can even afford!" Shego sneered, following behind him. "So, what's next?"

"Hmph… I thought you'd never show up!" A cold voice said with a bit of arrogance as Drakken glared towards the source.

"AND WHERE WERE YOU WHEN KIM POSSIBLE SHOWED UP, HUH? HUH!" He snapped.

Leaning against a wall was an African-American young man who couldn't be over 25 years of age. He wore a black trench coat over a black tank top and baggy black pants tucked into black buckled boots. His shoulder-length black dreadlocks covered his black sunglasses which covered his eyes as a small smirk could be seen on his face. He tossed up what appeared to be a red, ring-shaped, mechanical device in his right, glove-covered hand. "The Chthonian Project…" He mused. "One of the most powerful devices in the world… In the right hands, it could make a single person strong enough to single-handedly destroy an entire continent in less than a day. Even the biggest idiot couldn't screw it up. Pretty risky device you got there, eh Drakken?"

"The plan was that we sneak in, steal the Chthonian Project, and defeat Kim Possible finally! What's wrong with the picture? Kim Possible and her new boyfriend sidekick escaped, while we almost got blown to bits! THIS WAS NOT WHAT I HIRED YOU FOR!"

He was unmoved by his employer's ranting. "Possible was never of my concern. And as for her boyfriend Eric, Derrick, whatever the hell his name is, I could care less. Your orders were to secure the Chthonian Project. As you can see…" He tossed the device towards Drakken, who lunged to catch it.

"Careful! This is very dangerous stuff!"

"Merry Christmas… At least between the two of us, I kept my end of the bargain." He turned towards the villain. "Now it's your turn! Unless the rumors are true…"

Drakken narrowed his eyes. "What rumors…"

"Let's just say that I could pick a random developing country and they'll have at least ten times more money than you do, and from the news I've been hearing lately, they do not have that much money to begin with."

"WHAT?" The doctor snapped as he grabbed the loins of the mercenary's trench coat and pulled him forward. "WHERE DID YOU HERE THAT FROM? DID JACK HENCH TELL YOU?"

He was unmoved, "Hench did tell me that your check bounced when you bought the Attitudinator from him…"

"He's got you there, Drakken!" Shego chirped in an "I told you so" voice. Somehow, when Drakken had employed this guy's service, she knew that the idiot couldn't afford him. She shook her head, feeling that she would have to save him –no matter how much he really deserved it – from a beating or worse…again, as Drakken's grip became loose as he felt strong pressure on his wrists…

"My question is: Is it going to happen to me, or do I have to show you first hand why I have gotten the nickname 'Black Demon?'" He hissed, squeezing the doctor's small wrists, as Drakken looked at the dark reflective lenses of his black Oakley sunglasses. He couldn't see his eyes, but somehow he could tell that they were glaring daggers at him.

"I… I…" Drakken stammered, but he was cut off…

"If there's anything I can't stand, it's wasting my time for some idiot savant who hires a bodyguard who probably couldn't even beat an eight year old girl, let alone a teenager, and whips him to the point where it's clear who is the _real_ brains and muscles of the operation. And then he can't even afford my services!"

Shego's eyes narrowed. As much as she enjoyed watching Drakken squirm, she was getting tired of Mr. Black Demon's mouth. Especially when it came to her defeat at the hands of Kim Possible! It was only just a fluke and nothing more. The only reason Kimmie's ever defeated her was because of a dumb fluke! She was ready to burn off his tongue and serve it back to him on a silver platter.

"So what will it be, Lipsky? Can you afford me, or will it cost you an arm and a leg – literally!"

"Well…I …erm…" Drakken stammered in his words as a huge drop of sweat could be seen running down his cheek. He tried to remain calm, but the only thing on his mind was that he didn't have the money he owed him, and the guy who as of now controlled his fate was not in the mood for excuses.

"I'm not going to ask you again! What will it be? Don't make me make the decision for you!"

"I…ermm…"

"ANSWER ME!"

"SHEGO HELP!"

That was all she needed to go take him down, as Shego threw a green flamed fist towards the hired help, who released his hold on Drakken, as his glasses were knocked off.

The pair of sunglasses fell towards the feet of the green-skinned villainess. Within a few seconds, a green boot crushed the glasses. Its owner glared, as Shego and Drakken for the first time, as he was without the glasses, saw a scar that went through the right side of his eye…

"Those were $200 sunglasses, Asshole…" He hissed.

"And now they're junk!" Shego snapped back.

"I guess somebody has a death wish…"

"Well one of us does…"

He smirked as he extended his right hand palm up before gesturing with his fingers for the ebony-haired villainess to make her move. "C'mon…"

Shego decided to let him have it. This guy was basically asking for his death certificate to be signed and who was she to stand in the way of that. Especially since in the past few minutes he had basically insulted both of them! Plus, from the unpleasant scent she just pickup up, Drakken probably soiled himself out of fear. _Nobody_ made a fool out of Drakken, except for her, and maybe Kim Possible, especially when it ended up as a bad reflection upon her. As she let out a yell, both of her fists were ignited in green flame-like plasma as she fired them towards her enemy, who dodged them with a back flip.

Looking to strike him now as he would be vulnerable adjusting himself back in a fighting stance after the flip, Shego took this opportunity to pounce on him. While in mid jump, her hands were ignited as he was getting up and pulling his right fist back. This fool was going to go for a punch. She could feel it. But it wouldn't matter. She may have a fist in her gut, but it would be him whose head would be burned, and not to death if she was feeling generous enough.

As she saw him go for the punch, Shego let out a cry of rage as she forced her hands down to her head. However, before the flames could even touch a dreadlock, her face filled with rage was replaced with a face filled with pain. Not just pain from a simple punch, or even the most technically aimed punch. This punch was something else, as in filled with something sharp, as Shego could taste her own blood coming from her throat. As she was knocked back and fell onto the ground, blood was coughed out from her mouth as, to Drakken's and to her own horror, she saw a deep cut at her abdomen…

He rolled his eyes as scoffed in disgust. "C'mon, that's it? That's your best?" He said, annoyed. "I mean God, it's not like I actually hurt you…" He looked down at his fist as he saw the short extended blade that came from the inside of his coat, with about a half of an inch of the tip covered with Shego's blood. He smirked, "Well… Much."

Drakken rushed over to his fallen companion. "Shego… are you alright?"

"D'oy…" She coughed, blood spewing out, "…does it… look… like I'm… alright?" She managed to say between her bloodied coughs as Drakken noticed her assailant walking towards him as without a word, he swiftly snatched the Chithonian Project from the stunned villian's hands.

"Since you can't afford my small fee, I'll be taking off with this as collateral." He said, tossing up the confiscated device, as he headed for the exit. As he opened the steel door, he turned back to Drakken. "Some advice: Keep your mutt in check, she'll live longer. Whoever you piss off won't hold back like I was…" And with a turn, he walked outside, leaving the doctor to take care of his injured Sidekick.

Outside, he looked up at the dark sky. Nighttime had arrived so it was best to head home. Case in point, this whole job was nothing but a complete waste of his time and effort, and in the end it cost him a pair of sunglasses. As far as he was concerned, the meeting between him and Drakken never happened. He was taken from his thoughts, as a melodious tune was heard…

He reached into his coat pocket as he took out a silver cell phone… "Speak…" He said bluntly as he listened… "Hmph… Xemanas…" He shook his head. What did the old bastard want from him, now? "Fine, I'll be there. I just finished some business a second a go."

Within a click, he placed his phone away as he walked towards his black and red Yamaha sports bike, sighing. Xemanas had another job for him to do. The only question was what it will be this time: Did he want him to take out a rival corporation? Or did he want to sabotage an event that would negatively impact him? Whatever it was, the pay would be big, and unlike his last employer, Xemanas actually could afford it.

As he mounted on, he started the ignition. He grabbed the black helmet that was placed on the side of the bike as he placed it on. And within a few revs of the engine, Zack Thomas rode off into night…

**Los Angeles, The next day…**

A head underneath the sheets slowly moved as a loud, irritating sound could be heard throughout the room. The whole body moves only slightly as Buddy watched from the small decked, beginning to growl. Ever since that day at the zoo, he had given him a lot of respect. He was hell of a lot tougher than he was years ago. But now, the irritating sound from that damned device next to him was getting on his nerves.

Five minutes later and he still hasn't moved. Buddy wasn't exactly in the best moods. Wasn't the point of having that blasted thing is to easily wake up and shut it off to avoid oversleeping in the first place? Yet here he was. At least during that time he had the decency to at least hit the snooze button to stop the racket. Too bad that damned noise started again…

That was the final nail on the coffee as Buddy couldn't take it anymore. Enough was enough and it was time for a change. So without further adieu, the baboon jumped from the desk and onto the bed to do the job that the blasted obnoxious piece of junk couldn't do…

"I'M UP I'M UP!" The blonde screamed as he felt the stomping and the chattering of Buddy in his ear. If he wasn't truly awake before, Ron was now as he semi-groggily turned over and saw the alarm clock, much to his shock…

"WHAT? 11:30?" He screamed as he quickly jumped out of the bed. He's already had a big day ahead of him, and yet he overslept. He was hoping to take a shower and have breakfast at diner nearby the apartment, but it was too late now. He was going to see possible roommates today and the first one arrived at noon. The only thing he'll have time to do was to just take a quick shower. Good thing he thought ahead and ironed his closed last night, otherwise he'd not only starve, but only had a quick shower and wrinkled clothes. So much for the new and improved Ron…

"If anyone calls, get my attention, immediately!" He quickly said to Buddy as he rushed into the bathroom, leaving the baboon to shake his head. If he would've just woken up earlier, all of this would've been avoided.

**45 Minutes Later…**

"So what'd ya think of the place?" Ron asked, having since changed into a pair of blue baggy jeans, White Nike T-shirt, and black, white Addidas-striped sneakers. The apartment itself wasn't exactly the largest, but then again, it wasn't the smallest either. It had a fairly large Entertainment center with a fairly large TV and stereo surround system in the living room over a blue carpet. For comfort while watching GWA, there were blue couches. There was a round wooden table near the kitchen for dining as well as for playing cards if he had friends over for Poker Night… if there was one. Behind the table was a glass sliding door which led to a patio outside. It had a nice view of the ocean and it was only on the 2nd floor. Also, it had two bedrooms that were fairly large: One with its own bathroom – Of course it being Ron's room. The other would be his roommate's room. There was a public bathroom he could use.

His first potential roommate, a tall, brunette boy wearing a sharp black suit, was looking around. "Well, it looks nice to me…" He said but looked down to his left. "What do you think, Roger?"

"Roger," was apparently a small humanoid puppet who was held by the brunette's left hand. The puppet was basically his "Mini-Me." "I dunno Paul. The apartment's nice, but the rooms are kinda small."

Ron was slightly taken back by Paul's apparent relationship with an inanimate object. However, by remembering that he constantly talked to a naked molerat for the past several years and now to a baboon, it's not so unusual, let alone weird.

"Sorry Ron, the place is nice and all. But we're looking for something a bit…well… larger." Paul said with a sigh.

"I understand…" Ron sighed. That was strike one for today. He still had two more potential candidates that his landlord had told him who were interested in a roommate. They were to be here later on today, and hopefully it would work, because the fall semester was just around the corner, and he didn't want to use his Naco money to pay for the apartment, especially after buying the Corvette. That'll just prove to his parents that he doesn't even know the true value of money. Hopefully he'll find a roommate by the end of the day.

**Two Hours Later…**

"So what do you think of the place?" Ron asked a man who was dressed in makeshift Spiderman outfit.

"Hmm…" He looked around as he walked towards the sliding door. "Wow, this is perfect for webslinging!" He exclaimed.

"Web…slinging?" He raised an eyebrow. True, he knows all about Spiderman and has even read a few comics himself, but… the guy couldn't be possibly thinking what he was thinking was he.

"Yeah! I created a near perfect replica of Spiderman's web fluid. He proudly exclaimed as he placed the "cartridge" inside of his custom-designed web shooters. Ron, meanwhile, had his doubts…

"Umm…" He watched his potential roommate open the door and step out on the patio. "I'm not sure if you should be-"

"Don't worry! I tried this millions of times!" He assured, adjusting his mask, as he proceeded to shoot a bit of "webbing" onto the ceiling. "See, this is pretty thick stuff right here!"

Ron sighed. As crazy and utterly stupid as it looked, maybe the guy would actually successfully pull this off. He watched on as the Spiderman Fanboy grabbed hold of the webline and jumped over the balcony. His plan was to swing up and back down onto the patio. However, at the peak of the height gained, the web line broke, leaving the poor fanatic to… let's just say that he was lucky they were only on the 2nd floor. Apparently, his "near perfect replica" web fluid still needed work.

Buddy perched himself on top of the rail on the balcony as he saw the result of the failed mimicking of Spiderman. He soon turned towards the blonde boy.

"I'll call an ambulance…" He said as he walked back inside. That was strike two for today. Ron had to admit he was getting worried that he'll never find a roommate at the rate he was going. Why is it that he always attracted the freaks, creeps, and weirdoes? With a sigh, Ron picked up the phone as he dialed 911. Some things just never changed…

**Five Hours Later…**

It was getting late, and the sun was beginning to set, and Ron still haven't found a roommate. His landlord came earlier to tell him that his third possible roommate came by, but Ron wasn't home. Of course he wasn't. He had to spend the past five hours at the hospital after that idiot tried to imitate Spiderman and was only a few stories away from becoming street pizza. When people do outstanding, insane stunts, they do have a "Don't try this at home" disclaimer for a reason. The entire ordeal completely screwed up his day. So what was a guy without a roommate to do?

Ron went to the refrigerator as within opening it, he took out a jar of jelly. Next, he went towards the pantry as he took out a jar of peanut butter. It wasn't much, but a classic PB&J sandwich would be enough for him. It gave him something to eat, plus he didn't have much of an appetite, anyway. And Buddy? He went over toward the fruit bowl as he broke off a banana from the bunch.

"Let's review the situation: There's only around a week before the semester starts, and I don't have a roommate. Granted, I don't really need one, but my parents demanded that I have one. My first candidate wasn't satisfied with the place while my second basically almost committed suicide. Meanwhile my third candidate, which could've been the one, was here earlier, but I was at the hospital checking on the 2nd candidate until his relatives arrived! Survey says: This is worst than the time I was stuck on Barkin. Although in the end, I was a bit tougher than I was…" Ron turned to the baboon. "What do you think?"

Buddy shrugged before he unpeeled the banana. Personally, he could care less about the roommate, but because Ron needed one, Buddy could help out. But he was a monkey. What was he supposed to do, swing outside and find someone with a sign that says "Looking for a roommate?"

Ron sighed as he sat down on the couch with his newly made sandwich on a paper plate. The roommate search may have been a drag, but at least he could enjoy some GWA for the time being, even though that it featured Pain King vs. Steel Toe…again, for the 47th time. As much as a fan of GWA, let alone both Pain King and Steel Toe, it was becoming old and stale as last month's bread. If they keep the same people fighting each other in the same matches, they're going to lose fans. After all, it's what's happening in the WWE right now. However, before his white teeth could touch the crust of the bread, he heard the light but loud sound of his doorbell.

He groaned as he placed the sandwich down on the plate before getting up. "What now…" Ron had just about given up looking for a roommate for tonight. All he wanted to do was relax and watch some wrestling on TV. And now he had a visitor. If it was someone selling him some useless junk, he was going to punch them square in the face. He didn't care who they were and how much it went against his semi-pacifist values, Ron was tired, and damn it he wanted to relax.

Ron arrived at the white door as he proceeded to open the door. "Look, whatever you're selling, I'm not in-"

"Hi, I heard you are looking for a new roommate? I was just wondering if I could –Oh my god, Ron?"

Ron was in shock at what he was seeing. He was expecting to see some person offering him a lifetime subscription to the Yearly Whatever-They-Specialize, but instead, there was a girl at his door. A familiar looking blonde at that! Question was, where had he seen her before, and since apparently she knew him, where did she know him from. "In… In…"

"Still as oblivious as always…" She sighed to herself.

Ron finally stopped stammering, especially after registering what she just said, as he spoke to the blonde-haired girl. "You said you're looking for a roommate?"

"Yeah! I mean, I just got into town and the housing on campus is already filled. I've been looking for people who're going to the same school as I amwho needed a roommate. Male, female, it doesn't matter. Then I heard of some guy who was looking for a roommate and…" She smiles. "Here I am!"

"That's great and all, but what's your name?" He asked as the girl gave him a deadpan look.

"Ron, are you saying that you don't even remember me? Remember what you said about my eyes and how beautiful they were? Then the next day, for some reason, you freaked out on me all of a sudden?"

"Hmm…" Ron closed his eyes a bit as he was now in a deep thought. He did recall complementing a girl on her blue eyes. But the next day, it all went south. Just an example of the curse he had in Middleton High. Or was it because he got nervous and freaked the girl out, just like the girl who was standing before him saying? As he started to put two and two together… "Wait a sec… Penny?"

"I guess you're not so oblivious after all!" She smiled at him. "So, are you going to give me the tour, or will I have to find somewhere else out in the cold California night?"

"Don't worry Penny, I'll give ya the tour! Just promise me one thing…"

"What would that be?" She asked, raising an eyebrow out of curiosity.

"Promise me that you won't jump off the balcony just to prove some point or some wacky experiment." Ron stated, remembering the "Spiderman Guy incident." "We've already been through that nightmare."

"What kind of person would do-"

Ron cut Penny off, "Trust me, you don't wanna know."

"Okay…" Penny nodded as she walked in. "There's only a few things I wanna ask you. First, how much of a neat freak are you?"

"Honestly, I'm having a hard time keeping my room clean to worry about someone else's room." Ron admitted.

"Good. What time do you usually try to go to sleep? Not around ten I hope! That's waaaay too early for me."

"Actually I'm usually out by midnight. Helps me wake up on time…"

"Well, I'm actually a night owl myself. But I'm sure we can work _something_ out." Penny sighed, "Okay then, how fast do you go through the food supply?"

"As someone who's majoring in cooking, I'm sure that I'm going to buy lots of kinds of foods and go right though them. But you'll probably get a 4-star meal from me."

"Wow, my own personal chef! Awesome!" Penny jumped for joy as she noticed Ron's dry expression. "I'm kidding! I'm not going to enslave you like a chef or something! Lighten up, will ya! We are now college students after all!"

"Alright! But I got some question I wanna ask ya myself: One, can you pay the rent?"

"Right now, my mom's sending me some money over for the first few weeks while I find a job. So if it's paying the rent that concerns you, you don't need to worry."

"Badical, now I gotta ask you another question: You're not gonna bring some guys over for some partying or any kind of reckless stuff will ya? A lot of these things are expensive." He said, which was a bit ironic, as it used to be _him_ who's broke most of the expensive stuff he had encountered in the past. When most expensive things are from your pocket, you have to be careful.

"Partying? Heaven's no!" Penny explained. "Had too many bad memories about that."

"Alright, two for two, now for the most important one: Do you like animals?"

"Animals are nice." She explained. "Except for dogs! Don't have much love for them." She looks around, concerned. "You don't have one around do you?" She scoffed,"Duh, of course not! Neither cats or dogs are allowed, after all."

"No we don't have either of those around, but how 'bout Monkeys?"

Penny raised an eyebrow, "Monkeys?"

"Yeah, Monkeys!" Ron turned towards the kitchen, "Hey Buddy, I got someone I'd want ya to meet!"

"Buddy? Are you saying that you're living with another-" Penny was cutoff as she saw a baboon wearing a raccoon tail cap and a blue shirt perched on the couch growling a bit at her. "Umm…Ron?"

"Don't worry!" He assured as he walked over to the monkey. "Buddy's like that with everyone. He just has to get used to you! He's…let's say…territorial."

"O…kay…" Penny nodded. "And how long does it usually take for Buddy to 'get used to someone?'"

"Usually about a week. Less than that if he really likes you?"

"And what if he doesn't?" The blonde girl took a cautious look at the baboon who was still growling at her.

"I'll tell ya what, if Buddy causes you trouble, let me know and I'll take care of it."

"Wow, thanks Ron! You really are swe-." Penny blinked. "Wait, does this mean-"

"Yeah…" Ron shrugged. "You're basically the best outta the bunch. You don't seem to be bad at all. And since that we somewhat know each other, I'd say that's pretty cool!"

"That's nice!" Penny smiled as she saw a half-empty glass of milk. "Awesome, you have milk?"

"Yeah! It is a part of the main ingredients of the food I'll be making." Ron explained.

"Sweet!" Penny dropped the white suitcase she was carrying as she quickly rushed into the kitchen.

"Okay, she's a big fan of milk…" Ron noted, "Remember to buy another jug of milk."

* * *

Now that Ron's have a roommate, he's now set to begin college life. But what will happen now. And as for Mr. Thomas, he's now on his way to see Xemanas. What kind of task does he have instored for this mercenary? Stay tuned for next chapter. 


	7. Moving Day

Good news everyone, it appears that my Laptop's working fine with the new memory sticks installed (Still not holding my breath for it to not crash on me.), meaning that now I can work on my chapters and update my stories again without losing data and having to rewrite the whole thing again. Lately, I've been in on a hot streak in terms of producing new chapters and hopefully it'll continue.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 6: **Moving Day

Oh how Ron hated Moving Day.

Maybe hate would be too strong of a word to describe his emotions. Strong dislike would've been a more accurate view of Ron's feelings for the particular day. It was a rather frustrating job which involved moving a lot of furniture, organizing stuff, just to name a few tasks. But this wouldn't compare to what he was doing right now…

For the past couple of years, he had silently wondered how it would be like sharing a house with the opposite sex, and Kim didn't count. She was more of a friend than a girl. A tomboy if you will. Now he was going to get to experience it thanks to Penny Erikson, his new roommate. However, he soon learned the reason why boys roomed with boys and girls roomed with girls.

For one thing, while Ron had a lot of stuff, not counting the furniture he bought for the Apartment, Penny had a lot. Mostly clothes and cosmetics. Others were more personal and "I don't wanna talk about its."

As Ron carried yet another box inside of the apartment, he showed a bit of fatigue. They were going at this for how long? Three hours? He'll give Penny some credit: At least it was completely organized instead of just randomly thrown in and would take hours to find everything and set everything up nicely. However, he saw a certain someone who was just sitting by and watching Tom and Jerry perform the classic cat-and-mouse chase…

Buddy turned around with a grin as he saw Ron brining in more of Penny's belongings, which made the blonde slightly glare…

"What are you staring at?" He retorted as the baboon turned around to continue watching Jerry get the best of Tom…again.

"Thanks for helping me move in Ron!" Penny chirped as she walked in with groceries in her hand.

"Heh, no problem! It's my pleasure to help!" He replied…

Penny sighed, "Ron. What have we talked about? I like you for your honesty. Not you 'saying whatever to make others happy.'" She had talked to him all night about that, how his honesty won her over and how his nervousness lost her. If the guy had something to say, he should just say it!

"Okay, I'm begging that this is the last box. I mean, what kind of things you have in here, girl?"

"Hmm…" The blue-eyed girl was now in a deep thought. "Lesse…clothes, TV, Stereo, DVD player, CDs, DVDs…"

"I know…BUT THAT MUCH?"

"Hey, I have a huge collection of DVDs, mostly all of the seasons of old TV shows." She smiled at him. "What's your favorite TV show?"

"Well, mine favorite show of all time's 'The Fearless Ferret.'" Ron said with pride, remembering his tenure, albeit short, as the Fearless Ferret v2.0. Should he tell Penny that? Probably not, as she wouldn't believe him… "Another one of my favorite shows is Boy Meets World! Have you ever seen that Psychotic Episode where Cory kills all of his friends just to marry a girl he knew since his childhood?"

"Oh that one… That was very revealing." Penny sighed, "Dreams like that makes you think how your life is going. Whether you're moving too fast or too slow… Anyway, my favorite show of all time is Full House. I just enjoy TV sitcoms that focus on family values."

"Yeah… But when you think about what Bob Saget's doing now, if I haven't had seen Full House before, if you were to tell me that he played the role of Danny Tanner, I'd have to tell ya you're pretty damn crazy". Oh well…"

"Anyway, there's about three more boxes to bring in." Penny informed.

Ron's eyes went wide, "THREE MORE BOXES?"

"Oh come down you big baby, it's just boxes of shoes!"

"Boxes of shoes? I don't even own more than five pairs of sneakers and you have three boxes full of them?"

"Yeah…" She shrugged, "I just love shoes. Different kinds, different styles, I'll wear 'em all!"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "…Right…"

Penny sighed, "I'll tell ya what: If you continue to help me move in and put some stuff away, and we'll do three hours of what you want to do!" She suggested before grinning. "And besides, if you help me put my clothes away, you might even see what kind of underwear I usually where!"

"Damn girl, who the hell do you think I am? Some mindless jock who only thinks about sports, sex, and more sex?"

"Ron, you're nice and all, but you're definitely not Brick Flagg."

"Of course not! Besides the obvious difference in appearance, Brick thinks about Sports, Sex, and Monique… when he's not being whipped by her!"

Penny blinked. "Come by again?

"I said Brick's dating Monique! Y'know, girl who shops and works at Club Banana, gossip queen?"

"Wasn't he dating Bonnie Rockwaller?"

Ron sighed, "Please, don't say that name… It'll only just piss me off."

"I've heard that you two never got along but from what I heard about you, you were hardly someone who'd get angry easily." Penny explained.

"Well she finally did it. The night before graduation, there was a party at a cheerleader's house. I was visiting an old friend at the graveyard and then I saw another one of my friends who happened to be the brunette bitch's friend. I'm not sure what happened, and I don't want to say her name, but let's just say that after she nearly… got taken advantage of, her so-called friend basically chewed her out for making her look bad." Ron shook his head, "It basically took everything in me to avoid jumping her at graduation for what she did, and if I've ever see that backstabbing bitch again, it'll be too soon."

"Wow… so much hostility…" Penny shook her head. "Did things get that bad after I left?"

Ron nodded, "Where did you move to, anyway?"

"My mom and I moved to San Francisco after she finally ended it with my Stepfather. But before then, I thought that I was going to have to get emancipated from my mom." Penny sighed as she walked over to the sliding glass door. "Ron…"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me that what I'm about to say stays here."

"Of course!" He scoffs, "It's not like I have someone else to tell anyway!"

A chuckle came from the blonde girl's mouth. "Anyway… My Stepfather… Let's just say that he wasn't exactly 'Father of the year' material. In fact, he actually made a few moves on me!" A tear came from her eye as that horrid memory came back.

Ron could only feel nothing but sympathy for the girl… "Penny…"

"I tried to tell my mom about it, but she wouldn't believe me. And that wasn't even the worst of it. One night, my stepfather, I don't know how he did it, but he unlocked the door and got into my room and he caressed my leg. Of course I kicked him, but then he slapped me, telling me that I had to show respect to him because he was my father. But he was not my father! My father was shot dead on the night I was born by terrorsits! Of course my Mom then got involved, and that's when I told her how I felt about that man. How I couldn't take it anymore and that it was either me or him. And what she told me nearly broke my heart."

Penny wiped the tear from her eye as she continued. "She slapped me and said, 'This is the best luck I've ever had in a long time! I've finally found a man who fulfills all of my needs and I'll be damned if I let my daughter tell me how to run my life.'"

Ron was in shock. How could Penny's mother or anyone's parents for that matter, speak to their child, their own flesh and blood like that? How could they still select something, despite how much it is negatively affecting their children? Were parents really capable of being so selfish and cold? This made him think about his own parents who, despite being embarrassing at times, supported him, cared about him, and wouldn't do anything that they knew would hurt him. In some points in his life, more specifically in school and with missions, he had felt that his life truly sucked as he was looked down upon by almost all of his peers, the media, the general public, just to name a few. But now hearing about what Penny went through, as well as what he believe about more kids probably go through with their parents, he guessed that his life didn't sucked after all compare to that.

"Thankfully she came to her senses after she saw him for the pedophilic perverted pig that he was after she spotted him peeking in on me in my room. 'Making sure she was doing her homework' my ass!" Penny said a bit bitterly then perked up. A bit too fast for Ron's liking… "But that was the past. Now my mom and I are closer than ever."

"That's good." Ron said with a hint of relief in his voice. As much as he could feel for Penny and as happy as he was that she and her mother had worked out their problems, the last thing he wanted to deal with was hearing a woman complain about her problems day in and day out while neglecting that there are other people with worse problems than hers. He had enough of that from Kim to last a lifetime. Especially when she complained about one thing and then does the other…

"Anyway, we still have quite a few boxes to bring inside!" Penny walked over to the door to her room as she opens the door so Ron could bring in the box, knowing well that it's too big for him to carry without the use of both hands. Maybe she should've packed light after all, Penny thought. But seeing him managed to carry all of those boxes earlier, when people said that he was nothing but a string bean, she thought that he could handle more than enough if motivated enough.

**Location Undisclosed**

"Is this really necessary?" Zack asked, annoyed as his eyes were covered by a black bandana. He was on his way to see Xemanas for a new assignment and, most importantly, the pay that would come from this. The problem was, the location Xemanas was at, he wanted it to remain a secret. Personally, he didn't what was the point. After all, there was no one who was after him or his company in the first place. But then again, the last few jobs he gave him did involved the destruction of Anatyc Corp in Oregon and the complete sabotage of the Unisypnec Organization's new product release in Maine.

"I'm sorry Mr. Thomas. But Mr. Xemanas' orders are orders." A man dressed in a nice blue suit said to him as he guided the dredlocked young adult through the halls.

"You know… I could just toss you over and yank off this blindfold, destroying the point of keeping wherever you are a secret."

"True sir, but then you wouldn't make any money here." The suit reminded as Zack sighed.

"Just lead the way and get me there quickly." He said annoyed. This whole blindfold thing was ridiculous. It wasn't as if he was being tagged by the government. He aught to grab him, knock him out, and then find out where he was anyway so he could put an end to this ridiculous secrecy. But then again, Xemanas did pay him well for the jobs he gives him. Nevertheless, things just had to change around here…

After about five minutes, or in Zack's case, five long minutes, they were finally at their destination: In front of a pair of large wooden double doors. The suit then proceeded to remove the blindfold…

"S'about time…" Zack muttered as he then opened the door. As he expected, the room was almost pitch dark, save for the minimal lighting. But he could see well enough to notice a lone figure hiding himself through the shadows to keep hidden, despite the fact that he's seen his face before thus making the whole thing pointless. He scoffed, "You know, it's not like I've never actually seen your face before." He informed.

"Well Mr. Thomas, nice of you to come by." He said with enthusiasm in his voice. "I hope Mr. Johanssen treated you well."

"He was okay, I guess…" Zack took a seat at the front of the table as he then elevated his feet. "What is your first wish Master?" He sarcastically asked.

"And here I thought you didn't have a sense of humor…" The older man sighed, "Does the name Ezekiel Riche ring a few bells?"

Zack scoffs, "Can't say that I know, let alone care for the guy. But that name sounds familiar… Is he someone important?"

"You could say that…" Xemanas slid over a document towards the ebony mercenary. "Are you familiar with DNA manipulation?"

"I've heard of Cloning, but from what I've heard it's been either hit or miss. Still have people against it though." Zack informed as he skimmed through the folder.

"Up until his death, the late Mr. Riche has studied the manipulation of another's DNA. He has performed many experiments on many subjects, many of those which-"

"Skip to the end, what do you want me to do?" Zack cut him off. He was never in the mood for long stories, especially when he needed to buy more supplies after exhausting the last of them during the last mission.

"Very well, but I advise you to at least study the contents in the folder." Xemanas continued, "Lately, we've been having problems as of late with both Worldwide Evil Empire and Global Justice."

Zack scoffed at the mention of the latter, "What did those pompous bitches do this time…"

Xemanas sighed. "They've taken our associates under their custody. They probably are trying to gather what information on Riche's research we've already discovered. Perhaps they want to use this information for their own purposes, making their own Super Soldier, at least in WEE's case. Perhaps starting with training children for their-"

"Now I remember…" Zack sighed, a memory all coming back to him when he was only seven. "Didn't Riche kidnap a newborn baby, his own daughter, just to perform one of his insane experiments?" He scoffed, "Treating a newborn baby like a lab rat without any regard for it. I hope the bastard got slaughtered like the piece of shit he is…"

"So you do know about Riche?"

"Not much, but now I think about what he did in the past, I wish I didn't. It just makes me sick to my stomach."

"There are those people who exist. Sometimes it just can't be helped."

"Anyway, what do you want me to do with the bigger and biggest pains in the ass?" He asked. "I figured since they're basically sworn enemies, attacking GJ, and making it looked as if someone from WEE done it would be the best. While in the end, we could just sit back and watch the fireworks. Hopefully, they'll end up destroying each other so they won't bother anyone anymore."

"While the thought of being rid of both Dr. Director and Gemini once and for all intrigues me, there is a more important job for you to do."

"I'm listening…"

"You did mention that Riche had a daughter, right?"

"It _did_ made news everywhere. I'm surprised you didn't find this out before now." Zack stated.

"She may be the key we need to unlock his secret of Genetic Modification. Your main goal is to find her and bring her here, unharmed."

"So you want me to kidnap the girl so you can experiment on her? For all we know the experiment could've been a flop or ended up killing her. Infants aren't exactly the least vulnerable of the human race."

Xemanas turned around, no longer facing Zack. "Even if that may be so, we must seek her out in order to gain the answers that we seek. No matter how difficult, immoral, or inhumane the task may be."

"Hmm…" Zack closed his eyes as he began to think about what he would be getting himself into. In the past, he was assigned on missions that involved a possibility of murder. But this was nothing that he has ever done before. Even in the most risky and dangerous missions he had no problems with, partially because he only had himself to watch out for. Now, apparently, he would be looking out for two: Not only himself, but the person he would be sent to retrieve, whoever the hell she was. "You know that it's going to cost you big, right?"

Xemanas turned back towards Zack. "Of course, your usual fee of $50,000?"

"Won't be enough this time. Now that I know of your intentions, I'll have to question if it's something I want to touch. After all, even I have my limits and playing God is where I usually draw the line. You're gonna have to add another zero if you want me to play ball!"

"$500,000?" Xemanas blinked. "Surely you must be joking. But if you don't want to do it, I'm sure that there are others who would jump at the chance…"

"It's $500,000, take it or leave it. That's my final offer." He said as he saw Xemanas unhappy expression on his face, he then scoffed, "Go ahead. But are you sure that they can be as successful as I would be if they're up for the task? Are you sure that they could pull it off without fail or better yet getting caught by WEE or GJ? From what you just told me, I don't think so." Zack stood up as he went to walk away. "Face it Xemanas, you need me a lot more than I need you right now, as from the way it appears you cannot afford to lose anyone else to your cause. But if that's the way you feel, then I'll leave and this discussion never happened." As the mercenary went to leave…

"Wait!" Xemanas called out as Zack stopped. "Perhaps I was being a bit hasty. I suppose $500,000 is fair enough, don't you think?"

He smirked, "Glad to be doing business with you. So, where would be the best place to start searching?"

"I believe that his hometown of Middleton Colorado would be the best place to start. Surely he must have some family there."

"Hmph…" Zack resumed his leave from Xemanas. Middleton did sound a bit accurate. But he had his own ways of finding out things that he needed to find out. Besides, he needed to get some more supplies anyway, especially if he would have to contend with Global Justice again…

* * *

Next chapter will be the first day at school while the plot will begin to move into high gear. Remember folks, read and review.


	8. The First Day

**Chapter 8:** The First Day

The first day of school…

A day that usually served to children and adolescents as the final conformation that summer vacation was truly over. A day that was served as to them, "Where it all began once again…" A day where it meant to return to the hell of homework assignments and class projects!

But to young adults who are now college students?

Ron sighed as it took all of his power to wake up to shut off the alarm, remembering what happened the last time he didn't bother to do so. He didn't want Buddy to flip out and jump on him like he was some humanoid trampoline. Not again. As he groggily got out of bed, he dragged himself to the bathroom as he looked at himself through the mirror. His hair was disheveled and his eyes were half open/half closed. As he turned the knob on the faucet that indicated "hot," Ron placed a stopper in the drain of the sink. Buddy soon followed as he climbed up and perched himself onto the rod that held up the towels. When the sink was nearly filled, Ron turned off the water as he stuck his head inside. The water's heat quickly rushed into his face as Ron tried his best not to scream from the pain and possibly disturb Penny…

**20 Minutes later…**

Having finished brushing his teeth, despite how red his face still was, Ron decided that it was time to get dressed. However, as the red on his face indicated, he was still feeling pain. Perhaps it wasn't the best idea to stick his head into hot water, but at least he was now wide-awake. It could've been worst: He could've used cold water.

Ron opened his closet as he looked at his clothes. All of his shirts and Pants were each on plastic hangers (His mom had always snapped at him about her hatred for wire hangers.) as his five pairs of shoes (Three Sneakers, black boots, and black dress shoes.) were all in a row. His closet, in fact his room was much neater than his old one back in Middleton ever was. Maybe it was a sign of maturity on the blonde's part. Or maybe it was the fact that he'd actually wanted to find what he was looking for in his room without having to dive for it. Or more it's just the fact that he didn't want Penny to see how messy his room was. That still left the following question: What was he to wear? His shirts and pants were at ten a piece, and he had three belts. And if his pants somehow became lost even with them on then he would declare that there was a conspiracy against him.

Ron had decided to wear a Red T-Shirt, Blue Baggy Pants, and his black boots today. As for his hair, while it was tempting to use the new hair gel he bought a few days ago to spike up his hair up a bit, he decided to mat it down. He knew that the way he looked and dress played a huge role in his social life and he was not about to make the same mistake he did back in High School. He wasn't going to be made fun of, he wasn't going to be labeled as social pariah. Finally, Ron was going to get the respect he deserves…

After looking in the bathroom mirror one final time and found that he looked good for his standards, he decided to get a small bite to eat and then it was off to school. But once he had reached to the living room, he was in a quite a shock. "Er…Penny?"

He had found the blonde girl, dressed in a pink crop top, white capri pants and white sneakers, sitting on the couch watching a DVD of the complete 2nd Season of "Friends!" She turned around. "What kept ya so long? Not a morning person are ya?"

Ron looked at his watch, "It's only 7:30 and you're asking me what kept you so long?" He snapped slightly at the girl. "What time did you wake up?"

"At four." She simply replied. "What time do you usually wake up?"

"At 6:15…" Ron shook his head. "How can ya wake up so early? I mean, do you take caffeine pills or something?"

The blonde girl shrugged. "It's just me, I guess. I've always been both an early bird and an night owl."

"I guess so…" Ron went to a fridge and took out a jug of milk. It was almost empty, but it was still enough for breakfast. Next, he went to the upper cabinet to the left of the fridge to take out a marble bowl, then to the left to take out a box of Coco Rice Krispies. "So, when's your first class?"

"At nine!" Penny casually said as she began to flip through channels. "Have you ever thought of Direct TV? You could get a lot more channels."

"I did, but I didn't want to spend that much money in the first place." Ron pours the milk into his now-full bowl of cereal. "I'll think about it, though."

**6:45 AM**

Outside of the apartment, Ron walked towards his corvette as he proceeded to unlock the doors. After a decent breakfast, it was time for school. It may have not been there on his face, but there was a hint of worry there in Ron. He was wondering if the kids there would accept him or will it be high school all over again. With that in mind, he proceeded into the driver's seat.

Penny took the passenger side, "I still can't believe that this is your car." She admitted as she then proceeded to strap the seatbelt in.

"Well, stranger things have happened." Ron strapped himself in before turning the ignition. A few moments later, the car pulled back before it proceeded to exit the parking lot towards their new educational destination…

**Middleton**

Zack sighed as he looked at the usual crowd of this particular location: Teenagers. More specifically teenage girls. Their valley-girl attitudes and their shallow mentality only annoyed him as they brought back frustrating memories. It wasn't that he was an outcast; it was the whole damned social hierarchy. There was no rewards for personality as it was all about status. Granted he wasn't a jock or pop but he could pretty much hurt or main anyone who'd either pissed him off or made fun of him. Then there were the cheerleaders. He dated one a time go, too bad she double crossed him and almost got him killed. That was the life of someone born and raised in Lowerton.

As he walked on, Zack brushed his fingers on the frames of his new sunglasses. They were the same, but it had a dark blue reflection on the lens. It wasn't any more than $100, thank god, but still didn't help matters with his own budget for resources. Which was exactly why he'd waste his time at a mall filled with hippies, preppies, and pop jocks. This may have been a mall, but there were some secrets about this mall that not even the government knew about…

He smirked to himself as he walked through the entrance of a movie theatre that was closed down for rennovations. Imagine GJ's shock to find that a mere mall was host to one of the biggest shops of the black market. He would love to see Dr. Director orchestrate a bust, only to find millions of advanced weaponry aimed towards them, ready to blow those dogs straight to hell. He could live off of that joke forever.

As he walked through the lobby, he saw a young janitor with a broom standing near the doors that lead to the restroom for males and females, as well as a janitor's closet. With a smirk he walked up to the valet.

"Hello sir, how are you doing today?" The young man greeted him.

"Ik doe goed, dank u (I am doing fine, thank you)!" Zack replied in Dutch.

"Have you come here for business?"

"Ja meneer. Ik hoop goede zakenheden te doen (Yes sir. I hope to do good business today)." Zack replied as the custodian moved out from the door to the Janitor's closet.

"Right this way sir." He said with a smile as he let Zack go through. The dreadlocked mercenary smiled to himself as he entered the closet… Or did he?

After the door was securely shut, Zack flipped up the lights as he looked around to find a near-empty bottle of bleach. As he pulled it towards him, the wall to his right began to move, opening a passageway.

He smirked as he turned off the lights before walking through. "Time to restock…" He said to himself as he looked around and saw a few faces. Most of them he could recognize easily, others were new to him. Probably newbies at this, he figured. All he had to say is when they crossed that line, that important defining line, everything changes afterwards and nothing is ever the same again so it was best that they only do so when they were ready to see the consequences. He should know. He had Global Justice on his tail for the last three years. In fact, in a few months, it would be his 4th year on GJ's wanted list. But enough about that…

Zack walked up to a vendor with a somewhat lanky built. The vendor's expression on his face was confident as he saw the mercenary walk towards him. "So what can I interest you in today, Sir?" He asked in a slight German accent.

"Did those guns I requested come in yet, Hans?" He asked.

"First, can I care to interest you in one of my latest acquisitions?" The merchant known as Hans took out what appeared to be a pair of sunglasses. That only caused Zack to point to his own pair that he was currently wearing. "I knew you might feel that way, but look closely, these are not ordinary sunglasses. Try 'em on!"

With a shrug, Zack removed his own sunglasses and placed on the others. At the moment they were on, he was seeing red blobs on a green screen. But when he removed them, all he saw was the wall that was in front of him. "Hmm… inferred vision."

"And it also has night vision and X-ray vision as well. Perfect for spotting traps!"

"Okay, I interested. Now how about those guns?" Zack asked. "The guns that you said that you were looking into months ago?"

Hans pulled out what appeared to be an electronic sphere-like device. "This little device here can shut down anything based on electricity within a 5-mile radius. Weapons, computers, even cyber suits."

"Can we get to the guns, now?" Zack asked, more than a pinch of annoyance in his voice.

"Oh yes…" Hans reached under the desk as he then pulled a pair of large pistols. "These guns can fire up to 12 rounds of Colt 45 bullets a piece. But that's not all!" He then proceeded to pull the barrel of one of the guns back as it now pointed straight up. "You can hide these into the sleeves of your coat. And with the special foil being stitched in, you can go through metal detectors and scanners with these weapons without problems.

"Ah yes, the foil that makes all weapons stealth." Zack smiled with a sigh, "A Mercenary's best friend. The guy who came up with this stuff must be making a bundle within the black market. Sure as hell made my life easier knowing I won't have to worry about security going through my things at least." He reached into his pocket. "Anyway, what's the damage this time…"

Hans began to list the items. "Lesse… Glasses…Sphere…Guns… Bullets… Aha! That will come to be…$24,000!" He informed.

"24 grand?" Zack blinked. Was it really that expensive, or was Hans trying to pull a fast one on him. But then again, Hans Vladimir was one of the few people in the black market who could get access to most of the latest technological weapons fast. He even had some of the stuff that would make Hench Co look like a poor man's Garage Sale. He scoffed as he took out a few $1000s, "Whatever…"

Hans took the cash, "And here are your weapons! A pleasure doing business with you Mr. Thomas."

"Try to lower the prices a bit, you'll get more customers…" Zack suggested as he walked over to the bar, where a few other guys were busy getting a drink. After he sat down, the bartender just smiled at him.

"What'll it be today, Zack?" He asked with a bright smile.

"The usual…" He simply said. "I'm really gonna have my work cut out for me at this assignment."

"So Thomas, what happened at the last job?" A bald-headed, ripped man with an eye patch over his left eye asked in a gruff voice.

He scoffed, "A complete waste my time! He wanted me to secure the Chthonian Project for him while he and his little mutt got their asses kicked by a mere teenager, and then the idiot savant couldn't even pay me. Enter the mutt, and then…" He smirked, "Let's just say that I left her with something that she will never forget… 'Least I got the Chthonian Project out of this."

"What kind of moron needs help just to take care of a bratty teenager?"

"Maybe he'll have a better chance against a ten year old girl and her puppy." He mused as a small shot glass of vodka. "Anyway, I have a question for ya, Berkley: Does the name Ezekiel Riche mean anything to you?"

The one eyed man stroke his chin. "Hmm… Doesn't ring any bells. Maybe you should ask Brains. He usually knows about secretive things like that. How does he know? Beats me… For all we know he probably has a lot of sources, but that's something I wouldn't wanna touch with a 10-foot pole."

"Where is Brains anyway? Isn't he usually around here at this hour? Or is he at that strip joint next door?"

"If he is at that place, it'd at least be a first. I tell ya he spends more times in his books than breathing, knowing him."

"Did any of you fellows mention my name?" A tall, well-dressed middle-aged man took a seat nearby the two gentlemen as Zack smirked.

"Speak of the devil! We were just talking about you. Anyway, I have a question I'd like to ask ya."

"I'll be glad to help you if I can Zachary."

"First off, never call me by my full name again. Second, have you ever heard of a guy named Ezekiel Riche?"

"I have heard of him." He replied in his thick British accent. "But why you would have a sudden interest in such a despicable man who'd use his own daughter for an experiment is beyond me."

"Believe me, if it was my choice Riche wouldn't exist as far as I'm concerned. It's for my latest client. Apparently he's looking into what they call 'Riche's final experiment.' As much as I wouldn't want any part of this, the fact that jobs like this is they only way for me to make ends meet drives me to do so anyway."

"If I recall correctly it was his last attempt at a DNA modification experiment. I believe those who were closest called it, 'Project Neko.'"

"'Project Neko…'" Zack said to himself. "Let me guess, it involved a cat, right?"

"I believe so. However, the results whether the experiment was a success or failure was never known. But it was more than likely that the infant died at the experiment since the child's immune systems were not strong enough."

"So basically looking for Riche's daughter is basically wild goose chase?" Zack scoffed, "Figures…"

"Not exactly true. There is still a small possibility that the child could have survived the experiment. And if that was the case, whether it was a success or not would depend on the… abilities of the child while growing up." Brains explained.

"So, you mean daddy's girl basically begins growing up to be a human-sized cat?" Berkley asked.

"The experiment's original intention was to proved the human body with abilities of a normal cat such as quick reflexes, nocturnal vision. Because we do not know the overall result of the experiment, I would suggest preparing for any possibilities."

"So this girl could've either turned out to be normal or a hideous freak of nature?"

"Apparently…" Zack nodded. "My employer tipped me that the best place to start would be here in Middleton, Riche's hometown. Any idea if and or where Riche's might-as-well-be Ex-Wife is staying?"

Brains pondered for a minute, "After the issue was resolved, Riche's wife had moved away and changed her name. However, those records are under tight security."

Zack closed his eyes before smirking. "Wouldn't blame her. I wouldn't want anyone to know that I was associated with a rotten piece of shit like Riche either. But back on subject, assuming that she's alive, Riche's daughter would've her name changed as well."

"Precisely. However, if you decide to search for those records, you would really have your work cut out for you as, unless I am misinformed, they are under the custody of Global Justice."

Zack's eyes narrowed at the name, "Global Justice…" The bane of his existence… "You mean to tell me that all of that information is in the hands of those scumbags?"

"Yes…" Brains simply said, much to the chagrin of the ebony mercenary.

"Global Justice?" Berkley asked, having at a time encountering them. It was when he was working for Professor Dementor when they instigated a surprise ambush on him with resulted in him just barely escaping out of there alive. That was then he decided to just take small-time gigs, anything that wasn't serious enough for GJ's involvement.

"It looks like I have some work to do…" Zack sighed out of frustration as he dropped down a few bills near his untouched glass before standing up. "Thanks a lot Brains. At least I have some direction to go with this, even if I do have to deal with Global Justice… again."

"My pleasure, although I do hope that one day you will leave your current profession and dedicate your talents on a more, honorable occupation." Brains admitted his feelings on Zack's mercenary job. From what he had heard about him, he had enough intelligence and skills to do whatever job he would wish to do. It was such a pity to see good talent go to waste.

Zack let out a chuckle. "Someday…" He simply said as he proceeded to leave. As much as he loathed the situation, he would have to infiltrate Global Justice in order to get the information that he needed from their computers. Luckily for him, he had a few hacking equipment he could use to gather said info. Also, there was a bright side to this: He'd get a chance to finally release some stress he's been feeling lately. Neither Drakken nor his sidekick was worth wasting bullets…

**The Art Institute of California – Los Angeles**

"So when is your first class?" Ron asked as he and Penny were headed towards the auditorium, looking at their class schedules. The plan was that they were supposed to meet in the auditorium for orientation at eight then the classes would begin at nine. All classes that start before nine were cancelled for the day due to orientation.

"Mine's at 9:30, when's yours?" Penny took a peak at Ron's schedule. "Lucky you, yours is at 10!" She pouted.

"Well look at it this way, I'm going to have a difficult time at this. I do have five courses I need to get done by the first quarter." He reminded.

The blonde girl scoffed, "Like Culinary Arts is hard! If you want a challenge, try Interior Design. Now you can just slack off!"

"So you think cookin' easy, huh?"

"_Very_ easy!"

Ron sighed, "Okay Penny, I'll randomly select a dish and if you can successfully make it without giving anyone food poisoning…"

Penny gave a mischievous grin. "You'll have to organize my shoe collection!"

"What?" Ron snapped. "…That'll take me forever just to get done!"

"Don't worry! I've already started, but then there was getting school supplies, books, writing utensils…"

"But still, knowing you, you're gonna make me categorize them!" Ron then noticed Penny's smile as he had just realized that once again, he had placed his foot in his mouth. "Forget I said that…"

"Too late! And don't worry, all you have to do is to select the right dish, and you won't have to do it. After all, Culinary Arts is hard, right Ronnie?"

"That's right, keep mocking me! You're not gonna be laughing long when you… er… What are you going to do if you lose?" Good question. What was Penny going to do if she lost the bet! Ron was willing to go through the hellacious task of organizing her entire shoe collection when he barely even knew most of the name brands, much less for women's shoes. But what would Ron get out from this? Otherwise, he'd had plenty to lose and nothing to gain from this!

"Hmm… I think… I'll…" Penny shook her head as she scoffed, "Oh come on, Ron! Think of something that I won't want to do!" Since it was him making the bet, it should be him to decide on what she was going to do if she lost, after all.

"Okay then, fine! You'll have to run around the entire institute, randomly going inside different rooms."

Penny rolled her eyes. "…That's it? Christ, I've heard of you being totally lame, but-"

"In nothing but your underwear." Ron finished.

"What?" Penny blinked in panic. "That's embarrassing! Everyone's going to see me half-naked!"

"That's the whole idea!" Ron crossed his arms.

"But me… running into classrooms… wearing nothing but my bra and panties… Do you have any idea how embarrassing and humiliating it's going to be for me?"

"About as frustrating and tiring it's going to be for me going through your shoes and categorizing them by brand names I've never even heard of." Ron countered. "If ya ask me, it's 50-50. And if ya don't like, don't worry! All I have to do is to select the right dish and you successfully create it, and you won't have to do it. After all, Culinary Arts is easy, right Penny?"

"But… I…" Penny was getting flustered after hearing her own words used against her before she growled. "…I hate you, Stoppable!"

"I love you too, Penny!" He replied as they both walked inside the auditorium before taking their seats in the back. "Let's just hope that speaker's not boring enough to put me to sleep."

"Or you're not so much of a slacker to fall asleep in the first place." Penny shot back.

"Hey, s'not my fault if he's boring."

"Or _she_!" Penny reminded. "Although if she's dressed like a slut, which I highly hope not, and you fell asleep I'd seriously have to question your sexuality."

"And if I don't and look at her, I'm automatically a perverted, chauvinistic pig who is suddenly on every girl's blacklist. So basically, no matter what I do I'm basically going to be in a lose-lose situation if that happens. In other words: I'm completely screwed."

"Well, there is just sitting still and paying attention to her eyes." Penny stated as she stretched her arms over her head.

"Anyway…" Ron sighed as he took out a brochure of the school. "Let's just get this whole orientation thing over with so we can."

"Listen up people!" A loud, dominant voice said in the front, which made Ron blink in surprise. But that wasn't all he was feeling…

"Oh no…" He groaned. If the person who was speaking was whom he thought it was… "No nonono…"

"What's wrong?" Penny asked, shocked at how Ron's confident attitude quickly took a complete 180.

"God no…" He said in an annoyed tone, shaking his head. "This can't be happening…"

"Allow me to be the first to welcome you to the Art Institute of California in Los Angeles." The speaker continued.

"You… have got… to be kidding me…" Ron took a look at the speaker. "You…" Muscular build… "Have got…" Brown buttoned up sports coat… "To be…" Brunette crew cut hair… "Fucking kidding me…"

Penny looked on as she examined the current speaker. "I thought that he worked at Middleton High?"

"So did I…" He replied as he continued to listen. Of all places, why did he have to show up here? As much as his life has been going well for him lately, apparently there was someone in high power who, for some unknown reason, really had a huge grudge against him. Otherwise, Barkin wouldn't be in front of him right now. But there was one good thing through out of this: At least he wouldn't be teaching any of the classes he'll be in, cause let's face it! The last time he was in a cooking class, it was Ron who ended up teaching the class. Nevertheless, it was at least one less thing for him to worry about, right? …Right?


	9. Infiltration

**Chapter 9:** Infiltration

Zack was bored.

Believe it or not, even within their profession, even Mercenaries can grow bored if possible. Especially during jobs where patience was not only recommended, but was also required. Of all places for him to reach boredom was the last place he ever wanted to be again, or more specifically the ventilation shaft of the headquarters of Global Justice. In honest opinion, Zack wanted nothing to do with Global Justice, much less take a stealth tour of their headquarters. But from the leads he had received back in Middleton, if he was going to get close to the answers he needed in order to complete his job, he was going to need the information that was basically required. Thus, it was off to Global Justice.

The plan was simple enough: Take his hacking equipment and use it to override the security systems in GJ's computers. Then find the information that he needed and download it to a disk! And unlike some people, he was too smart to send the information to himself. That was basically leaving Dr. Director his home address and begging her and her GJ scumbags for an ambush.

But first, in order to begin the search, he would first have to immobilize any and every factor that could get in the way of his success. Namely Global Justice's security! The process itself was simple enough, due to the ventilation shafts, as all he had to do was to drop some "extra ingredients" into their drinks. With them out the way, there wouldn't be anyone monitoring them and then he could do what he had to do. He already dropped not one, but two sleeping pills into each of the GJ agents drinks, as much as the old idea somewhat disgusted him. It felt like a fucking senior prom where the sexually oppressed Prom King spikes the drink of the Prom Queen so he could get "some action tonight!"

So now, Zack played the waiting game, standing by while waiting for the pills to take effect. As it took less than a minute for the pills to dissolve in the drinks, there shouldn't be any reason why it shouldn't work. Although the guards were taking their sweet time drinking and talking about some other crap that'd probably piss him off.

Zack scoffed, the guards still were awake. This was all just a test of patience, and he was never known for patience. He wanted to go in, head for the computer room, and get the information he wanted so he could leave the damn place. The sooner he could get out from GJ headquarters, the better. However, the next-to worse possible thing happened…

"Damn it Carlos, you idiot!"

"Sorry, you shouldn't have placed your drink right there, you knew what I was going to do!"

"BUT YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE FUCKING DONE IT IN THE FIRST PLACE, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!"

Zack slapped a hand on his forehead as he saw what happened. The idiots knocked their drinks down and spilled all of its contents. So much for doing this the nice way…

As the two Global Justice members continued the argue, their voices from yelling were so loud, that they did not hear the sound of the metal grate clanging down on the ground, much less a man clad in black jumping down as he proceeded to sneak up from behind and, as almost as an instant, grabbed their heads and clanged them together as he then frowned. "At least I'm out from the vents…" With a sigh, he took out from his pocket some duct tape as he took care of any factors that could result into his capture.

**10 Minutes Later…**

The sliding door opened as Zack, now dressed in the standard blue Global Justice Uniform walked out with an unconscious man, dressed in his clothes, draped on his shoulder. If anyone asked, he just brining in a fugitive to be locked under GJ's custody. At least it would make his job easier, despite the displeasure of even dressing like them. At least the security cameras were deactivated as he wouldn't have to worry about any interruptions for the time being…

After for about a 10-minute walk, Zack finally reached the door to the main computer room. However, this door was locked an needed a card key to open. Too bad he didn't have one of those, as Zack reached his hand into his pocket. As he pulled it out, it was a small electronic card-like key. Oh wait, he did! As he swiped the card into the slot…

"Commencing Retna Scan…" The computer-like voice stated as Zack took the unconscious agent and opened his eyelids. As the beam hit the eye, he received the conformation necessary as the sliding door opened.

"Now let's get this over with…" He sighed as he walked in, carrying the guard inside. The computer room, as expected was big with numerous stations. With a sigh, Zack decided that it was now time to get to work, because the guard he left in the other room, and the guard that was with him could only be knocked out for so long before it all went to hell.

…

After changing back into his regular clothes (He didn't want to wear the Global Justice uniform more than he needed to), Zack walked up to the computer as he pulled out a square electronic device. Within examination, he found the required slot required to make the connection as he then firmly placed it on. With in a press of a single key, a screen appeared, prompting for a password. That was when he activated the connected device. On the LCD screen on the small device, various combinations of digits and letters were cycled through as once again, Zack played the waiting game. It wasn't that long when the password was found, causing a snicker from the ebony mercenary: "IHATEGEMINI." That was very like Dr. Director, as she and her Fraternal Twin brother Gemini never got along.

With the password entered, he now had access to every file located in GJ's computer. Now it was time to get cracking. As browsed through the files, he had found information that was to be suspected: Weapons research, mission logs, lists of artifacts in the world, just to name a few. This all could be interesting information to use against them if he wanted to take control of the world, causing a terminal cancer within the heart of Global Justice. But that was for another time. For now, he had to get the information he came for: Project Neko.

It took a good six minutes, but Zack finally found a few leads to the last project of Riche. Apparently it was a folder which contained information as he clicked on the screen. Another password prompt appeared on the screen as he then, once again, activated his hacking device. Unlike the first time, it took a significantly small time to find the password as before it could even appear, he was granted access as he saw its contents: A video file and a few documents. With that in mind, there was only one thing left to do…

Zack reached into his coat pocket as he produced a small case containing a CD-ROM. Immediately, he placed the blank disk inside of the drive as he then proceeded to select everything contained in the folder before sending it to be burned into the inserted CD. He knew that it was going to take a few minutes for the process to be done, but why not take a look a video clip while he was waiting for that to finish…

* * *

**An unknown laboratory. 18 years ago…**

_It was a dark night inside, as a man with buzz cut red hair was busy reading his calculations. It had taken numerous efforts, numerous trial and errors, and he had still haven't perfected the right formula. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, that it was going to take a lot of hard work and dedication, but quantum theory stated that it should've worked on the 4th try, on the 9th try even!_

_Sweat was evident on his face as he looked at his two subjects: An infant who was only a few days old and was placed inside an ivory cradle, and a small white kitten who was currently in a small steel kennel. This was a very risky procedure. In the past, he had tested this on rats and monkeys and the results were far from what he had hoped. This time, this would work. This would be a success. It had to! It couldn't fail this time! This wasn't just another experiment with another lab rat. An innocent child's life was at stake in this experiment, not to mention his investment. He had put all of his resources and all of his life's work into this project and he would be damned if it all came apart. True, he knew that what he was doing was wrong and above else unforgivable! "Monster" would be an appropriate name to call him, considering what he is going to do to a newborn. But he believed that it would be an even greater sin to use the children of others than his own…_

_He sighed. The deadline was tonight and if he didn't have favorable results, the project would be pulled, and he would lose all of his funding. Then he would have nothing. He had already lost his wife because of this experiment of trying to play god with people's children, let alone his only daughter. His family wasn't very supportive either._

_He then walked over to a video camera set on a tripod as he turned it on. After pressing the record button, he began to speak…_

"_I now have the serum prepared in my final attempt to implant genes of one species to another. For this test, I have chosen to implant the genes of a cat into my own daughter. I had reviewed the calculations as well as the results of my previous tests. This time, I am sure that…no…I believe that this attempt at genetic modification will be a success."_

_He walked over to a vial filled with a green liquid as he prepared an injection. He continued, "This vial contains all of the genetic traits of a cat: Nocturnal vision, enhanced reflexes, just to name a few examples. I will now inject this serum into Subject A, my own daughter. It will take a few hours, days, or even weeks to see the results, but according to my calculations I believe that the results she will show by that time should be most favorable."_

_With a sigh, he took the injection over to the newborn. He had a good look at his only daughter: She had a small amount of light blonde hair as her eyes were of a cerulean color. His eyes began to be filled with regret and resentment. Not at the baby, but at himself. Damn it, she was just born and already he was treating her not as a father would treat his child, but how a scientist would treat a mere test subject. This was the first time he could really get to see his daughter, as opposed to focusing on his work, on his projects, on his tests. He began to ask himself, was he really doing the right thing? Was this worth the life of a young innocent child, let alone his own daughter? His own daughter! She giggled and babbled at him with a smile. Having no idea about what was going to happen, much less to herself! She displayed so much innocence, yet she was about to unknowingly and unwillingly take part in an experiment that was not forgivable, nor favorable._

_He shook her head. This was not the time for sentimental feelings. He had to job to do. As much as he cared for her daughter, he wasn't going to be able to take care of her daughter if he backed out now, knowing how much was riding on this project. He sighed to himself. "Dear father, forgive me as I am about to sin. One of the most unforgivable sins in the world…" He said silently as he took the injection and placed the needle in the arm of his child as she let out a scream. His father instincts cried for him to stop, and tend to his daughter's need. But the scientist in him overcame those emotions as the needle was now inside of the vein as the injection went through. Once it was done, he removed the needle from her arm as he sighed._

"_All we can do now is wait and see the results. People may label me as a monster, but believe that this process may lead the way to new discoveries that will benefit mankind. However, I say to my daughter when she finds out about this one day: I had accepted that there is no way I could ever apologize enough to you, nor could I ask for your forgiveness. But, from the bottom of my heart…" Small tears began to pour from his eyes as the sound of the door busted open._

_A number of soldiers rushed into the lab as they each carried machine rifles. They surrounded the man. From the looks on their faces, if he made a move, shoot him down. The order was to bring him in. They never said that he had to be alive._

"_Ezekiel Riche, you are under arrest!" One of them shouted at him._

"_No…stop!" He pleaded. This was the last thing he needed to deal with._

"_You're one sick bastard, Riche…" Another hissed at him, begging for the order to pull a trigger. Being a soon-to-be father himself, the thought of anyone who would use a newborn, let alone their own flesh and blood, for something so inhumane didn't deserve any mercy. In fact, according to him, it would be a sin to allow him to live._

"_I must-"_

"_You must surrender now, or you will be taken down with extreme prejudice." The first soldier, apparently the commander of this mission, stated harshly! "The child will be taken to a place where you'll never get to her again."_

"_No…not that…" He went to grab the baby, but he was stopped from the bullets that were fired at his feet. _

"_Touch one hair on that child and you'll be taken out!" He hissed as Ezekiel fell upon his knees…now begging._

"_Please…" He pleaded. "Let me-"_

"_No!" He hissed. "You'll never get within an inch of her, or any of them ever again, you monster!" The commander hissed as a soldier walked over to the now-crying child._

_He picked her up. "There there…don't you cry." He said to her in attempt to calm her down. "We'll take you to your mommy."_

"_Please… You can't- "_

* * *

That was where the footage ended, as Zack scoffed. "Sick vindictive piece of shit…" He wished that the soldiers did shoot him, regardless of their orders. Hell, except maybe in Texas, there wasn't a judge or jury who would convict them if they did. Not only he wouldn't, but he'd gladly be the one to pull the trigger himself if he was there. He checked on the process of the disk burning. Only 24 finished. It couldn't hurt to read one of the articles, he figured, as he proceeded to click a document…

"Let's see…" He said to himself as he began to read the document. Specifically on Riche's wife! Apparently her maiden name was Morgan Jean Fairchild, before she became Morgan Jean Fairchild-Riche. Upon reading more of this document, she changed her name to Jennifer Tara Strong. Okay, so he knew that Riche's wife had a name changed. Makes since. If anyone like Xemanas knew about her, more importantly where she was, her and her daughter's safety would be in serious jeopardy.

Zack sighed. As much as he hated to do this, especially knowing the motivation for this, he had a job to do and he was going to do it. No matter how much he was going to beat himself up for it later. But for now, he needed to get those files onto a disc and get the hell out of there before- He snapped his head towards the door as it began to open. Afterwards, he saw that agent. The same agent he previous knocked out with the other one beside him, standing with a blaster pointed towards him. He was there to get him, and apparently he brought some friends… "Shit…"

"Freeze!" He yelled, slightly pulling the trigger as a hand placed on top of it, lowering down.

"Stand aside Vincent…" It's owner, a young Asian girl with shoulder-length, wavy hair, said in a cool manner. "You have broken into our facility and hacked into our computer, not to mention assaulting two agents."

Zack scoffed, "Like I care… Beside, all I did was just give those guys a nap. If I were to assault them, that little bitch over there wouldn't be standing and he'd be in Medical, right? Anyway, I'm a bit busy right now, so please, bother someone else in the meantime."

"Exactly what I'd expect from you, Zack Thomas!" She replied. "Wanted for destruction of property including vandalizing, stealing, assault with a deadly weapon, grand thief auto, resisting arrest, obstruction of justice. And here's the most recent crime: Stealing the Chthonian Project!"

"Oh wow!" Zack replied in mock enthusiasm, "You know so much about me! Let me guess: You want an autograph? I know just how to make it out to: 'To…' What's your name?"

"My name is Yu Du, a top agent in Global Justice! And I must say Mr. Thomas, we've been after you for quite a long time."

"Okay, I know what this is about: You want the Chthonian project right? Okay then…" Zack dug into his pocket as he then tossed the stolen device to Yu. "Here, I swiped this thing for some idiot savant, but since he didn't had the cash to pay me, you can have it back. I don't have any use for it."

"That was nice, but you're not getting off that easy…"

Zack sighed, "I was really hope that it didn't have to come to this. I was hoping that we could handle this in a more civil matter, but if you guys won't let me go… I'll have to get rough…" In truth, he was just stalling for time. Normally he would've taken them out by now, but he was waiting for the CD to finish burning. He then noticed the blasters that were pointed towards him. "Okay Global Justice scum, you wanna play that way…"

"If you even thing about doing what I think you'll do, so help me I will shoot!" Yu declared. She had learned from her brother Will how dangerous Zack Thomas could be. She knew that it was best for him to be taking out right before he could even make a move with his gun.

"Please… I can have ten of you guys shoot and I'll bet you won't even hit me."

"Don't try me!" She hissed, "Arrogant bastard…"

"Whatever…" Zack reached into his coat as he proceeded to pull something out…

"Fire!" Yu ordered as a barrage of lasers fired towards him. Much to her shock, they were all deflective back as they hit the agents, including Yu.

The red beam retracted as Zack placed away his beam saber. "Well that was a way to waste time…" He sighed as he looked back to the computer screen. Much to his dismay, now only 48 was done. And knowing GJ, they've probably secretly signaled for backup that should arrive shortly.

Zack began to groan in frustration as he looked at the screen. "Hurry up, damn you…" He said in an annoyed tone. He knew that the reinforcements would arrive in a few seconds. But it didn't matter in the long run. 10… 20… 40… it didn't matter how many GJ scum showed up because at the end of the day, they were all still losers anyway.

"Stop right there!"

Zack sighed, not bothering to turn towards the source of the voice. "So the reinforcements have arrived…"

"You got that right! It's payback time!"

"Be careful Kim, he's dangerous!"

"No big, Eric! We stopped him last time! We can stop him again…"

Zack finally turned around and saw the two teenagers. The same teenagers he had encountered while under the employ of Drakken, only instead of the khakis and turtlenecks, they were now dressed in the standard GJ uniform. "…This is the best Global Justice has?" He scoffed, "I guess Director is getting desperate. Besides, I've already taken out your friends. What makes you think coming in smaller numbers will make a difference, besides slowing me down?"

"You haven't really taken on Team Possible!" Kim reminded.

"You won't be laughing long!" Eric glared as Zack prepared himself for the possibility of defending himself. For a bunch of kids, they were ready to take him out within any means necessary. They might have not drawn out their weapons yet, but who's to say that they wouldn't? He knew he could take Eric out without a sweat, but Possible was another story. She was quick and agile, and from what he had witness back during the whole Chthonian Project saga, she basically got the better of Shego. Now things would be very interesting.

"Will you kids go bug someone else and leave things to the grownups…" Zack waved off, as he turned away. He still had the burning CD to worry about. However, before he could take a good glimpse at the screen, he found a pair of well-toned arms wrapped around his neck, taking him by surprise.

"Got 'em, Kim!" Eric yelled in triumphant as he tightened his old on the wanted Mercenary. If he loses consciousness from the pressure, then served him right for his arrogance. Especially when he gets taken in by a couple of "kids." "Help me restrain him…" However, he soon found his feet no longer touching the grown as he noticed Zack bending over before he felt a pair of hands on the back of his uniform…

"That's so…" Zack grunted as he then, with all of his might, proceeded to flip him over to the hard floor. "OBVIOUS!"

"ERIC!" Kim screamed as Zack could notice the hint of fear and concern in her voice. She must really love the guy, as she soon began to glare daggers towards him. "You…"

"I warned Prince Charming last time he decided to sneak up on me that he'd get hurt!" Zack scoffed as he rolled his eyes, "Idiot…" He soon began to notice the redhead teen hero stepping into a fighting pose! "Oh, so now you wanna fight! Okay then, let's go…" He challenged as he got into a pose of his own. "Bring it!"

"You're going to pay for all the people you hurt!" The redhead declared as she lunged towards him, who dodged her, but soon almost lost his balance from a leg sweep from behind… However, the ebony mercenary still stood his ground as he glared.

She smirked, "I'll have you know, that I know 16 styles of Kung Fu!"

He scoffed, "Please, like that supposed to impress me! I don't care how many styles you know, 'cause they don't mean shit if you can barely touch me!"

"But it was enough to disorient you, was it?"

"Everyone gets a free shot…" Zack retorted as Kim went for another strike. Despite how flawless her kicks and punches flowed, they were either dodged or blocked by the intruder, who surprisingly to himself couldn't land a counter attack. All this time he was underestimating her, yet he hasn't even been able to land a blow. He knew it was best for him to keep his guard up and wait for the perfect opportunity to strike…

Knowing that she couldn't keep relying on physical blows forever, Kim decided that it was now time to use her weapon, as she drew her gun. With it aimed and with enough energy for a few wasted shots, she began firing onto her enemy as much as possible. With it being on stun, she knew that it wouldn't kill him, but whatever pain he'd feel from the multiple shots would be deserved for the pain he's already caused to Yu and the other agents. However, as the goldish-colored lasers fired towards them, a red beam intercepted them all as they were deflected. "What?"

"You're friends tried the same thing, and look at them!" Zack informed, referencing the unconscious members of Global Justice.

"You can't reflect them all!" She snapped as she rapidly pulled the trigger while dashing towards him. The one who was responsible of breaking him! The one who was responsible for taking out innocent GJ members. She mixed up her shots with a few punches and kicks as Zack deflected them with his beam saber and the blows with a few kicks of his own. In between, rags of blue clothing began to fly as nearly as often as Zack swung his sword as the frustration on Kim's face was evident.

With a back flip off from a chair and landing on his feet, Zack stared at the famed Teen Hero. "I know that you're under pressure, this being your first day and all. But let's try to keep our clothes _on_!" He said in annoyed tone.

"What kind of-" As Kim looked down, she saw what Zack was talking about. Her new uniform had become a two-piece skimpy bikini thanks to that saber of his! Her face went nearly as red as her hair as she narrowed her eyes! The nerve of him to humiliate her as if she was a joke for his amusement! That arrogant pervert!

"Do you want to quit now, why you still have some dignity left, or do you want to continue making a fool of yourself until you're basically naked." Zack taunted again!

Kim couldn't take it any more, and she was not going to take it! She pressed a button on her watch as, from said watch, small nanites began to pour out as they began to cover her body from the top of her neck to her toes. After a few moments, she was now wearing a white and blue bodysuit.

Zack wasn't that all impressed. "At least you're looking decent!" He stated.

"You have no idea what I can do with this bodysuit, do you?" She taunted. "I dare you! Swing the sword at me and see what happens."

Zack scoffed. Either she's full of herself, she's lost it, she's crazy, or all of the above. He didn't have time to lose! All he wanted to do was to burn the information he had found to the CD and then leave, but now he's in a middle of the fight with GJ's newest agent. But if death was what she wanted then who was he to deny her of it, especially when it would make his escape much easier! However…

Kim blinked at the sudden retraction of the saber. "Wh-what?"

Zack placed the saber away as he looked towards the CPU screen. Much to his satisfaction, the screen indicated that the burning was complete and the CD Drive was now open. He took the newly finished disk and placed it in a case before withdrawing it into his coat pocket. " I got what I came for. I'm done here…"

"No… you're not…" She glared. She was just getting started and she'll be damned if she let someone as arrogant and self-centered as him get the best of her! Not again, not like at gradution when it was basically the worst day of her life!

"My job's done here! I got no reason to stay here. No matter what kind of stupid outfit you put on!"

Kim glared, "Stupid outfit? I'll have you know that this suit is designed to block projectile attacks and throw them right back at the one who fires them, as well as self-regeneration. And it also has other attack capabilities! Perfect for putting arrogant jerks like you in their place!"

"Whatever… you're just a distraction to me. Nothing more, nothing less…" Zack began to walk away, but stopped as he turned his head back towards the redhead. "That suit, that wouldn't happen to be based on any electricity, would it?"

"And what if it was…" Kim challenged, only for her to feel a sharp pain throughout her body as she dropped down to her knee. Currents of electricity flowed through her as the source appeared to be from her watch, but that wasn't all. All of the computers, the lights, the entire headquarters was engulf in an electrical current as Zack scoffed, holding up the small, electronic sphere shaped devices.

"Oh nothing, except for this device being able to disable any and all electronic devices around the perimeter! Including, as it appeared, you're one Ace in the hole!" Zack explained as he took out his sunglasses. "It's just a stupid looking outfit now." As he said that, the lights suddenly went out, as it was now pitch-black.

"Hey…where did you go?" Kim looked around, as futile as it was due to the darkness. She had to find him, Zack couldn't have gotten far, not into this darkness. Shouldn't the backup generators have activated by now or something? Unless… that scrambler-like device he held took care of those two. He did say anything that was electronically based would be affected. Fortunately, if there was any bright side from all of this, was that Zack would also be unarmed since that beam saber was also electronically based. At least now he would be easier to capture… if they could find him from all the darkness… "HELP! SOMEBODY! ANYONE!"

There was one thing that was good about Global Justice, in every room there was an Air Vent that could be used as a means of escape. Zack smirked to himself. Mission Accomplished. True, Zack knew that his celebration was a bit premature, but thanks to that device every electric-based equipment in Global Justice headquarters was disabled…well… except the things that were inside of Zack's trench coat, like his new sunglasses he could use to escape. It was a good thing that the special foil, the same foil used to keep his weapons concealed in his coat undetected by the metal detectors also protected his electronic equipment from the scrambler device as well. Now it was a matter of escaping Global Justice and leaving, with the dark being his greatest camouflage. But he'd have to leave quickly. The effects were supposed to last for about an hour but knowing Global Justice, they could have a bit of a counter for that. But if things went as well as he figured, perhaps he'll have time to also do another of Xemanas' wishes…


	10. We Meet Again

**Chapter 10:** We Meet Again…

It had been a hard day at school as Ron was reading his schedule by walking, getting the hang of his new classes. Math had never been one of his strongest suits, but lucky for him, Penny was a mathematician…whatever the hell it was called. Meaning that it would be advantageous for him to actually get this stuff. Cooking, on the other hand, was his strongest suit and already he felt that he was the star of the class. But as he learned, there was still a lot more to learn, even things that he'd never imagine himself learning. That was just the greatest thing when taking a class that was in direct relation with the talent you had, let alone excelled in. Being good was fine and all, but learning new things that wasn't known before and consequentially getting better was where it was all worth it. However, he did get a few stares from his classmates. The majority of the class was impressed, while others were glaring daggers at him, possibly out of contempt for making something that was deemed impossible for them to do look as easy as spreading peanut butter on a slice of bread. Luckily they weren't being graded on a curve, otherwise the possibly flunked students would've been mad enough to tape him up against a bench or something for basically having their intelligence insulted.

However, overall, it had been a hard but great day at school. Nobody looked down on him, nobody judged him on the way he looked, despite him looking decent! And best of all: He didn't even run into Barkin, thank goodness. The last thing he needed was for him to become his "favorite target" again and have it be High School all over again… It was all good overall, despite the possibility. Just about nothing could possible go wrong! "Nothing could possibly go wrong…" a very ironic phase said by various individuals who feel that they're on top of the world, that they are untouchable. But usually, when they believe that there was nothing that "could possibly go wrong," that exactly what happens, maybe even worse. Unfortunately for Ron, he was one of those people who believed that "nothing could possibly go wrong." And unfortunately for him, he would also become one of those people who would be proven to be wrong, as at that moment, he made impact with another body, another body much bigger than his own…

"Stoppable!"

Ron sighed as he looked up at the person he had bumped into, "Here I am in hell…" He silently said as he felt his High School past catching up to him. "We Meet Again" indeed… He had only but a few options. He could A) Act as if he didn't notice him. B) Run like hell. Or C) Make the best out of a potentially bad situation. He made his decision as he looked to the faculty member who more or less gave him a hard time for the past few years… "Hey Mr. B, small world huh?"

Barkin sighed, "Some things never change…" He then examined the blonde boy. "You're still the same, Stoppable… but something's a bit off…"

'Oy vey…' Ron sighed. Here it began again: Barkin looking to make him feel small once more! Didn't he had enough of that crap in high school from just about every other pop and jock in school? This whole 'Social Outcast' thing was getting fucking old and he wasn't happy about it. Actually he was getting pissed, but he decided, in order to prevent him from snapping, to change the subject. "You work here now?" He simply asked. Deciding to put his anger on the backburner.

"Well, after that fiasco at graduation, I was forced to resign." Barkin sighed, "Particularly the School Board didn't appreciate the language used around parents and children by Possible and Rockwaller under my watch."

"Figures…" Ron scoffed, "It basically became a clichéd reality TV show plot. I've already knew that it would gone down south with Kim and Bonnie being so close for the spot as Valedictorian. It was like a SAW trap: No matter what the outcome, nobody would've gone home happy, knowing those two." Thanks to Kim's outburst, which led to one of the most hate-filled, vicious catfights at Middleton High, Barkin ended up losing his job. As much as there wasn't any love lost between him and Bonnie, in fact they hated each other, Ron felt a bit sorry for her for Kim going after her the way, despite the fact that Kim had her suspicions and rightfully so, as in the past Bonnie usually did things that were nice for an ulterior motive. Maybe it was because of the whole "My boyfriend turned out to be a fake, but I realize that I love you, with you being right under my-Oh wait, _that_ was a fake! My boyfriend really is real! Never mind!" bullshit that happened on Prom night that made Ron began to have ill feelings towards his former friend! At the end of the night, Kim had Eric, Tara had Josh, Monique went home with Brick, and he didn't even have his prom at all. Apparently nice, loyal guys finished last after all. Wait that wasn't true, at least nice guys had their limits on how much crap they're willing to put up with, unlike him, before the damage was already done. Peachy, just peachy…

Barkin was a bit shock with the response that came from the blonde's mouth. Wasn't Stoppable going to defend Possible like usual? Or did he finally grow a spine and opened his eyes to the truth? "…If you think you can fool me with Reverse Psychology Stoppable, it's not going to work. Possible is mostly to blame for the fiasco as Rockwaller didn't do anything to instigate this situation in the first place."

"Who said that I was defending her?" Ron countered. "Kim may have had a point with Bonnie, after all she was basically a… you know." Thoughts of what happened to Tara came to mind. "But Kim wasn't exactly Miss Innocent either, and I don't mean just at Graduation. During Bonnie's campaign to become Squad Captain, we also had a mission with another person! Kim complained about him acting as if someone couldn't be as good as him, yet she complained that Bonnie couldn't possibly have what it took to become Squad Captain like her." He scoffed, "Contradict much? Bonnie, no matter what ulterior motives she may have at doing some things, has proven time and time again to be just as good as Kim, as much as she didn't want to admit it. After all, they are rivals! I know Bonnie thinks that I'm a sinner for being alive and I sure as hell think that Bonnie was God's way of punishing everyone for whatever unknown sin we've done, but even _I_ thought that Kim went too far when she actually spat on her."

Barkin was trying to take all of this in as much as he possibly could, but this was just too much. Ron Stoppable, the same guy who basically followed Kim Possible like some lost puppy, the guy who everyone just about hated, himself included to a degree, and someone who'd drop everything he had just to make sure Possible was happy, was actually for once not defending Kim? From the way he sounded, this wasn't the guy who was Kim Possible's sidekick. This was a guy who was _tired_ of being Kim Possible's sidekick. Something must have happened between the two of them sometime after the fight at graduation. Whatever it was, maybe it was for the best. Maybe for once he might grow a set and fight for himself instead of being saved by a girl. Knowing how much of a rivalry Possible and Rockwaller had with each other, when Stoppable actually defended Rockwaller, then something definitely was wrong. "Tell me Stoppable, how exactly is your relationship with Possible?"

These were the words that he did not want to hear again. He thought that after he and Kim had gone their separate ways, he wouldn't have to think about her, as he knew that she wouldn't waste any time even thinking about him. But now it has been brought up. "We just thought… that it was best for us to go our separate ways…" He simply said. Despite the decision for them to end their friendship being mutual, it was still a bit heartbreaking to remember the end of a friendship you've invested a decade and a half to with your heart and sole. Especially when you had feelings that went beyond for said friend.

**Location Undisclosed**

Zack clicked away on his laptop as he examined the information from the CD he burned back at global justice… He'd already seen some information before but now he was switching back in forth from the burned content to the content that could only be found via government data. Unlike data found in Global Justice, government data was much easier to hack and as of result, less stressful.

"_So Jennifer Strong is her new legal name?"_ A voice asked from the speakerphone as Zack typed.

"Appears so…" He replied. "Unfortunately, there's about at least ten more Jennifer Strongs in this country, and there are five of them with Tara as a middle name. One lives in New Jersey, another lives in Louisiana, the third lives in Missouri, the fourth lives in Michigan. Still finding out the location of the fifth…"

"I see, keep up the good work Mr. Thomas. Oh and before I forget, you should find in the account you instructed me to send the money to $2,000! A bonus for recovering my men from Global Justice."

Zack scoffed, "The only difficulty of it all was navigating everyone through the vents through pitch-black darkness." He explained as the screen had finished loading. "Just what I thought, she's in Colorado. Upperton to be exact."

"It appears we've found our girl!" 

"Don't celebrate prematurely Xemanas…" Zack reminded. "For all we know she could possibly not have any kids." Within a few keystrokes, her entire profile was displayed. Occupation, where she had graduated, date of birth, place of birth, just to name a few! He smirked at seeing that she went to Harvard, "Nice false resume you came up with Miss Fairchild." He continued to read her profile. "It says here that she is married and has three daughters: Two of them are twins and are three years younger than the first."

"_Whom is she married to?" _Xemanas asked.

"According to this, she has been married to Fredrick King for over 20 years. Her children's names are Tara Jaye, Kara Renee, and Tamera Jane." Zack continued opening pages containing as much information about Miss Strong as possible. "According to her resume, she apparently spent eight years after the wedding moving around the entire country, but finally decided to stay in Middleton, Colorado." He clicked on the link to the profile of the eldest daughter, Tara. "Hmm… she does appear to be at the right age if she would've survived the experiment."

"_Here are your new orders, Mr. Thomas."_ Xemanas explained, _"Locate Miss Tara King and then bring her to me at once, no matter what it takes. Oh, and if anyone, whether Global Justice, Worldwide Evil Empire, or even the government should get involved… do what you must. Leave no witnesses."_

"Understood…" Zack simply said as he ended the transmission. The above mentioned, he had no qualms killing. But civilians on the other hand, he wasn't exactly thrilled with the thought of shooting them out of cold blood. Even with his worse enemies he followed his own policy of him being reactive rather than proactive. Simply put, he may attack others for the sake of knocking them out, but when it came to killing, he wouldn't do anything unless his opponent made a move.

Nonetheless, the man who was sometimes known throughout the underground as "Black Demon" let out a sigh as he proceeded in powering down his laptop. It looked like he was going to make a trip to Upperton.

**Los Angeles**

Penny let out a sigh as she drove Ron's Corvette. It did take a lot for her to convince him to loan it too her after all. It wasn't as if she was going to crash into something and he didn't get insurance for the car. Especially when she was a woman who, let's be honest, had the right assets to negotiate with. Ron was a sweet guy but let's face it, he's still a guy. He had some perverted tendencies, as all men do. Hell, she would bet that even someone as noble as the late Mr. Fred Rodgers could've have a bit of pervert in him! After all she knew the priests for damn sure were perverts, otherwise the whole choirboy fiasco would've never happened.

Right now, all she wanted to do was to visit the LA Fashion district downtown. Perhaps she could buy a few new outfits, or better yet, some new shoes to add to her growing collection. While she always loved wearing heels, lately Penny had grown interested in those ballet-styled slippers she's been seeing as of late. Perhaps she'll buy a pair or two. But there is a bad side of this…that is for Ron, who was not exactly the biggest expert on fashion. Buying more shoes would just give him an even harder time organizing her shoe collection if he lost their little wager… unless Ron picked a might-as-well-be impossible dish for her to make. Otherwise she would be in humiliation nation running around the institute in her underwear. It could've been worse: He could've made her run around the school _without_ her bra and panties.

Penny sighed as she thought about Ron. Living with a guy whom she hardly knew except for that short time at school was a lot better than she'd first thought. Originally, she knew that if by some possible chance she would have to have a guy as a roommate, she would have to be careful not to be taken advantage of in the house, as she knew from Middleton High and the previous school she went to in San Francisco that guys indeed could be chauvinistic pigs. But Ron, on the other hand, was more of a perfect gentleman than the average guys she usually saw back in San Fran. Maybe it's because of the fact that his best friend has been a girl all his life, but then again, he had told her that she basically was a tomboy. Nevertheless, seeing that Ron was the first guy to ever like her because of her eyes mainly, instead of her usual assets, made her want to get to know him even more and hopefully her friendship with him would amount to the same league as his friendship with Kim… That is if things went well for her and nothing went wrong…

On top of the apartment building, Ron looked up the sky as he had similar thoughts about Penny. It was true that he was interested in her in the past and he still had some feelings for her, despite never really having a chance since he basically screwed it up. Maybe fate had given him another shot with her and this time the outcome would turn out for the better this time. As a matter of fact, Ron had to make the best of this shot he's been given because if he screwed up, he doubt that he'd never get a chance with a girl as great as this one was. If it all went south, then Ron would be one lonely Jew.

From above, Buddy leaped down from the pole he was hanging on and took a seat next to the blonde as Ron continued to reflect. Everything may appear to be tame and overall decent for now, but he knew that there was some chance that there's going to be trouble that may occur within an instant. After all, most villains and weirdoes these days seem to come out of the woodworks without any given warning. Himself included if under the right kind of influence. Perhaps it was because of his unsure feelings, but if there were anyone who for one reason or another wanted to do as little as to frighten Penny, then he would do whatever he could to make that villain pay. It was time for him to step up in a big way and, more than ever, he was not going to take crap from anyone! He was not going to be insulted and he was not going to be pushed around or manipulated by anyone ever again!

Ron sighed as he proceeded to head back inside of the apartment building. After all, he had homework that needed to be done, as well as deciding which delicious dish Penny will make for the both…the _three_ of them. Buddy could get pretty hungry, too!

* * *

Next chapter, the bet between Ron and Penny starts. What will Ron have Penny make for dinner, and even then, will Penny be successful? All of this and more will be answered the next chapter. 


	11. The Cook Off

**Chapter 11:** The Cook Off

"Lesse…" Ron walked through the aisle of the grocery store as Penny followed with a cart. Right now, they were shopping for a few required ingredients that were required for the Napoleon Cannoli Stacks: The dish Penny would be making for their little wager. The blonde boy smirked to himself, proud of the selection he had made as it was from the expert cookbook. He knew that it was a bit cruel of him to giver such an expert recipe, but Penny did say that cooking was easy and this was the perfect way for her to put her money where her mouth was. "We got the cream cheese, softened sugar, and wonton wrappers… All we need now is the fresh red raspberries and ricotta cheese and we'll have everything!"

"Awesome!" Penny chirped. Whatever Ron had planned, she could take! After all, this was _cooking _that was the matter at hand. He's been acting all superior all day as if cooking was basically some sacred art that took years to master. She snickered at the thought. Who did Ron thought he was fooling? Cooking was easy as one, two, three! She saw that smile, that same goofy smile she had first adored long ago as she then spoke. "How about we get some milk!" She suggested.

"But Penny, we already have milk in the fridge." Ron reminded.

"That was Whole Milk. I'm more of a Skim Milk kind of girl." The blonde girl stated with a smile before walking off as Ron sighed. Now there were to be two jugs of milk in the fridge, taking up whatever room that could go for new dishes to be made. Still, they needed to get their shopping done, as for tomorrow their jobs at a restaurant they've past on the short ride here from school started. Luckily for them, they've managed to get a job at the same place as they were hiring a chef and a waitress! But still, it would be nice if Penny had her own means of transportation instead of both of them relying on his car. So at least paying for the necessities including rent wouldn't be a problem, for now.

"With a few more items added to the cart, the two made their way into the checkout line. It was about 20 items in the cart so they couldn't enter the uber-fast 10 items or less Express Line. Luckily, they found a mildly long line at register #4. As they begin to place their groceries on the conveyer belt, it was Penny who started the conversation.

"So what's with Team Possible?" Penny asked. At times she had asked him before, but Ron somehow had managed to change the subject. Honestly, she wanted to know what was the deal with them, as she somewhat pre-modeled her friendship with Ron after his friendship with Kim, given the history. Otherwise, wouldn't they have both gone to the same school instead of him being here and her going to Yale?

"I'll pay for the groceries this time." Ron offered as Penny rolled her eyes. There he went again, avoiding the subject.

"Not this time." She placed her hands on her hips. "Now tell me! What happened that you guys don't hang out anymore!"

"So what's the damage?" Ron asked the young lady behind the conveyor belt as she showed him the price. "Okay not too bad…" Ron took out some dollar bills as he gave them to the cashier, and a few seconds later, he got back change.

"Damn it, Ron! Every time I ask you about this, you always skirt around the issue and change the subject! But I wanna know! I care about you and I know that it gotta have some significance in your life!" Penny explained her frustration on the matter as the two both grabbed the bagged groceries before exiting the store.

"Look, it's nothing!" Ron simply stated. "Don't worry yourself abo-Oh…crap…" Ron narrowed his eyes.

Penny saw what was the issue as she shook her head. Ron's corvette, the new corvette, had been vandalized. The windows were smashed open as the body of the car was dented in. One would've wondered why the car alarm didn't go off, but from what was seen from the wires that were sticking out, it might as well served as the answer. "What kind of person would so something like this?" She asked, before turning to the blonde. "Do you have some enemies you haven't told me about?"

"Beats me…" Ron responded coldly. He had just got this car and already it was totaled. Did someone in this world have a vendetta against him or what? He soon found his answer as he heard a familiar voice.

"Well, well, well, look who it is Max!"

"Yeah, it's the grocery store guy, Gary!"

"You know these two?" Penny asked Ron, who sighed.

"They were picking on some girl when I first came to town, but I taught them a lesson…" Ron glanced at his ruined car. "At least I thought…"

"That right! You thought…" Gary hissed at the blonde. "We were just in the neighborhood and was feeling a bit stressed out, so we were just releasing some stress on this car. I hope that _this_ wasn't your car we were hammering on." He laughed, as well as Max, who was checking out Penny, and from the creepy smile he showed he liked what he saw. Penny, on the other hand…

"Okay… you do know that there are laws against this kind of treatment, right?" She asked Max.

"Please, you can't possibly be telling me that you'd rather be around this lamer!" He scoffed as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"Please don't touch me…" She simply said as Ron noticed.

"Oh c'mon! You know you want this…" Max explained as the hand moved lower, much to Penny's chagrin. To her, this was like a typical jock at her old school that would somehow cope a feel without being noticed. But before the hand could reach her breast line, a hand grabbed Max by the throat as he found himself rammed into the brick wall.

"She said for you not to touch her!" Ron hissed, his brown eyes narrowed. It was already bad enough that these guys totaled his car, but now harassing Penny? Now he was begging for the two to give him any excuse, not matter how ridiculous it was, to fight so he could kick their asses in a way to ensure that they never messed with him, Penny, or anyone else ever again. "What part of 'don't touch me' do you fail to comprehend?"

"F-fuck you, lamer!" He managed to gag out with Ron's hand on his throat, who let go.

"If I ever catch you in a 5 yard radius around me or my friends, I swear to god that I'll give you a beating so bad not even your mother will be able to look at you." He threatened.

"LOOK OUT!" Penny shouted as Ron turned back, just at the nick of time to see a baseball bat headed his way.

"EAT SLUGGER LOSER!" Gary shouted as he swung the bat, hoping to hit the troublesome blonde. Unfortunately, he moved out of the way before using Gary's own momentum against him, bringing the bat-armed arm behind the assailant before ramming him against the wall…hard.

"Just like old times…" Ron mused. "You two try to hit me and I turn the tables on you. Do we really need to go through this again?"

"Eat shit, Fuckwad!" Gary hissed as he soon found his head hitting the brick wall, knocking him out.

Ron looked towards the shocked Max, eyes narrowed. "Here's the deal. You're never going to mess with me or my friends again! Otherwise what I just did to your friend will be a slap on the wrist compared to what I'll do to the both of you." With that said, he turned away as he walked towards his damaged car, where the stunned Penny was currently standing.

"…W-where did that all come from?" Penny asked as Ron opened the door, looking to see if the card still could work.

"Let's just say that I got tired of being a pantywaist…" He simply said as they got into the car. As the car drove away, the two thugs who were looking for revenge were seriously wondering if looking for revenge was a good idea in the first place.

**The Apartment**

It's been a few hours since they came back from the store as Penny was already to work on her dish that she were to make as a part of her and Ron's little wager. Speaking of whom, the guy right now was looking over the damages Gary and Max did to the car. From the look on his face he was not happy at all. Maybe she should just call off the bet. I mean, sure it had the possibility of Ron basically becoming her maid for the day, at least when it came to organizing her shoe collection. But then again, she wouldn't have to suffer the humiliation of running around the school in her undergarments.

"Let's see now… 'Combine ricotta cheese, cream cheese and powdered sugar in medium bowl.'" She said herself as she poured in said ingredients into the bowl as she began to stir. "Okay… 'Stir in 1 1/4 cups morsels…'" Penny added in the chocolate chips by letting them drop separately so that they weren't together. In truth, Penny wasn't exactly the chief in her family, but that didn't mean that she was bad at it. After all, how hard could cooking be anyway? It was just mixing a few food elements together to make something fantastic. She was beginning to see why Ron loved cooking so much. Cooking, in a way, was an art form in itself and it was exciting to come up with your own dishes and trying new ideas.

After putting the now-covered bowl in the refrigerator, Penny looked at the recipe, "'Heat vegetable oil in deep skillet over medium heat to 350° F. Fry wonton wrappers, 2 or 3 at a time, until golden brown and crisp, about 30 seconds each side. Drain on paper towels. Dust fried wonton wrappers with some of the powdered sugar. Spread wonton wrappers on waxed paper.' Okay then, look like I have some frying to do?" She proceeded in taking out a deep skillet from under the cabinet as she moved on to the next step. This bet was starting to become very fun…

"Lesse… I'm gonna have to get my hubcaps fixed as well as a new paint job…" Ron said as he shook his head. Max and Gary really did a number on his car, and he had just got some insurance for it too! At least it would be the last time he'll see those two morons… that was if they were smart to stay away unless they have a death wish. The bright side of it all was at least the car was still functioning well enough to get them to the destination they needed. Otherwise they would have really been in trouble… "What'd you think?" Ron asked, looking down beside him.

Buddy shrugged as he stroked his fingers on the dented door. He had to admit that those two guys who had a grudge against Ron sure did a good job totaling his car. Now if he was there, they wouldn't have had made a small scratch on the car and ended up… unless they were willing to lose an arm and a leg.

Ron sighed as he walked back inside of the building. He was starting to get a bit hungry and needed to prepare for dinner… and to see if Penny left the kitchen in one piece. As much as he'd like to believe that he'd get the chance to see Penny strut around in her underwear, he somehow had the feeling that it was best for him to know all the shoe brand names right now as they'll help him later…

…

It was now the moment of truth as Ron and Buddy were both seated at the table, each having a paper plate place in front of them on top of the glass round table. Ron had decided that it was best to order Dominos Pizza for delivery since he was in no mood to cook after the events that have happened today, and Penny and Buddy were understanding of that. Anyone would be in a bad mood if their car, let alone new one, was totaled by a couple of moronic punks who had something to prove.

"Okay boys, are you guys ready for this?" Penny announced as she, having since removed her cooking apron, walked over to the counter to make her final preparations.

"Oh yeah, Penny! I've been waitin' for this!" Ron rubbed his hands together with the smile as he could feel the tasty morsel in his mouth. At this point he was torn. On one hand he was hungry and wanted to have something that was good enough to hold him over until the pizza arrived. But on the other hand, he did not want to organize Penny's entire shoe collection, which would take all night, even all the next morning.

Buddy chattered in excitement as Penny grabbed two plates, each with a serving of Napoleon Cannoli. "Okay then boys, one serving of sweetness coming right up!" She chirped.

"We'll be the judges of that, right Buddy?" Ron turned to the baboon, who just chattered, clapping his hands together.

"Alright then…" Penny placed one plate in front of Ron and the other in front of Buddy. "Bon appetite!"

Ron nodded as he looked down at the Napoleon Cannoli that was in front of him. He was going to eat this desert and place it into his mouth, but there were going to be consequences. On one hand, he could get food poisoning or worse if Penny screwed up. But on the other hand, if he actually likes it he'll have to be Penny's shoe organizer for the day. Either way, this was basically a lose-lose situation. But in the long run, it was better to organize Penny's shoes than to die from food poisoning. "Hmm… it smells nice so far…" He explained as he proceeded to poke it with a fork.

"Do you have to be so judgmental on this?" Penny asked, annoyed. On the outside she was quite bored, seeing as this should've been over with by now. But on the inside she was nervous. She was wondering if the dessert was good, or did she really went over her head when she basically told him that cooking was blow-off class. She saw apparently her saving grace thus far: Buddy had managed to finish eating it, although he did have a few smudges of raspberry over his mouth and shirt. "See, Buddy likes it."

"Wait wait wait… The Ronman hasn't had a taste yet, so let's see how you rank with the master!" The blonde proclaimed as he continued to poke it with a fork. "Well the outside appears to be decent. Let's see how it tastes on the inside…" Ron cut off a piece with his fork as he then took a bite. He fully understood that this would be the test that would decide their fate tonight. Funny that the fate of their actions rested on a pastry… Nevertheless, Ron sighed as he took a bite…

…

**20 Minutes Later…**

"Well Penny, you know how the saying goes sometimes." Ron explained to the upset blonde girl. "'Ya win some, and ya lose some!' That's just the way fate rolls sometimes." He noticed the look of frustration on her face as she glared at him. "Hey calm down, would ya? It's not that bad!"

"Not that bad?" Penny asked in a somewhat mocking tone. "Not that bad?"

"You're basically overlooking things, Pen-Pen! From the way I see it, the positives and the negatives are about equal. Yet, you want to let the negatives outweigh the positives, especially when you're trying to justify the anger and frustration you're feeling for me."

"Yeah Ron, ya think?" She slightly snapped. "And what are these so-called positives you're speaking about?"

"Well Penny, let me put it to ya this way:" Ron sighed. "It could've been worse. Much worse then the things they are now: You could've humiliated yourself by showing up at school running around in nothing but your bra and panties!"

"…" Penny dropped down on top of her bed as she frowned at what she was seeing. "Are you really this incompetent?" She glared.

"Look, I'm just doing the best with what I can here." Ron said. "I told ya, the Ronman isn't very keen when it comes to fashion, let alone women's fashion. But I did managed to organize them by color!"

"No, you're supposed to do it by the style, then the name, and then by color!" Penny went to explain for what it appeared to be for the millionth time. "Look, you can't just put a pair of sneakers and a pair of loafers together just because they're both black! Or you can put my pink flip-flops with my new pink heels because the styles are similar."

"But I don't see the problem with that!" Ron stated. "Pink is pink, black is black, red is red, and white is white! It's so simple Pen-Pen, I don't see why you want to make something so simple so difficult."

Penny sighed, "Ron, sometimes it's not about the color! It's about the brand! Let me put I this way. You decided to make a nice candlelight dinner for the hell of it, and by seeing this, I'd like to dress my best, right?"

Ron nodded, "I got ya!"

"And then I put on my a nice short white dress, and then I need to find the right pair of shoes to wear."

"So why don't you just get a pair of white shoes to match? It's so simple, right?"

"But what if I was wearing black stockings as well?" Penny added. "Wearing white shoes with black stockings makes it look tacky! Even the slightest error in selecting what to wear can make the entire outfit look tacky!"

"I'm beginning to understand fashion, but it still doesn't explain the need to categorize them by name, unless you're trying to mess with me."

"Look, it's just how I do things, okay! No matter how weird and unorthodox it may appear to be to you, it's just how I do things! Deal with it!"

"Okay Penny, sheesh…" Ron sighed. Right now he'd wished that he would had feigned sickness just to get out of this… But there was a bright side of this, as he said before: He was getting to know Penny more, her interests, and how she does things, even if they were a bit weird. Honestly, he had never witness anyone get so anal about how shoes are arranged.

"Don't worry Ron, I'll help you out …" Penny offered as she dropped down from her bed and crawled to the closet where Ron was. The original idea was for him to have a hard time with her shoe collection, amusing her and keeping her entertained through his frustration. She knew that Men, with the exception of homosexuals and metrosexuals, could be incompetent when it came to fashion, but they didn't come more incompetent than Ron Stoppable. That was what she didn't count on. So more or less, this whole bet thing backfired on her. "For a guy who's been friends with a girl for years, you still don't know much, if anything, about fashion."

"Ironic…" Ron replied as he picked up a pair of shoes from the cardboard box that appeared to be clear, but around the bottom it was in a lime greenish clear color. He may not have been a clothes person, much less a shoe person, but weren't they what some people would call "hooker heels?" He looked towards the blonde girl with a bit of concern and confusion.

"They're just nice shoes for clubbing!" Penny explained. "They look cute, and the best part of all?" She shook her head with a smile. "I'll show ya some other time. Maybe Friday if we can find a good club to go to…"

"I was just curious…" Ron stated. "The only times I've seen those kinds of shoes were on models inside of a Maxim Magazine." Ron snickered at the memory as Brick Flagg, shortly after the first two weeks he started dating Monique, dragged Ron and (or pulled on the wheelchair of, rather) Felix to somewhere and showed them various Stuff and Maxim magazines in an attempt to "undo the whipping the girls have done to them!" It was a very interesting day, indeed. "Do you have a pair of thigh highs, too?" He asked which earned him a frustrated look from the girl's face. "I'm just joking with you! Lighten up!"

"Sorry…" Penny sighed. "I'm just getting tired of people judging me."

"Judging you?" Ron blinked. "Is there something that happened in San Fran?"

"I don't want to talk about it!" Penny turned away as Ron could get a glimpse on her face. Apparently aside from what happened in her family, there was a lot of things that happened to her since she had moved to San Francisco from Middleton. But he knew better than to pressure her to tell her what was up, as it was better to wait for her to be ready and comfortable enough for her to open up to her. Besides, he shouldn't have any complaints. He had gotten closer to Penny in a few days than any other girl, save for Kim, his whole life. He knew her likes and dislikes, including her love (somewhat obsession) for shoes, her preference to Skim Milk as opposed to the regular whole milk, and that she was looking to be an Interior Designer, as well as looking into the art of fashion design. As much as a fashion freak she was, at least Penny wasn't a retail snob and didn't care how much a pair of pants cost and where it came from, as long as it looked good.

Ron began to feel guilty a little. As much as she knew about her, Penny didn't know much about his home life. But then again, what was it to learn about? He was an only child in a Jewish Family. His parents both had decent jobs! They were basically just an ordinary Jewish American family. His Social Life, he didn't want to talk about. As save for a few, he was the guy who nobody wanted apart off. True, there were some people who basically convinced everyone else he was worthless, but he didn't do anything to make them think otherwise either. That was one of the main reasons why he took the scholarship. For a fresh start, for a clean slate, for him to actually earn some respect without screwing up! Ron came to LA to start a new and to make something of him and he was not going to become anyone's sidekick. He would be damned if he ended up back the way he started back in Middleton…

I'm not going to spoil the next chapter, but I'll tell you this. It'll contain fan service, it'll contain more fan-service, and it'll contain even more fan-service, but this chapter will relate to the plot, I promise!


	12. The Madness Begins

**Chapter 12:** The Madness Begins

Where do the Students of Middleton High go after Graduation? One would believe that to be a very interesting question…

Some people like both Kim Possible and Eric Mayers went to prestigious schools or universities such as Harvard or, in their case, Yale.

While others such as Ron Stoppable and Josh Mankey went to an institute to focus on their crafts such as, in Ron's case, the Los Angeles branch of The Art Institute in California.

As for everyone else?

The only place that was sure to be the place of reunion for students from Middleton, Upperton, and Lowerton High would be Upperton University in Upstate Upperton, Colorado. Old faces reunite, new faces meet, and familiar faces become better accustomed to each other as they start the next chapter of their life. Of course, with College Life came the drinking, wild parties, and the occasional sexual parties. However, the madness that was happening now was not of the above…

It was around 8:36 at night as the sounds of footsteps and cameras shuttering, as some of the students who have left their dorm rooms couldn't believe at what was taking place right now, especially to a pair of angry blue and black eyes glaring at the object of all of the cameras' focus.

Bonnie Rockwaller, 2006 Class Valedictorian of Middleton High, was walking back to her dorm room with her new boyfriend, 25 year old David Brendan. Son of the owner and Chairman of the famous Tech Corp software industry Emmanuel Brendan as the cameras followed, looking to see if the hottest new couple of the month would be kind enough to answer a few question.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Where did you two met?"

"Do your parents know that you're dating each other?"

"Is it true that you got into a huge fight with Teen Hero Kim Possible?"

The brunette scoffed at the latter question. How many times would she have to go through this horror of explaining that fiasco at graduation? They were basically beating on the rotted corpse of a dead horse and it was getting old, fast! Right now she wanted to punch the idiot who asked her that question. But still, she had to keep up appearances and show that she did at least have some class, unlike a certain overrated loser who finally got what she deserved as she was revealed to be the huge loser she always knew she was. And she emphasized "overrated!"

Bonnie took in a deep sigh, "I wish not to talk anymore about that unfortunate event anymore! I hoped that it would've been a more organized and sophisticated event since afterall, you can only graduate from high school once! I was hoping to cherish this moment to remember for the rest of my life! But then Miss Possible had to ruin things like the jealous, sore, overrated loser she really was – and I stress 'overrated.' The reason why I call this an unfortunate event because not only was it embarrassing for me and my family, but it was also embarrassing for my fellow students and their families, as well as small children who were watching – Which I apologize for my use of language during my confrontation with Miss Possible! Anyway…"

The owner of the dark, glaring eyes shook her head as she watched her former friend answering all questions that were asked to her, using the all too familiar (read: tired.) "Little Miss Innocent" bullshit act she had known for her to use in high school. She had used that act to get away with a lot of things with the teachers back in high school and now doing the same with the professors. She was doing the same old shit and she was growing tired of it! The more she thought about it, the more she wondered how, better yet _why_ she stayed friends with her for so long…

"That's the whole thing, andI no longer wish to talk about the matter, thank you." Bonnie finished as she and David proceeded to walk away…

"Miss Rockwaller, Miss Rockwaller! What about the rumors of Kim Possible-"

"She's a fire crotch." David simply said, cutting off the reporters as he walked away. Which lead to the reporters to follow along, especially after hearing a comment like that. "Kim Possible, is a fire crotch with a clitoris that is seven foot long, has her pubes coming out from her freckles near her crotch and has crabs pouring from her vagina, trust me I've seen it."

Bonnie couldn't help but crack up laughing at what David just said about Kim. In truth, she wouldn't be surprised if Little Miss Perfect wasn't as perfect as she lay claimed to be. Even if that wasn't the case, it was still fun verbally bashing and humiliating her while basically spitting on whatever credibility she had left as a teen hero after what happened at graduation, as the two finally made itnearthe door to Bonnie's single dorm room.

David, being the gentleman that he appeared to be, went to unlock his girlfriend's girl for her before turning towards the camera. "We're only going to say this one last thing! That Kim Possible is a fire crotch! I mean how the hell is she famous anyway? Like what does she do that makes her famous? Helping people?"

Bonnie laughed out loud as David continued, "If she wants to help someone, she should keep her legs closed and start taking meds 'cause she needs them."

That was the final straw for her as she stormed over there, with her best friend beside her. She knew Bonnie was obsessed with Kim Possible since Middle School and knew that when she became Class Valedictorian she wasn't going to let anyone hear the end of it. But now the bitch and her sleezy boyfriend who was basically leeching off of his father's money went too far. "Well at least Kim does something worthwile unlike you, you lazy bastard!" She shouted. "Pretty tough of you to pick on someone who's not around to defend herself."

The "golden couple" turned around as Bonnie rolled his eyes at who she saw. "Excuse me, this was an 'A-B' conversation. Why don't you two losers 'C' your way out of this one!" She snidely replied.

"Yeah, so why don't you just shut the fuck up, ya gold digging bitch!" She snapped back.

"Oh, I know that you're not the one to be talking, Hope! You and Tara have been riding my coattails since back in Middle School! If it weren't for me, you two ingrates wouldn't have been on the squad and would so not be on the food chain! So don't you even dare to call me a gold digger you fucking hanger-on bitch!"

"Isn't that what you're doing right now?" Tara reminded with a glare of her own. "You're basically throwing yourself on the first sleezy rich guy who'd even look at you, so you don't have _any_ right to be calling anyone a hanger on!"

"Can somebody give those two bitches some dildos to keep them occupied?" David waved off, annoyed at the two nobodies harassing his Bonnie.

"Oh why don't you buy them for us? Since you seem to enjoy squandering Daddy's money so much!"

"Will you two just shut up!" Bonnie scoffed, "Look, just because I've outgrew you losers doesn't give you the right to hold me down! I feel like 300 pounds was lifted from my back. …On second thought, better make that 400, since you've probably been eating yourself in your depression of losing the best thing you had in your pathetic lives."

"Oh fuck you, you've eaten a lot more since Brick dumped you at Prom!" Hope snidely remarked.

"You're just jealous that I'm actually famous, that I'm actually someone of importance, so unlike you!"

Hope shook her head in disbelief as she held her hands up. "Can you believe this girl, Tara?"

"Seriously! She's actually believing whatever crap she's feeding herself to convince herself that she's important, just to make up the fact that Kim had always beaten her."

"I did beat her for Valedictorian, something that your feeble mind has forgotten already, Tara."

"Oh please…" Tara shook her head before turning to Hope… "Was she always this delusional?"

Hope scoffed, "Please, she's so a mark for herself."

"Will someone please tell Miss 'Me Love You Long Time' to shut the fuck up!" David groaned as Hope shook her head…

"Stereotypically racist comments… Just what I'd expect from a suckbag like you!"

"Don't insult my boyfriend you Filipino slut!" Bonnie snapped which caused Hope to narrow her eyes.

"Oh and you too now?" She shook her head as she began to remove the earrings she was wearing before handing them to Tara. "Hold these, because this bitch is gonna get her ass kicked."

"Oh so the loser wants to fight now?" Bonnie taunted. "As if! You know I'll just mop the floor with you." She turned towards David. "Let's go inside, Love! These two are so not worth our time."

"Actually I'll beat the shit out of you right now, 'cause I don't care about the consequences, no matter how rich this scumbag's daddy is or how good his lawyers are." Hope threatened as she stepped up to Bonnie's face.

"Why don't you try it, bitch?" Bonnie taunted. "Oh that's right? You can't! You and Tara never could beat me before even at the same time so what makes you think you can now?" Bonnie asked, shoving her with one arm as she saw the look on Hope's face. She was really pissed off at her but she didn't care. She knew that she could take Hope-less while Tara ran away like the coward she always was. "I guess I'll have to take a shower before heading to Britina's party." She explained. "I have to decontaminate my hand before I catch the Loser Virus." She laughed at her own joke while looking at the eyes of the Asian girl who was so out of her league.

David smirked, "Good idea! Maybe Kim Possible isn't the only fire cr-" He was cut off as the top of a foot instantly collided with the side of his face, consequentially knocking him down on the ground. His eye became wide, shock at what had just happened.

"Want some of this too, Bon-Bon?" Hope taunted as she saw David trying to comprehend what had just happened – her knocking his sorry ass down with a roundhouse kick. Her ire was raised enough as she felt that she had a valid excuse to not only kick the _real_ loser in his sleezy face, but also his girlfriend who was obviously a mark for herself. "I'll kick your ass like Kim did! So c'mon Bon-Bon! Bring it on-on!" She saw her angered expression on the face! Right now she was being humiliated and dissed and it was all on camera. At the earliest, this would be on then probably on Best Week Ever, Entertainment Tonight and Extra. Wait, maybe just the former. Squandering your father's money from owning a business doesn't automatically makes you famous and neither did basically being a golddigger.

"Oh that's it, bitch!" The brunette snapped as she instantly dived onto the Asian teen, thus beginning another catfight. Tara quickly rushed over and with one scratch from a manicured nail onto her arms, she too found herself joining the fray. And David? Normally he'd be aroused at seeing three girls involved in a catfight. But since 1) One of the combatants was Bonnie and 2) It was basically two against one against her, this was not going to be a pretty sight, as more students arrived to see the situation for themselves. Monique and Zita shook their heads in annoyance, as Felix was speechless. And Brick? Let's just say that he and the other jocks wished that it were raining right now. But from seeing the glare and hearing a growl of warning from his girlfriend, the Captain of the Upperton U football team had second thoughts.

Nevertheless, hair was pulled as rags and rags of clothes were ripped apart. At some point, nails were applied in the fight as around five minutes, it began to drastically change from T&A entertainment to brutally vicious as blood began to appear on body parts…

After being flipped towards the jocks, Bonnie let out a loud banshee-like shriek as she dashed towards her two former friends for some retribution. Piercing them with her nails, kicking them, clawing their eyes out, anything that would make those ingrates pay for what they've done to her. Humiliating her, embarrassing her in front of her boyfriend, just like they used to back in high school when they were still leeching off of her popularity. Just like they way _she_ used to out-stage her! They've already done a lot to her. Her face was scratched up, her red dress was ripped, and her heels were basically ruined. Her outfit was ruined, all because of those ungrateful losers she stood by for years! And for what, because of that other overrated loser?

The enraged vixen was about to pounce on her two prey, but she couldn't do it, as she suddenly felt a huge pain in her gut. The pain hurt a lot, so much that she didn't even notice that she was on the ground, having lost the power to stand. From seeing that blonde bimbo examining her hand in shock and in confusion, Bonnie deducted: Tara punched her. Tara actually punched her!

"…I punched her…" Tara muttered, still looking at her closed fist. Her sleevless lime-green top was nearly in rags. "I actually punched Bonnie!"

"And she deserved every bit of it!" Hope placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder, comforting her. Her short pink dress might as well have been ruined as from the back, it was possible to see a glimpse of her white panties. "Personally, I don't think it was enough…"

"But…" Tara shook her head. "What happened? Seriously, what happened to us? You, me, Bonnie… We all used to be great friends." She sighed. "We were best friends…"

"_Were_ we best friends?" Hope scoffed. "Were we ever friends, with Bonnie I mean…" She wasn't just asking Tara, but at the same time she was asking herself, as she saw the scumbag named David help his girlfriend up as the bitch who, as of now, they both wondered if they were truly her friends turned back with a death glare towards them before entering her dorm room… "C'mon, let's head back…"

Tara nodded as the two friends-turned-roommates headed back to their dorm room as the crowd began to go their separate ways. What none of them, not even the paparazzi noticed, was that hiding on top of a tree was a dark-skinned manwearing a black trench coat watching…

"Hmph…" He scoffed, slightly amused at the scen that had just transpired. Now that the amusment was over, it was time to get to work.

**40 Minutes Later… **

Tara sighed, brushing her platinum-blonde locks, as she sat on top of her bed inside of the dorm room she shared with Hope. As much hostility as it appeared to be between them as of late, Tara thought about the good ole' days when she, Hope, and Bonnie were still friends. They've been friends since Middle School and it was such a shame for their friendship to go down south the way it did! But then again, she should've seen it coming. Ever since that nearly horrid night before graduation as well as after graduation Bonnie has been very distant from them both. It's as if she felt that she was on a much higher pedestal than the rest of the world. As much as she hated her for all the mean things she's done in the past and present, she had to admit that she missed her being around.

The door opened as Hope stepped inside, wearing nothing but a white towel wrapped around her, save for her wet hair. "God, what's with the showers here?" She fumed, "You can't even have a long hot shower these days…"

"Well to be fare, you do take about 35-45 minutes showering." Tara reminded as Hope walked to her closet.

"Well it shouldn't last for just 12 minutes, either!" Hope opened the door as she went through her clothes. "You ready for tonight?"

"I guess…" Tara sighed as she went to pull on a pair of white nylon knee socks. "We might as well have _some_ fun, tonight…"

Hope scoffed as she pulled out a short sequin black dress, "Don't tell me you're still thinking about that ordeal with Bonnie!"

"Well it's is kinda hard to just forget about someone who was your friend for seven years…" Tara countered.

"Was she ever our friend?" Hope retorted black as she placed the dress on her bed before heading toward her drawer. "We might've appeared to be friends back in Middle and High School, but like they say, 'Appearances can be deceiving.' Case in point, not only do I not believe that Bonnie Rockwaller was ever our friend, but I think that she was just using us to promote her own popularity." She opened the top drawer and pulled out a pair of black lace panties.

Tara noticed, "You're actually wearing those?" She asked, somewhat surprised. Usually Hope would wear thongs and sometimes, just for the hell of it, no panties at all. So for her to pick a more conservative underwear was a change of pace for her.

"I just don't want to be remotely associated with the she-devil known as Bonnie tonight." Hope explained as she dropped the towel as she slipped on the panties. As far as she was concerned, she could care less about what happens to Bonnie Rockwaller. When Tara told her what happened on the night before graduation, when Bonnie set her up with a guy who almost raped her and Bonnie got upset over what Tara did to him, Hope was pissed. Actually she was irate at Bonnie for choosing her popularity and status over her friend and what almost happened to her. Maybe that was when Hope really began to question, throughout all the years, were she and Tara really Bonnie's friends, and vise versa.

Shortly after the semester started, Tara talked to Bonnie, or at least tried to, about their friendship, but she would just ignore her and talk about the latest "college hottie of the week." Hope tried talking to her as well, but the result was still the same. Soon, Bonnie began to be frustrated by the both of them and eventually that was when she ripped them apart. She called them both worthless losers who were basically leeches to her own popularity and that the only reason they were worth the time was because she needed someone to be on her side. That was when they realized (In Tara's case, finally.) why Kim, Ron, Monique, or anyone else hated Bonnie Rockwaller so much. The only person she ever thought about was herself. And after seeing how much of a bitch her sisters were, Hope and Tara had to agree that it ran in the family. While Tara felt hurt and betrayed, Hope not only saw it coming but was expecting it sooner, which was why she started wearing pointed-toed stiletto boots, so at the moment Bonnie began treating them like yesterday's trash, she could forcefully connect the somewhat sharp, pointy toe to Bonnie's face. So basically, Hope was washing her hands off of the bitch, especially after tonight. Her and her creep of a boyfriend… well… for this week!

Hope knew the pattern when it comes to a Bonnie Rockwaller relationship: First Bonnie hooks up with the idiot who's dumb enough to give the golddigging bich the time and effort, then came the kissing and hugging, and after the sex and she had gotten everything she wanted, or rather sucked from him, the idiot was gone, and then it's back to square one. So after they had sex and she had gotten everything she wanted, Mr. Brendan and Miss Rockwaller would go their separate ways, just like it always had with any guy who dated Bonnie. And _they_ had the nerve to call Kim a fire crotch? If anyone, it's the brown-haired bitch who's the real fire crotch! Knowing how much she slept around. "Tara, can I borrow your boots for tonight?"

"No." Tara simply said as she slipped on the other sock, not even looking towards her best friend.

"Oh come on, Tara! They'd go perfectly with the dress I'm wearing!"

"No."

"Why not?" Hope asked in a somewhat-whiny tone. They've always used to borrow each other's clothes to wear when they always went out, depending on how well it went with their outfits.

"You want to know why Hope?" Tara said as she walked over to her closet, which was right next to Hope's. "I'll tell you why. Every time you ask me if you'd want to borrow my boots, or my shirt, or my dress, I think about our date with that guy we met at the party during orientation. He liked both of us, but we told him that he had to make a selection of which one of us he'd want to go out with as a couple, not as a threesome. And when he picked you, he said that he had a hard time selecting which one since he liked both of us so he based his decision on stupid reason: He liked your pink stilettos pumps." She glared at the ebony-haired girl. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't those pink stiletto pumps you were wearing mine?"

Hope scoffed, "You're still angry about that? Jeez, the guy was basically a bonehead if he needed a stupid reason to decide which one of us to pick."

"But I really liked him, and you don't know how much it hurt me that a guy who I really liked picked someone else because they had something that was actually mine! I mean how would you feel if it happened to you?"

"Honestly, I'd be pretty pissed off…" Hope began to understand Tara's reluctance for letter her borrow her clothes. She sighed, "I'll just wear my sling backs tonight."

"Wait, it's okay…" Tara smiled at her. "I'll let you wear them tonight!"

Hope practically ran up to the blonde as she proceeded to hug her. "Oh thank you Tara! Thank you so much!" She cheered, holding her very close.

"Umm…As much as I appreciate your soft breasts rubbing up against me, could you please let go?" Tara asked with a slight blush to her face.

Hope blinked as she looked down to see that aside from the panties she was wearing, she was still naked. In her embarrassment, she blushed as she covered her arms and rushed quickly over to the dress. "Sorry about that…" She said as she proceeded to step inside before slipping on the dress. It covered her chest, except for the exposed section in the middle of her chest, which revealed a fair bit of cleavage. As for the length itself, it reached down to mid-thigh. It fit somewhat loosely, but it still showed off the right curves. "Now where are the boots?"

"They're over there!" Tara pointed to the desk near her bed, as near the chair was a pair of knee high boots. They were more platform than high heel and like Hope's dress it contained a fair amount of glitter. Tara mused to herself, this would be the 3rd time Hope borrowed the boots. At this rate she might as well buy Hope her own pair. Too bad that particular style was no longer in production and last she heard those boots were in short supply. Maybe she could get them for her for birthday, since they're right around the corner.

Hope proceeded in slipping on the boots, "Thanks again, Tara!"

Tara slipped into her black platform loafers before looking at herself in the tall mirror set up in the room. "She really needs to find a good outfit with her own clothes…" She silently said as she checked upon everything. Her long, platinum blonde hair, even after combing it, was still wavy as some of it draped over her shoulders. It had grown a bit longer as it used to just reach her lower back. Now it nearly reached her butt. Perhaps she should cut it, or at least trim it a bit. Aside from her shoes and socks, she was also wearing a blue tartan-styled skirt as well as a black "Parental Advisory" baby tee. Her makeup was already done, but it wasn't much. Just a bit of eye shadow and a small use of the lipstick. She believed that burying herself in so much make up was bad for her skin and hid her true beauty from being seen. Therefore, the only time she ever used makeup was to bring attention to her features. She has been told that she had nice eyes, after all.

Hope had finished zipping up her borrowed boots as she then walked over to Tara. "You're looking nice, girl! Looking to score yourself a man tonight?"

"I hope so…" Tara nodded sadly.

"Look, don't let Bonnie get to you!" Hope explained. "You… no… every girl in this school has more class in their finger than Bonnie does in her whole body." Hope explained. "While Bonnie's getting an STD from God knows who doing God knows what, we'll be each finding a guy to have a deep, meaningful relationship with.

A smile formed on the bubbly blonde's face. "Okay!" She smiles as she walked towards her closet, as she could have sworn she had just heard a clicking sound from inside of her closet. "So who's car are we taking? Yours or mine?"

"Yours!" Hope quickly answered. "After all, you are the one who knows where the club actually is!"

"But I could still drive _your_ car!" Tara reminded.

"No way!"

"You're mean…" Tara mock whined as she proceeded to open the door to her closet. However, when the door opened, her and Hope's eyes went wide, not only in surprise but in horror as they instantly saw the barrel of Colt Double Eagle pistol pointed directly at them.

"The name's Zack Thomas…" The mercenary said as he stepped out of the closet. "Live it, learn it… Fear it!"

* * *

Tara and Hope are in deep trouble now that Zack has caught his prey. What will happen now? Who will come and save them? Hell, will anyone come and save them? Tune in next time. Also, quiz time. I've based Bonnie's boyfriend off of someone. Who is he based off of? I'll give you the only hint you need: After reading this chapter it should be obvious. 


	13. Target Found

**Chapter 13:** Target Found

"And here I thought that you didn't have any roommates, considering the big secret you have that would shock the whole world, let alone the school would leave you to be shunned by your peers…" Zack informed, pointing his gun towards the two frightened college girls. After seeing the fight between them and that other girl, Bonnie was it, he decided that it was best to follow them and attack when the time was right. Unfortunately, he couldn't exactly just walk in and grab the girl. So he had to wait until she was in the room so he could hide and then make his move. The Asian girl, on the other hand, he didn't count on being her roommate. And there was the issue with everyone and anyone else who was in the same building that needed to be taken care of…

Hope blinked, "Just what are you talking about?" She hissed, with a hint of confusion in her voice. Honestly, she didn't know what to make of this guy. Either he was some pervert from the boys dorm, a stalker, or he was a serial killer who'd got his kicks out of preying on young girls. Either way, he needed to be taken care of.

"Yeah!" Tara added, fear evident on her face. She didn't know what this Zack Thomas was doing here, much less his intentions. But she knew that someone better come and help quickly. She felt that Hope could hold her own, but then again she was unarmed and behind those dark sunglasses, she felt, were the eyes of a cold-blooded killer.

Zack turned to Tara, "Don't play dumb with me, Miss King. I know all about you, your family… the whole works, especially your father."

"Tara, what is he talking about?" Hope asked the terrified blonde.

"…I don't know!" She gasped in shock.

Now Hope was face to face with the stranger. "… You mean she didn't tell you?" Zack asked, feigning shock. "Her father was an infamous scientist who disappeared 18 years ago."

"You're lying!" Hope glared. "Her father's name is-"

"'Fredrick King! He works as the editor of the Upperton Weekly!' Was that what you were going to say to me?" He scoffed. "I hate to be the bearer of bad news… Actually, I don't even care, but the nice, friendly Mr. King that you all came to know and love isn't really your father." He crossed his arms.

"Tara is this true?" Hope asked Tara, who was shaking her head at what she was hearing.

"No… You're lying!" The blonde shouted to dreadlocked hired gun! "That can't be true! That can't be true at all, you asshole!" Tears were beginning to form in her eyes. First he had broken into their room and now he was deliberately trying to break her family apart?

"You can call me a liar if you want. But if you don't believe me, why don't you just ask Miss Jennifer Strong-King, your mom?" Zack smirked, "Speaking of whom, if I'm lying, than your so-called mother is an even bigger liar! After all, if your mother was as honest and true as you claim your family to be…"

"Shut up…"

"Then why would she have to change her name?" Zack stroked his chin as she saw Tara and Hope's angry expression. Hope's out of rage, and Tara's out of hurt and betrayal! "You don't have to take my word for it. You could ask her yourself. I would let you call her, but I'm not stupid enough to let you get near the phone where you'd call security on me. But I do have the next best thing…" He reached into his coat pocket as he took out a folded sheet of paper before tossing it towards Tara. "Read it! That's the document that confirms her legal change of name. But if that's not convincing enough for ya, think about this! If you lived in Upperton, then why did you go to Middleton High and Middle School these past several years? Why did your family moved around so much? And why would she change her name in the first place?"

Tara caught the paper as she proceeded to unfold the paper. In truth she didn't even want to read it, not to give this sicko the pleasure of seeing her world shatter before her eyes. But she knew that she had to see it. She had to see the contents of this paper. She had to see the truth for herself.

"You don't have to read it, Tara!" Hope stated. "Don't worry about it!" And she thought that Bonnie Rockwaller was low. Right now, she wanted to forcibly connect her platform boot directly to the skull of Thomas' face. But she also saw the gun that was in his hands. She felt that if she made a move, it may result of her getting shot, Tara getting shot, or worse…

"…I…I have to Hope…" Tara stated, her voice beginning to crack.

"But…"

"I gotta! I have to know the truth…" Tara sniffled a bit as she finished unfolding the paper before finally beginning to read it. Her eyes were now wide as tears began to pour out from them. "No…" She silently cried. "No… it can't be…"

"Tara, what's wrong?" Hope asked as the blonde dropped the paper. All she had to do was look down to see what exactly broke her friend: It was the document that recorded her name change. It was true after all. That bastard was right all along. "Jennifer Tara Strong," the name of Tara's mother, was not her true name after all. It was "Morgan Jean Fairchild-Riche"

"You see now?" Zack said. "Your mother is a complete liar, and your father was never your real father at all! Therefore, you're a bastard child!"

Tara dropped down to her knees as she buried her face into her hands as she cried. Her life, as she knew it, was a lie. Her mother had lied to her all these years, and the man she had called father since the day she was born was never her true father at all. It was someone whose last name was "Riche!" "Why…" She cried. She wanted to know what crime she had done to deserve this pain, this torment she was receiving right now.

"And that's not even the most shocking part yet." Zack informed. "My employer would like a word with you! So let's go, 'cause it's a long ride…"

"Like hell she is!" Hope snapped with a glare towards him. "You just wrecked Tara, my best friend's life and now you want to just take her to see some prick who couldn't even come down himself?"

Zack shrugged, "I just do what I'm told! Who knows what he's thinking." He was then met with a hard slap across the face, knocking his sunglasses off of his face as he saw the rage-filled, hateful eyes glaring directly at him. He snickered, seeing how feisty the friend of his target was. "You have some spark in you…" He said. "I like that…"

Hope scoffed in disgust, "Oh please! I could scream as loud as I can and someone will be rushing in here in a few minutes and hopefully call the police."

"You'd be killing your vocal chords for nothing." Zack informed. "With the exception of this room, I filled every room on campus with knockout gas. All of your fellow students and your Residential Advisor should be out cold as we speak. So you can scream all you want, but it'll fall on deaf ears." He saw the Filipino's angered expression on your face. "Besides, who's to say that I won't shoot your throat if you did scream. My orders were to bring Tara to my boss alive. You, on the other hand, could get killed for all I care."

"So what, there's still Kim Possible who can stop you!" Hope reminded. "She may be on the other side of the country, but she travels around the world so fast she could be in Germany and within a blink she'd be right here right now."

Zack snickered before breaking into a small laugh, "If you're talking about the newest member of Global Justice, then I'm afraid I have a little newsflash for you. I've already taken on Miss Possible. Sure she was a… how can I put it… decent challenge. But let's face it. She gave it her all and gave it her best shot…" He then mockingly sung, "_And I guess her best wasn't good enough!_"

Hope eyes went wide, "What? No way!" With everyone else who could possibly hear or notice their situation either not around or knocked out, and Zack was more than likely to shoot the telephone, the only means of communicating help, and their cell phones being near their desks that were right next to him, Kim Possible was their last hope of saving them.

"Okay, since your friend's crying her eyes out, and that I feel a small bit of sympathy for you, I'll make a little deal with you." Zack noticed the angered expression on Hope's face. "From the look on your face, you'd love to kill me right now. To make me suffer for what I've done to you and your friend. And from those toned arms and legs of yours, you look like you could at least defend yourself."

Hope scoffed, "What are you getting at, you perverted freak?" What was he doing, checking her out now? Pig…

"I'll tell you what". Zack withdrew the pistol he was holding. "I'll give you a chance to take me down, while I have only three moves to put you down. If you can successfully knock me down, or if I haven't knocked you down in three moves, I'll turn myself in. But if I win, not only do I get Tara, but I'll get you too! It's going to be a long ride to my boss's place and Tara's going to need a friendly face, where she's going. Do you accept these terms, or will I have to take the both of you un-" He was cut-off by a punch to the face, followed by a leg trip as he almost fell, but recovered with a push from his hand as he responded with leg sweep of his own, knocking his attacker down.

Hope however, manage to back flip from the fall, putting years and years of cheerleading to good use to recover as she smirked. "That's one move!" Who was this guy fooling? He'd actually said that he could take her down only using three moves, and he's already used one move. The other two moves he knew wouldn't be able to get him down. Reasons such as this were the reason she signed up for Martial Arts class years ago. She didn't want to feel helpless under some sicko or some psycho. And now it was time for those moves to pay off, starting by teaching this bastard a lesson he will never forget!

"Well… what are you waiting for?" Zack taunted with a smirk as he saw Hope get into a fighting stance. Either she wanted him to waste one of his remaining moves left or she was looking for the right appropriate time to strike. He scoffed as turned his back. This girl was clearly a novice and it's been a while since he went slacking in a fight…

Hope's eyes narrowed. The nerve of him to actually treat her as if she was some joke! As if she was here for his own amusement! Bastard… It was time for him to see who exactly who he was dealing with. That she wasn't just some helpless little girl who was way out of her league. It was time, as she made a dash towards him. Her plan was to, with his back turned, tackle him onto the ground. True, that they'd both end up on the ground, but it'd be her body on top of his, which would give Tara the time to escape and search for help. Since it was her that he wanted, as long as Tara didn't get caught, Zack wasn't going anywhere, which would be enough time for help arrive. It was the perfect plan. The best laid plan on paper. Unfortunately some perfect plans that looked good on paper were just that. They only looked good on paper. As the moment Hope began to dash towards the hateful man, Zack saw it coming from the corner of his eye as he then side stepped as he used the Filipino girl's own momentum into his own advantage as he proceeded to "guide" her to the closed door that led to Hope's closet.

"Hope!" Tara's eyes went wide as she saw her friend smack into the door to her own closet in horror. Was she okay? Was she still even conscious? She shook her head. Hope couldn't be out cold! Hope couldn't possibly leave her alone with this… this monster!

"Unless moving out of the way counts as a move, that was only two moves and you're already out…" Zack sighed as he looked at the unconscious form of Hope. "I'd expected better… Oh well, time to gather my winnings…" He sighed as he reached into his coat as Tara watched on in fear. She didn't exactly have an idea on what he was going to do with both her and Hope, but somehow she knew that it wasn't going to be a good thing.

Los Angeles 

"Okay, Truth or Dare!"

Penny let out a small sigh as she closed her eyes as the people around her placed all of their attention on her. In truth, they were all making her nervous, as if that no matter what choice she picked, it wasn't going to be good. She knew how things went when it came to Truth or Dare. If she said truth, then she would have to honestly reveal her secrets such as hidden guilty pleasures, past misdeeds, or even her sexual pleasures or something perverted. If she said dare, then she might as well be throwing away all of her self-respect and dignity away as she could end up stripping down to her underwear or even past that, for all she knew. Unfortunately for her, if it was true about how often guys tried to see a little T&A, there was at least a 50 chance happening, Ron included. Make that a 75 chance if there was something about the pigtailed brunette who was suspiciously licking her lips that she didn't know in terms of her sexuality!

Penny sighed as she casually took a sip out of her glass of Skim Milk. She knew that either way she was about to face some humiliation or at least some form of an attack on her dignity, but at least she wouldn't give them the satisfaction of showing it. "Truth!"

"Okay…" A dark-skinned man started in a Middle Eastern accent, "What was the most humiliating moment in your life?"

Penny closed her eyes as she recalled the key moments in her life, or more specifically the humiliating ones. There was one moment that had happened in the fifth grade, but even though the company she was around did appear to be open and was more likely to accept her secret than making her into a social pariah, she felt that now was not the time to tell them. But she did have the next best thing…or worst thing, depending on how one would look at it. "When I was just entering in the first grade, I went to the public restroom and when I saw the urinals in there, I thought there were new kinds of toilets! Unfortunately, I had to…well you know. Then when I saw some boys walking in…" She shuddered. "Draw your own conclusion…"

"Eww…" A petite brunette with shoulder-length, wavy hair cringed in thought of seeing Penny doing…that, as Ron's eyes were wide.

"Okay, that was fucking Sick and Wrong on so many levels!" He exclaimed. In a way or another he would never look at Penny Erikson the same way again. And he thought he did some questionable stuff.

"Well I was young, I've never seen a urinal before back then, and it was my first day at the school so it was easy to get lost!" Penny said in her defense.

"Okay Pen-Pen, we'll forgive you this time." Ron held his hands up. "I know what it's like to make stupid moves and pay for them later."

"You should! You always were a sap!" Penny playfully punched him as the others snickered at the two.

"Okay you two, let's get back to the game." The pigtailed girl demanded, placing her arms on her hips while seated on the floor legs crossed. "You two can flirt later!"

"We weren't flirting!" They both replied at the same time, which made everyone snicker once more.

"Okay Mich, you go!"

The brunette smiled as she looked at Ron. "Ron, Truth or Dare."

Ron smiled as he knew where this was going: All night long, when she got her turn Penny kept asking him Truth or Dare, wanting him to go for Truth to ask him about Team Possible and his relationship with Kim. Damn it, Penny just had to keep on pushing. Didn't she realize that thinking about it would just put him in a bad mood? But whatever, all he had to do was just say dare and he could get out of it. The other three who were there, he wouldn't have that problem since according to the public when it came to Team Possible, no one ever remembered him, and he would like to keep it this way. "Truth…" He declared confidently.

"Okay then…" She smiled to herself as with one look from Penny, she asked her question. "What happened between you and Team Possible?"

Ron sighed. 'Oh God damn it…' Why did she have to ask that question? Did Penny put her up to this? "Nothing happened, it was fun while it lasted and now it's all over. End of story." He simply said.

"Talk about skirting around the issue…" Mich sighed.

"Damn it Ron, why do you keep avoiding the question!" Penny asked, becoming rather annoyed at the way Ron kept treating this subject.

"You wanted a honest opinion, and I gave you one." Ron simply said.

"No, you just gave us a half-assed answer! Surely you must have some stories!" Mich added. "Penny wants to know, Jen wants to know, Will wants to know! I want to know! Everyone wants to know.

Ron glared. Penny planned this the entire time, and in public too! "Look, it was something I used to do, no big deal! In the past." Honestly, he wasn't in the mood for stories right now and he'd like to keep it that way. Kim was doing her own thing, and he was doing his. He wanted to be known for something he can do on his own, not because of someone else. That would mean that he was a hanger-on, and he was definitely no hanger-on. "I'll just say one thing: If you think it's all fun and exciting, you're fooling yourself." He then muttered under his breath, "Especially if you're basically the joke of the media."

Penny managed to hear his mumbling. 'So that's why he doesn't want to talk about it…' She thought. If that was a huge part of him being the sidekick, then no wonder he didn't want to talk about it. As she curled her toes on the blue carpet, she decided to push the envelope a little further. "And Kim? Did you have feelings for her? Would be a bit weird if you didn't!"

Ron rolled his eyes. What was she doing, writing a biography of Team Possible or something? With the eyes of his new friends looking at him, without any intention of stopping until he did, he decided that it was best for him to spill the goods. "I had feelings for her at one time, but that time's over." He simply said.

"That's it?" Will shook his head. "How could you let a hottie like her go?"

"She's taken… And besides, it wouldn't have worked out." Ron stated, remembering that moment when she thought Eric was a synthodrone she "realized" her love for him. Then when they had found the real Eric, it was as if her so-called "realization" never happened. "You can go after her if you want?"

"Why didn't you go after her? You used to be her best friend, right? So automatically you should've had first dibs."

"…That has to be the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Ron scoffed. "If I would to pull that crap, I would've got slapped for sure. Then I would've gotten a lecture about how we're friends and only friends and thus nothing would ever be the same between us again!" He then mumbled, "Like anything was after prom anyway…"

Again, Penny managed to hear every world he said. She knew it! Something did happen between the two of them. But what was the cause was the question. Hopefully, that cause wasn't too trivial or anything of the like. Because in her mind, if it was easy for Ron and Kim to stop being friends. Then it would be just as, if not easier for her friendship with Ron to be damaged beyond repair. Especially with what she's hiding…

Upperton 

"Where are you taking us, anyway?" Tara cried, bounded in chains as she was somewhat pulled by her kidnapper, who carried the unconscious Hope over his shoulder, trekking through the woods near campus. She still didn't know what was going on, but she knew that it somehow involved her parents. Not biologically, however, as it had been revealed to be. As much as she didn't want to believe it, the evidence was clear: Her mother, after all these years, had been lying to her. If she even lied about her name, who knew what other lies she could have told her? That was what scared her. What if she was actually some alien freak or some kidnapped newborn that was supposed to be trained into an assassin or something? Basically, her whole entire life was nothing but a lie. Were her younger sisters really her sisters? Was she even really her mother? Hell, _did_ she even have a mother?

"You'll know when we get there." Zack coldly replied, not even bother to looking at her as he continued onward towards the designation, but soon felt a tug from the chain he was holding. He shook his head, "You're only making this harder on yourself."

"I'm not going anywhere!" Tara dropped down to the ground, deciding to sit on the earthly terrain and make herself as comfortable as a girl bounded in chains possibly could.

Zack let out an annoyed sigh, "We've been through this. I do not have any intension to letting you or Sleeping Beauty on my shoulder go. And even for some insane reason I did, where would you go? It'd only be a matter of time that your secret becomes public and that you'll instantly become an outcast, or worse you become an experiment in which you'll be dissected into bits and pieces. Either way, your peaceful, joyful little life is no more…" He then pulled hard on the chain, dragging the bounded girl along. "Unless you enjoy being dragged through dirt and rocks, I suggest you stand."

"What's the point?" She replied bitterly. "I'm just a freak to you, right?"

"I could care less what you are, but my mission states that I'm supposed to bring you to my boss alive." Zack scoffed, "If you want to blame anyone for this, blame Riche, your father."

Tara reluctantly stood up as she glared at the ebony-skinned mercenary. "So if I die, you wouldn't get paid?"

"If you're looking to commit suicide, I'd just knock you out like your friend here!" He reminded, pointing to Hope as a reminder, as the two continued there journey towards whatever Zack had in mind for transportation. She already knew enough that it couldn't be good.

After what appeared to be around 15 minutes, they finally made it to what appeared to be giant, jet-black aircraft with a few red highlights. Tara looked on in amazement. She wondered how in the world could he acquire, let alone afford something like this. But then again, a hired gun could probably make enough money to buy two of them, as much as she knew. She saw Zack take out a small black remote-like device and within a click of a button, a small ramp of steps dropped down from the bottom of the cockpit.

"Get in…" She heard the cold voice said to her. She had a good mind to just kick him below the belt and make a run for it, but then again if she did that, then it would mean leaving behind Hope, and she wouldn't betray her and leave her behind to the wolves. That's something Bonnie would do. Besides, there were still some questions that she needed to ask. About her, about her so-called family, and why, why did it had to be her. With a sigh, she proceeded to climbing up the steps and into the vehicle, with her captor right behind her. However, as he was about to go inside, a beam instantly hit him on his back, causing him to instantly lose his hold on Hope, who then fell on top of Tara. Zack rushed back down as he was then met with the source of the blast. "Not those two…" He hissed as he glared at the two who, for the third time, he would have to deal with. Honestly, this was getting old and as much as he didn't liked shedding blood and wasting resources for killing, he may have to make an exception.

"LET THEM GO!" Kim shouted with a glare as she held up what appeared to be a beam saber of her own, only pink. The handle of said saber appeared to be a cross between a modified hair curler and a blow dryer. Apparently she was prepared this time. Her boyfriend still held onto his standard-issue blaster. However, instead of their Global Justice uniforms, there went back to their turtlenecks and cargos. It didn't really matter how they dressed, because as far as he was concerned, the outcome was going to be the same.

"It's over, Thomas!" Eric added, holding up his own gun. Ready and willing to fire another shot. "The next shot won't be as nice as the last one."

Zack sighed, "Director really needs to stop sending kids against me…"

"We're not with Global Justice today!" Kim reminded. "We're Team Possible and we're ready to take you down!"

That statement only earned her a scoff from the hired gun. "Different name, same outcome…" He pressed two buttons on the remote as he jumped from the steps, causing the pathway to the aircraft to close as afterwards the ship began to vanish!

"Tara! Hope!" Kim called out as Zack, during mid-flip, reached into his coat as he then proceeded to pull out two beam sabers.

"TWO?" Both gasped as their opponent landed on his feet.

"Looks like we're in double trouble header today, kids!" Zack got into a fighting stance, holding one saber close to attack with and the other to defend with. "Feeling lucky today? Try it…"

"You've already made a fool out of me back at GJ headquarters, but now you're going after my friends?" Kim held up her own saber as her thoughts went to Tara and Hope. What did he want with them anyway? Or was it a plot just to get to her? She didn't know what Thomas' game was, but he was not going to get away with it this time. Tara and Hope didn't need to worry, as she and Eric will save them, no matter what it took.

"What? They're your friends?" He mocked. "Oh no? I've gotten myself into a situation I can't get myself out of! I'm trembling!" He then scoffed, "Maybe now you'll actually give me a decent fight!"

"Eric, you shoot him while I attack him head on!" Kim suggested.

"No way he can block all shots and fight you at the same time." Eric agreed as he began to fire his blaster towards the outlaw, who dodged, if not deflected the shots. Zack had to admit that Eric was getting better at this. One of those shots almost got him-again! Apparently he got tired of him making a joke out of him and now was serious in taking him down, to prove that he was not some pretty boy he could walk all over. And Kim? Zack looked around, and there was no sign of her. Did she run away, or was she devising as sneak attack. As Zack dodged another one of the blasts, he soon found his answer as from a branch, he saw the teen heroine drop down with a slash of her saber. He dodged and parried with his two sabers, "Was wondering if you left!"

"Don't flatter yourself!" Kim glared as she back flipped. "We're just getting started."

"Don't tell me you're going to bust out that ridiculous suit again…"

"Don't need to!" She answered with another swing as sabers began to clash. The match was pretty even, as Kim was the faster of the two while Zack had the extra saber advantage. However, the deciding factor of this would be the man who was now perched on top of a branch in the trees, ready to take out Zack Thomas once and for all. He was waiting for the perfect shot on the mercenary, but at the same time he didn't want to risk hurting Kim.

"Go Kim, go!" Tara cheered from inside of the cloaked vehicle as she saw the two saber wielders duel. They appeared to be an even match, but Zack was outnumbered and hopefully Kim could end this fight and then rescue both Hope and herself. Speaking of Hope, she was still unconscious. A small bruise on her head was visible as Tara continued, despite not being visible, to cheer Kim on.

Zack blocked Kim's saber with both of his own as he then kicked her in the gut. He smirked, "I was wrong about you… You're not as easy as I first thought, but you're still no match for me!"

"So not true!" She replied.

Zack blinked, "'So not true?' Does that even make sense?"

"It's called slang! Obviously you're so not with the times!"

"Please, the only people who consider that 'slang' are annoying little valley girls such as yourself!" Zack responded as he executed a vertical slash towards the redhead. He had a schedule to keep and playing around with this girl and her boyfriend was not exactly doing any favors. So it was best that he finished this and finished this fast. It was then he realized: Where _was_ Eric anyway? He knew that he couldn't just deal with one if the other was still around planning a sneak attack. Case in point, he need to make sure that both of them were taken care off before escaping.

'Where is Prince Charming anyway…' Zack took the opportunity to scan the area while being careful enough not to lose focus. Any fool knew that during a sword fight, the moment his focus was off his opponent he was finished. It took only one half of a second for someone to cut you or worse, kill you. It was that moment that he spotted a figure perched on top of a branch. His eyes narrowed as he saw the gun pointed directly at him. "The hell?" So that's where he was. All this time while Kim kept him busy, Eric was going to snipe him!

"Gotcha…" Eric smiled as he got a good aim on the mercenary.

"NICE TRY!" Zack threw one of his beam sabers like a tomahawk as the destructive beam soon met its destination, slicing through the branch easily, leaving the poor would-be sniper to fall.

"Eric!" Kim gasped in fear out of concern for her fallen beau as Zack then too the opportunity to use her distraction to his own advantage. With a low sweep kick, Kim was knocked off of her feet and on her back as the red beam moved closer to her throat…

"Oh no…" Tara cried in fear as he saw Zack standing on top of a fallen Kim Possible. It was true after all: Zack Thomas did defeat Kim Possible before, and has done so once again. This time, he was on the edge of killing her. And with Eric still recovering from that fall and her only weapon being knocked from her hand, there was nothing she could do now to save herself… or was there? That answer to that impromptu question was given, as from seeing what she just saw, a smile was formed on her face. Perhaps there was still a chance they'll be saved after all.

Zack's eyes were wide as his mouth was open as he winced in pain. Shock filled his face as he never in all of his years as a mercenary comprehended that this would happen. Especially from someone who was supposedly as honorable as Kim Possible was. As he dropped his weapon, he fell to the ground on his back after the boot was removed from his crotch. "Fucking…bitch…"

Kim jumped back to her feet as she grabbed her saber and Zack's discarded one as she then placed them near his neck, forming a pair of scissors that was ready to decapitate him the second he made a move. "Looks like the tables have turned." She taunted, "Now let Tara and Hope go, unless you can grow back your head!"

Zack scoffed, looking to ignore the pain for now. "Arrogance and pride, the downfall of a warrior in battle…" He managed to say.

"What are you talking about?" Kim scoffed. She had him on the ropes! She had all the cards now as she held on to his weapon and her own, both which were ready to cut his head off. Didn't this guy knew when to quit, let alone take her seriously?

"Exactly like I said. You show arrogance, believing that you actually have this battle won, and pride, believing that you are invincible and that you're untouchable." Zack smirked. "However, having such qualities makes one oblivious to all outcomes, especially those that could snatch victory away in an instant…" He thrust his arms outward, as Kim could've sworn there were two clicking sounds in unison, as his smile then grew dark. "Like this!"

"Huh?" Kim blinked, confused at where he was getting at as she tried to figure out what he meant. However, she soon let out a fatal scream as she felt extreme pain in both of her legs. Before she could figure out what just happened, her now-injured legs gave out which caused her to collapse.

"KIM!" Eric quickly rushed to his girlfriend's aid, searching to see what was the matter! Much to his horror, he saw holes in her lower pant legs, which was covered in blood as Kim was crying in pain. 'Please don't let it hit the bone… Please don't let it hit the bone…' Eric prayed as he moved up the legs. It was then when he noticed Zack stand up, holding two pistols in his hand, he knew what happened: Somehow, Zack managed to pull out two guns and shot Kim in both of her legs! As he saw her assailant, his eyes narrowed with hate. "You bastard…" He muttered.

"She kicked me in my balls, I shoot her legs… We're tied in the underhanded tactics department." Zack proceeded to withdraw the guns back into his coat sleeves. "By the way, I'll be taking back my saber now." He said as he reached down and grabbed the deactivated weapon from Kim's fallen form.

"You…son of a bitch…" Kim managed to cry, tears pouring from her eyes, as Eric watched the despicable man walk away. As much as he wanted him to pay dearly, he knew that his time would come. Besides, calling for medical help and making sure Kim was okay was the highest priority now. Revenge could wait…

Within a press of two buttons, the aircraft was once again visible as the step-filled path opened once more. Zack made his ascent into his means of transportation, leaving the two lovers in their sorrow…

"YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU? HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO HER? YOU WENT TOO FAR!" Tara, despite her bounded status, screamed at him as the door closed. However Zack didn't respond as he just walked over to the control system. Leaving Tara to get into his face again. "ARE YOU EVEN A HUMAN BEING? WHAT KIND OF A HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH ARE YOU?" She screamed once more, tears coming from her eyes as Zack just pushed her aside as he sat in his chair.

Tara landed on her bottom as she glared at her captor. "Are you even going to have the decency to call an ambulance for her?"

Zack scoffed, "That's their problem. Not mine."

"So you're just going to leave a now-crippled girl in the forest without any medical help? Just like that?"

"Just like that." Zack started the turbine engines as within seconds, the aircraft itself began to ascend upward before taking off. Leaving a wonder heroine and her boyfriend behind to wait for help to arrive.

* * *

Zack escapes with Tara and Hope, and is on his way back to Xemanas. What does Xemanas has planned for Riche's daughter? Also, what kind of secrets is Penny keeping from Ron? 

By the way, for those who can't figure out who I based David Brendan after, it's after one of Paris Hilton's Celebutaunt friends, Brandon Davis, a.k.a. the guy who called Lindsay Lohan a Fire Crotch.


	14. An Unwanted Occurrence

**Chapter 14:** An Unwanted Occurrence

Ron whistled to himself as he took a finger full of hair gel and applied it to his head. Often he had thought about doing this, but for one reason or another, he kept putting it off. Maybe it was out of fear of not being accepted…well… he already wasn't accepted, that would've just gave them another reason to not like him. But ever since he had arrived in Los Angeles, with the exception of a few, his peers accepted him. Any smart man would believe that he shouldn't push his luck with people, following an old saying "If it wasn't broke, don't fix it." However, one of Ron Stoppable's bad qualities was that, in some form or another, he had always pushed his luck when he became successful. Needless to say, what he was doing now could either work out for the best or backfire on him miserably. He would find this out once he had reached the institute…

Suddenly, the door quickly opened as Penny quickly rushed inside, wearing a pink silk robe that was tied at the sash. Much to Ron's shock, Penny immediately went into his closet. "Okay…"

"Morning Ron!" Penny chirped as she hastily searched through his clothes as she managed to pull out a pair of black cargo pants. "Yes!"

"Um…Penny? Why are you taking my clothes?" He asked as she now grabbed a blue T-shirt.

She blinked as she nervously giggled, "W-what?" Penny then looked down at the raided clothing in her hands. "Right…hehehe… well… my clothes are all either dirty or needs to be in the wash." She explained.

"What?" Ron blinked. He could've sworn that Penny had a full closet of clothes to wear. So why did he. Ron shook head. No, it couldn't be… "Oh man, please don't tell me that by living with me you actually became a-"

"No!" Penny adamantly replied. "I'm straight, no doubt about it. But I don't have any clothes to wear and my classes start in less than an hour! Can I please borrow yours, please?"

Ron sighed. This whole thing was strange. No, this whole thing was suspicious. Penny not having clothes to wear, Penny actually wanting to borrow _his_ clothes, what was next? Still who was he to turn down a girl in distress at her time of need? "Okay, you can borrow them."

"Oh thank you!" Penny hugged Ron, a bit too hard as Ron's face was pulled onto her luscious breasts. That would've been so cool for him if it were in different circumstances. However, something was up and Ron wanted to know what it was. However he had more important issues to take care of. "Nice hair by the way!" Penny chirped as she proceeded to leave the room. "Looks good on you!"

Ron watched the blonde leave before he placed a hand on top of his now spiky hair. As he looked in the mirror, he gave a smile of triumph. Apparently he had liked what he saw. Since that he had already dressed beforehand, all he needed was to grab his bag and get a quick bite, as well as waiting for Penny to get ready, then they could get out of here. However, his suspicions about the girl increased once more as he then heard her scream from her room.

"Penny, what's wrong?" He asked as he quickly rushed to her room. Did something happen to her? If it did, did it have something to do with her wanting to borrow her clothes? God, what was going on?

"Er… Don't worry Ron! It's nothing! Really!" The girl said behind the door."

"Seriously, I can help if it's-"

"I SAID I WAS FINE!" Penny shouted, causing Ron to wince a bit. All he wanted to do was help her and make sure she was okay! There was no reason for being yelled at!

"What's with her?" Ron asked to himself, shaking his head as he walked off. "Must be the time of the month!"

"I heard that!" She replied, which caused Ron to blink. He barely made a whisper and yet she still managed to hear him?

"The hell?" Ron wondered. Did she have super hearing or something? He let out a groan that clearly showed his current frustration.

"I heard that, too!" She snapped back as Ron rolled his eyes. He just couldn't do anything right. Quantum Theory stated that he should just given Penny some space and not say anything even below a whisper. As, from what's been proven already, she was more than likely to hear it with her insane hearing of hers.

10 Minutes Later 

After a few moments, Ron let out a sigh as he was nibbling on his Strawberry Pop Tart. Hopefully now that he had given her some space, Penny would be in a much better mood than she was now. But what was it that made her act the way she was in the first place? Was Drakken using mind control, again? Or was Monkey Fist stalking her just to get to him? Thankfully Buddy was asleep, as things, knowing how wild he could get in the morning, could've gotten worse.

"I'm ready!" Penny chirped as she walked from the closet. As she was wearing Ron's T-shirt and pants, they looked a bit too big for her as they basically hung off of her, hiding her curves, save for her breasts obviously. The only clothes that she wore, besides her underwear of course, was her black platform boots and a black beanie which covered her head down to her ears. "Sorry for snapping at you earlier. It's just…" She paused. Could she really trust Ron with this? After all, she did

Location: Unknown 

"So where the hell are we anyway?" Hope asked, rubbing the bruise she had received as she and Tara were seated on the floor. The last the Filipino girl remembered was that the three of them were back at the dorm room. She had just woken up an hour ago from some room that served as the medical facilities and had learned the following things from Tara: Kim Possible and Eric tried to save them and not only were they not successful, but Zack managed to cripple Kim at the end. And it was already the next day.

"We're on a hover jet." Tara explained. She has since been unbounded by the chains. "Apparently Zack felt generous and placed you in a bed in the medical room. There was another bed in there so I slept in there too."

"Where is that bastard anyway?" Hope looked around as she saw the man of her despise. Currently, he was typing away on the computer as apparently he was talking on the phone.

"Yeah I got her…" Zack muttered to the receiver of his cell phone as the two girls could sense sarcasm in her voice. "I'm sure of it! I got Tara Jaye King in my ship right now! However, I'm not sure about this whole thing. After all, she didn't show any significant signs or anything. Maybe they're dormant."

Tara blinked in response to what Zack was saying. What was dormant? What would be significant signs and for what? "What is he talking about?"

"Beats me…" Hope shrugged before looking towards her best friend. "Are you sure that there isn't anything you'd want to tell me?"

"No, I'm serious. I don't know what's going on, but trust me if I knew, you'd be the first to know." Tara assured as the two continued to listen.

"She just looks like any normal girl. Nothing strange or unusual at all! If anything the only thing she'd have that match the stereotype of cats is that she was a 'fraidy cat.' Otherwise, this is just a wild goose chase."

Hearing this has brought new hope to Tara and Hope. If this were indeed a wild goose chase, then they would be useless to Zack and whoever his employer was. Meaning he would have to let them go. But then again, who's to say that he'd let them go instead of just taking them along as hostages, or worse?

Zack stood up as he walked towards the two downed girls. He grabbed Tara by the loins of her black T-shirt as she pulled her up enough for them to be face-to-face.

"Hey! Rude much?" She snapped as he took a good look at her eyes. They were blue like the ocean and somewhat attractive.

"Thank you…" Zack simply said as he then spoke into the receiver. "Nope, they're just regular eyes. Nothing significantly different about them at all…"

"What was that about?" Hope asked as Tara straightened out her shirt.

"He just looked into my eyes for some reason." Tara replied as she watch Zack sit back down in the pilot's chair.

"I'm not sure. Supposedly it is her, but then again either this is just a wild goose chase or did someone anticipated that someone would want to finish what Riche started?"

"What did Riche start on?" Tara asked. What was it that her, apparently, biological father started for about two decades ago that involved her?

"You ask me and we'll both know." Hope replied as she stood up. She knew there was one way to get the answers she wanted, but unfortunately that may cost her life, knowing whom she was dealing with. Especially if he went as far as to cripple Kim Possible! Therefore, another method would have to be used.

"I'll look into it…" Zack said as, within a press of the button, he ended the conversation. "Pompous Jackass…"

"Let me guess, that was your boss right?" Hope asked with a frown. "The man who for some reason wants Tara?"

Zack scoffed, "Why do you care? It's not your problem."

"When it involves my friend, it is my problem!" She snapped back at the mercenary, who walked over towards a computer. "I'll assume that the guy who you're talking to was the bastard who started all of this in the first place, am I right?"

"You could say that…" Zack replied as he sat down as he clicked open a folder. "You're doing well for someone who nearly busted her head."

"No thanks to you!" Hope replied. "After all, who was the one who caused me to nearly busted my head in the first place?"

"I just call it the way I see it. I could've killed you instead, be glad."

"So what are you looking for, anyway?" Tara asked, walking over to the computer.

"Making sure that I haven't wasted my time with this crap." Zack replied as Tara soon saw the copy of the document that revealed that her mother had changed her name. As well as other information on her family: The man who she had thought to be her true father, her little sisters who were identical twins. There was also a copy of her birth certificate. Why would he need that, of all things?

"Could you be honest with me? You at least owe us that much since you're basically kidnapping us for some cause!" Tara asked, seriousness in her voice as Zack sighed.

"Why not…" He stated. "I figured since things are going to be rough waters for you after my job is done, I suppose it would be cruel of me to keep you in the dark. But let me warn you, odds are you're going to wish that you never bothered.

"Try us." Hope crossed her arms. It didn't matter if he was just trying to scare them or just being nice. She felt that they, especially Tara, had to right to know, since this whole thing appeared to be centered around Tara.

"Okay…" Zack turned around so he was facing both girls. "Are you familiar with DNA modification?"

Tara closed her eyes. "I've heard about some woman who went around spicing DNA of different animals together. DNAmy, wasn't it?"

"In this case, I'm not talking about that crazy bitch." Zack shuddered. "I'm talking about taking traits of other animals and transferring them into humans. Ezekiel Riche, your father, was considered an expert of DNA modification, as he already made a few attempts with several animals. Apparently he wasn't bringing in results, causing the big wigs of his organization to cut his funding. Making Riche a desperate man. Desperate enough to try one more experiment…"

"Me…" Tara simply said.

Zack nodded, "He basically took the newborn and hurried to his lab to perform one desperate attempt to save his funding. Too bad he was caught…"

Hope scoffed, "Douche… What kind of human being would actually do that to his own child, let alone an infant? I hope he got the death penalty." She then heard an amused snicker from the hired gun.

"Who didn't hope for that?" Zack stated, "I heard about it seven years ago and even now it makes me sick to my stomach."

"So I guess you do have a heart after all."

"I may be a hired gun, but even I have my limits." Zack clicked on a video file. "I'll let you see the footage I managed to hack from Global Justice…" He said as the two former cheerleaders proceeded to watch the recorded footage…

**An unknown laboratory. 18 years ago…**

_It was a dark night inside, as a man with buzz cut red hair was busy reading his calculations. It had taken numerous efforts, numerous trial and errors, and he had still haven't perfected the right formula. He knew that it wasn't going to be easy, that it was going to take a lot of hard work and dedication, but quantum theory stated that it should've worked on the 4th try, on the 9th try even!_

_Sweat was evident on his face as he looked at his two subjects: An infant who was only a few days old and was placed inside an ivory cradle, and a small white kitten who was currently in a small steel kennel. This was a very risky procedure. In the past, he had tested this on rats and monkeys and the results were far from what he had hoped. This time, this would work. This would be a success. It had to! It couldn't fail this time! This wasn't just another experiment with another lab rat. An innocent child's life was at stake in this experiment, not to mention his investment. He had put all of his resources and all of his life's work into this project and he would be damned if it all came apart. True, he knew that what he was doing was wrong and above else unforgivable! "Monster" would be an appropriate name to call him, considering what he is going to do to a newborn. But he believed that it would be an even greater sin to use the children of others than his own…_

_He sighed. The deadline was tonight and if he didn't have favorable results, the project would be pulled, and he would lose all of his funding. Then he would have nothing. He had already lost his wife because of this experiment of trying to play god with people's children, let alone his only daughter. His family wasn't very supportive either._

_He then walked over to a video camera set on a tripod as he turned it on. After pressing the record button, he began to speak…_

"_I now have the serum prepared in my final attempt to implant genes of one species to another. For this test, I have chosen to implant the genes of a cat into my own daughter. I had reviewed the calculations as well as the results of my previous tests. This time, I am sure that…no…I believe that this attempt at genetic modification will be a success."_

_He walked over to a vial filled with a green liquid as he prepared an injection. He continued, "This vial contains all of the genetic traits of a cat: Nocturnal vision, enhanced reflexes, just to name a few examples. I will now inject this serum into Subject A, my own daughter. It will take a few hours, days, or even weeks to see the results, but according to my calculations I believe that the results she will show by that time should be most favorable."_

_With a sigh, he took the injection over to the newborn. He had a good look at his only daughter: She had a small amount of light blonde hair as her eyes were of a cerulean color. His eyes began to be filled with regret and resentment. Not at the baby, but at himself. Damn it, she was just born and already he was treating her not as a father would treat his child, but how a scientist would treat a mere test subject. This was the first time he could really get to see his daughter, as opposed to focusing on his work, on his projects, on his tests. He began to ask himself, was he really doing the right thing? Was this worth the life of a young innocent child, let alone his own daughter? His own daughter! She giggled and babbled at him with a smile. Having no idea about what was going to happen, much less to herself! She displayed so much innocence, yet she was about to unknowingly and unwillingly take part in an experiment that was not forgivable, nor favorable._

_He shook her head. This was not the time for sentimental feelings. He had to job to do. As much as he cared for her daughter, he wasn't going to be able to take care of her daughter if he backed out now, knowing how much was riding on this project. He sighed to himself. "Dear father, forgive me as I am about to sin. One of the most unforgivable sins in the world…" He said silently as he took the injection and placed the needle in the arm of his child as she let out a scream. His father instincts cried for him to stop, and tend to his daughter's need. But the scientist in him overcame those emotions as the needle was now inside of the vein as the injection went through. Once it was done, he removed the needle from her arm as he sighed._

"_All we can do now is wait and see the results. People may label me as a monster, but believe that this process may lead the way to new discoveries that will benefit mankind. However, I say to my daughter when she finds out about this one day: I had accepted that there is no way I could ever apologize enough to you, nor could I ask for your forgiveness. But, from the bottom of my heart…" Small tears began to pour from his eyes as the sound of the door busted open._

_A number of soldiers rushed into the lab as they each carried machine rifles. They surrounded the man. From the looks on their faces, if he made a move, shoot him down. The order was to bring him in. They never said that he had to be alive._

"_Ezekiel Riche, you are under arrest!" One of them shouted at him._

"_No…stop!" He pleaded. This was the last thing he needed to deal with._

"_You're one sick bastard, Riche…" Another hissed at him, begging for the order to pull a trigger. Being a soon-to-be father himself, the thought of anyone who would use a newborn, let alone their own flesh and blood, for something so inhumane didn't deserve any mercy. In fact, according to him, it would be a sin to allow him to live._

"_I must-"_

"_You must surrender now, or you will be taken down with extreme prejudice." The first soldier, apparently the commander of this mission, stated harshly! "The child will be taken to a place where you'll never get to her again."_

"_No…not that…" He went to grab the baby, but he was stopped from the bullets that were fired at his feet. _

"_Touch one hair on that child and you'll be taken out!" He hissed as Ezekiel fell upon his knees…now begging._

"_Please…" He pleaded. "Let me-"_

"_No!" He hissed. "You'll never get within an inch of her, or any of them ever again, you monster!" The commander hissed as a soldier walked over to the now-crying child._

_He picked her up. "There there…don't you cry." He said to her in attempt to calm her down. "We'll take you to your mommy."_

"_Please… You can't- "_

"Was he… my father?" Tara asked, as she was stunned at what she saw. The heartlessness of his actions, even going as far as ignore the cries of the child – her! When she saw him place that needle in her arm, she began to tear up. "It was like he didn't care at all…"

"They should've shot him…" Hope simply said, anger evident in her voice. And here she thought that Zack was the worst, but at least he appeared to be disgusted at what Riche had done, and _he_ was supposed to be Tara's father? As far as she was concerned, Ezekiel Riche was no father. "They should've shot him and forget about the whole trial in the first place. Nobody would convict them if they did if they saw this video!"

"Funny how laws back then were different than the laws today…" Zack mused. "Anyway, it's only going to get worse for you, Tara. As soon as Xemanas gets his hands on you, you're going to be his personal lab rat."

"And knowing this, you're still going to bring Tara to him?" Hope snapped at Zack.

"What can I say, I'm a mercenary! Someone gives me a job to do, and I do it, no matter how sickening and horrible it is. As long as they pay me in full of course! That's what mercenaries like me do to make a living!"

"So you're basically kidnapping an innocent girl who hasn't done anything wrong in her life to deserve it just so she could be some sicko's lab rat, just for cash?" Hope scoffed, "By that ridiculous justification, you're no better than Riche or your boss!"

"Whatever…" Zack scoffed.

Hope shook her head. "You're so pitiful! You're so not a human being! You have all the skills and weapons in the world, and instead of making the world a better place, you decided to do someone else's dirty work just for the sake of money! You actually add on to the problems this world has with terrorists, villains, and dictators, all for some blood money!"

"Cry me a river… Some people don't like playing the hero."

"That's still no excuse…" Hope fumed. "You could at least do something positive without being the hero by… I don't know, not helping the bad guys?"

"You knew what this Xemanas creep is going to do to me, and yet you're still going through with it anyway?" Tears began to pour from Tara's eyes. It deeply scared and hurt her that she was wanted nothing more than to be someone's lab rat, even worse the person who knew about it and was disgusted by it was still going along with it. "How could you? How could you possibly do this? Why don't you follow your heart?"

"Like I said: Cry me a river…" Zack coldly replied as he clicked away on the computer. He knew what he was doing was harsh. Hell, he was already disgusted with himself for going along with it. But a job was a job and he was going to see it through. No exceptions. That was the code of the mercenary. Making sure that the job was done, no matter what it took. "Unless you have $500,000 to spare, I'm going through with the mission, whether you like it or not.

Hope crossed her arms, fuming. "What are you doing now?"

"Since I can't find any more useful information on Jennifer Strong, I'm looking for information on Morgan Jean Fairchild. Perhaps I could find more information about this." Zack clearly stated, but began to wonder why he was telling them all this? For all he knew they could've been setting him up or something. He's already going to have a lot of problems without having to be paranoid of them. It didn't take too long before he was able to find some information… "Hmm?"

"What?" Tara blinked.

"You found something?" Hope snidely asked.

"Tara… you said that you have two younger sisters who were identical twins, right?"

"Yeah…" Tara blinked. "Why?"

Los Angeles 

Ron sighed as he proceeded to put on his white jacket. Class went pretty well overall, as Ron got a few complements for his new hairstyle, as well as a few looks from the girls. Also, he didn't have to encounter Barkin today. Even though that they've been on better terms lately, it was still nice not having to deal with him. Apparently memories from High School still haunted him. But that wasn't his big concern.

Penny, on the other hand, was acting rather weird. It all started this morning when she basically ran into his room and borrowed his clothes to wear. Then there was her apparent mood swings from this morning. Either this was a part of some dare from Jennifer and Michelle, or something really was up with her? Most importantly, Penny didn't even show up yet, despite her arriving with him. Even stranger was the fact that she wore a long coat and that beanie of hers. He knew that winter was just around the corner, but wearing a long coat in the fall was still a bit early.

Speaking of whom, the door opened as Penny walked in. Aside from the coat and beanie she was wearing, she was wearing a black vest over a white blouse, black pleated skirt, black stockings and high-heeled pumps: Her waitress outfit.

"What happened to you?" Ron asked as they both went to the time clock to check in.

"I just had freshen myself up a bit!" Penny assured as she proceeded to hang up her coat. "Nothing serious!"

"Right…" Ron begged to differ, but decided to worry about it later. If he were to be distracted, then his cooking would be affected. To Ron, how good a meal is wasn't only based on the recipe, but the chef as well. And an angry and depressed chef wouldn't be able to make good food for his customers. He then noted, "You know you'll have to take that off when you start waiting tables."

"Oh this?" Penny laughed nervously as she pointed to her beanie. "Don't worry, I have it covered!" As she walked into lobby, ready to serve the customers, a brown-haired man stopped her.

"Wait a minute Penny, you know the rules!" He said to her.

"I know Greg!" She replied as she looked around. "Would you look at the table of people? They sure could use a waitress right now!"

"No way, Penny! Not with that hat!" He reminded, as Ron, from the kitchen, watched the exchange between his boss and his roommate. Somehow, he had a bad feeling that this was not going to turn out well…

"What's more important Greg? Some silly little dress code, or serving the customers!"

"She should just lose the hat…" Another chef said to Ron, who had to agree with him. What was special about that hat that she couldn't take it off, anyway?

"Yeah, what's the deal anyway? It may be a stupid rule, but it's still a rule!" A waiter added his two cents.

"Nobody else has to wear a hat, so why should she get special treatment." A disgruntled waitress said while glaring towards the arguing blonde.

"I'm sorry Penny, but company policy is company policy!" Greg walked over as he attempted to grab Penny's hat.

"Whoa!" Penny moved out of the way, "What do you think you're doing?"

"Penny, if you don't remove your hat than you'll have to leave!" Greg crossed his arms.

"But…But…" Penny was about to say before the same waitress walked over towards her. For one reason or another, ever since Penny and Ron began working at the restaurant, she had grown an immediate dislike for the blonde waitress. Perhaps it was out of jealousy, maybe insecurity. Nevertheless, this was a chance to knock Miss Princess off of her pedestal and finally put her in her place: Below her. So what was she hiding under that hat? A bald spot?

Penny couldn't have seen what happened as she then felt her beanie being pulled from her head. "No!" She tried to stop it, but it was too late as the waitress held her beanie up high.

"What the?"

"Huh?"

"My God!"

"Holy shit!"

At that moment, Penny felt the world was closing in on her, as Ron, Greg, all the chefs, all the waiters, all the waitresses, and the customers themselves were all looking at her with a mix reaction to what they were now seeing before them…

* * *

What is it about Penny that is freaking everyone out? Why was she acting so strange today? What more secrets will Tara find out? 


	15. Penny's Secret

**Chapter 15:** Penny's Secret

Everywhere…

Everywhere…

Penny saw eyes everywhere around her, and starring at her. Not only they were starring at her, but they were also starring at _them_! This was so embarrassing. This was the reason why she was wearing that beanie, but that bitch had to remove it and why? Just because of some stupid grudge she may or may not have on her. But because of her, everyone was staring at them. Ron, Greg, her co-workers, the customers, everyone!

"God, do you see them?"

"Damn they're huge!"

"So weird!"

"What a freak!"

Hearing the reaction of everyone around her, Penny did the only thing she could possibly do…

She ran.

Penny pushed her way through the customers as she rushed out of the door, tears could even be evident in her eyes. Leaving a stunned restaurant full of people to wonder and speculate, save for one person.

"Damn, she really was a freak after all!" The waitress mused, tossing Penny's beanie.

"SHUT UP, TRISH! SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH!" A waiter snapped at the brunette waitress.

"Fuck you, Jimmy! The only reason why you're defending her because you want to sleep with her!"

"And the only reason why you're so hard on her is because you're jealous!" He countered, as Ron took off his chef's hat.

Greg saw Ron leaving his post. "Ron, where are you going?"

"After Penny!" He simply said.

"But you're on the clock!"

"I don't care. You can dock me if you want!" He said as he left the door. Now he needed to find Penny. The question was, where did she go? Where would she go? She couldn't possibly have taken the car, as it was him who had the keys. Finding Penny couldn't be too hard. After all, who else would have ears like a cat – literally?

**Zack's Hover Jet**

"Tara… you said that you have two younger sisters who were identical twins, right?" Zack asked, as he looked the screen on his CPU.

"Yeah…" Tara blinked. "Why?"

"Either this was some kind of error, or there was another thing that your mother didn't decide to tell you." Zack stated. "Because according to this, Morgan Fairchild gave birth to twins on April 23, 1988."

Hope shook her head. "No way…" If this were to be true, than the twins of Tara's mom would be around her and Tara's age right now! But that was impossible. Hope had known Kara and Tamera King for years, and those girls have just entered High School! This was starting to sound like a clichéd Sci-Fi plot. Either those girls were under a curse that caused slow-aging, or there was another set of children that "Miss King" didn't tell anyone about?

Hope blinked at the date. "April 23, isn't that your birthday, Tara?"

Tara nodded. "Yeah, but that's impossible! I don't remember having a twin sister at all!"

"Well apparently you do…" Zack informed. "Either she had died and your mom didn't want to tell you, or she was given away for one reason or another…"

Tara shook her head, "No way! My mother would never just give anyone away!" She declared. Her mother always loved kids as she worked at a daycare center. So for someone like her to just give away her own child was more than just ridiculous.

"This whole thing sounds scandalous." Hope scoffed, "I mean, why on earth would someone who has twins give up their child?"

"Maybe the child was deformed or have a few abnormalities." Zack shrugged. "Human are a selfish and fickle species…"

"Like you're any better?"

"Being a mercenary, I'm a trained killer, a thief, and driven by money and would turn against you at the right price. But at least I can and will admit that. There are a lot more people who are just as bad, if not worse than I am. The fact that the people who are blind or in denial of the people who they see as good role models basically contradicting what they should stand for everyday is absurd. Makes me pray for the future. After all, look at our current president. The reason why nobody's tried to assassinate that savant because the ones who have all the guns or who could pull it off are the ones who voted for him in the first place."

"Then why haven't you tried?"

"I don't like killing unless it's necessary. And I'm not exactly fond of the alternative either. But if I had to chose, I rather go with Kerry, since he's the lesser of the two evils."

"Can we please get back to what could possibly ruin my life even more than it already has, please?" Tara asked. She was feeling anxious on what was going to be found, and she did not want to torture herself by prolonging it, not matter how much it may wreck her life.

"Whatever…" Zack resumed his attention to the documents. "Of course you're one of the twins, if everything matches, Tara."

"And the other one?"

"I'm getting to it…" Zack raised an eyebrow, "Does the name 'Penny' have any significance to you?"

Tara closed her eyes. "Well…there was this one girl back in high school, Penny…Erikson, I think. We didn't see much of her. I think she was only there for a few months or something."

Zack scoffed, "Girl didn't even knew she was talking to her sister…"

"Say what?" Hope snapped, as she looked on the screen. "You mean to tell me that not only that Tara had a sister, but she was in Middleton the whole time?"

"Of course, but that doesn't mean a damn thing to me. By all accounts, it still doesn't help me with the whole Neko thing." Zack let out a groan of frustration before glaring at Tara. "There's something off about you. There's a mystery inside of you and I'm going to solve it!"

Tara covered herself out of fear. Just how was Zack going to solve it? She shook her head, he wasn't thinking about going _that_ far, was he? He didn't seem to be that kind of person, right…? Right?

Zack brought up Tara's birth certificate – The birth certificate of Tara Riche - again as he began to look at it. Making sure that there wasn't anything that he might have missed. Making sure that there wasn't anything that he might have overlooked.

"So you are going to just give Tara up to Xemanas?" Hope scoffed. "Bastard…"

Zack rolled his eyes, "How many times much we go through this. My job is to bring her to Xemanas alive, no questions asked. If you don't want me to do that, you better have enough to compete with what he's paying me. So unless you have $500,000, tough luck."

Hope let out a frustrated groan as she threw her hands up. Unknowingly, she hit Tara in the back, causing her to fall over. "Sorry Tara…"

"S'okay Hope…" Tara turned back with a reassuring smile, having prevented herself from falling by placing a hand onto the monitor, much to Zack's annoyance.

"Try to keep your hands off the monitors. Although it may not look like it, these sunglasses can see things at lot more clearly than the average human eye." Zack explained as he froze for a moment. "Wait a damn minute…"

"What is-Eeep!" Tara felt her hands being pulled down before feeling her fingers touching the screen on the monitor. "What was that for?" She scolded.

"Hmm…" Zack examined as he periodically switched on and off the monitor. Leaving the two captives in a state of confusion.

"What are you trying to do?" Hope asked.

"This is absurd…" He scoffed.

"What's absurd?" They both ask at the same time.

"Unless there is another girl in your family name Tara, then there's a huge problem in this." He explained.

"What do you mean?" Hope asked.

"Tara, lick your index finger." Zack ordered.

"What?" The bubbly blonde blinked.

"Just do it…" His eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Why?" Hope snapped with a glare. "If it's for you to get off, then-"

"If I wanted to, I would've done so a long time ago!" Zack snapped back. "Just lick your index finger Tara."

"Okay…" Tara skeptically took her finger as she slowly proceeded to lick the tip. "Now what?"

"Place it on the screen." Zack instructed, as the skeptical slowly pressed her finger on the screen.

"What's the point of all of this?" Hope moaned.

"Look at the print your friend just left!" Zack ordered as both girls glanced at the saliva-filled print. Of course the print gave off a prism of colors due to the clear liquid.

"Okay… so?"

"Now compare it to the fingerprint on her birth certificate." Zack ordered as former cheerleaders glanced. It didn't take too long, with Hope being faster than Tara, to figure it out, but they soon found what Zack meant when he said that there was a huge problem. "I see…"

"The fingerprints don't match." Zack explained, "When you're born, everyone is given their own permanent mean of identification: A person's fingerprints. No one, not even if you're an identical twin, triplet, or even a quintuplet, has the same fingerprint as another. Unless there is some technology that could modify a person's fingerprints, then that fingerprint-" He pointed to the print that was on the birth certificate, "Is not your fingerprint at all!"

Hope eyes were as wide as saucers, face in disbelief. "…What are you trying to say?"

"If the owner of the fingerprint we're seeing on the Birth Certificate is Tara, daughter Morgan Fairchild – now known as Jennifer Strong-King, then who are you?" Zack turned to Tara.

"…What do you mean?" Tara blinked in shock. "I am Tara!"

"You say that you're Tara, but are you really Tara?" Zack asked again. The evidence was in front of his eyes, and it said that Tara, the Tara he had kidnapped, the Tara whom he was bringing back to Xemanas, was not who she claimed to be. Question was, if she wasn't the girl he was after, then why didn't she say that she wasn't Tara King? Why didn't she say that she wasn't Morgan Fairchild's daughter! In all honest opinion, this was getting scary. So scary that he started to get the feeling that he'll have to kill someone. This doesn't make any sense at all! Unless…

Zack blinked. If Penny Erikson was Tara's sister, let alone twin sister, than wouldn't her birth certificate be on file as well?

"My name is Tara Jaye King! I was born in Upperton Hospital! My mother's name is Jennifer! My father's name is Fredrick!" Tara ranted.

"Relax Tara…" Hope tried to calm the currently-out-of-control blonde, who was desperately trying to convince her longtime friend that she was who she's been since Middle School. She was who she has been her entire life! But as Tara continued to repeat herself, Hope had to admit that she was wondering if she was trying to convince Hope and Zack… or was she trying to convince herself?

Within a few keystrokes, Zack managed to pull up the birth certificate of Penny Riche. As Tara continued her delusional ranting, the mercenary examined the certificate and the left fingerprint. After a short moment, a smirk formed on his face. "Touché Miss Fairchild, touché…"

"What?" They both replied. Hope out of concern and Tara out of fear.

"Looks like your mom pulled a Roxy on everyone…" Zack smirked as he turned to Tara. "I have good news: You're not the one I'm after!"

"Thank you…" Hope sighed out of relief. "Now will you let us go?"

"And risk walking into an ambush?" Zack scoffed, "Nice try…" He already knew what would happen. He let them go, they tell the police, the FBI, or god forbid Global Justice. All of sudden, he's walking into a trap they had time to set up. He knew that he was one of the toughest mercenaries in the world, but he wasn't invincible. Case in point, he needed to destroy all possible threats that could result into his undoing.

Tara should feel happy about this. She should _be_ happy that she was not the one. However, that did not mean that she was happy. After all, he said that "Tara," Morgan Fairchild's daughter was the girl Riche experimented on. However, if that was the case, and that she wasn't the one. That meant… "No…" She shook her head. "Nonononono…"

"What's wrong, Tara?" Hope asked her friend.

"You're lying…" She hissed towards the mercenary. "YOU'RE LYING! THAT'S NOT TRUE! DAMN IT THAT'S NOT TRUE AT ALL! I AM THE ONE YOU WANT!"

"Tara what's the matter with you? Are you saying that you actually _want_ to become just a mere lab experiment?" Hope snapped at the girl, hoping to talk a bit of sense back into the blonde.

Tears began to pour from her eyes. "NO HOPE, HE'S LYING! CAN'T YOU SEE THAT? I AM TARA KING! MY NAME IS TARA!" She soon dropped to her knees as she covered her eyes. If her life hadn't crashed down, then as of now it was definite. Her name was Tara! It has been her name since birth! She did not change her name at all! Why would she? What had she done that would warrant that in the first place, except being born?"

Zack shrugged. "Don't blame me, I'm just the messenger." As he stood up, he received, for the second time since they had met, a hard slap in the face as angry dark eyes glared towards him.

"I don't understand you!" Hope snapped. "Can't you see that Tara's life has been destroyed because of this? Can't you see that everything Tara thought she knew about herself and her family had been a lie? Can't you see the pain all this has caused her?"

If it weren't for the glasses, Hope would be seen a glared headed towards her way, "It happens. Whether your family gets killed, you lose everything you ever held dear, or that your life turns out to be a lie. Those kinds of things happen, and we can't do anything to change or prevent it. That's fate!" Zack said, as Hope could see a small hint of struggle from him to keep from snapping.

"You think that just because you're not the direct cause of this, you feel that you don't have to do anything! How would you feel if it happened to you? How would you feel if everything, _everything_ that you ever knew and loved turned out to be a lie, Zack Thomas?" Hope screamed, small tears forming in her own eyes as well. "Tell me!"

"Like with everything else, I'd get over it…" Zack coldly replied as he stood up. "In the long run, tragedies, no matter how devastating they may be, will only make you stronger" Zack walked away as Hope glared at the back of his head. How more insensitive and heartless could he become? "And by the way, instead of giving me a 'goody-goody' speech, there's a girl who needs your support right now!"

As angry as she was with him right now, Hope had to agree that Zack was right as she saw the emotionally-crushed girl who curled up into a ball, sobbing. Right now, more than ever, Tara needed her through these tough times. As far a she was concerned, she didn't care what some documents or papers stated, the platinum blonde girl is still and always will be Tara King to her. And, if what Zack said was true about Xemanas' intentions, things were about to get worse before they were going to get better.

**Los Angeles**

"Okay…" Ron said to himself as he proceeded to drive around. "Think Stoppable think: Penny couldn't have gone too far. It's not like she's not the only one who has cat ears…" When he thought about it, it was starting to make sense. Penny's insistence of wearing that Beanie, for one! And he was willing to bet that her supposedly wanting to borrow his clothes since hers was all dirty was also just a front as well. Was there something going on that he didn't get, because this was becoming uber freaky.

As he made another turn, worry became to be evident on his face. Ron truly hoped that Penny would be okay. Because in truth, he wouldn't know what to do if anything had happened to her. Despite it being a few months ago, he hasn't felt close to a girl since that night in the tree house with Tara and he did not want to lose it. Also, he was worried about how she was taking it. After all, if those ears were the reason why she wore that beanie today, then right now she must feel crushed, humiliated, like a freak. And Ron knew all too well what it was like to feel like a freak, an outcast.

It didn't take too long for Ron to see a blonde girl who was wearing a familiar black and white uniform sitting on the steps outside of the post office. Aside from the lack of ears, she pretty much fit the description. Ron quickly parallel parked to the side of the Post Office as he got out the car. As he walked to the girl, he let out a smile. "Fancy meeting you here!" Ron figured that she could use some bit of humor right now. However, all he got was a semi-cold stare. "Okay… tough crowd…"

"Look, I just don't feel like talking to anyone." Penny buried her head into her crossed arms and tucked knees.

With a sigh, Ron took a seat next to her, much to Penny's annoyance.

"Don't you have a job to do?" She asked in an annoyed tone of voice.

"Don't you?" Ron countered before he reminded her, "We _do_ have the same boss."

"I just don't feel like working today, alright?" Penny sighed. "You saw me. They saw me… Everyone saw me! Everyone saw…" She shook her head. "You wouldn't understand."

"Penny, I'm a guy who used to travel with a girl and save the world on a daily basis. Try me."

"How about a girl who just happen to have cat ears, for one?" Penny noticed her roommate's silence. "I knew it, you're freaked out by it!"

"No, that's badical!" Ron exclaimed with a hint of excitement. "You probably have super hearing with those bad boys!" He then blinked in realization, "No wonder you kept hearing me this morning!"

"Now, you know…" Penny sighed. "Which means I don't have to tell you why I didn't want to take off my beanie!"

"Okay… Now answer me one thing, Pen-Pen." Ron asked. "Were you really out of clothes that you desperately needed to borrow mine, hmm?"

"Oh that…" Penny sighed. "Ron, can we go home?" She asked. "I don't feel comfortable talking about it here."

Ron nodded. "Okay then, hop in!"

A small smile formed on the blonde girl's face as they proceeded in entering the car before leaving. Ron always had a bit of a suspicion about Penny, but somehow he would find out all there was to know about Penny Erikson and some things he would rather not.

**15 Minutes Later…**

"Okay Penny, it's just you and me…" Ron said, both of them now back at the apartment, as he then noticed Buddy perching himself on top of the back of the couch. "And… Buddy, too. Basically, whatever is said here won't get out."

'Where should I start…' Penny sighed as she was filled with fear. What was he going to do when she told him? What was he going to say? Hell, how would Ron react? He might have thought that having cat ears and her extremely good hearing was good, or badical as he put it, but how would he react when she told him the full story about her? About her and her "curse." Hopefully he would be as understanding as he was when he found out about the ears. The first part was obvious, the one feature that brought his attraction to her in the first place. "Ron, do you remember what you said about my eyes?"

"When I said that they're the most beauty-licious eyes I've seen?" Ron nodded, remembering that day back in high school.

"Well… the reason why the look so 'beauty-licious' is because… well…" Penny sighed, feeling that it was better for her to show him, as she proceed placed her fingers inside of her eyes. After a few moments, a pair of lenses was in her hands. When Penny opened her eyes, much to Ron's shock, not only were they not blue at all. But they were actually a golden colored, including a small split down the irises. Penny's eyes were like a cat's – literally! "These…" Penny showed him her contacts, "Were the beauty-licious eyes you were seeing, as now you're looking for the first time my true eyes." She sighed, "Strange huh?"

"Strange? Yes, but you have nocturnal vision, am I right?" Ron asked. One of the things he knew about cats was that cats have nocturnal vision and therefore could see well at night. And Vegas odds stated that Penny had this badical gift, too! Enhanced hearing, night vision… Penny was so cool right now! "Sweet! But what does that have to do with wearing my clothes this morning?"

"I should've known that was coming…" Penny proceeded to explain, "The reason why I wanted to wear your clothes was because they would look so baggy that nobody would've noticed that I had an extra body part, let alone that I was trying to hide it. It may not be visible right now, but I do have a tail."

Ron nodded. This was starting to make sense to at least some degree… Or at least he believed. Was she some feline/human hybrid or was she a human who was transformed from a cat? "Okay, but that still doesn't explain-"

"Why my ears are normal now instead of being cat-like as they were earlier?" Penny lowered her head. "The change is usually at random and only lasts for a short while usually. These eyes, on the other hand, are a permanent effect. This morning my tail grew in. Then came my ears. Before work, my tail was gone, but my ears were still there. And then Trish…"

"Forget about that snob…" Ron pulled the near-teary-eyed girl close for an embrace as his eyes narrowed. This was the graveyard all over again, but instead of Tara it was Penny who was hurt, and instead of Bonnie Crock…er…Rockwaller, being the target of his anger and total despise, it was Trish Johnston.

"But they've saw them…" She sniffed, "They saw them… How can I go back to the restaurant now? How can I go to school, once word gets out?"

"We'll find a way…" He assured the depressed girl. "I'll see to that." Right now, Ron wanted to call Wade to see if he could find something on this, but since he more or less got rid of his Ronnunicator, he would have to call long distance. Also, calling him would mean that there was a slim chance that he would have to talk to _her_ again. But whatever, Penny needed help. Ron was going to make sure she got all the help she needed, and he would be damned if he didn't!

* * *

Okay, so the secret's out. The dark secret Penny tried to keep from everyone is basically out in the open. Question is, what will she do now the next day, when she can't hide from school. Quiz time, peeps! Zack mentioned that Tara's mom "Pulled a Roxy" and messed him up. Do you know what he meant when he said that? 


	16. Coping With The Curse

**Chapter 16:** Coping With The Curse

"So how often does the change happen?" Ron asked as he casually opened up the refrigerator. Right now, the main task was to make Penny feel better about her including her… extra attributes. Personally, he didn't mind them. Actually, they were pretty cool! Who wouldn't want night vision or enhanced hearing? But to some people, especially prejudiced, closed minded morons who think they knew how society should be run, they would be anything but tolerant to Penny. Knowing how it felt to become an outcast, Ron knew that he, more than ever, needed to have her back. Especially from people like Trish…

"I think it used to be once a week." Penny explained as she stretched back. Having since changed from her waitress uniform into a comfortable pair of cut-off jeans, green tank top and purple socks. After she told Ron about her "curse," she felt as if a ton had been lifted from on top of her. Ron was more open minded and more accepting of it. _Too_ accepting perhaps. It was as if he just said that to make her feel better instead of showing his disgust. Or maybe she was just paranoid. No matter what the situation, all that mattered was that it was just two of them, no one else… well… except for Buddy. Speaking of whom, he was a bit freaked when he saw her eyes. Her real eyes! But shortly after, he accepted it. At least when she was home she didn't have to wear those contacts anymore. "At least then I could at least dress accordingly to keep them a secret. But then again, at least my tail didn't grow in when I had to make a public appearance."

"Hey, if the ears grow in, you could always say that it's a fashion statement. Like some new headband or something!" Ron offered. "Then if anyone asks where you got it, you could say that it's one of your own designs. And if it becomes popular you'll have a cover and a marketing idea." His grin grew wide. "Why stop at just being a headband, it could also double as a headphone! MP3 players eat your hearts out! Boo-fucking-yah, baby!"

Penny let out a chuckle. "Okay, pretending that for one second we could pull that off. What would explain the slight possible chance that a tail coming out from my backside. I doubt that we could use the fashion statement excuse again."

"Okay, but a belt might work unless somebody wanted to cope a feel of your tush!" Ron saw the skeptical look on his blonde friend. "Okay, so it won't work. But we can think of something, and I don't mean just wearing my clothes to hide it. I'm sure that you've gotten a lot of awkward looks today!"

"Yeah, but at least they didn't see my tail!" Penny reminded. "Okay, I'll admit that it did appear to be somewhat butch." She crossed her arms, pouting. "Maybe I just need to learn how to control my transformations. I just don't want it to happen like it did in the first grade, when they made fun of my little cat eyes! Now that was a nightmare…"

Ron let out a small whistle. "So they made fun of you for the rest of the year?"

Penny nodded, "At least in Middle School my mom had enough money to get me contacts. That was when things began to pick up for me, since I didn't look like a freak anymore."

"What about the Cat Ears?"

"7th Grade."

"Tail?"

"Junior Year."

Ron walked back with a can of the new "Limon" Sprite as he took a seat next to Penny. "So, any plans for tonight?"

A smile formed on the blonde's face. "Well… I was planning on spending the night with this funny guy who can be a bit of a dork sometimes. But he's really sweet and pretty cute, too!" She moved closer to him. "How about you?"

"Well…there is this one hottie catgirl who I happen to live with." He started as he noticed his roommate moving closer. "She doesn't look like it, but she can be a catgirl. She has bon-diggity eyes, beautiful white ears… "He felt her flowing blonde hair on his shoulder. "…I haven't seen her tail yet, but…" Her head rested onto his shoulder. "But…" Her head began rocking back and forth. "But… I'm interested in seeing it." Ron was really liking the position he was in right now as if he didn't knew it yet, he did now: Female roommates rock!

"Oh really?" Penny teased with a grin, continuing rubbing her head on his shoulder. She sensed a hint of nervousness in his voice, and that was what making all of this sweeter. He was _so_ easy to tease!

"Umm… We're planning on a night at home. Watching DVDs…" Ron explained as he felt a bit of vibration near his shoulder. He didn't need to do much detective work to realize the source. "Umm…Pen-Pen, are you purring?"

She didn't halt her current action, "Are you complaining?"

"Not really, just threw me off a bit." He admitted. "Feels nice though."

"Good…" Penny smiled, "So which movie should we watch: Revenge of the Sith or Pirates of the Caribbean?"

"How about 'Pirates?'" Ron suggested. "Sith is just too depressing for us right now."

Penny nodded as within a press of the button on the silver remote, the movie started. Ron took a sip from his soda as he went to place his arm around Penny's waist…

"Hey!" She quickly jumped up. "What's your problem?"

"Uhh…" Ron was confused. First she was comfortable being this close to him, now she was upset with him placing an arm around him? "I was trying to-"

"Trying to do what? Place your arm around me?" She frowned. "What makes you think that I would let you do that in the first place?"

"Okay, I'm confused. First you're-"

"When I was just getting comfortable with my head on your shoulder." Penny said in a more perky tone, smiling at the fact that she basically worked him up. It was so fun seeing him worked up like that. "How can I rest on your shoulder when your arm is around me?"

"Could we just make up the arrangements and agree to keep them this way until the movie's over?" Ron asked.

"Why?" Penny asked with a pout.

"Well because… Because you're freaking the hell out of me, that's why!" Ron said in a semi-frustrated tone as he soon felt a pair of hands on his shoulders, massaging them.

"Oh…Ronnie's so stressed…" She teased as Ron sighed. She could tell indeed that tonight was going to be a very fun night!

Zack's Hover Jet 

"Now I found you…" Zack said to himself with as smile as read information that was very interesting. Apparently Tara Riche, a.k.a. Penny Erikson was located in Los Angeles, due to her enrollment papers. Sometimes, to find things, using the Google search engine was the best way to get all the info that you need. However, it was too late at night to go for an assault. As much as he was used to doing things at night, Zack knew that from working all day he was tired. Also making sure that the two girls from Upperton U were still alive and well. After all, as it turned out, kidnapping them was a waste of time and the only link they had was that Tara King was biologically Penny's twin sister. Zack could feel the money rolling in now. As soon as he delivered the girl to Xemanas, he could forget about this whole thing and pray that the whole thing will backfire on him.

As Zack saved the information, he heard footsteps. Rather, the sound of bare soles on the metallic floor. There were only two other people on this hover jet and they both have since gone to bed. Or at least they should've been in bed. Then again, it wasn't as if it mattered. In fact, he, in a way, hoped that they wasted their energy all night long so they'd be too tired to try and stop him. It would make his job a lot easier. "What do you want?" He bluntly asked.

"I'm just curious…" Hope replied, in the same manner. "I know that I might as well be talking to a brick wall if I ask you not to do what you're going to do to Penny."

"Glad that you're finally getting a clue." Zack sighed. He was getting tired to telling Hope and Tara why he couldn't stop what he was doing. So hearing that meant that at least she's starting to face the facts.

"Call me stupid, but I'm curious to know just how someone like you think the way you do and how you can possibly sleep at night knowing the misdeeds you probably due all for blood money."

Zack scoffed. "Simple. For one thing, I think about what other people do and how that's worst than the things that I'm about to do. That helps get through some sleepless nights. Then again, maybe it's just a simple bout of insomnia that's keeping me awake. Besides, anyone can do the things people like me do everyday, some just for the hell of it, while others do it just for the money. Only a few, if any, of them do it because it's what they have to do. After all, humans are a flawed species who are filled with double standards and contradictions, and that no matter whose side you're on, you're always considered good to some while you're considered evil to others. These days, there are no true definitions of good and evil. It's all in whoever's point of view."

"So that's the excuse you feed yourself?" Hope rolled her eyes. "That you do some low, dirty stuff and you just say to yourself 'Well they're doing a lot worse than what I'm doing so it's not that bad' to justify it?"

"I never said that I was." Zack scoffed. "The fact is that, whether you like it or not, everyone can be good just as much as everyone can be evil. That's human nature. Since the day we were born, we were both presented with a path. They may appear to lead the same way because in the beginning we are all innocent beings, but sooner or later you'll come to that fork that serves as the line between good and evil. The problem is for some, there is no clear label for good and there is no clear label for evil as well. At least one that can be seen before it is too late. Or that the label is clear while some are in denial just to desperately convince themselves that they are in the right and the others are in the wrong."

"That's ridiculous!" Hope scoffed. "I've never done anything cruel, harsh, or anything wrong at all in my life, and if anyone Tara King –and I don't care what any paper says she always has and always will be Tara to me – is practically a saint!"

An amused snicker came from the ebony man. "Is that a fact? So I guess that if you two are as good as you lay claim to be, then you've never done anything wrong in your life. Not once had you done anything wrong to someone or something."

"Without a doubt." She confidently said.

Zack proceeded to shut down the computer. As soon as the monitor went blank, he once again spoke. "I'm going to take a wild guess: When you were in high school you were a cheerleader, were you not? You do seem to be that type."

"Yeah… What does that have to do with anything?" Hope asked. She had no idea where this was going, much less how her being a cheerleader had any relevance to the topic at hand.

"And how was life for you then? If you were as good as you lay claimed to be, it must have been decent sailings for you, along with a bit of the trials and tribulations most teens go through."

"Well things were tough, but I had no complaints."

"You probably had a lot of admirers in school."

"Duh! Of course! I had the various types of guys who were interested in me. Jocks, pops, artists, musicians, and even…" She shudders, "The nerds…"

"And how did you handle them?"

"Of course I went with the jocks and pops of course. I tried a few times with the artist and musicians."

"And the nerds?"

"Puh-lease!" Hope adamantly replied. "Like I would want to be seen with losers like them?"

Zack closed his eyes. "Why were they 'losers' as you lay claim?"

"If you would've seen them you'd so have to agree. I mean, they're so weird, so socially adept, and so below the food chain."

"The food chain?"

Hope crossed her arms as she scoffed, "Don't tell me you never heard of that! The social hierarchy! The thing that shows you how great you are at school! Us cheerleaders were at the top of the food chain."

"Let me see if I have this all clear. You had a food chain at school in which the cheerleaders were at the top?"

"Yeah…" Hope sighed, "At least that's what Bonnie used to say."

"Bonnie? You mean that girl whose ass you were kicking the other day?" Zack asked in an amused tone.

"That's her. She used to preach about how the food chain worked and who's on top and who was a blemish to the school who shouldn't exist."

"I take it she was a cheerleader too."

Hope nodded. "She was basically the Queen B at the school. And you don't need me to tell you what the B stands for. And she was really a bad person there! I should know, Tara and I used to be friends with her."

"I take it that she had done some bad things in high school."

"Well she did use and step on anyone who she considered a threat to her and to the natural order. Especially people who didn't deserve it." Hope sighed. "There was the Squad Captain, the girl who you shot earlier, and at least she wasn't as conceited as Bonnie. Even though she had a geek as a best friend. He was such a dork."

"You like name-calling, do you?" Zack let out an amused chuckle.

"It's not name-calling if it's true!" Hope countered.

"Did you ever call any of the people you considered below on the 'food chain' those names? Particularly all the guys who had asked you out."

"Well…not really! It was more like…umm… 'Go away, Loser! Or fuck off, Dweeb!' …Okay, so I was mean to those who were on the bottom!"

"You said that you were a good person, yet you weren't any better than Bonnie was in High School. Hmph, I guess that claim of you being a good girl has been shot to the ground."

"Look, I can date whoever I want. It's not like I have to go out with them!"

"I never said that, but that still doesn't change the fact that you basically criticized Bonnie for insulting people who didn't deserve it other than being different, yet you insult those who just happen to be on the bottom of the 'food chain' for the crime of nothing more than admiring you and wanting to spend time with you. That is a blatant example of hypocrisy. You say one thing yet you do the other."

"You just don't understand!" Hope snapped. "In high school, popularity is everything and no matter how cruel it is, people do these things just for the sake of their own image. Even Kim Possible ditched her less-than-popular best friend at times."

"Yet, does that mean that you should do it?" Zack intervened. "You know how bad it is to treat someone like dirt, especially those who already are feeling depressed about themselves, yet you do it anyway."

"I do, but it's all because of-"

"Image, I know…" Zack scoffed. "Yet you hate Bonnie because of the way she steps on people and uses them to build herself up."

"Oh what do you know?"

"I know that it's because of hypocritical, contradicting actions of people such as yourself that we have incidents like the Columbine School Shooting. The kids shoot up the schools out of anger, hurt, and rage, all because they were being picked on and nobody was doing a damn thing about it other than make it worse. You, on the other hand, knows what you're doing is wrong yet instead of helping the less-desirable people fit into the social standard you and your friends appeared to have established, you shun them, making them feel more alone and isolated. That caused them to fear, which leads to anger, hate, and finally suffering. And then, that's when they finally snap and start killing students left and right, all because of some people who picked on them and others who knew they were getting picked on but not only did they not bother to help those kids, but they actually joined in on the bullying and shunning." Zack took off his shades, revealing his eyes to be closed as he wiped the lenses before placing them back on. "People like you who shun the less popular students believe that just because you're not the direct cause of the tormenting, the bullying, and the insulting that your hands aren't dirty. But at the end of the day, like it or not you are a contributing factor to the buildup of stress which would eventually lead one of them to snap and cause another tragedy."

"You try going to Middleton High and take a walk in my shoes for a day and then you'll see what kind of pressure I'm constantly under! I have a duty, a responsibility to keep up the standards that have been set!"

"More excuses…" Zack sighed. "You don't think that I don't know anything about pressure? Just take a look at me: I have to do a lot of things that I personally do not agree with, just for the sake of earning my next paycheck. Even if I have to take a life or destroy a person's career, I still have to do whatever it is that anyone who hires my services wants me to do, just so I can make ends meet. But that fact doesn't justify my actions. Nothing does. Me taking a life just for the sake of money is the same as you looking down upon and even insulting the unpopular crowd just for the sake of image and popularity: It's what we have to do to succeed in the world but that doesn't mean that it is, at all, justified. You possibly mentally scared a person's psyche, just like I inflicted a wound on a family that may never heal.

"Wait a minute, don't you dare compare me to you!" Hope hissed. "Insulting someone and killing someone are two completely different things! One would rather be insulted than to be killed for the sake of blood money."

"Of course there are degrees of misdeeds that are much worse than others, but the reasons and motivations for small misdeeds are often similar, if not the same, to the reasons and motivations for the more serious misdeeds. Of course when you compare your tormenting the less-popular students and me killing a person, you appear to be the lesser of the two evils. But when you look into the motivations of our actions, our reasons are, if not similar, one of the same: Trivial and selfish."

As much as he appeared to be so full of it, and as much as tried to sound so high and mighty, Hope had to admit that Zack had a few points. For one thing, the fact that she had always shunned the less popular students in favor of the more popular students was true. But it wasn't all smooth sailing for her either. For one thing, she had been groped and even at some wild parties fingered while in a drunken state from drinking. She always complained about there not being a decent guy and always wondered what it'd be like if she'd actually dated someone decent. She did considered being like Kim and become friends with a guy who wasn't exactly the most popular person, but when push came to shove she reverted back to her old ways. Even in college Hope was still a cheerleader, along with Tara. But this time the squad captain was some girl who used to go to Upperton High. Bonnie, after being passed over for squad captain, decided not to be a cheerleader anymore. Believing that it was "Just for overrated losers." But if she would've just did it that day and started dating someone who wasn't exactly popular, then she could've done some good. That guy could've at least risen up a bit in the food chain and she could've at least found a decent guy. But then again, girls did like the bad boys, herself included. There was just this aroma of mystery that always attracted her.

"Cops aren't that different from the criminals they swore to protect the civilians from." Zack stated. "Criminals killing others for their own benefits and amusements are of course evil. But when a cop kills a criminal, it is overlooked because they did so to prevent possible violence to someone else or themselves. Yet at the end of the day, a cop did take the life of another human being. Does that make them bad? To some, they're not bad but heroes for protecting the civilians. But then again, yes it does because that cop did take the life of another human being, no matter what kind of person that human being was. Again, it goes into the category of point of view. The majority may view the criminal as the bad guy, but the criminal's family, regardless if they knew of his actions and intentions, may consider that cop to be bad as, in their point of view, he killed one of their own and because of the actions of that one cop, they would never see them again. That is how grudges are born…"

"… So, do you think that I'm bad?" Hope asked, looking down at her toes.

"You're certainly not good." Zack stated. "But you're not bad either. Between the fork of the path to light and darkness, there's always a small, hidden path of gray. The problem is, there's no clear path so it is often hard to stay on that path of gray. Various factors play a huge role."

"What about you?"

Zack sighed, "I've done a lot of bad things. I know that I shouldn't have done so, yet I did it anyway for the money. I already know that I'm going to hell! With the exception of assassination jobs, I don't kill unless I have to. So you can label me as a bad guy, or a good guy. I don't care. I'm still going after the girl, and I'm still going to take her to Xemanas. Afterwards, I'm going to let you and your friend go."

Hope blinked. "What? You're actually going to let us go?"

"What's the point of keeping you two around? All you do is just get in the way and slow me down. Besides, you do have families who are worried about you."

"That's true…" She may appeared to be calm, but on the inside Hope was angry. After all that, he was still going after Penny! Just when he started to show that he isn't the heartless, insensitive bastard she thought he was, he just had to ruin that! If there was any justice in this world, Zack would not succeed and that he would get a rude awakening. Maybe then he would seriously reconsider his career choice.

Los Angeles 

Ron eyes slowly opened as he looked around. It was 2AM as he saw on the TV screen the main menu to the DVD Fearless Ferret Beginnings, with the screen blackened a bit from lack of use. Other then the lighting from the TV, as well as the moonlight, the entire house was dark. He knew that he needed to get to bed since he had class in the morning, and the fact that there was homework meant that he would be working extra hard in the morning. However, there was one thing that was currently keeping that, or anything for that matter from happening. It was the head of a certain girl who he had grown to be quite fond of that was currently on his lap, or more specifically near his crotch. That might have been so cool if it wasn't for the fact that at the most he would only get four hours of sleep. After all, any contact from a girl like Penny was just about better than no contact at all. But in all seriousness, she needed to move.

Ron softly tapped on Penny's shoulder. "Umm…Pen-Pen?"

"Mmm… I like tuna…" She muttered in her sleep, smiling. Even her dreams are like a cat's.

"Pen-Pen…" He tapped her again, still no dice. He really needed to get to bed right now. "Pen-Pen…" Ron looked around. "Buddy, some assistance!"

Unfortunately for the blonde, the baboon was already asleep on top of the counter, after eating the banana split that was made especially for him. Ron narrowed his eyes, "Some help you are…"

"Mmm…?"

Ron looked down to see the blonde move her head but unfortunately it was just for her to make herself more comfortable. At least she was happy and so far, and that was all that mattered at this point. "What the hell?" He shrugged as he took the remote and switched the TV off. Deciding that it would be best for him to get comfortable once again as he was not going anywhere for the rest of the night. For a few moments, he had thought about what happened between him and Penny today and what could happen between them tomorrow before eventually falling asleep…

* * *

On the Roxy reference I made last chapter, have you ever heard of the story "Pudd'nhead Wilson?" Well in the story Roxy, the Tragic Heroine in this story, has twin sons: One, Chambers,who would be a slave and the other, Tom,who would be raised in a rich family! To avoid her son being "sold down the river," Roxy switched the twins since hardly anyone could tell them apart. At the end, their fingerprints revealed their true identities in the middle of a trial. Therefore in this story, Miss King "pulled a Roxy" by switching Tara and Penny. So in this story, Tara is Penny and Penny is Tara. For those of you who are confused about this, don't worry. The whole story will be explained soon enough.

Basically, Penny appears to have something in defense if the ears return, but the tail is still another story. Next chapter is the next day as Ron and Penny return to school. What will happen? Will Penny bascially be the talk of the whole institute or will there be another incident concerning her?


	17. Prelude to a Showdown

**Chapter 17:** Prelude to a Showdown

"So what are we going to do?"

"What can we do?"

"We know that he's going for her, right?"

"Duh! But what does that have to do with us? Other than that he doesn't need us."

"We need to stop him! We need to at least do something!"

"I know that, but we still don't know what we can do. And even if we tried to stop him, he'd only just react with violence. He could possibly kill us!"

"Of course! Ironheart in there could decapitate us and he wouldn't even blink. But that doesn't mean that we shouldn't even try! I mean, it's because of this crap that you're family's going to fall apart because of this."

"I know… I'm going to have to talk to my mom about this when this is over."

"_If_ it's over. He may have said that he was going to let us go, but I trust him as far as I can throw him at this point. He may have been nicer…no, more considerate than we thought, but he still needs to be stopped. I mean he _did_ deliberately crippled Kim!"

"I know… Do you have any ideas?"

"Not at the moment. You?"

"Sorry…"

"Well this has been very productive so far…"

"Well it is about 3AM in the morning so it's no surprise that we can't come up with anything right now."

"Well we have to at least try! The longer we waste time, the higher chance that Zack will deliver your sister to Xeman-ass. Who knows what kind of physical and mental torture that creep will put her through. …Okay, we'll get some sleep first. Maybe then we could at least come up with something…"

"Okay then Hope, sweet dreams."

"You too, Tara." Hope sighed as she pulled the covers over her head. While they couldn't have come up with the perfect plan, they at least agreed on one thing: Zack had to be stopped, from getting to Penny, kidnapping Penny, and most importantly deliver her to Xemanas. There was only one person who could help them, but she had been put out of action indefinitely. Therefore, there wasn't anyone else who can help her, or them for that matter. Unless there was some miracle out there, all hope was lost…

**Los Angeles**

Ron's eyes opened as, unlike last night, Penny was no longer next to him with her head on his lap. From the sound of the faucet coming from the main bathroom, Penny was currently showering. Sounded like a good idea, to be honest. As Ron checked the clock, the hands indicated that it was six. That was plenty of time to take a nice warm shower, iron some nice clothes, and get a bite to eat. But still, he had to wonder how it would affect Penny getting ready if her cat ears and tail decided to make an appearance. He figured that it'd take a lot of time making sure that the fur was cleaned and brushed the right way as well as her hair.

As he walked to his room, Ron already was in the mists of deciding on which he was going to wear. T-shirt, Jeans, and Sneakers of course, but which colors? Wasn't it obvious? The colors he should be wearing should represent his emotions and since he's in a pleasant mood, why not a yellow shirt and black baggy jeans? That sounded about right!

**40 Minutes Later…**

As Ron slipped on his socks, still enjoying the feeling after a long, hot shower. Although it did suspiciously switch from hot to cold and back for some reason, but that was for another time. As he slipped on his black Adidas, Ron looked at his watch. It was 6:45 and he was now fully dressed. Now all he needed to do was to wait for Penny and they could stop by the local IHOP for a nice breakfast. Just a nice little breakfast between the two of them without any problems…

"Morning!" Penny chirped as she walked out from her room. Her hair was in a high ponytail today as she was wearing a purple mid-sleeved shirt, black skirt, and her black platform-heeled boots. Save for, of course, her contacts. Those same contacts that hid her yellow cat-like eyes under the guise of the beautiful blue eyes that first attracted Ron.

"You seem to be doing okay on the fashion department." Ron noted Penny actually wearing her clothes instead of borrowing his like yesterday.

"Yeah, I took what you said to heart!" Penny smiled. "I figured if my tail showed up again, I could just say that it makes a good belt! And as for my ears, your headphones idea does sound cool."

"Well with that out of the way, let's go!" Ron suggested as Penny responded with a nod.

"So we're eating out?" Penny asked with a slight hint of disappointment in her voice. She was hoping that Ron would cook them breakfast, not take her out. After all, what girl wouldn't love a man who knew his way in the kitchen?

"Yeah, it's nice to go out to a public place." Ron said confidently as he opened the door. Hopefully, despite the possible "change," Penny would be more confident hanging around with people regardless of her appearance.

**Zack's Hover Jet**

"I should be entering California in less than 20 minutes." Zack said on his cellular phone as he piloted the aircraft on its destination. His plan: Find Penny, locate Penny, and deliver Penny. He knew that she would probably be in class at the Art Institute in Los Angeles, but he didn't need another Global Justice encounter either. Especially since he had crippled one of their agents. Therefore, if he was going to get it done, it was best for him to do so quickly. "Don't worry, she won't be harmed… much. It depends on what she does to herself. After all, some people would rather die than to go through what you have planned…"

Tara could only listen in on the conversation as she sighed to herself. As the hover jet flew near and near, time was becoming less and less… She and Hope had to do something right now to save Penny from the same fate that was originally hers before the revelation.

Hope walked in, wearing the same sparkling black dress she had been wearing since the day of their abduction, with an annoyed look on her face as she ignored Tara as she walked towards the darker-skinned man. "Zack…"

"Hold on…" Zack covered the receiver as he let out a sigh. "What?"

"You wouldn't happen to have clothes somewhere in the back that we could wear would you? I'd like to shower and I've been wearing this dress like everyday."

"This isn't a fashion avenue where you can expect to show up looking like some model!"

Hope scoffed, "Do you at least have some clothes we could wear?"

Zack sighed. He knew that, at the rate things were currently going, he would just waste energy arguing with Hope, let alone when he had more important things to take care of. "Look in the storage area in the back. I took a couple of trunks from one of my clients as collateral when he didn't have enough to pay me."

"Do I even _want_ to know what's in there?"

"What you see is what you get. Take it or leave it." Zack simply said as Hope let out a groan before heading to the back.

"Hope wait!" Tara scurried after her as the Filipino girl sighed out of frustration. "You know that we're almost there, right?"

"I know…" She simply replied.

"Zack is going to kidnap Penny, my sister."

"I know…"

"Zack is going to take her to Xemanas to basically turn her into a guinea pig…"

"I know…"

"I… Still haven't come up with anything." Tara admitted while looking down at her sock-clad feet.

"We'll do something…" Hope assured before closing her eyes. "We just don't know everything about this yet. We'll find a way to stop Zack and save Penny!"

Tara smiled at the ebony-haired girl. "You should've been Squad Captain. You sounded like a leader!"

"Well… I always figured if Kim had to bail on her missions and we finally got sick of Bonnie and kick her out from the squad, somebody would have to pick up the slack." Hope explained. "And I did gave it a shot at being Squad Captain, but Miss Upperton had other ideas."

"A shame…" Tara sighed. "Well, we better get freshened up."

"Yeah…" Hope nodded. Perhaps after a nice long shower and changing into some clean clothes, it would be easier to think of a plan that would stop Zack and save Penny. Time was running short and the worst of it all: Two sisters, despite meeting before, would truly meet each other for the first time. And it was certain that there was no good that could possible come out from that.

**Los Angeles.**

"Hmm…" Penny thought to herself as she and Ron looked at the menu of IHOP. Granted, she still rather that Ron cooked them breakfast, but she had to admit that this wasn't a bad place for breakfast. Also, since her special "gifts" haven't made their appearance yet she felt confident enough to eat her, instead of worrying about people staring at her ears or tail. So why shouldn't she be able to relax.

"The chocolate chip pancakes sounds a bit promising!" Ron grinned as he looked at Penny. She did seem to feel more relax and less worried. Basically it was as if yesterday never happened. "I'll have the stuffed French toast as well!"

"Sounds good! I will give the Colorado Omelette a try!" Penny explained, "Don't wanna eat too much and ruin my girlish figure!"

"From all the milk and ice cream you eat, I doubt there's anything that could _ruin_ your girlish figure!" Ron replied.

"What can I say? I like drinking milk!" Penny shrugged. "You know that it's not my fault I have a strong craving for it."

"Whatever…" Ron sighed, "Okay then, now all we need is someone to take our order and we'll be all set." He declared as, as if on cue, a waitress walked by.

"Hi, my name is Jasmine and I'll be taking your order this morning! How may I serve you?" She greeted, her shoulder-length red hair bounced within each movement.

"Yes, the cute 'lil blonde over there would have the Colorado Omelette while I'll have the stuffed French toast and the Chocolate Chip Pancakes." Ron proceeded to order for them both.

The waitress took note on her notepad. "Okay, one Colorado Omelette, one Stuffed French Toast, and on order of Chocolate Chip Pancakes. Would you both like a drink?"

Ron nodded, "The lady would like some milk!"

"Skim please!" Penny added as a smile then formed on her face. She looked at Ron, who was oblivious to the look on her face, as she reached down under the table. If Ron wasn't oblivious, or if he had Penny's ears, he might have heard an unzipping sound…

"I'm sorry Miss, we only have whole milk." Jasmine informed.

"S'okay! I'll have the milk anyway!" She smiled at Ron. "Ron?"

"Hmm…" Ron thought for a moment. He was a bit thirsty. He had a slight craving for Chocolate Milk, but his breakfast instincts were screaming for him to get some Orange Juice. However, his decision over which drink to get would be interrupted as he felt a bare foot move under his right pant leg. He tried to ignore it. "I'll get…" The foot began to pull down his sock… "Er… I'll get…"

"Umm…Sir, are you okay?" The waitress raised an eyebrow out of concern and confusion. Particularly at the nervousness of the male customer.

"Ye…eah… I'm fine." Ron assured as he soon felt toes curling around his leg as the foot massaged his leg. "I'll…" He had to admit he was losing himself to the touch of the blonde seated opposite of him. Yet still he couldn't help but feel that it wasn't the right time, somehow. "I'll have a glass of OJ!" He manage to say as he felt the foot moving upward…

"One glass of milk… One glass of orange juice…" She wrote down. "Okay then, your food should be ready to be served shortly!"

"Thanks Jas!" Ron said with a smile as he watched the waitress leave. As soon as she was gone, Ron reached under as he grabbed her by the ankle. "Gotcha!"

"Took you long enough!" Penny smirked. "You are _so_ oblivious!"

"Well…" Now it was Ron's turn to smirk, still holding Penny's ankle as he moved his free hand to the soles of her foot. "Let's see how oblivious you are to this!" He said as his fingers began to work…

"What do you mean…" She responded, but soon flinched as the sensation coming from his fingers to her bare sole began to affect her. "…Heeheehee… Stop it Ron…" She pleaded but her face, unfortunately, said otherwise as her blonde roommate continued…

"Oh you like that, don'cha?" He teased as his fingers moved faster, feeling her toes curl within each movement. Thus, Penny's soft giggles grew louder and louder as Ron could've sworn tears began to come form her eyes. He guessed that this would be another part of the curse: Penny being extra ticklish. Or was she just naturally ticklish?

"Stop…Heehee…" Penny pleaded once more, as she saw a few pairs of eyes looking towards their table. "People are staring…"

"Are you sure?" Ron stroked her soles, "You seem to enjoy it!"

"Seriously, we're getting an audience! I doubt that getting kicked out before we eat would do well for us!" She reminded.

Ron feigned a sigh of disappointment. "Okay Pen-Pen, you win." He let go of her foot, but not without one last stroke. "But to be fair, you did started it."

"Well at least I know that you're not as oblivious as I thought you were." She teased.

"Did you really want me to start tickling you in front of the waitress?" Ron asked as Penny's silence was enough of an answer for him. "Didn't think so."

**Zack's Hover Jet**

"You…have got… to be shitting me…" Hope said in a disgusted tone, eyes narrowed. She was dressed in only a white towel wrapped around her as her clothes, including her panties, were in a bag, making a Mental note to ask Zack about possibly stopping at a Laundromat since she couldn't find a washer or dryer. That was just another thing to yell at him about, seeing as to what was inside of the trunk. Seeing as what he actually expected her to wear!

"Hope, what's wrong?" Tara walked in, also wearing a towel wrapped around her as she dried her long, platinum locks with another. "Did you find some clothes for us."

"I just wish that we didn't…" Hope narrowed her eyes as Tara raised an eyebrow out of confusion.

"It's not like they could be that bad. So they're a bit tacky! At least it's better than nothing." She explained, always being the optimistic one of the two. However, with her back towards the blonde, Hope just rolled her eyes at her comment.

"Believe me Tara, I would rather wear the tackiest clothes on earth than this…" She pulled up a piece of cloth. " _This_ is less than nothing – and I emphasize 'less.'" She seethed, "Oh Zack is going to pay for this…"

Tara looked in the trunk, and from the frown on her face she finally saw what Hope meant. "Not cool…"

"ZACK!" Hope shouted as loud as her lungs could allow as Tara could've sworn that she heard a groan from the other side.

"What now?" Zack walked over to them, eyes narrowed.

"Just what are you trying to pull?" Hope narrowed her eyes, as she now stood nose-to-nose with him (She is on the tip of her toes.).

"What would I try to pull?" Zack was growing annoyed with this. Ever since he abducted them, Hope's been basically a thorn in his side. At times, he thought about just killing her but then again, unless he was getting paid for it or was in self defense, killing people, no matter how annoying they were, wasn't his style. Maybe he should've knocked her out a bit harder to the point of her being in a semi-coma…

"Don't try to play dumb with us, punk!" Hope pointed to the trunk. "Are there clothes in here for a girl or are they in there for some slut? Everything in there screams either 'slut,' 'whore,' or 'skank!'"

"Oh that…" Zack said, barely a hint of care in his voice. "It's all that I have so you better make the best of it. Unless you actually want to go around wearing a towel."

"Where did you even get this from?" Tara asked, curious. It's wasn't as if he actually cross-dressed or anything, the clothes in there were _much_ too small for him, it was just out of her own curiosity. Or was it that he kidnapped girls like them and dresses them up in degrading outfits just for them to be sold into a slave trade? All of a sudden, Tara really began to feel uncomfortable as fear was now evident on her face.

"Some idiot hired me for a job, basically ran a strip club. And when he couldn't pay me, I took nearly all of his crap as collateral, including that…" He pointed to the trunk as Tara let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank goodness…" Tara said silently as the frown was still on Hope's face.

"…" Her fists balled up as she let out a groan of frustration. "Fine, I'll dress in these stupid clothes."

"It's your choice…" Zack waved off has he walked back. He wasn't going to let some cheerleading valley-girl get him into a bad mood. He had more important things to worry about, such as acquiring a certain cat girl…

"Well Hope, you got to admit that they look…sorta cute?" Tara admitted as she held up what appeared to be a very short blue tartan-styled pleated skirt.

"If Bonnie was here, she would never let us live this down." Hope frowned as she pulled out a purple bustier top. "Why couldn't Zack take the stuff of a guy who was the manager of Club Banana or something? Next thing you know, Zack'll be selling us off for some prostitution expenditure to perverts who're old enough to be our father! I'm surprised he doesn't even have a pimp suit or a set of canes." Hope's frustration with the issue of the choice of attire currently available to her as she soon saw the towel that was wrapped around Tara had been dropped. When she soon saw her longtime friend, her eyes went wide as her jaw nearly dropped at what she saw.

Tara stood in a cute, but still sexy pose as she showed off her outfit. In addition to the skirt she found, Tara was wearing a short-sleeved blouse that was tied at the bottom (Most of the buttons were missing. Wonder why?), and white stockings with small black bows at the top. Save for her usually pink bracelet on her left wrist she kept on her as a good luck charm. "Well…? What'd you think?"

"I think that you just lost whatever shed of self-respect you had left." Hope simply said as Tara frowned.

"Come on, Hope! I mean it looks kinda cute!" Tara posed for her. "It's not like it's too different from wearing our cheer outfits!"

"At least our stomachs were all that was shown…" Hope dejectedly said.

"C'mon Hope, it's not that bad!" Tara assured as she watch Hope turn around. "It's not like you're ashamed of your body, are ya?" Tara didn't know what was the problem. For one thing, she knew that all Middleton High Cheerleaders last year were known for their long legs and nice breasts. Though there were a few whose breasts were a bit bigger. Herself included. Hope wasn't that self-cautious about her body that she'd feel intimidated around the other girls, right? …Right?

"Look, I just don't want to feel… Exposed, you know?" Hope simply said. "I mean…"

"Hope, don't tell me that you're…"

"Insecure about my body?" Hope let out a laugh, much to Tara's shock. She had never seen Hope so insecure about herself. Not like this…

"But back at school, you always felt so confident! You always felt so-"

"Sure of myself? That was easy. After all, I was basically Marcella's twin, and you know how well Marcella's body was." After seeing a nod from Tara, Hope continued. "The only differences between us were that she was darker than me, and my little birthmark. Even back at Upperton U I still felt no pressure since that we're basically the same. But now, Marcella isn't around and now, as much as I could care less about what _he_ thinks, I feel like I'm under a microscope. That for the first time I won't be relying on the reputation of someone who basically could be my twin when it comes to looks.

Tara placed a hand on Hope's shoulder. "There there, Hope… It's nothing to worry about! It's quite common for us to feel some bit of insecurity of a certain body part we have. But that's what makes us special. Otherwise, we'd be all the same and there wouldn't be any variety at all!" She explained.

Hope sighed. "Maybe you're right Tara…"

Tara smiled at the raven-haired girl. "So, we're going to have to find something that shows off your best features and hides your worst." Tara began digging through the trunk of clothes. Honestly, she couldn't blame Hope at all for her reluctance to wear the clothes. But seeing that their options were very limited, she figured that it would be best to make the best out of a bad situation. Besides, she was pretty much having some fun with it and if she were more relaxed, Hope would have fun with it, as well! However, whatever clothing ideas they had thought of soon took a backseat as they felt the Hover Jet landing…

The blonde's eyes went wide. "Oh no…" She gasped, "Don't tell me we're here already! We're too late…"

Hope eyes narrowed. "I guess this is it then…" Throughout this whole ordeal in dressing up like a slut, they've forgotten about coming up with a plan to save Penny! As soon as they were on the ground, Zack would already be on his way towards Penny, wherever she was… The only thing they could do now was to hope that there was someone, somewhere who would and could stop him and protect her…

…

"So… Are you ready, Pen-Pen?" Ron asked as they pulled up to the building of the school. Despite how well everything was going for them with having a good breakfast and a one-sided game of footsies, the worst has yet to come. As there was still a high chance that Penny would be outcast and shunned because of her "curse," or at least be the talk of the whole campus thanks to Trish.

Penny sighed, "I guess…" She felt nervous about what would happen when she would walk inside of the door. Would it be like any other day, or will she be labeled as a freak?

"Hey, don't worry! If there's anything that goes wrong, I'm here for ya!" Ron placed a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I always… _always_, got your back, Penny."

The blonde girl smiled as she opened the car door. "I'll meet you inside…"

"Can't wait!" He smiled back as, as soon as she was away from the car, drove off to a parking space. Leaving Penny to her thoughts. 'Always got your back…' She smiled to herself. Ron was sweet. Why she didn't even hook up with him sooner? She felt that with Ron around, she was able to do anything, including confronting her worst fears that could, depending on the students, be made into reality.

As she walked towards the door, she began to hum to herself a melodious tune. She felt that there was nothing that could actually go wrong for her today. However, like most people who usually thought or believed that there was nothing that could actually go wrong, she would be proven how wrong she was as a hand from the shadows grabbed her mouth from behind as she was pulled back before hearing a cold voice…

"Don't… move…"

* * *

Zack has reached Penny! What will happen now? Will someone save the day, or will Zack get the job done and deliver her to Xemanas? See the conclusion in the next chapter. 


	18. The Showdown in LA

**Chapter 18:** The Showdown in LA

"As far as I'm concerned, you have two choices…" Zack hissed to the captured blonde, whose mouth was covered with one hand and waist was wrapped around his other arm. He had found Penny Erikson and was not planning on letting her getting away, unless he confirmed that she was not Penny Erikson. However, he wasn't going to stick around here and risk getting captured. He already had a lot of money riding on this job and he was not going to screw it up on account of some rookie mistake. "You could come with me quietly, or you can become unconscious and I can carry you all the way to our next destination. Either way, you're not going to class today…

Penny's eyes were wide. As much as she tried to scream, the gloved hand of her assailant blocked all sound coming out of her mouth. Who was that guy, and what did he want with her? Hell, why was he after her? Did Trish hire him to get rid of her or something? Or was this just a plot to get to Ron, for one reason or another. One thing was for certain: She had to call for help! Within all of her power, she picked up her right foot as she then slammed the platform heel of her boot into his foot.

Zack flinched upon impact as his grip weakened momentarily. That was, however, all Penny needed to break free and make a run for it inside of the building. Zack sighed as his eyes narrowed. He should've known that it wasn't going to be that easy obtaining this girl. "Oh no you don't…"

'Just keep running, just keep running…' Penny ran as fast as her boots would allow her to. Hoping to find somewhere to hide from the mysterious man. What did she do earn this? Hopefully Mr. Barkin or someone would call the police to do something about him.

"Hey Penny, what's going-" Another student called out to her, but she hardly paid attention to the greeting.

"Sorry, no time to talk. Call the police!" She hastily replied as she looked behind her. Much to her dismay, he was behind her. But for some reason, he wasn't running. He was just walking. Just…walking. If he was after her, then why was he taking his time walking? Or was he up to something? Did he have something planned?

Zack just walked over as he saw the students looking towards him. He may have appeared to keep a straight face, but on the inside he was sighing. He wondered if he would have to actually shoot someone or worse kill them? He watched as Penny ran, but he wasn't that concerned. With his special sunglasses, he could track the girl down, and it wouldn't be that hard, either. She would be the one who was running for her life, as everyone else would be stagnant. But just to make sure…

He pulled out one of his pistols as he shot one in the air. This caused a choral of gasps and screams as the people inside of the building were shocked and scared, wondering what was going on as Zack glared. "Unless you have a death wish, you'll tell me where Penny Erikson is!" He declared as the majority of the students were frozen with fear, as well as the professors and the faculty… well… some of them.

"Hold it right there!" Barkin stormed over to the black mercenary. "Nobody will shoot anyone under my watch, pal! We've already proceeded in calling the cops, so unless you want to go to jail, I suggest you leave." He hissed, as Zack stood unmoved. Barkin may have been a bit taller than him, but Zack refused to be intimidated by the former soldier as he only responded by pulling the trigger, causing the people, if they hadn't by now, drop onto the floor.

"I'll only ask this one more time. Where is the girl?" Zack hissed as he then proceeded to point the gun towards Barkin. "Where is Penny Erikson? You will tell me or there will be a _very_ high number of casualties today." In truth, Zack wasn't even planning on killing anyone. He was just using the threat of someone's life to get Barkin's and everyone else's cooperation. It was human nature to do whatever they could to save another person's life, while at times it was also human nature to betray another, usually a friend or family member, in order to save one's own life. In this case, Zack planned to use this fully to his advantage.

"If you think that I'm going to let some punk intimidate me, YOU'RE MESSING WITH THE WRONG PERSON, PAL!" Barkin snapped, standing nose to nose with Zack. " I AM THE DEAN OF ADMISSIONS IN THIS SCHOOL AND I WILL BE DAMEND IF I LET SOMEONE LIKE YOU PLACE A FINGER ON ONE OF MY STUDENTS!" He stood his ground, not backing down from this intruder and he had no plans to do so. He had already lost his job before and he would be damned if he would lose it again because of some hitman! However, Barkin soon got his reward for his bravery as he felt a sharp pain in his right leg before letting out a loud scream. Much to the horror of the students and faculty, Barkin was on the ground, favoring his right leg and the reason was obvious. He had been shot right there, as Zack looked at the fallen former soldier.

"Now do you see how serious I am? Or do I need to permanently silence on of your precious students as another demonstration?" Zack asked as he looked around. Who would be next to feel a taste of his fury? Zack didn't want to waste anymore time than he had so with a press of a small button near his lens, Zack began to scan the area. From what he could see, all the bodies he managed to see through his inferred vision were still, not moving at all. Either she had already left or was she frozen as well. It was time for more drastic measures to be taken… "I'm going to give all of you a count of five to produce Miss Erikson, otherwise I will start killing students left and right!" He threatened. As much as an empty threat he would wanted it to be, Zack knew that if they saw it as one, then he would have to show that his empty threat was anything but. "One… Two…" So far, nobody has made a move, other than Barkin using his sports coat to stop the bleeding. "Three…" There was at least some murmuring between the hostages so there would be at least some effort of cooperation. "Four…" That was it, the moment of truth… Would they actually cooperate, or would he be forced to make an example out of the poor sap that would be sacrificed. "Five! Times up!"

"STOP!"

Zack, Barkin, and everyone looked over as Penny walked over, her hands held up.

"Okay, I'll go with you!" Penny said as she, despite the protests of her fellow students, continued to walk over. "I'll do anything you want, just don't hurt anyone else, okay?"

"Wait, Penny no!"

"Don't do it!"

"Erikson, what are you doing?" Barkin winced as Penny continued heading towards the mysterious man.

"I know this is dangerous, but I don't want anyone else to get hurt because of me…" Penny explained. She didn't know what was going on, much less why she was the focus of all of this. But if it meant preventing anyone to be in the same predicament as Barkin or worse, she would gladly surrender.

Zack held back from sighing over the fact that he wouldn't have to take innocent lives. However, he still had to be careful, it could all be some trick that she had planned. With his gun still aiming at potential victims/targets, he grabbed the blonde by the loins of her shirt and pulled her close to him. While he did sense a hint of a fragrance from a perfume, he did manage to pick up a small hint of feline from her hair. "You're the one…" He simply said.

"T-the one? For what?" Penny asked.

"You're the one that he wants." Zack simply said as he grabbed her hand and proceeded to exit the building. As much as he would like to say "Mission Accomplished," he knew that he still had a way to go. First he had to actually deliver her to Xemanas, and that was if he didn't happen to run into any trouble.

…

"What do you want from me, anyway?" Penny asked, a strong hint of fear in her voice, as the two had left. She had a gun placed on her back as its owner was right behind her.

"You'll know soon enough…" Zack informed. He didn't want to explain the situation to her, not in a public setting as this. Their transportation was only a short distance away and it was best to leave as soon as possible. He then smirked, "Besides, you'll probably have yourself a family reunion…"

"What? Family reunion?" Penny blinked. "What do you mean by that?"

"You really don't know anything about your family, do you…" Zack muttered under his breath as he looked toward the confused blonde, "You'll know soon enough…" As the two continued, they did not noticed a blonde boy rushing into the building out of concern…

…

Ron ran as fast as he could to the building. From the two gunshots he heard, he knew that something was up. And odds are that it was bad. Real bad. However, Ron needed to see the damage and assess the situation before he had rushed into things, as he was most infamously known for. As serious as this situation was, this may possibly be the chance for him to truly be a hero in this. To be a hero on his own merit instead of someone else's…

When he made it to the main hall, Ron's eyes went wide from the size of the crowd. Was he too late? Did something already have happened? "'Scuse me, out of the they way, coming though…" Ron pushed himself through the crowded bunch as he made his way to the center. To where he was sure to get the information he needed in this? When he had arrived, his eyes went wide. "What the- Mr. B? What happened?"

"S..Stoppable…" Barkin muttered, having since had a bandage applied to his wounded leg. "Where the hell were you?"

"What happened?" Ron desperately asked as he looked around for his friends. If they were okay, at least he could rest easily.

"He… He got her, Stoppable…"

"He? Who? Who got who?" Ron asked.

"It was some black guy in a trench coat who kidnapped Penny!" Michelle explained as Ron's eyes went wide.

"Penny? Someone kidnapped Penny?" Ron asked. Who would want to kidnap a nice girl like Penny! What did she… Ron knew the answer. It probably had something to do with her curse or something. He didn't have time to waste he had to go save her. "Where did they go now?"

"He's… he's gone, Stoppable…" Barkin explained. "They left only about a minute ago…"

Ron's eyes narrowed. Another person decided to harass Penny. Was it because they knew about her curse, or was it to get to him, being Kim Possible's former sidekick, or possibly both. "He's not getting away with this…" He coldly muttered.

"What? Ron, don't do it!" Michelle tried to reason with him as he stepped in front of him to prevent him from leaving. "He has a gun!"

"I don't care! He took someone who I really care about, and I'm not going to let him get away with it!" Ron said as he gently pushed her aside.

"Stoppable, let it go! There's no way you can-"

"I'm not going to just stand here and let it go!" Ron's eyes narrowed. "I've been letting other people run things and make my own decisions for me for years, and I vowed that I'm never going to do that again. And I don't care how much of a losing battle this is, I'm going into this. If I die, I don't care, because if I let her be taken out of my life, them I'm already dead…" Ron took a quick second to reflect on what he just said. It was true that he was growing close to her, but saying that if Penny was out of his life then he might as well be dead? That was a bit over pushing it, right?

"Well what the hell are you still standing around here for, Stoppable! Get going!" Barkin ordered, "Everyone clear the way, people!"

"Go after her, Ron!"

"We believe in you, Ron!"

As he ran away through the clear path, a smile formed on Ron's face. For the first time in his life, he felt that he was truly around people who truly accepted him and believed in him. No a group who always looked down on him and believed that he was worthless and hopeless. With this realization and a new bound set of confidence, Ron ran though the path that would put him on the right track to Penny.

Once outside, he was met by a speeding blue car driving by. It may have been too fast, but the blonde hair and purple shirt seen in the shotgun position, it had to be Penny. Now that he knew that the car belonged to the assailant, Ron quickly made his way to his own car and prepare for the pursuit.

…

"How long is it before we get to where we're going…" Penny asked as Zack drove as fast as he could. However, he still stayed within the law and followed every traffic regulation, as annoying as it was. The last thing he needed was to get pulled over, just to find the girl he kidnapped and have trouble start from there.

"First, we're heading towards my Hover Jet." Zack explained. "Then you will know all there is to know. About who you are, about what you are, and about what your fate is."

"What do you mean?" Penny asked. "What do you mean who I am! My name is Penny Marie Erikson!"

Zack let out a soft chuckle. "Funny, she reacted the same way when I told her…"

"She?" Penny blinked. Who was he talking about? Was there another person who had the same or at least similar curse as her?

"You'll know when we get there…" Zack simply said as they soon reached a large empty area. Penny wondered why would they even go out this far, especially to a place where there was nothing at all. However, Penny's question would soon be answered as with a press of a button on Zack's remote, instantly she saw a large, black jet appear out of nowhere.

"Wow…" Penny's mouth was wide open as took in the gigantic sight. "So amazing…"

"That's your new home for today or so…" Zack sighed as he proceeded to press another button, which served to open the pathway to inside… "Get in…" He said gun pointed as Penny reluctantly walked up the steps towards the Hover Jet. However, as soon as she had reached up, she heard a sound of a car driving by. As she turned back, a smile appeared on her face as she saw the red corvette heading this way.

"What… the hell?" Zack raised his eyes he saw the car heading directly towards him. Within a few seconds he barely managed to avoid it as the car slid towards the edge of the steps.

"Let her go!" The driver of the car jumped out as he landed into a fighting pose. Zack meanwhile just snickered at him.

"What is this? Don't make me laugh…" He snorted. "Okay, so you try to run me over with your car, and now you're prepared to fight me unarmed? As much as I admire your guts, that is a very unwise decision!"

"I don't care…" Ron replied as he glared. "I don't know who you are, but let Penny go!"

"RON!" Penny called out, but as she tried to run, the step-filled door began to shut, entrapping her, as Zack placed away his remote.

"The name's Zack Thomas…" He said as he pointed his gun towards him. "Live it, learn it…" The trigger was pulled as Ron managed to evade the shot. "Fear it."

"I don't care who you are, you're not taking Penny!" Ron vowed. As much as he wanted to rescue Penny, Zack was right. The guy basically had a gun and god knows what else as Ron was unarmed and they were basically in the middle of nowhere. There was one weapon that he had, but he couldn't possibly use that. However, as Ron looked around, perhaps there was possibly something he could use… "Let Penny go right now!"

"Sorry kid, but I have a job to do, and your little girlfriend belongs to me now." Zack aimed again. He didn't really want to shoot the kid, as from the way he looked he was practically harmless. Easy victories have never been his style. But since the kid had no intention of letting him escape, more drastic measures would have to be made… As he pulled the trigger, Ron dodged once again, this time he had managed to grab a long metal pole.

"Now that I got a weapon, let's bring it on!" Ron challenge, using his hand to gesture Zack to make the first move.

"Kid's got a death wish…" Zack sighed as he tossed away his trench coat, leaving him in his pants and tank top. "Entertain me…"

Ron made a mad dash towards him, with the pole raised. He didn't know how good of a fighter Zack was, but all he knew that he stood in the way of him reuniting with Penny. Needless to say, he can't fail. He can't let Penny down! "Yah!" At close range, Ron swung the pipe at Zack…

"Too obvious!" He not only dodged it, but used him as a platform to flip over and land behind him. However, much to his surprise, he was taken off guard by a leg sweep, causing him to fall back, but soon kippup back to his feet in enough time to block the strike by grabbing the pipe with both of his hands… "If you want the girl, then you're gonna have to do better than that!"

"I can…AND I WILL!" Ron shouted as he used Zack holding the pipe to his own advantage as he jumped up and drove both feet into Zack's midsection, knocking him back as Ron dropped to the ground. Ron soon rolled back to his feet as he rushed over, seeing this as a clear chance, to strike Zack as he recovered. However, Zack saw this and, in a way returning the favor form earlier, used Ron's own momentum to monkey flip him to towards the hover jet. That should finish him off.

Within the last minute, Ron managed turn his body enough for his feet to hit the side of the aircraft first and, to use to his own advantage, proceeded to springboard from it and dive right into a tackle onto the mysterious assailant.

"Huh?" Hope blinked at hearing the thud sound on the ship from the outside, as she and Tara were still in the storage area of the hover jet. Was something happening?

"What's up?" Tara asked as she watched Hope sliding on a pair of black fishnet stockings from the trunk. She too was curious. "Did he get my sister?"

"There's only one way to find out…" Hope replied, not even bothering to snap the belts from her garters onto the stocking as they both rushed to the cockpit of the hover jet. Their eyes went wide as they noticed the new arrival. "Penny?"

"Huh?" Penny looked back from viewing the current fight as she saw two familiar faces. "You guys are…Hope and Tara, right?"

Tara nodded as she rushed over to, unknown to Penny, her sister. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine… for now…" Penny admitted. She was worried about what was happening to Ron, who was basically fighting for her, outside. But at least there were two friendly faces. "What are you guys doing here? Do you apparently have the same… problem… as I do?"

"Problem? What-"

Hope covered Tara's mouth as she pulled her close. "Right now, it's best that we don't talk about that for now…" She whispered.

"What's going on anyway? What does this Zack guy want with us?"

Tara looked towards the Filipino girl, "Do you want to tell her, Hope?"

"I'll let Zack explain…" She simply replied.

"And why are you dressed like strippers anyway?" Penny asked, noting the erotic outfits of Tara's schoolgirl and Hope's French maid (Or at least supposedly) outfits.

"Don't ask…" Hope simply said. As much as it wasn't as revealing as she thought it was, due to it basically being a one-piece outfit, the skirt was much too short. Much shorter than her usual short dresses, and that was saying a lot. "So what's going outside?"

"Ron's fighting that Zack guy to save me… well…us technically." Penny explained, much to Tara and, especially, Hope's shock.

"You serious?" Hope asked, highly skeptical that Ron Stoppable of all people could actually go to fight someone like Zack, let alone hold his own.

"If you don't believe me, take a look for yourself?" Penny pointed to the window as the two girls walk over and saw for themselves.

Tara's eyes went wide for joy as she saw for herself: Ron was not only fighting Zack, but he managed to match Zack blow for blow, as well as placing in some blows with that pipe of his. However, she still felt uneasy. Despite the fact that he tossed away his coat, which mean that he wouldn't have a surprise shot attack like he did with Kim, she still knew that Zack had his beam saber with him. But at the rate things were going, maybe they could be rescued after all.

"I don't believe it…" Hope only managed to say. After all of this time, ever since middle school, she had always seen him as a wimp who needed to be saved by Kim. Hell, before Brick started dating Monique, he, Big Mike, and a whole bunch of jocks used to beat him up. Bonnie certainly didn't help matters as she made it a personal goal to make his life a miserable one, especially since he was Kim's best friend. And now, for the first time, she actually saw Ron fighting, not as the geek she thought she knew he was back in school. He saw that fire, that determination in his eyes that clearly stated that he would not give up without a fight. That he would not just let him get away with what he was doing. He was going to fight, he was going to win, most importantly he was going to save Penny, he was going to save Tara, and he was going save her! Today, Ron was going to save everyone! But still, she couldn't help but be a bit angry with the blonde boy. If Ron knew how to fight, to defend himself, all this time, then why hasn't he ever showed this amount of courage back in school? Why couldn't he fight like this against Big Mike? If he would had just fought back, he would've had a much easier time in High School and would've at least gotten some respect.

As Ron landed another kick to Zack, he began to show signs of fatigue. His breathing became harder as he groggily stood. How long has it been since they began to fight, ten, fifteen minutes? He was wondering if he slowed him down or not, but from the sight of Zack breathing hardly, as well as him favoring some of the tender parts of his body that were hit with the pipe, he had to be tiring too! Ron knew that it couldn't be long now. All he needed was to land one blow and it would be over, and Penny would be rescued. "So…" He breathed, "Have you given up yet…?"

Zack scoffed, "I like you kid… Still in this fight… But don't celebrate prematurely. Some over-hyped Teen Heroine showed the same amount of arrogance and look where it got her. Hmph, it'll be a miracle if she still has her legs from the way she went down after I shot them…"

"You actually do that to someone?" Ron said, a bit enraged at what he was hearing.

"To be fair, she did kick me below the belt, so as far as I'm concerned we're both tied in the underhanded tricks department." Zack said. "Now, do you want to continue or do you give up!"

"And let you kidnap Penny and take her to god knows where?" Ron hissed, "Never…"

"Then let's bring it on!" Zack challenged as they both ran after each other as the trading of blows continued. Ron, wanting this to be a fair fight, had discarded the pipe as it was now fist against fist and kicks against kicks. Ron felt the Mystical Monkey power flowing within him as he fought for the girl he loved. Refusing to let her be taken away from him. But will and determination and how much punishment a body could take were two different things as, despite his mind wanting to keep fighting until he rescued Penny, his body felt like it couldn't take more punishment. However, after a dodged roundhouse kick, Ron took the opening he saw as he landed a hard-hitting punch to Zack's abdomen, knocking him down to the ground…

"Damn…" He muttered, wincing in pain… "Kid's pretty tough…" He said as his opponent walked towards him.

"He's down!" Penny cheered! "Ron's going to win!"

"I knew it!" Tara joined in. "Ron'll save us!" Tara had told him that if Ron put his mind to it, he could accomplish anything he wanted and this was no exception. Now Ron was going to rescue them and they could all go home. Perhaps they could do some shopping in LA.

Hope however had her doubts. While she was very impressed at how Ron handled himself, she still felt that Zack still had one last ace in his sleeve…

Ron grabbed Zack by the loins of his tank top he then hiss. "I'm only going to say this one last time…" He said as he proceeded to punch him between words. "LET…" One… "PENNY…" After another… "G-AHHGH!"

All three girls eyes went wide in horror as they saw Ron flew backwards and hit the ground hard. The shirt that he was wearing was sliced open as he had a deep scar from the top of his right shoulder to the left of his lower torso, leaving his entire upper torso covered in blood. Zack, still feeling the effects from the fight, stood tall with his beam saber fully extracted.

"Always save one last trick, just incase…" Zack muttered as he turned around. The fight was basically over, as there was no way this kid could recover. And if he did, the next strike he laid on him would do him in for good. "Put on a much better fight than Possible, I'll admit. But you're still no match for me… " As he picked up his discarded coat, he then took out his remote and caused the steps to drop down. Now all there was left to do is to deliver Penny to Xemanas and get his payment, return Tara and Hope to Middleton, and he could the just forget that this whole thing ever happened. "I need to take a vacation after this…" As Zack proceeded to ascend the steps…

"YOU HAVEN'T STOP ME, ZACK…"

Zack looked back as he saw Ron desperately try to stand up on his feet before stumbling towards him. He sighed as he rolled his eyes, didn't this kid know when to quit?

"I…won't… let you… take… her…" Ron managed to spat out between his stumbling…

"Does Penny Erikson mean that much to you? Do you really care that much that you'd disregard your own well being just to save her?" The only thing Ron did was just continued to move towards him. "If she really mean's that much to you, if you really want her back, then show me…" He demanded. "Show me how much Penny Erikson means to you, and I might give her back to you."

Ron took one more step before he lost the power to stand on his feet, collapsing to the rural ground. He fell onto his knees as he desperately crawled to him. Desperately crawling towards Penny as he managed to mutter… "Please…"

"I see… She does mean a lot to you…" Zack noted. "Well in that case…" His eyes narrowed before hissing in a cold voice. "Hell no!"

At hearing this denial, Ron's teeth began to grind as hate and fury filled within. How could he? How could Zack taunt him like this? What did he do to deserve this? What did Penny do to deserve any of this? "You… bastard…"

"Do you hate me? You would love to kill me right now, wouldn't you?" The mercenary scoffed, "If you can go from fighting for what you know and love to begging like a pathetic whimpering dog so quickly, you deserve to have everything you care about taken away from you. Nobody will ever give you anything if you're not willing to work hard, to sacrifice anything and everything for it! So if you want her so much, let alone wanting a chance to come to her rescue, then damn it you better fight for her. And if you do, I seriously hope that drop that pathetic pacifist attitude you appear to have. Because where Penny's going, my employer and his associates are not as nice as I am…" He said as he continued going up the steps. "Besides, isn't there something else that you should be doing now?"

Ron could only watch as the pathway to the hover jet closed. Moment's later, the engines started as the hover jet made it's ascend to the air before flying away, leaving the seriously injured, broken boy alone to do nothing but cry. Cry at his failure, and cry at his loss. As he began to lose conscious, he managed to make a vow. He vowed that he and Zack Thomas would meet again. And next time, it would be for the last time, as the results of their next encounter would be different. Much different…

…

"YOU BASTARD!" Penny snapped as she swiped her nails at Zack, managing to leave a scratch on his face. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO RON? HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE HIM LIKE THAT?"

"Get used to it Penny!" Hope said disgustedly as Tara consoled the teary-eyed blonde. "He did the same thing when he crippled Kim…"

"Looks like you're getting acquainted with your sister…" Zack muttered as Penny blinked, shocked at hearing this.

"Wait a minute…" She replied. "Sister? What do you mean?"

"Oh… that's right, I didn't tell you…" Zack explained. "That girl who's consoling you? She's your twin sister. So Tara, meet Penny. Penny, meet Tara."

"We know each other already." Tara replied. She was very angry at what he did to Ron. And she thought what he did to Kim was low and underhanded. At least Kim had a chance to survive! Ron, on the other hand, was basically left in the middle of nowhere to die from that huge wound!

"I don't mean as Tara King and Penny Erikson." Zack informed. "I mean as Penny and Tara Riche, you're original names."

Hope glared towards Zack, "Don't you dare…"

"What do you mean 'Original Names?'" Penny desperately asked. "My name is Penny Erikson, always have been and always will be!"

"Actually, your name is Tara, or at least it should be…" He replied. "Your mother separated you guys at birth after your daddy apparently decided to play god with your DNA!"

"…M-my daddy?" Penny blinked as she frightingly shook her head. "No, that's not true! My father was killed by terrorists, my mother told me!"

"Well your mother is a liar… Hell, _she_ isn't really your mother. Because your father was Ezekiel Riche, the man who is responsible for you being the way that you are!"

"It's true, Penny…" Tara sighed, clearly knowing how exactly Penny felt when she found out the news. "My mom… our mom… split us up when we were born…"

"But…but why would she do that?"

"I don't know…" Tara sighed. "That's what I've been wondering too…"

"That's a good question, but there a more important question I want to ask you." Penny turned her back to Tara. "If my name was originally 'Tara,' and your name was originally 'Penny,' then tell me…" Her voice began to show a hint of anger. "Why was our names changed in the first place?" Tara didn't know what to do? It was true that they unknowingly traded names when they were split apart. But the reason why was, she felt, would be easier to be explained by their mother… "Answer me!" Penny said in a more demanding tone as she glared towards. "Why were our names changed?"

"I… I…" Tara looked down, eyes closed, as she cried, "Idontknow…"

"Don't play dumb with me!" Penny snapped towards her biological sister. "You know perfectly well why our names were changed. It was because of she wanted to make sure that she didn't want to have anything to do with me!" Tears once again began to pour from her eyes as Penny was beginning to figure out the shocking, painful truth. "It was because that she didn't want to have a freak for a daughter… BUT YOU!" Penny grabbed by her neck as she rammed her to the wall, pinning her? "WHY! WHY DID SHE PICK YOU? WHY DID SHE GIVE YOU MY NAME? WHY DIDN'T SHE WANT ME? WASN'T I GOOD ENOUGH FOR HER?" She screamed into the face of her so-called "sister."

"Stop it…" Tara pleaded…

"WAS IT BECAUSE I WASN'T THAT PERFECT LITTLE GIRL SHE ALWAYS WANTED LIKE YOU WERE INSTEAD OF SOME FREAK?"

"Stop it…"

"OR WAS IT BECAUSE I WOULD EMBARRASS HER BECAUSE OF MY EXTRA, FREAKISH FEATURES?"

"STOP IT! JUST STOP IT!" It was now Tara's turn to snap, screaming, as she showed tears of her own. "DO YOU THINK THAT I LIKE THE WAY THINGS HAVE TURNED OUT? DON'T YOU DARE MAKE ME THE GUILTY PARTY IN ALL OF THIS! I'M JUST AS MUCH AS A VICTIM IN THIS AS YOU ARE!" The shorter blonde sniffed as continued, "You weren't the only one who was lied to! You weren't the only one who had to find out that everything you though you knew was a lie! And you weren't the only one who was dragged into this! I've been dragged into this, my best friend, who doesn't even have a damn thing to do with this, was dragged into this, and now a good friend of mine has been crippled and a guy who I deeply care about is basically on the verge of death! So don't tell me that you're the only one who has suffered from all of this!"

"Don't you ever, _ever_ talk to me about suffering, you fucking spoiled bitch!" Penny hissed. Tara saw that angered look on her sister's face as she wondered if it was Dog DNA instead of Cat DNA she had in her because she could've sworn that Penny was foaming at the mouth. Tara then mentally scolded herself. This was practically the worse day in both of their lives, especially Penny's, and she was already making jokes. "Do you know how much I've suffered? I had to go through grade school and middle school and high school, worried about how people would react when they saw me for the freak that I was! Let me show you something!" Penny proceeded in removing the contacts from her eyes as Tara soon saw, for the first time, Penny's true, cat-like eyes. "I had to go through hell in elementary school until middle school until my so-called "mother" could afford enough to buy me contacts to hide what I am. Then more and more freakish things happened to me and before I knew it I had a tail and ears to add on to my freak factor! The only person who never judged me because of my freakish appearance was Ron Stoppable, and thanks to that heartless piece of shit over there, he could die."

"You knew Ron, too?" Tara asked, but when she noticed Penny tensing up, she thought it was best to remain silent on the Ron issue. Maybe it just wasn't the appropriate time as all it did was just make Penny angrier.

"Great… Just another thing for you to take away from me…" She muttered as she unsuccessfully tried to hold back her sobs. Sobbing for what she had lost and what she was going to lose...

"This family reunion's going well…" Zack sarcastically said as he piloted the hover jet to the coordinates Xemanas had given him.

"Just stop it, Zack." Hope snapped. "You're probably amused by this! Two families being broken apart as two girls' lives being in ruin!"

"Hmph, I don't find it amusing one bit. But that's life for ya. It's not all a bed of roses."

"I just want you to think hard about this…" Hope declared. "Because someday, all of this is going to come back to haunt you and all you'll be able to do is ask yourself 'What the hell have I done?'"

"I'll remember to keep that in mind while waiting for a snow cone straight from the fiery pits of Hell…" Zack then grabbed Hope by the wrist, preventing her hand from hitting his face…again. "How predictable…"

Hope yanked her hand away. "So, despite how my best friend and her sister, when they have just found out about their relation to each other which is another issue all together, are feeling right now, after what you've done to their friend, you're still going through with this? Just like that?"

"Just like that…" Zack simply said, much to Hope's disgust. The sooner he get this job done, the sooner he could get paid, and the sooner he could get the 118-pound albatross off of his neck.

…

**Location:** Undisclosed

A man dressed in a long white trench coat looked onward from inside the building as he heard the sound of an aircraft landing. His orders were simple: Zack Thomas would arrive with the girl and it was then he would have to initiate the trade. He would give Penny to him, and then he was to give Zack his payment. His curiosity was stirred, as he wanted to meet the infamous "Project Neko." He hoped that the girl would be attractive, as he always had a thing, a fetish if you will, for cute young girls. He wouldn't call it pedophilia, as he only was just 25 after all, but it was just a small preference when it came to his woman.

The sliding door open as he saw Mr. Thomas. The girl was standing behind him, appearing to be hiding behind him. He could understand her reluctance to move forward, being the nature of her recruitment and arrival, but it was his personal mission to reassure her that things here could be pleasant for her. He greeted them, "Why hello there!"

"Who the hell are you?" Zack replied as he gently pulled Penny close by the chains that bounded her upper body.

"Just call me Brigsby. Brigsby Howard!" He greeted with a hand shake as Zack was unmoved. "Okay, you're the anti-social type…"

"Skip the introductions, when will I get my payment!" Zack asked in an annoyed tone. The sooner he gave her to him, the sooner he could leave.

"In due time, Zack. But first, I have to examine the merchandise." He said as walked towards Penny. "I'm sure that you don't mind do you?"

"Don't do anything stupid…" Zack muttered as he saw Brigsby looking towards Penny. "What interesting pair of eyes…" He said, noting her cat-like eyes as he placed a hand on her shoulder. "Do try to be understanding about this, Penny."

She only just glared at him, then at Zack. She didn't even bother to say a word, as she believed that no matter what she said it wouldn't change a thing.

"Now let us be off!" Brigsby walked over to an elevator as Zack and Penny followed.

"Where the hell is Xemanas anyway?" Zack asked as they stepped inside.

"Hmm?" Brigsby raised an eyebrow as the door closed. "Oh that's right, he had a little matter that needed to be taken care of! But don't worry, you will receive full payment." He explained as the elevator proceeded downward.

"Figures…" Penny scoffed. They've gone through a lot of hell just to find her and bring her to him, and then he's not even here? Xemanas could've at least had the decency to greet her instead of sending one of his flunkies.

With a chime indicating that they had reached their destination, the sliding doors opened as the three stepped out. "This way Mr. Thomas…" Brigsby motioned as he led the two around as Penny's eyes went wide. She saw, in cages, animals like, but not being limited to, puppies, kittens, birds, just to name a few. Computers and various types of lab equipment were also seen. "As you can see, we had attempt to duplicate Riche's final research, but we were unsuccessful. Now with his daughter to help us, perhaps we could find the secret that we might have missed so long."

Penny looked down with a sigh. Kim getting hurt, Ron basically getting killed, Tara and Hope being kidnapped, just to use her and her DNA to help them work on some secret to genetic modification. So it was true after all. They were just going to treat her like an experiment and nothing more…

"Let's pretend that you actually find the secret to all of this! What are you going to do then?" Zack asked. Somehow he had a feeling that he already knew the answer, but then again even the biggest hunches could be wrong.

"Why, with this technology we could use the traits of some animals and apply them into humans for the sake of health. For example, an amputated man would be injected with lizard DNA and manage to grow back their lost limb. Also…" Brigsby's smile grew darker. "We also plan to use this technology to create our own super soldiers! Just think of the possibilities. A soldier with chameleon DNA able to blend into any environment for stealth missions! Or a soldier with heightened senses!"

"So that's why you need her…" Zack shook his head in disgust. Xemanas told him that he was doing these for the sake of helping the world, but what he was hearing now blatantly contradict that.

"Yes…" Brigsby then proceeded to pull out a blaster pistol. "And now, since you know too much about our operation. I'm afraid that we can'tallowyou to leave alive…"

Zack narrowed his eyes as he saw a number of guards surrounding him. His eyes narrowed at the brown-haired man. "Idiot… when Xemanas finds out about your little sneak attack, I hate to be in your shoes."

"'Finds out?'" Brigsby let out a laugh as the guns were aimed directly towards Zack. "You poor fool… Xemanas _ordered_ me to do this!" He informed, much to the shocked expression on the mercenary's face. "As of now, your services are no longer needed, much less required."

"Oh… So that's how it is?" Zack looked down as he extended his arms, causing his two guns to instantly slide into his hand. "Surely you're not stupid enough to fire those things and risk the life of your little lab rat, right? Otherwise, I won't be the only one ordered to be terminated!" He soon got his answer as a bright light emitted from under Penny's boots. When the flash disappeared, Penny was trapped inside of a cylinder-like container, much to her shock.

"Hey!" Penny tried to scream, but unfortunately her container blocked any and all sounds from escaping. And with her arms bounded to her body by the chains, she knew that there was no way she could break out.

"That's one way to get rid of a problem. Now for the other…" Brigsby sneered as Zack stepped backwards, causing them to move forward as they were leaving the laboratory and headed towards the outside. "Since you've done such a good job for us, I'll be gracious for you to make a choice on your fate. You caneither succumb, and die like the good dog that you are? Or you can die in a water grave. Either way, there's no way that you're leaving a live.

Behind his sunglasses was dark glare towards the white-coated man, as Zack aimed his guns. "So this is it…" A dark grin formed on his face. "If I'm going go down, then I'll go down FIGHTING!" He fired his guns at the soldiers, who fired back, as the battle for survival began. Zack managed to avoid the shots while taking out a few of the soldiers. However, his fatal mistake would be when he back flipped on top of a stone balcony outside. He looked to use the height to his advantage to pick off the rest of the soldiers, leaving Brigsby alone to deal with. But as soon as he landed, his earlier fight with Ron Stoppable began to take its toll on him as he clutched his sides in pain…

This was the opening Brigsby needed as he fired a red laser beam at Zack's chest, which knocked him down from the balcony on a long trip down.

One of the guards ran towards the balcony, "Sir, I can't see him anywhere!"

"Let it go, McDaniels." Brigsby placed away his weapon. "There's no need to worry about Mr. Thomas any longer. No one could possibly survive that fall!" He sighed, "Now, let us look at our latest acquisition…" He ordered as they all walked back inside. Now with the only person who has knowledge of their plans and goals out of the picture, there wasn't anyone who could possibly stop them now. The only question was, how should he celebrate? Should he hire a few call girls over, or does he already have his own form of entertainment?

* * *

Ron has been left to die, Penny has been delivered, and the only person who knows about Xemanas' true goals has been taken out. The question is, were there anyone left who could try to stop Xemanas and his associates before it is too late? 


	19. The Forgotten Red

**Chapter 19:** The Forgotten Red

Two months have passed as the Christmas season had arrived. Of course at this time of year, college students have returned home to spend the holidays with their families. Also, relatives have also arrived to spend the holidays with their families.

For others, this was also a time for friends who were forced to separate to reunite. A current example of this was currently taking place in Middleton Mall!

"As I was saying…" Marcella proceeded to explain, taking a sip out of her strawberry smoothie, as her three friends watched on. "I've been asking my teacher for that extension on my term paper! But he was so unfair! He told me that if I didn't turn it in Friday, then I shouldn't even bother finishing it at all! My laptop was being fixed so I couldn't even access my disk drive, let alone the document that contained my paper!" She sighed, "Thank god for Greg being there…"

"So how is he, anyway? Jessica asked with a grin on her face. "I mean, you guys have been dating for a while, right? Surely you had to…"

"Don't even dare compare me to that brown-haired hussy who leeches off the 'rich hottie of the month!'" She frowned, having since heard about what happened between Bonnie, Tara, and Hope. When they all heard about what happened before graduation, they weren't at all happy, especially Liz, who was shocked that Tara almost got raped and Bonnie wasn't that much help on that! Actually, she made it worse! After all, Liz was right there at the party, or was she so drunk that she didn't even notice, let alone remember, it happening.

"Funny how things changed…" Jessica sighed as she reminisced what has happened to the squad since they all went their separate ways after high school. Tara and Hope, were kidnapped and taken somewhere by some mysterious hitman, Kim, having went to Yale with Eric, tried to save them, but ended up getting shot. And they all knew what happened with Bonnie and her serial-dating life. Marcella currently attended NYU where she was an English major, while Crystal and Jessica, like Bonnie, Hope, and Tara, also attended Upperton University and are a part of the school's cheer squad. As for Liz? She was currently attending Harvard Law School in hopes of becoming a lawyer after graduation.

"I'll say…" Crystal nodded in agreement. "With Tara and Hope gone, Kim hurt, and Bonnie finding herself on everyone and their grandmother's blacklists, we're running out of friends! It's like there's this cheer squad curse or something? Speaking on the subject, who is Bonnie to go around and degrade the squad like that? Something only for 'Overrated Losers?'" She scoffed, "Says the girl who was hell-bent on becoming squad captain during orientation!"

"But what can we do?" Liz asked. "I mean, it's not as if there is much we could do in the first place, right? For all we know, it could just be fate that's causing this!"

"Or maybe it's karma…" Jessica suggested.

The curly-haired redhead scoffed, "Please Jess, if it was karma, Bonnie would've gotten hers a _long_ time ago. We've may have been a bit… okay, we've been a lot shallow. But that didn't compare to how much of a bitch Bonnie was!"

"Queen Bitch!" Marcella added. "But I had to laugh at Prom when Brick left with Monique and not her! Talk about dissed!"

"Speaking of dissed, you been to You lately?" Jess let out a small grin. "Somebody filmed the whole catfight of Bonnie getting her ass kicked by Tara and Hope, even with Hope knocking the snot out of that loser David Brendan."

"She better had." Marcella shook her head, remembering the comments David said towards Hope. "Fucking racist…"

"Well enough with the bad, isn't it great that, despite some of us being missing, we're all together again at the food court?" Crystal chirped. "I mean, sure some of us lived close by and the Upperton mall is much bigger, but it's the memories that matters, right?"

"I guess…" The Latina beauty sighed, "At the rate we're going, we'll be lucky if we all get together at our class reunion in a decade or so!"

The other girls had to nod to this agreement. While it would've been nice for the old squad to get back together, certain circumstances and one's ego had to get in the way. Perhaps they could do this again during Spring Break or during the summer at the latest. However, all thoughts of a possible reunion would have to be placed on the backburner, as at that moment, a sound of a gunshot was heard.

"ALRIGHT EVERYBODY HANDS UP, RIGHT NOW!" A voice yelled as all eyes turned to a man who was dressed, from head to toe, in black, including a ski mask. As he held up a jet-black pistol, he looked around. As fear crept up to the face of everyone in the area, the masked man walked around.

"Great…" Liz sighed as another masked man walked over to their table.

"Alright you bitches… strip!" He ordered, as the group whom were once apart of the Middleton High cheer squad was shocked and appalled at this "request."

"Excuse me?" Marcella glared.

"You heard me, bitch! Strip!" He looked back. "Hey CJ! How's things goin' over there?"

"Oh we're in the money now!" The man, dubbed as "CJ," said with a complementary chuckle, as the cashier at the hamburger restaurant was quick to open the cash register and empty its contents into a brown sack. "That's right, baby! Just pour it all in there!"

"Okay, what the hell is wrong with you?" Jess asked with a glare of her own. "First you're robbing the food court, and now you're wanting us to strip?"

"Why not?" He replied. "At least we're getting some entertainment while we're here!"

"So not!" The blonde scoffed, "You need to back off my personal space!" However, she soon felt a silencer being placed directly on her forehead. "Oh no…"

"What you need to be doing is to strip right now!" The gunman clicked his pistol. "Now let's see them clothes come off now!" He ordered, as Jessica looked around as her friends slowly stood up. "That's right, join ya little girlfriend…" He urged as all four girls were now standing together. "Now let's see them panties…" Despite his mask blocking it, the masked man's smile grew wider as the cheerleaders reluctantly began to undress. Marcella and Liz started to unbutton their pants while Crystal and Jessica slowly proceeded in lifting up their skirt. "That's right, show daddy what he wants!"

"I don't think that's what _they_ want, don't you think?"

The thug's head snapped at the source of the voice, as well as the girls', only to find sitting alone at a table, a young man with spiky blonde hair who was clad in a red trench coat and black sunglasses, seated.

"Say what?" He snapped, now pointing the gun towards his direction.

"I said that I don't think that the girls would appreciate you forcing them to strip down like that! Much less with that gun pointed towards her."

"Man, shut the fuck up and get on the floor!" He snapped before yelling at the girls! "Hey, did I tell you to stop stripping? Now get back to it, NOW!" He screamed as pants were now down to the ankles as the skirts were completely around the waste. "Now that's what daddy likes!" He declared as he then felt a sharp pain in his hand, causing him to drop the gun. "Shit man…" He favored his arm as the blonde man stood up, holding a pistol of his own.

"Did 'daddy' like that?" He taunted, as even through the sunglasses, you could see the glare he was giving to the man.

"What the fuck was that, Tommy?" CJ turned around, only to see his partner in crime favoring his now bloodied hand while a baboon races across to steal the discarded weapon.

"Shit, that fool tried to shoot me…" He replied as he saw the monkey. "Hey, give me back my gun!"

The monkey rushed back quickly as he soon climbed up the chair, onto the table, and finally onto the blonde's shoulders. "What you were attempting was already bad enough! But now you're trying to degrade these girls just for you to get off of your sick pleasures?" He hissed, "Unforgivable!"

"Man fuck you, punk!" CJ replied as he shot towards the blonde, who, after the baboon got off from his shoulders, went to evade the shots as everyone, including the girls ducked under the tables.

"Who the hell is that guy?" Crystal asked as the girls pulled up their pants and pulled down their skirts.

"Like I know?" Marcella replied as she took a peak at the gunfire that was being exchanged as the man in red began to fire back. "But now that I think about it, he does sound a bit familiar…"

"Damn fool, just die already!" CJ snapped as Tommy reached into his jacket with his good hand to pull out another gun.

"Let's see you try to stop this, Mr. Hero!" He taunted as he aimed the gun squarely at the girls, who were now frozen in fear.

"Damn…" The blonde gunman muttered as he extended his free arm… 'I was saving this for _him_, but I guess I don't have a choice…' As soon as he had it, he threw it towards the table as about mid distance, a giant metallic lid appeared as it proceeded to cover the whole table, with the girls trapped inside.

"Okay, just what the hell was that?" Liz asked.

"Great, now we can't see!" Jessica added her two cents as the fight on the outside continued.

"Nice try, Hero! Let's see if you can pull that trick again!" Tommy taunted as he aimed at another target. This time, an elderly couple!

"Okay, now you're getting me angry…" The blonde hissed. It was bad enough he tried to shoot the girls he had tried to degrade, but now shooting an elderly couple? A fucking harmless elderly couple that only wanted to enjoy a nice meal? He knew that something had to be done and had to be done fast. He knew that the odds were stacked against him, and that if he stopped one of them, then the other could go after someone else! Just what was their game anyway?

"Aww… are we making the poor widdle baby upset?"

He knew that he had to do something fast and from what he saw in front of him was the perfect opportunity to do just that. It was true that he'd be pressing his luck by relying on his weapon to protect the innocent bystanders, so that left him with one option…

The red-coated gunman rushed over to a pulled-out chair as he proceeded to kick it as hard as he could! The chair manage to get some air as it soon hit CJ square in the face and consequently cause him to drop the gun and the bag filled with money from his hands. The monkey once again ran over and took away the discarded gun. At least in his knocked out state, CJ wouldn't be able to, if he had one, pulled out an extra gun.

"Get back here you damn dirty ape!" Tommy chased after the monkey, looking to recover both of their stolen guns. However, Tommy should've paid attention to his surroundings, as he was met with the hard sole of a boot to his face.

"You're next!" He declared as after the stiff kick in the face, he proceeded in a front flip forward to drill both feet onto the abdomen of the fallen thief, knocking all of the air out from within him! After he stepped off, he then said in a cold, yet gentle voice. "Are you done? Do you surrender now?" Tommy's silence, aside from the desperate gasping for air, served to be his answer as a gloved hand grasped him by the loins of his black shirt. "Now, I only have one question for you…" He said. "Do you know of a man dressed in black, wearing sunglasses and carries a red beam saber?"

Tommy was still breathing deeply, "Hell no!" He managed to say before he was dropped.

"He's not here…" He sighed as he extended his arm. The golden cover soon transformed before disappearing once again as he looked over to the nearby security guard. "You should call the police…" He said before he and the monkey proceeded to leave as everyone came out from hiding.

"W-what the hell just happened?" Jessica asked as she noticed the man in the red coat leaving. "Did that guy… saved us?"

"I think so…" Crystal nodded as she saw Marcella run after him. "Wait, where are you going?"

Marcella didn't stop for one moment as she soon caught up with the unknown. "Hold on a second…"

He stopped, not even bothering to look at her. "Is there a problem?" He asked.

"Well…don't I know you from somewhere before?"

"I am a man without a name. I am just known as the forgotten. The forgotten red…"

'The Forgotten Red…' Marcella muttered as she watched the red-clad man leave as she rushed after him, this time managing to step in front of him. "You remind me of someone. Probably someone from school!" Her eyes squinted a bit as she did manage to see some familiar qualities. Like small freckles across the face that was somewhat hidden by the collar of his closed coat. She only knew one person who remotely fit this description, but she didn't know if she wanted to believe that, knowing the kind of person he was and the person she was looking at were like day and night. However, her curiosity got the better of her as she ended up putting two and two together: The red-coated, spiky-haired gunman, the guy who saved them, was actually… "No…way…"

"What? What is it?" Jessica asked as she and the other girls rushed over to see the Latin beauty's shocked expression. They soon knew why, as they finally got a good look on the spiky blonde's face. "You're kidding right? You're not…"

He scoffed, "I didn't know what you'd think when you saw me. Honestly, I don't care what anyone thinks. Until I find the guy that I'm after, I could care less about anything else." As he walked past them, he felt a tug on his sleeve.

"Wait Ron, don't go!" Marcella called out, having a hold on his arm, as he turned toward the Latin girl.

"Why do you care all of a sudden? You didn't before." He said coldly as he released himself from her hold before resuming his take of leave.

"But-" Marcella was cut off by the growl coming from the baboon who accompanied him. From that dark glare, apparently he could tell if there were people who Ron didn't like for some reason and wouldn't exactly be the friendly curious monkey, George, which brought up another question. If Ron was so scared of monkeys, then why was he hanging out with one?

"Look Ron, we know that we weren't exactly the nicest girls on the squad back in High School! But could we at least talk? Y'know, make amends?" Liz tried to reason, which made Ron stop in his steps for a few moments. There were a lot of things to talk about, such as why he had a monkey accompany him. After a bout a few seconds, Ron closed his eyes.

"Meet me outside behind the mall." He simply said.

"What? Why?" Crystal replied in disbelief. Was it that he didn't want to be seen in public with them or something?

"I just don't want to be around a crowd right now." Ron simply said. "I'm sure that you probably have some question, and some I don't like answering them around a bunch of strangers."

The girls reluctantly nodded at his request. Just what was so secretive that he didn't want to say here anyway? Or was there something else in the work. Anyway, Ron didn't seem like the kidnapping type, but then again this wasn't the Ron they knew and barely tolerated in High School. Who knows what kind of motives that could be driving him these days?

**Location:** Undisclosed

"Have you found it yet?" A guard yelled as two more shook their heads.

"Not yet sir!" The second replied.

The third sighed, "I don't see why we're doing this! It's already been two months and if we haven't founded by then, then it's not here, Captain!"

"The hell it's not here!" The captain replied. "If so, then how the hell Thomas got here, anyway? It's not like he swam the way, let alone with the girl! Therefore, there's got to be some vehicle somewhere. The sooner we find it, the sooner Brigsby can get off our backs about it!"

"But what could it possibly have that could interest him so much? It's not like there's anything useful there, is it?" He scoffed, "This is stupid…"

"That's enough! Keep looking!" The captain yelled.

"Yes Sir!" His two subordinates saluted as the three continued their search. Unknown to them, that the vehicle that they were searching for was right under their nose…

"As soon as we get off of this stupid rock, I'm going to give him the biggest kick in the balls that, if he can even have any after I'm done with him, his grandchildren will still be feeling!" Hope fumed as she walked inside the hover jet around as Tara sighed. "How long has it been since we got here?"

"Two months." The blonde replied as she remembered the last time they saw Zack or Penny together. It was just after they had landed when they desperately made an attempt to stop him from taking Penny away. To stop him from making his delivery! They even resorted into violence and taking advantage of the sores he gained from the fight with Ron, but however, they were quickly to fall. Hope might have had martial arts training and they were both athletic (You have to have a lot of athletic ability to become cheerleaders.), but injuries or no they still didn't stood a chance against Zack. Before he left with her sister, Zack said that he'd be right back to take them home. Two months later, and he still hasn't come back. Their clothing supply has decreased to the point where they had to wear the same outfits twice while hand washing their clothes. As of now they were nearly down to their last articles of clothing, with Tara dressed in a pink revealingHarem outfit, and Hope dressed in a red salsa dress. Their food supply wasn't doing as well either.

"And he's still hasn't come back!" Hope dropped down into the pilot's chair as she crossed her arms.

"Maybe something happened to him?" Tara suggested.

The Filipino girl scoffed in response, "Please, for all we know he could've took another jet and just left us here to die or worse!" She sighed, "I just wanna go home!"

"We all do, Hope…" Tara sighed, as she began to think about Ron. She didn't know if he had survived or not. For all she knew he could've been dead with a wound as big as that was. Tears came from her eyes from thinking about it. He went through all of that just to save Penny, only to fall for a sneak attack like Kim did when she tried to save her and Hope. And it was all because of a project her and Penny's father started on. Speaking of whom, she hoped that they could have time to work on their relationship if and when she was saved. Despite the amount of resentment Penny had towards her, Tara hoped for a chance at a life they could have as sisters. "But now, unless we know how to pilot this, we're stuck here until Zack comes back or someone finds us!"

Hope let out a groan of frustration as her fists began pounding on the controls out of her anger and frustration. Unknowingly, her fist managed to hit a button as the sound of an engine starting was heard, much to the girls' shock.

"The hell?" The Captain turned behind him, noticing the black hover jet flying upward as he took out his gun and began firing at it. However, the bullets just bounced off. "Damn… call back up!"

"Hope…" Tara uneasily said as the ebony-haired girl looked around, now feeling the now-activated engines of the hover jet. "What did you do?"

"I…I don't know!" Hope frantically pressed whichever button she could in her grasps. However, when she pressed a blue button, they were nearly knocked backwards as, at that moment, the hover jet instantly darted off…

**Middleton**

"Okay Ron, now spill!" Marcella said as she, Jessica, Crystal, and Liz stood directly behind the mall as Ron just leaned back against the wall, arms crossed and head down. She still couldn't figure it out and she knew that she wasn't the only one. How could Ron Stoppable, a total, yet somewhat lovable loser, became so tough. And she had to admit he did look kind of hot, too! However, she still wanted to know the whole story. How did Ron change so much? Hell, _why_ did Ron change so much? And what was with the monkey? Wasn't he afraid of them? For a guy who at one point she didn't even want to even know existed, she sure had a lot of questions to ask him.

"Yeah Ron, tell us!" Crystal asked, as Ron remained silent, the baboon leaning back against the wall like his owner was.

"You know you're gonna have to spill sooner or later." Jess reminded. "We're not leaving or letting you go until you do!" Still no response… "Hello? Are you even listening?"

"I'll get him…" He finally said, much to the shock and somewhat confusion of the four former Middleton High Cheerleaders. They could sense the coldness and determination in his statement.

"What? Get who?"

"This time, we'll settle it once and for all." He continued.

"But that doesn't explain anything! Why do you look so different? Why are you so… cold?" Marcella asked. "And I haven't hear you say 'Booyah,' or 'Bon-Diggity.'"

"Just tell us who you're talking about!" Liz said in a slightly annoyed tone. At this rate they were going in circles and they didn't want to spend all day playing 20 questions.

Ron sighed as his eyes narrowed behind his dark sunglasses, "Zack Thomas… A mercenary who's known to some as the Black Demon! He kidnapped someone who was very precious to me and left me for dead. Furthermore, he also kidnapped Tara and Hope."

The four girl's eyes went wide at this revelation. At least now they knew who was the one who kidnapped Tara and Hope. But still, that was just another piece to a large puzzle that needed to be put together.

"Okay, so what does this creep look like anyway?" Crystal said with the glare. So that's what happened to them. One moment she was taking a nap for some reason at the dorms and the next, she heard from the entire campus that Tara and Hope had been kidnapped.

"A black man. Long dreadlocks. Wears a black trench coat and carries a red beam saber."

"A beam saber? Do you mean like one of those things from Star Wars?"

He nodded. "Let me know if you see him." Ron shook his head as he then proceeded to leave, "On second thought, forget I mentioned him."

"Oh no you don't!" Marcella stepped into his way. "You're not leaving just yet! We're not done."

"I don't want you involved. I've already lost enough friends to him and, despite that you never were exactly my friends, I don't want you to succumb to that monster."

"Look, Tara and Hope are our friends too!" Jessica reminded him. "We're not just going to just stand there and let him get away with that."

"Besides, what would he want with them anyway?" Marcella asked.

Ron sighed, "It's not my place to say…" He knew that he would get into a lot of trouble with both Penny and Tara if he mentioned this to anyone. But then again, Marcella, Liz, Jessica, and Crystal were Tara's friends and they were worried about her just as he was.

"Come on, Ron! Don't hold out on us." The blonde-haired girl frowned. "You know something! Please, tell us!"

It was hopeless. Ron truly wondered if all women were as headstrong as they were being, or was it just the ones he knew. Besides, with an exception of Bonnie, these girls appeared to be trustworthy. Of course all the cheerleaders were rather cold towards him, but that doesn't mean that their relationship couldn't improve on the matter. Like the saying went, everything begins with trust. "Before I tell any of you anything, you must swear to god that you won't tell anyone about this!"

Liz blinked, "Is it really that-"

"Swear to god that you won't tell anyone about this!" Ron said, much to the shock once more of the girls, with much venom in this voice. Whatever it was he was talking about, it must be very serious. He then said in a calmer voice. "You must not tell anyone about this. Not even your stuffed animals can know about this."

"What?" The surprise factor of Ron continued to increase as the girls had a shock on her face, especially Jessica. "How did you even know-"

"I've been friends with the Squad Captain for ten years, do the math."

"Okay Ron, we swear." Crystal promised. Like the others, she wondered what kind of secret it was. Was it something that could really hurt Tara, her family, or both?

"Grab a chair, this may take a while…" Ron said, as he then began. "It started two months ago when Zack kidnapped Penny. I managed to follow them and I soon found myself in a fight. It was pretty close, but in the end Zack managed to pull off one last trick against me, and it was over…" Ron opened his coat before pulling up his shirt… "This is what was the result of our fight…" He said, showing the huge scar on his chest that was in a slant from his shoulder down. "If it weren't for Barkin showing up with the ambulance, I wouldn't be here today. That was when I had vowed that I would find Zack, take him out, and save Penny."

"Okay, you're looking to save Penny and extract revenge. We get it. But what does all of this have to do with Tara?" Marcella asked. Maybe it was out of how close she was with her, but it was obvious that she was more concern of Tara's well being than Penny's or Ron's.

"She has a lot to do with this," Ron said as he began telling them what her mom told him, two months ago…"

**Los Angeles (Two Months Ago)**

Ron had managed to overcome the obvious pain that came when pressure was applied to his chest as he had managed to put on a shirt over the bandages. After hearing the news, his parents wanted to come and see if he was okay. Of course his mother couldn't come, due to her job having her on a tight schedule, but his father, who was an actuary (which meant that he could work anywhere), came by. No matter how much Ron insisted that he was fine, his father still tried as much as he could to help. However, there was a small problem. A small problem that resulted in Buddy being forced to stay inside of the closed door to Penny's room. To say that he wasn't pleased would be an understatement.

As he managed to get out of bed, Ron could've sworn that he had heard the doorbell. He didn't really wanted to deal with anyone right now, at least not at this time. Luckily for him, his father graciously answered the door as a small sigh of relief came.

"Hello Donald." A woman with shoulder-length platinum blonde hair who appeared to be in her mid 40s greeted him. Her head was downward as she sighed. "Is your son there?"

He nodded, "Is there something wrong?" He asked, curious of what was happening.

"Nothing for you to worry about." She assured with a smile towards them. "I just need to talk to him about a few things."

Donald looked behind him as he saw Ron grabbing a can of Mountain Dew Code Red. "Ronald, Mrs. King would like to talk to you."

"What?" Ron's eyes went wide. What would Tara's mom want to talk to him about, especially since he hasn't even seen her since the night before graduation! Or was it because of what happened on the night of graduation, and he didn't mean at the graveyard! What if she knew that he and Tara spent the night inside of the tree house? "Err…Sure, okay!"

Jennifer proceeded in walking inside as she walked over to the couch. "I'm sorry to inconvenience you Donald, but I would like to talk to Ronald alone…"

Ron's eyes went wide. It was already unusual that she'd fly all this way from Middleton to talk to him, but to talk to him alone? This was getting scary, too scary… He saw his father give him a concerned look.

"Son, are you sure about this?" He asked, a hint of worry entering his voice.

Ron gave his father a reassuring smile. "No problem dad! I'm sure it's no biggie!" He said as he heard his father let out a sigh of relief, as if he wouldn't have to worry.

"I'll stop by IHOP and pick up something." He said as he walked towards the door. "I'm looking forward to trying the Colorado Omelette you told me about!" As soon as he left and shut the door, Ron let out a sigh. He didn't know what was up with Mrs. King, but he didn't want to give his father one more reason to worry about him.

"So, what's going on Mrs. King?" Ron asked. "How's Tara doing?"

"Please sit down, Ronald…" She requested as she took a seat on the couch. Ron followed suit as he saw the look on the older woman's face. Worry was the least of her concerns it appeared as he could've sworn that he saw some tear stains on her face. "First, I must ask you how are your feeling?"

"Well the scar still hurts a little, but I have no complaints…" He explained, 'At least physically…' Ron then noticed the tears that were starting to come out of her face. "Are you okay?"

"…I'm sorry…" She managed to say within a small sob. "I'm sorry that you were dragged into this."

"What? Dragged into what?" Ron was asked. Now he was confused. Mrs. King was apologizing for one reason or another that involved him being "dragged into" something, but if that were the case, wouldn't it involve Tara? The only thing he could possibly be dragged into was whatever it was that had to do with Penny.

"It was something that happened a long time ago…" She explained. "It was my first husband who started it all. As soon as I gave birth, he snatched her away as soon as the umbilical cord was cut. It was then when he inhumanely treated her like a lab rat! He tried to modify her DNA just so he can get his damn funding for his research!"

"What?" Ron shook his head. "What kind of person would do that to someone, let alone their own daughter?"

"The desperate kind…" She sadly sighed, "At first she appeared to be fine, but I wasn't so sure. I had a feeling that it may not be showing, but she was changing. And now my daughter will have to go through this hell…"

Ron was now confused. "I don't think so. I mean, I've seen Tara and she always appeared normal to me."

Jennifer blinked in shock. "Excuse me?"

"I mean, it's not as if she was taking some secret serum to keep the changes hidden." Ron stopped as he thought of something else that was related to the current issue at hand. "Now that I think about it, it would really help my roommate with a similar problem if it existed…"

"Wait Ron, I'm not talking about Tara…well…Technically, I am…"

"Wait what?" Ron blinked. "What are you talking about? Tara is your daughter, right?"

"Yes, she is. But I'm not talking about Tara."

"Then who are you talking about?" Ron asked. Aside from her two sisters, Tara couldn't possibly have another sister. After all, she didn't see anyone else of her family other than her father and mother at Graduation!

"I'm talking about my other daughter, Penny Erikson!"

"Oh, you're talking about Penny? Well, she does have a few traits. Traits that I personally think are pretty cool, but it does get in the-WHAT?" Ron snapped, the fact that Mrs. King, Tara's mom, had referred to Penny being her daughter finally registering into his mind.

"I know that it comes to as a shock, but let me explain." Jennifer said in haste, putting her hands up to calm the shocked college student. "You see, Tara was born on the same day as Penny. So in truth, Penny and Tara are twins!"

"Does Mr. King know?"

"Yes…" Jennifer sighed as he ran a hand through her graying blonde hair. "He knows everything, the experiment, the switch, everything…"

"Switch? What do you mean by-" Ron stopped in mid speech. He had a feeling that he already knew the answer to his question. "Don't tell me…"

"Yes…" Jennifer said in a sob. "It was my decision to split the twins, just in case someone would want to start again what Ezekiel started. I was to take Tara, and my friend Brenda Erikson would adopt Penny. …That was when I did something I doubt my girls could ever forgive me for."

"What did you do?" Ron asked. "It couldn't be that bad, could it?"

"It is, Ron. Oh it is…" Jennifer nearly broke down in tears, "I wasn't thinking. All I could think of is the torment that would come with raising my daughter. I was soyoung back then, I wasn't even thinking. So I switched them from their cribs. So Penny became Tara and…"

"Tara became Penny…" Ron looked down, having been informed with this new information. Talk about a bombshell. If he was shocked about this, think about how it would affect, no…devastate Penny and Tara!

"Then I changed my name and then Tara…er…I mean Penny's name and started a family with her father." Jennifer broke down. "Oh, I have been so selfish. Why did I have to put my girls into so much suffering? It's because of me that they're both in the hands of a madman right now…"

Ron placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder. "Even if their names were switched, they'll still be Penny Erikson and Tara King to me. And while I think that the switch thing you did is beyond wrong, but in the end, one could possibly see why. Even though it was a selfish reason, in a way it could've been a way to protect her now that I think about it. Miss King, I promise you that I will do whatever I can within my power to save Hope, and both of your daughters." He said as the woman could clearly see the determination in his eyes. "I swear to you that I won't rest until they're found and returned home safely."

Jennifer let out a small smile. "That's pretty noble of you. But you shouldn't worry about it. After all, if Kim Possible couldn't do it, no disrespect to you, then what makes you think you can?"

Ron decided to not address the lack of faith from the older woman. He was used to that by now to some people. Even when he did well on the missions it was Kim who got all the credit. As fucked up as it was, that was the way it was in Team Possible: Kim couldn't do any wrong, and he couldn't do any right! To say that it pissed him off would be an understatement, but he didn't show it to prevent problems. A lot of good that did… He then looked at the mother of the only girl who ever crushed on him and the girl who he had feelings for straight in the eye. "Mrs. King, I assure you that the next time we meet, the results will not be the same. This time, I have a secret weapon that I won't hesitate to use if I have to. I just hope that I won't have to use it."

**Present Day**

"So that's the story…" Ron explained to the shocked group of girls. "You are not to tell a soul about any of this!"

"Okay, but there's something that I don't get." Marcella asked, "If Penny had these 'gifts' since the first grade, then why haven't we ever seen them in school?"

"For one, she wore contacts. And two, she did mention that they didn't occur when she had to make social appearances until recently.

"Well this sounds scandalous to me." Jessica stated, "I mean how could someone instantly show the physical attributes of a cat, then hide them? What if you're making them up? You _do_ have the reputation of over exaggerating things!"

"There's an English Lord who genetically modified his hands and feet to be more monkey like and wants to become the Monkey King. That's no different than what's happening to Penny now."

"But still, where's your proof? I'm not going to just believe some loser who lives in a fantasy world…" Crystal declared as the other former Middleton cheerleaders nodded in agreement.

"…" Ron extended his hand to the side as within an instant, a golden mystical sword with a curved blade appeared in his hand. Needless to say, eyes were widened at the sight as it soon changed into a Bo Staff, a Sai, and even a large mallet? Afterwards, just as fast as it appeared, the golden weapon disappeared. Only one word could be said about it…

"Wow…"

"This is my trump card against Zack. Because of a vow I made to some friends, I can't talkanymore about it than even I would like to".

"So that gold thing that you used to protect us… Was that the secret weapon you were talking about?" Liz asked.

Ron simply nodded befoe letting out a sigh, "Hopefully it won't come down me having to use it."

…

"HOPE CAN'T YOU STOP THIS THING?" Tara screamed as she was hanging on to the back of her seat –literally, as the hover jet flew at a high speed. Hope just had to press the button that activated the hyper drive, and now they were flying around the world at super sonic speed!

"IF I COULD I WOULD'VE DONE THAT A LONG TIME AGO!" The Filipino cheerleader replied as she desperately tried to hang onto the controls so she could pilot the ship at least to the point to prevent it from crashing. This was just another reason to hate Zack for: If he was going to leave for a long period of time, surely he could've at least taught them how to fly this damn thing. Hopefully, if there were any justice, something would slow this thing down and land it right in the middle of Middleton so they could at least spend time with their families for the Holidays. All hope for finishing the fall semester had been all but flushed down the toilet at this point. She made a mental note of what to do the first moment she saw that ebony mercenary: Kick him hard in the balls…twice!

"WHAT DID YOU DO HOPE?"

"I DON'T KNOW! IT'S LIKE THIS FUCKING SHIP HAS A MIND OF IT'S OWN!" Hope pulled back as the ship moved upward… a bit too upward…

"PUSH DOWN PUSH DOWN PUSH DOWN!" Tara screamed, now she was hanging on the back of the seat for dear life out of fear that the fall to the back would be (In her current POV) a long drop.

Hope desperately pushed forward as it was now flying straight. Apparently, either the fuel supply was low or it might have been God answering their prayers, but the ship had also slowed down. Hope let out a sigh of relief.

"Thank god…" Tara sighed as she took a seat in the chair she was only a moment ago holding on for dear life. "Thought I was a goner."

"Well…at least I managed to get some control over this hover jet, finally…" Hope tried to turn this ship around, but the controls weren't responding. "…Or not…"

"Now what…" Tara asked in a frightful voice. This was getting weird. First the hover jet went super fast, then all the sudden it was like a boat ride, only scarier and mysterious. Something was going on here…

"I guess we should just ride it out." Hope relaxed on the chair as she placed her feet up on the steering device. After all the hell she had to go through piloting this damn thing, she deserved the R&R. However, her eyes widened as she saw the destination. It appeared to be a fortress in the middle of the sea! Was this owned by the military, or did someone else own this?

"What's going on?" Tara asked, also noticing the building. "Where is this thing taking us?" However, she would soon learn her answer as the ship proceeded to land. Before either girl could react, the bottom door opened, and just like that, soldiers dressed in red quickly stormed inside, each holding rifles in their hands.

"HANDS UP! RIGHT NOW!" One of them ordered as the two best friends, having no other choice, did what they were told. They didn't know who those guys were, but right now they could use some help. Kim, Ron, hell even Zack, it didn't matter. Anyone would be fine right now to help them out of yet another predicament they were in.

* * *

Talk about out of the frying pan and into the fire. Looks like Tara and Hope have gotten themselves into another prediciment.What will happen now? 


	20. Vows of Vengence

**Chapter 20:** Vows of Vengeance

A bright red beam once again fired as a man flew back into a wall, connecting hard. Another looked on in fear as he saw him walk closer. As he raised the red beam saber, he then placed the illuminating blade near his throat. "Now I'm only going to ask this once more…" He hissed. "Where can I find him?"

He tried to struggle, but the sight of the plasma blade near his throat petrified him. "I… I don't know what you're talking about! Besides, if I talked he'll kill me." For his answer, he was met with two more laser cannons instantly coming out from him (?) and aimed directly towards their intended target.

"What makes you think I won't?" He hissed as the metallic-covered hand squeezed his arm so hard that his victim swore that at any moment it could burst!

"Please… you got to believe me, I have no idea! Honest!"

"Why shouldn't I kill you anyway? Your kind is what exactly wrong with the world today: Taking innocent lives, destroying families!" He heard the scream of his victim as his hold became tighter. "It's because of people like you that I almost lost the one thing I cared about!" He said, with more rage, as he saw his victim was now in tears, begging for his life. And he was supposed to be a mercenary, an assassin? Pathetic…

He released his hold by throw him aside, sighing… "You're not the enemy…" He softly said as he deactivated the saber before he flew off. He knew that killing him, no mater how much he deserved it for the pain and suffering he probably caused a few families, wouldn't be worth it, as his true target was still out there. His true target was the one who made him out to be a joke. His true target was the one who nearly killed his girlfriend. His true target was the owner of the beam saber he currently held. And when he saw him again, he would learn what would happen when he messed with him, his love, or any member of his family…

A look of determination formed on his face. He vowed that no matter where he had to go or what he had to do, Zack Thomas would pay for all he has done.

…

"Sir, we have found two more intruders who were flying around the area in a hover jet." A man explained, dressed in red full bodysuit save for black goggles and a Greek letter on his outfit. "The hover jet was out of control, but thanks to our hacking systems we gained control of the aircraft."

"Where are they now?" A man who appeared to be in a husky build, dressed similarly to the first, asked in a sinister voice. The features that were most noticeable were that in the place of his right hand was a metallic prosthetic and an eye patch over one eye. Save for him holding a Chihuahua in his arms.

"They've been taken into the holding cell. We will begin the interrogation shortly."

"Keep up the good work Agent Gamma." He said as the agent left, before turning his attention elsewhere… "I must wonder…" He said in a somewhat amused voice. "How exactly did you end up in the predicament you're in right now, let alone manage to survive two months outside of civilization?"

Zack narrowed his eyes, his arms pulled upward and bounded in chains. "Wouldn't you like to know, Gemini… But then again, you were always one step behind your-"

"DON'T MENTION HER NAME!" He snapped as Zack let out an amused smirk. "You know Mr. Thomas, you could make this situation your in much easier."

"Amuse me…" Zack challenged. Right now he was tired, hungry, and was in pain. While he did survived the fall that did not mean that he escaped without injuries. He already had a few cracked ribs from attempting to break his fall and he was suffering the biggest headache he had in ages. Eventually he had managed to reach shore, but with his nagging injuries he soon lost consciousness. Making him more than easy picking for WEE. He wasn't sure how long he'd been out since he regained conscious, but he found himself in the dungeon. This has only been the second time Gemini took the time to interrogate him. Apparently his lifelong rivalry with Dr. Director was more important…

"It has come to my attention that you know a lot about this… Project Neko…"

"Is everyone after it these days?" Zack rolled his eyes. Just how long was he out for? Did everyone and their grandmother know about it? And here he thought it was just a secret between him, Xemanas and his flunkies. Speaking of which, Xemanas better pray that he never escaped, or it would be a dark day for him and his little syndicate… That is if he could escape in the first place. "It's not that much of a big deal. It's easy if you'd just hack the computers of Global Justice, th-" He was cut off by the small but loud and fierce barking of the Chihuahua.

"Oh there-there, Pepe…" Gemini soothed his pet. "Don't let the bad man upset you. He's too much of a fool to realize how much you don't like that name."

"Oh brother…" Zack probably would've found this amusing that a dog could hate a simple organization so much that he couldn't stand hearing the name had he not felt tired, in pain, or annoyed for that matter.

"Now Mr. Thomas, I can make it worthwhile…" The WEE leader offered. "Help me find all the information I need on Project Neko, and you can have anything of your desires… You are a mercenary, are you not?"

"True…"

"Think of this as a fee." Gemini continued, " I ask you again: Join me, Mr. Thomas and together we will use Project Neko to our advantage. And then, the world will be ours! So what will it be? Will you make the right choice, or… you can spend the rest of your days in the dungeon. So what will be you answer?" He asked as Zack just glared at him. Somehow, he had the feeling that the answer he would receive would not be a favorable one.

…

"YOU LET US OUT OF HER RIGHT NOW!" Hope screamed, shaking the bars of the cell in which she and Tara shared. Just when she thought things couldn't possible become any worse, this happened. If Bonnie knew that she and Tara were thrown into some form of prison, she would never ever let them live it down!

"SHUT UP IN THERE!" A guard yelled as he watched TV.

"OH, GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"DO YOU WANT TO GET SHOCKED?" He snapped as he pulled out what appeared to be a staff/stun gun fusion.

"Oh you're threatening to physically harm a poor defenseless schoolgirl! That's real macho of you!"

"Hope please, just quit it alright?" Tara pleaded as she held her head. Feeling a migraine coming from all the yelling!

Hope looked back as she saw the state of her friend. "Tara, are you alright?"

"I'm fine…" The blonde girl replied. "Just a small headache…"

"I'm sorry for yelling…" Hope apologized as she held her friend close. "Don't worry Tara, it'll be okay…" At that moment, they heard footsteps as the door soon slid open. A set of guards came in, dragging the body of someone else.

"Got another one for ya, Delta." One of them said, holding on to the loins of the shirt.

Agent Delta examined the prisoner as an amused smirk formed on his face. "Looks like boss had a bit too much fun this time. I guess that he could use a bit of company once he wakes up…"

"Yeah…" The second one mused. "Even if they are jailbait!"

"Jailbait?" Hope blinked at what they just referred her and Tara to. "JAILBAIT? JUST WAIT TILL I-"

"Hope, look!" Tara pointed to the unconscious body as the cell door opened. As soon as they threw in the prisoner, the guards quickly closed the door.

"Have fun…" He sneered as they walked away as Hope, when she saw the unconscious body, was shocked.

"Zack?" The ebony-haired girl gasped as she and Tara quickly rushed over to him.

His eyes slowly opened as he managed to see, albeit blurry, two familiar faces. He weakly scoffed, "What bad luck… you two…"

All concern she might have had for him quickly left as Hope hissed. "It's not like we came here by choice! As a matter of fact, we have you abandoning us being what led up to this."

Zack coughed, "Not by choice…"

"What happened to you?" Tara asked, noticing more than just a few scars across his body.

"Well… that's what happens when you become a captive of WEE, Worldwide Evil Empire…" He said softly. "If you don't tell 'em what they want to hear, they'll torture you to no ends."

"Great…" Tara sighed as she looked at Zack's current state. If that was the result of WEE's interrogation style, she couldn't even imagine what kind of torture they'll put her and Hope through.

"Keep your panties on, I'll help you out…"

"As if!" Hope scoffed, "Look at you, you're hardly in any condition to even stand, let alone bust anyone out!"

"Let me worry about that…" Zack said. Maybe this could be the start of undoing the damage he had willingly had a hand in. Besides, revenge could wait. "I have a way to get the key to get us out of here!"

"You do?" Both girls chirped.

Zack managed to sit up as he continued. "I'd wanted to wait until my body fully recovered enough to actually have a chance of escaping, but that apparently was down the tubes now. Anyway, if you want out of here, then you're going to have to do exactly as I say…"

"Like what…"

"That guard has the key we need to get out of here. All you need to do is to grab that guard's attention and draw him close. And I'll do the rest."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Hope glared, who soon received a glare of her own.

"You figure it out…" Zack simply said as Tara noticed that his eyes were focused on the top of her Harem outfit. Tara soon put his actions together with his comment as she instantly covered herself! "No way!"

"You're kidding, right?" Hope snapped at the mercenary.

"I don't kid…"

"You're such a pervert! Can't you come up with anything better?"

"Can you?" Zack countered. "It's obvious that the guard could care less about what I do or what happens to me. You two, on the other hand, he probably does care about so if you showed a little T&A, the idiot would be coming over here for a peek. And beside, it's not like I actually said for you to show them." He reminded which caused a groan from the ebony-haired girl. As Agent Delta, meanwhile, was watching a video of "Girls Gone Wild: Spring Break" on a small monitor.

**Middleton**

"Wade, have you found anything?" Ron asked over the payphone.

"_Not yet… This guy is not easy to find, Ron._" He heard his voice explain. "_But as for his hover jet, it was weird. Two months ago I couldn't even find it, but only a few days ago, I located it near New York. Then I lost the trace again. Something's definitely up… Have you found anything in Middleton? _"

"Not a thing. I thought if I went undercover I wouldn't have drawn attention. But unfortunately, some of my old friends – and I use the word very loosely – still managed to recognize me."

"_They must've been more clever than I thought._"

"How's Kim?"

"_She's been better, but she's still not up to stuff._" Wade explained. Ever since Zack shot her in both of her legs, Kim had been, more or less, confined to a wheelchair. While in time her injuries would heal and she would be able to walk again, it did not compare to how she felt mentally. She felt really down, disappointed in herself for failing to save Tara and Hope. It was as if her spirit was completely broken from that encounter with Zack. But that was nothing compared to Wade's shock when he got a surprise call from Ron. Apparently it had been three days since his first encounter with him and on the second day he had finally regained consciousness. Wade hadn't seen the scar himself, but from the way Ron described it, he partially didn't want to know. "_But Ron, I have a bit of a warning for you._"

"I'm listening."

"_There's a guy going around targeting bounty hunters, assassins, and mercenaries. He calls himself The Chthonian Soldier. Odds are he's looking for Zack as well, but definitely not to ask any questions. From what I've heard through the villains' chat rooms, his armor is made up of the Chthonian Project. A device that was previously stolen but only a few months ago recovered by Global Justice. _"

"Chthonian Project?" Ron raised an eyebrow. "You're gonna have to fill me in on this one."

"_It's similar to the Centurion Project, only more dangerous. Within the wrong hands, it could be used to destroy the whole country single-handedly._"

"That's not good…" Ron closed his eyes. "Any weaknesses I should know about, just in case?"

"_None available I'm afraid. If you encounter him, be careful. From the way you're dressed, you're a potential target_ Forgotten Red."

Ron smirked at the name. Sure, it may have sound a bit odd at first, but it was, in a weird way, symbolic. A play on the fact that in just about everything that involved in saving the world, everyone never even remembered his name, let alone the small yet important contributions he made in Team Possible. Only Kim and (sometimes) Wade ever got recognized, at least in a positive note. The name also represented the color of the coat he wore that was in relation of the Red Peony, the flower that served to represent 'the American spirit of ambition and determination,' as in his ambition and determination to find and rescue Penny, Tara, and Hope. Either way, none of this would stop him from reaching his goal. Not Zack, not this Chthonian Soldier, or anyone for that matter. "Wade, that area where you said the hover jet was?"

"_Yeah…_"

"Could you scan the area?" Ron asked. Maybe, just maybe there is a slim chance that the location is where the girls are.

"_Sure._" Ron heard through the phone keystrokes as Wade soon answered, "_There is a mountain base in the area, I'll hack into the cameras._"

"Go Wade…" He simply said. At least he was getting somewhere. Hopefully that would bring him closer to finding them. However…

"_It's empty…_" More keystrokes could be heard. "_Nothing…_" Even more keystrokes. "_It's like everything vanished…_"

"That would make sense. No kidnapper in their right mind would stay in the same spot." Ron figured. "Could you find anything that might give us a clue?"

"_No good…_" Wade informed. "_Guess they made sure to cover all their tracks…AHGH!_"

Ron blinked, "What's wrong, Wade?"

"_My system… It's just been infected with some type of virus! They must've plant it into the cameras as a trap! I'll try to…no…NO!_"

"Wade…WADE!" Ron yelled into the receiver.

"…_Everything's been wiped clean." Wade informed. "It'll take me at least a few days to get everything working again. So for now, you're on your own._"

Ron sighed, "Well, thanks anyway."

"_Be careful, Ron._"

Ron placed the phone back on the hook as he sighed. Wade was his best and final option to help him search for any leads. Now that he's been, at the moment, put out of commission Ron realized that he had no choice. Looks like he would be going back to finding answers the old fashioned way… Or was he?

**WEE Headquarters**

"…Zack…?" Tara called for the freelanced gun, but there was no response.

"Well?" Hope asked as Tara crawled over towards him as she placed a finger on his neck.

"He's okay, he's just asleep." Tara said with smile.

"Thank god…" She sighed in relief before smiling. "Now we can be our true selves!"

"I know that's right!" Tara scooted closer to Hope, their backs were against the wall. "Now there's no one to watch us or judge us! Now we don't have to keep up this 'All American Girl' façade and be ourselves, Luvvie!"

At hearing the word "Luvvie," Agent Delta looked over as he saw the two girls leaning on the back wall getting rather close to each other. He could've sworn that he saw their hands on each other's backsides. 'Calm down… Think about your wife…'

"I know Tara-Cheeks!" Hope said in a cheery voice. "You look _so_ cute in your outfit, I could eat you all up!"

"You like? I thought you're little Salsa dress is so kawaii!" Tara cheered as she ran a finger down her friend's face, much to the interest of Delta, who was trying to remind himself that he was old enough to be their father. However, none of that appeared to be working…

"Y'know, I could let you try it on!" Hope smirked. "Only if you let my try on that sexy harem outfit of yours."

"Only if you let me try on your Salsa dress!" Tara replied with a smirk of her own as they both smiled at each other.

"CLOTHES SWAP!" They both exclaimed at the same time as Tara proceeded to unclasp her top as Hope reached behind to pull down the zipper behind her dress.

"SCREW MY WIFE AND KIDS, I GOTTA SEE THIS!" Delta yelled as he rushed over to the cell, now placing his hands around the bar for the possibility of seeing two naked college girls. However, he did not see two pairs of breasts, or even one pair. He didn't even see any skin other than what was already shown when they were first brought to the prison. He would've mind if he at least saw the lesbian girls kiss, or anything other than what he saw now. Other than the two narrowed eyes filled with hate and rage…

"DUMB PEDO SAYS WHAT!" Zack screamed.

"What?" Delta responded before he found his head grabbed tightly before it was rammed into the steel bars. The force that was put into it was more than enough to knock out the higher-ranked official of WEE as Zack smirked at his work.

"It's true… Sex does make a good weapon…" He said as he proceeded to search his unconscious form. "It's the shame that the average male's biggest weakness is his own perverted tendencies."

"I have to admit that was pretty sneaky." Hope stated with a smile. She especially enjoyed it when Zack rammed the perverted pedophile's head into the bars as she noticed a trail of blood coming out from under the now-stained headgear.

Tara looked over Zack's shoulder. "Did you find it?"

"Calm down…" His eyes narrowed as he managed to pull out what appeared to be a card key. "This should work…" Zack extended his arm out as he placed the key into the slot, unlocking the door.

"Any idea where they're holding the hover jet?" Hope asked as Zack opened the door.

"They're probably holding it in the hangar where they hold all other means of transportation. Odds are that it's heavily guarded so we'll have to be careful." Zack walked out and picked up a blaster from Delta's fallen form. "Stay close… I don't want you both getting killed for doing something stupid."

"Nice for you to have so much faith in us." Hope grumbled as the three carefully left the prison area. If there were a God, Zack wouldn't have to use the weapon he managed to acquire…

"Did you manage to voluntarily stop here intentionally?" Zack asked as the only thing he got in return were glares. He, however, was unmoved. "Didn't think so. Let's go…"

**Middleton**

"So, howhave things been since I've been gone?" Ron asked as he talked to a friend who he hasn't seen in months as he ate at a place where he hasn't been in a long time – Bueno Nacho. As much as he would love a Naco right now, he knew that he couldn't let anything distract him, so he settled for a simple drink of lemonade and a small salad.

"Other than Bonnie proving that she's Colorado's version of Paris Hilton minus the money, everything's same old same old." Felix explained as he took a bite out of his nachos. "Bonnie managed to get into a fight with Tara and Hope."

"I would find that weird, but from what happened before graduation I'm not so surprised." Ron explained as his remembered what Tara told him that night. That night where she almost got raped and Bonnie was hardly a friend at all in this situation!

"Ron-man, is there something you know that I don't?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not telling. I don't think Tara would appreciate it if I did."

"Oh ho… So something _did_ happen between the two of you before graduation!"

"What? No!" Ron adamantly denied. Aside from the fact that they slept together, all it was in the tree house was just talking and nothing more. Nothing went beyond there. Sure when he woke up that one morning without his shirt, but it was because it was so hot. Other than that, they were dressed. Besides, he was with Penny and the last thing he needed was to have women trouble. One could spend a lifetime being friends with one and still wouldn't be able to understand the female gender. "Where do you hear these rumors from?"

"Monique." Felix simply said. "You know if there's rumors going around she's one of the first to know. You know how it is!"

"What exactly _are_ these rumors?" Ron asked, just in case there was an extreme need to do some damage control. Especially if it may cost him his relationship with Penny!

Felix sighed, "Remember that crush Tara had on you briefly in High School?"

"Err…yeah?" Ron replied.

"Well… Let's just say that she hasn't completely gotten over her crush." Felix explained as Ron sighed. This was definitely going to cause him a lot of troubles. True, he did find Tara attractive, but he had thought that they both decided that they had the chance and it was lost (On his part at least.). Now with this revelation, a lot of drama was bound to happen if… no, _when_ Ron rescued them. How ironic that he had two girls going after him that happened to be sisters.

"But relationship problems aside, are you sure you want to go along with this?" Felix asked. "This Zack Thomas guy almost killed you. It wouldn't be a bad idea to wait to get Kim in on this to get some help!"

"I don't need Kim and I don't want her with me." Ron stated, closing his eyes. "For all we know she'll bring Eric with her and then I'll be forced to play the third wheel while they get all the credit and I become the joke of the media - again. Besides, I owe Zack one for the scar on my chest, and we're going to settle this. And this time, it'll be the last time! Afterwards, I'll be brining Penny, Tara, and Hope home and we'll all have a party. A Christmas party!"

"Okay Ron, but be careful. We already have two missing classmates and a crippled friend. We don't need to lose another one."

"Don't worry, they're all coming back home." Ron assured as he stood up. "From the streets, I heard of a place where I can find all the information I need."

Felix raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"There's this club in Upperton where there's this girl working there who's dating a guy who has a lot of connections. She calls herself 'Cinnamon.'" Ron explained. "If it'll bring me one step closer to my goal, it'll be worth it."

"Okay Ron, be careful. As much as you believe that the public could care less about you, you're still in a way a celebrity. Don't do something that'll put you into the tabloids and humiliation nation!"

"Don't worry Felix…" Ron took out a pistol as he clocked it. "If anyone, it should be the idiot that tries to mess with me." He stated. "If anyone gets in my way, it'll be the last thing they'll ever do."

**WEE Headquarters**

At times, the best-laid plans are not the ones that take a long time to plan, but they are ones that are planned in the spur of the moment. One of the advantages of such plans are that they're more likely to fit in with the current situation rather than plans that are planned weeks in advance to find that the situation has changed so much that the plan hardly, if at all, fits with the situation. In a perfect world, all the best-laid plans were truly the best ones that always worked without fail. But unfortunately, this was not a perfect world, as not all the best-laid plans worked without fail. Unfortunately for the current escapees, this was one of those times.

Zack Thomas had a plan to escape WEE headquarters. It was simple as mom's apple pie: He woulduse one of men's greatest fantasy of seeing two beautiful young women make out and perhaps going a bit further to lure Agent Delta close to the cell, then Zack would take them out and free Tara, Hope, and himself from the. Then, Zack would swap clothes with the fallen WEE member and pose as a guard transporting the two prisoners for their interrogation. That seemed perfect right? A guard transporting the prisoners to another place for interrogation! However, what Zack didn't, or rather should've, counted on was that there were cameras who watched the entire thing, and unlike Global Justice, where there were people who slacked off, the soldiers on patrol were serious and on edge. Of course they would be if they had a maniacal leader like Gemini.

As soon as the loud sound of the alarm went off, Zack knew that their cover was blown. "Aw shit…"

"You think they found us out?" Tara asked, her hands, along with Hope's, in restraining bands.

"No, there's a fire drill!" Zack sarcastically replied. "Looks like we'll have to make a run for it!" He looked on as he released the girls from their restraints. "The hover jet shouldn't be too far. Get in there and whatever you do, don't touch anything!"

Tara blinked, "But what about you?"

Zack narrowed his eyes. "I'll handle these savants. You two just get on the damn ship!

"But-"

"GET ON THE DAMN SHIP!" He snapped, ripping off the headgear, as he ran the way they came, hoping to distract them long enough for the girls to get to the ship. "HEY MORONS, YOU WANT ME? THEN COME AND GET ME!"

Hope placed a hand on Tara's shoulder. "Come on, apparently Zack can handle himself. Let's get to the jet!"

Tara nodded, looking back, before she ran with her friend towards their only means of escape. "I hope he'll be okay…"

The raven-haired girl scoffed, "He can take care of himself. And if he gets hurt, then it's his own damn fault for being so stubborn!" Zack knows that he's hurt and now he's basically throwing himself to the wolves of WEE! And he actually had the nerve to tell _them_ not to do anything stupid?

…

Zack delivered a roundhouse kick to one guard as he blasted another with his stolen weapon as he thought to himself why was he doing this? Why the hell was he putting himself on the line for two dumb bimbos anyway who've not only turned out to be a waste of his time, but basically becoming an albatross around his neck. He may have had an excuse for kidnapping Tara since he thought that she was the one that backstabbing piece of shit wanted, but as it turned out it was someone else. But why the hell did he even think about taking that annoying Filipino brat as well? Of course it was to avoid witnesses, but what good did that do? Possible and her Romeo still showed up. And he did left Stoppable without completely finishing him off, but odds are he didn't make it. So basically that excuse was down the tubes.

Perhaps maybe it was he felt a bit of sympathy for Tara and wanted her to at least have a friend going through this to comfort her, knowing her would've-been fate. However, if he had known Tara wouldn't be the one would he have bothered taking _that_ girl along in the first place? Zack didn't care, because all he knew that as soon as it was over, he could drop them off at Upperton University and they could be out of his life, leaving him to deal with Xemanas and his lackeys and then taking a well-deserved vacation.

"THERE HE IS!"

"GET HIM!"

More soldiers rushed after him holding electric staffs to use to subdue him as Zack smirked to himself. WEE's reinforcements have arrived. It didn't really matter how many of those losers showed up, because at the end of the day, they're still losers who'd be lucky if they walked out from this alive. Within a few dodges and a few blasts from the gun, he had managed to take out the guards as they lay motionless on the floor. "Is that the best Gemini has?"

"FREEZE!"

Zack looked behind as he saw more soldiers on his tail. "Spoke too soon…" He rushed off as they began to open fire on him, not before he grabbed one of the discarded staffs for another weapon for him to use, incase the blaster ran out of juice. Either way, this should give the girls more than enough time to get to the hover jet safely while everyone else was after him. Otherwise, they weren't as sharp as he had given them credit for. Besides, he could take the time to search for more weapons he could take from them, as they more than likely confiscated his after his ship was "acquired."

**Upperton**

Pulling up towards a building was a Black Corvette with a red double pin stripe coming down the middle. The windows and windshield were two-way and had a red tint, save for a flame design from the hood to the car that reached all the way to the back. As it speed up to the building, it soon turned left into a power slide as with a loud screech, the car slid into the parallel parking space. The soft roar of the engine was turned off as the door opened.

A leg clad in a black buckled boot and tucked in black cargos stepped out as soon the rest of the body followed suit. The tails of the long red coat dropped down as the figure adjusted his dark sunglasses. As he looked around he saw a neon sign that read "The Coco Congo!" It wasn't illuminated, but he knew that it would be later. He looked down to a small yellow sheet of paper as he confirmed. "This must be the place…"

As Ron placed the paper back inside of the coat pocket, he looked up at the sky. It was still daylight, but nightfall couldn't be too far. Besides, for all he knew this "Cinnamon" couldn't possibly be there until later on, or worst-case scenario she didn't work that night. Hopefully the former was the case as Ron didn't had much time to lose.

Speaking of time, as Ron looked down at his digital watch, he still had some time. Two hours worth at least! Perhaps now he could walk over to the mall to kill time, it was just across the street. Besides, he didn't want to waste any gas going that far of a short distance and the exercise could be good for him. For now, there was only one thing to think about. Not what he was going to ask Cinnamon, let alone if she had the information he needed. Not how he was going to prepare his inevitable fight against Zack Thomas. There was only one thing and one thing only that he was thinking about…

After he had found and rescued her, what was he going to get Penny for Christmas?

* * *

Next chapter, the escape continues while Ron goes to see Cinnamon. Will he find the information that he needs or will it all turn out to be a complete waste of his time and effort? 


	21. The Escape and Beyond

**Chapter 21:** The Escape and Beyond.

"Damn… you…" He manage to spat out before collapsing onto the ground as Zack continued to move on, never minding the pain from his injuries he was feeling throughout his body as he winced every now and then. The room wasn't too far now. It contained something that he wanted back and he wasn't going to let Gemini or his flunkies stop him from getting it.

"THERE HE IS!"

"OPEN FIRE!"

Zack held up the staff as he proceeded in deflecting the bullets off from him as he found himself in another confrontation. "Oh no you don't…" He hissed as he held up the staff with one hand and took out the blaster gun with the other. Within a few blasts, it didn't take too long to take out the next group of reinforcements. As he saw the last guard fall down, he smirked. That should be all of them and there shouldn't be any more trouble ahead… for now.

Within several steps he came across a metal door, a door that was more than likely locked, and needed a specific form of authorization. A shame that Zack didn't have one of those, as he reached inside of the pocket of the stolen uniform of Delta and pulled out a security card. Oh wait, he _did_.

As Zack stepped inside, he looked around and saw several boxes that were stacked on top of each other. This had to be the place, otherwise why would there be so much stuff packed in here? Zack's search wouldn't be too long as he noticed an open box. By nature of this, it should have the more recent items acquired to place away all confiscated items from their captives. As soon as he walked over, a smile formed on his face. Of all the things he had hoped to find, _this_ was what Zack wanted the most. As he picked up the item and held it in front of him, a dark grin formed on his face. He dared anyone to ever come within a mile radius of him and pray that they wouldn't get killed, let alone hurt.

…

"Have you found him?" Agent Beta asked two soldiers who stood before him.

"No…we lost him." One of them admitted.

"Then damn it, keep searching. He couldn't have possibly gotten that far!"

"He's already taken out half of our forces!" The second explained, fear evident in his voice. "It's only a matter of time now… It's only a matter of time until he kills us too! We're screwed, we're screwed!"

Beta slapped the panicking soldier, "SOLDIER, DID I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO BITCH?" He yelled at the now-whimpering guard. "So what if he took out a couple of no-name grunts, that doesn't make him invincible!" He was interrupted by the painful, gagging screams from down the hall as the second soldier began to shake again…

"SEE THIS LOOK? IT'S TERROR!" He screamed at the higher-ranked agent with his face more than matching what he just said as his partner had to agree…

"This is starting to get frightening… Really frightening…"

Beta looked downward. "What is this guy, some kind of demon?" He asked, but it could've been debated if he was asking his subordinates or himself, as he saw the dreadlocked man, decked in the stolen uniform of Alpha, haggardly walking towards them with an extracted red beam saber. Wasn't that weapon confiscated from him when they first acquired him? From that semi-manical smile on his face, as well as the blood dripping from his face and upper body (Which could be debated if it was his own blood or the blood of his fallen men.), Beta had to admit that he was feeling somewhat at least intimidated.

Zack, eyes narrowed and all, glared at the three of them. "I'm tired… I'm hungry… Every fucking bone in my body is aching right now and I am in no mood for your bullshit! You have two choices, you could move the hell out of my way, or you can be idiots and try to mess with me, and then I'll have to cause another bloodbath! So what'll it be: The smart choice, or your _last_ choice!

It wasn't needed to be said about the two guards, who ran as far away as possible with the hope of managing to see the next day. But as for Beta, who proved to be the braver and more competent of the three, he tried to stand his ground as he aimed his blaster rifle. "Put the weapon down!" He ordered.

"…Y'know, I kinda feel sorry for you…" Zack said. Looks like he would have to kill again. For a guy who was helping an evil man with World Domination, Beta probably had a family, at least a wife and a kid together. Another family he may force suffering upon. "You don't know much about human nature, specifically what humans may do for the sake of survival." He took note of the puzzled look on his face as he explained, "Humans are known to be able to adapt to just about anything in any situation, even those similar to an animal being trapped. To be blunt, you treat someone like an animal that person becomes like an animal. And all animals that get cornered, they'll do whatever it takes to survive, to avoid death. No matter what…" He smirked as a toothy grin formed on his face. "Guess who's the animal, and guess who's in that animal's way of survival!"

It didn't take a rocket scientist to realize where this was going as Beta held up his gun, still refusing to back down, but as Zack moved closer, Beta opened fire onto the escapee in hoping to take him down. However, form what he saw, all blasts were deflected by the beam saber in his hands. "Stop…" He yelled as Zack approached him. "Stop, right now!"

Zack grabbed Beta by the throat as he held up the beam saber with his other hand. He could see the fear in the agent's eyes through those black goggles as he could sense that he had just soiled himself…unfortunately. He just dropped him. "I don't have time for this shit…" He muttered as he headed towards the direction where his hover jet, and the two girls who were dragged into this, were waiting for him. Leaving Beta to thank whatever gods were watching for him still breathing, let alone being a live…

…

Zack made it to the hangar as he saw various aircrafts and boats around the area. A few of their hover jets were noticeable. He smirked to himself, thinking back to his own hover jet that he managed to won in an auction and how similar it was to theirs and Global Justice's. He had heard that it was put together by salvaging (Read: stealing) parts from the hover jets of Global Justice and Worldwide Evil Empire! Nevertheless, it had cost him a lot of money and he would be damned if he just lost it easily, let alone because of two girls who didn't knew what they were doing. Speaking of which, there it was.

As Zack walked towards it, he noticed two guards who were unconscious. Their weapons have been kicked away, far enough for a reaction time if it turned out to be a ruse and they were waiting to ambush him. He had to give them credit for handling things so smartly and yet he wondered how they managed to pull it off. He'd just ask them about it when he got inside as he proceeded to walk up the ramp-like steps. The only thing he wanted to do was to start the engines and fly the hell out of there, and if they weren't ready? Tough shit.

Tara blinked as she saw the blood-covered mercenary, much to her shock. "Zack? What happened?" She asked as Zack walked over to the pilot's seat.

"Don't ask…" He muttered. "If you're not ready to leave, tough shit!"

This response horrified Tara. "But Zack-"

"We're leaving!" He stated.

"BUT HOPE'S NOT HERE YET!"

This grabbed Zack's attention as his eyes narrowed. "What?" He snapped.

"We were heading towards the ship, and then we heard the guards coming and…" Tara explained, a hint of nervousness being evident in the platinum-blonde girl. "We…well… It's funny…heeheehee…"

"Do I look like I'm in the mood for a joke?" Rage began to show in his voice as Tara continued explaining.

"We… well… kinda split up!" Tara explained. "Hope decided that it would've been better for us to split up than for both of us being caught, but she should've been there by now! So please, could you go look for her? Please?"

Zack close his eyes as his teeth gritted together. His blood was boiling as the hand that was not holding his deactivated beam saber not only balled into a fist, but also was shaking with rage. This wasn't ridiculous, this was stupid! Both of them should've been here right now and they _both_ should've been right here right now and ready to leave. They should've not split up! And neither of them sure as hell should have gotten lost when the path to the hover jet was as simple as the difference between day and night! By all right's he should just leave her behind and fly the hell out from WEE headquarters. That was the logical thing to do. Besides, it was her damn fault as it was, according to Tara, her idea! Why should he endanger the rest of them by saving her ass for her own stupid mistake? He should leave, by all rights he should just leave her ass…

Tara watched on as she heard Zack let out a growl of rage, "Fucking troublemaking _bitch_…" She heard him mutter with his teeth clinched together as he proceeded torush out ofthe airship. For once, Zack was listening to his heart and was going to rescue Hope. Perhaps deep downhe did care about her after all.

**Upperton**

It was ten at night so it should've been more than enough time for it to be open now, Ron thought as he walked to the building. The sky was dark as night as the neon lights of the sign was illuminated. That was all the confirmation he need, as he knew that it was open. Problem was that he was so focused in finding Penny that he didn't even stop to think of what kind of club he was walking into. For all he knew, he thought Cinnamon was a barmaid. However, after he was inside, he saw that the club was nothing he had expected.

Despite the amount of lights being in there, the place was still a bit dark. Just like it was with most clubs. Similar to the club he had planned on going to go to with Penny a while back before… you know. But the club he was expecting was a dance club. A club where friends go to dance, have fun, and perhaps hook up with a new love or at least find someone for a one-night stand! While the club he was in did contain dance, but the dancing involved wasn't the kind of dancing he was expecting, much less wanted. At the end, when he saw the girl who was dancing on stage wearing nothing but a blue latex bikini, he confirmed that this wasn't a dance club, but a strip club!

It was too late for him to back out and it was definitely too late for him to complain, as he was here on business not pleasure. He knew that by being here he was at risk of his future relationship with Penny, but he had no choice but to go on if he wanted to have any hope of finding her seeing that Wade has been put out of commission for a few days. True that he had his laptop, but it was nothing compared to his PC. He searched around. Just where the hell would this girl be? It's not like she's one of those dancers? While they did look hot. Not even scorching would be able to do these girls justice. But he didn't want to do anything that could remotely impact his relationship. After all, being seen in a strip club didn't do well for images, let alone in the eyes of girls. He didn't want to ruin his relationship with Penny before it officially started.

Ron saw a bartender, a balding middle-aged man, as he walked over. It was time to ask questions. "Excuse me, do you happen to know of a girl named 'Cinnamon?'" He asked.

The bartender, drying off a small martini glass, looked at him. "Yous lookin' for Cinnamon?" He asked in a gruff voice.

"Yeah…" The blonde explained, "I have a…I mean, I've heard about her." He thought it was wise not to tell him that he wanted to ask her questions to avoid any suspicion. "Is she any good?"

"Is she good?" The bartender chuckled as he placed the glass down before walking back to grab a few bottles. "For a newbie, she sure does become the talk of the customers!"

"Oh, so she's new?" Ron asked. It sounds to me that Cinnamon may have a lot on her plate and starting to play 20 questions with her might put her in a bad mood. But it has to be done. He needed to find the answers he seeks, no matter what happens and what it took.

He nodded, as he watched on the stage. This time a pretty blonde girl stripping out of a short cocktail dress pole dancing as a group of men gathered, hence the catcalling and whistling. He scoffed, 'Penny's breasts are bigger and look nicer too.' He shook his head. What was he thinking? Hell, _was_ he thinking? He needed to find the girl and talk to her now before his hormones get so out of control that he'll end up doing something that he'll regret as it'll more than likely come back to haunt him. The sooner she shows up, the sooner he could talk to her, and the sooner he could leave! But a certain part of his anatomy really hoped that she didn't show so he could stay longer.

"That was Candylicous!" The voice of the D.J. was heard on the P.A. "Coming up next, a real exotic, tasty treat! Fresh off the box, here is Cinnamon…"

"Finally…" Ron let out a sigh as he looked towards the stage. What sucked now was that he had to watch her routine, as he couldn't just pull her off the stage, especially if he wanted some type of cooperation from her. All he knew was that this better been worth it. For all he knew this could just be a wild goose chase and would've wasted this time for nothing. But then again, he did manage to buy a nice gift for Penny while waiting for the club to open. A nice gift that was currently in his car!

As the hip-hop music played, Ron saw a tanned girl walking onto the stage. Even though the white mask was covering her mouth, he could sense a smirk on her face. As if she was going to enjoy dancing tonight, and why wouldn't she? There were horny guys who appeared to at least hold a job where they'd make $1,000 a week and she knew that all she had to do was to arouse them and the big tips would be rolling in! Within feeling a bit of vibration from inside of his red coat, Ron reached into the pocket as he pulled out the phone. After seeing who was calling, he answered. "Talk to me Wade…" Little did he know that the dancer heard him as she soon took a glance at the spiky-haired visitor!

"_So, how's it going so far?"_ Wade asked.

"Looks like the tip we found brought me here to a strip club…" He simply said with a slight frown. "Gonna do a job on my relationship with Penny if word got out of me being in here…"

_"Did you find Cinnamon?"_

Ron looked on as she saw the dancer unbuttoning the top of her white uniform. "Oh yeah…" He replied in a sigh as he could spot a red bra from the girl while she grinded her crotch onto the metal pole. "She appears to be a lot younger than I'd imagined. Pretty, too!"

_"Don't tell me you're falling in love with her all of a sudden!"_

"I'm not. I'm just trying to talk to her as soon as I can so I could at least ask her about Zack, who he's working for, and find some clue as to where they could've taken Penny." Ron said as the nurse's uniform has been discarded, leaving her in a silk set of bra and panties, white stockings and garter belt, and white laced-up high heeled boots. Save for the surgery mask and stethoscope as well as her azure eyes and her brown hair being in a bun. Ron too a look at her as he could've sworn he saw a tribal tattoo near her backside. For some reason, he was starting to have a bit of déjà vu. As if from somewhere, he's seen her before. But he discarded that hint of suspicion. After all, wasn't it true that everyone had a double somewhere in the world? "I'll send ya a picture to see for yourself." As he picked up his phone, he pointed the face towards the dancing brunette as within a flash, the picture was taken. However, perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to do so at the time, as Cinnamon, for one reason or another, gave him a dirty glare towards his direction.

"I'll… call ya back." He simply said as he saw Cinnamon resume dancing while glaring daggers towards him. Did he do something wrong? It wasn't as if her dancing her was supposed to be some huge secret or something. Whatever… He'll deal with that when it came down to it. Otherwise, he might as well just enjoy the show and act like he was at least interested in her. However, he didn't to try to show interest in her as soon as she undone her bun, letting her long, layered hair flow. Forget déjà vu, he did know her… "No… way…" Or in this, case he didn't even _want_ to know her after all that has happened… "BONNIE?"

At hearing this, the girl known as "Cinnamon" turned around, eyes wide and mouth open before her face became a scowl at the spiky blonde. She wasn't done with her dance, but what was the point. It was obvious that this idiot somehow knew her from somewhere and that was definitely not a good thing. Especially that she had some enemies who would love to gain this information, particularly those who happened to be her sisters. Within closer inspection, she already had a feeling who it was as she realized that this situation was much worse than she thought. Without warning, she stormed off the stage to the front, walking towards the red-coated man, glaring daggers at him. "YOU!"

Ron didn't even know how to react to this. This was bizarre! Seriously, what were the odds he'd find her here, let alone dancing! If he didn't knew any better, he'd say that this was all a set up. There was only one thing he could think of at this time… "Hey Bon-Bon, what's going on?" He asked with a smile. Usually when it came to awkward, compromising situations, he usually tried to lighten the mood with a few jokes. Unfortunately, he didn't had much success in that department as Ron found his left ear hardly pinched as he was soon being dragged away towards a private room. Somehow, he had the feeling that this wasn't going to turn out well…

**WEE Headquarters **

Pain…

That was the only thing Hope was feeling right now as she desperately limped away from her pursuers. She and Tara were supposed to head for the hover jet in the hangar while Zack drew the guards away. Unfortunately, there were also guards who decided to use the path they were going as a short cut which caused Hope and Tara to split up at the three-way forks: One of which where the guards were headed, and the right and left paths! Tara took the right path while Hope took the left. At this way, they couldn't capture both of them, as they were supposed to lead to the same place, right? However, from running and flipping to avoid the guards, she managed to injure her ankle that tremendously hindered her movement. She might have taken a lead pipe she had found to defend herself, but she wasn't a fool. She could see the writing that was on the wall: Hundreds of soldiers in WEE against a college cheerleader? How laughable…

If that cheerleader was Kim Possible, Miss "I can do anything," then perhaps the cheerleader could win. But Hope Martinez, regular college cheerleader, up against men who were trained to kill? To say that it was laughable would be restating the obvious. Hopefully Tara would've at least made it okay towards the hover jet. And knowing Zack they'd be gone by now and basically leaving her to the wolves. Therefore, Hope knew that things were going to get a lot worse before considering getting better. What a way to die, she mused to herself. Tired and dirty, wearing a skimpy salsa dress!

"FREEZE!"

Hope looked behind as she saw that they had caught up to her. She could run, but with her injured ankle, and her high fatigue, she would just be delaying the inevitable. Sure she had the pipe with her, but they had guns and electric staffs. Conclusion? Welcome to Disadvantage City. Population: One cheerleader who was SOL, and you know what that means…

Five grunts appeared, each holding a staff as Hope turned around. There was no use running anymore, as they could easily chase her down with her injury. The only thing she could do now was held up her pipe and hope…no… _pray_ for the best. "Stand back…" She said, desperately trying to get the bravado working in her voice. "I have a pipe and I'm not afraid to use it!" Unfortunately for her, the grunts weren't buying it! They weren't even considering thinking about her being remotely a threat and she could've sworn that she heard some snickering. Hope looked down, defeated. She knew that it wouldn't have worked, but you couldn't blame a girl for trying as she did her best with what she had to work with. However, her attention was gained as she heard gagging and screams of pain as her eyes opened. The grunts that were just in front of her had dropped suddenly as blood began to pour from out of them. As she looked on, she soon found out the cause of this. She didn't know whether to be happy to see him or gag from seeing the bloodshed he caused as well as the blood he was covered in.

"Thought you didn't like playing the hero." She said in a somewhat amused tone.

"Don't flatter yourself." Zack coldly replied as he retracted the beam saber. "Let's go! Your little partner in crime's already on the ship!"

"Injured ankle! Hello!" Hope pointed to her injured ankle as Zack slapped his hand onto his forehead.

"How the hell did you manage to injure yourself?" He shook his head, "Never mind, just get on my back right now!"

"What?" The ebony-haired cheerleader blinked. Was he out of his mind? He's already had a few injuries from earlier and the last thing he needed to do was to aggravate them even more!

"Just do it!" Zack hissed as Hope proceeded to jump onto his back, causing him to wince in pain from the pressure on his ribs from her legs. He knew that with Hope's injury they'd be slowed down. With her on his back, he could at least not worry about her falling behind, no matter how much it'd hurt like hell in his current condition. Hopefully, there wouldn't be any more guards to deal with.

Her hands wrapped around his neck as her legs around his waist, "_Really_ like the smell of blood and sweat as much as I like it getting all over me."

"Shut up…" Zack cut off the oriental girl as he began the long trek back to the hangar. Fighting was going to be difficult having to watch out for two, and the added weight didn't help matters either. Let alone the added weight that had a mouth on her.

"This feel nice…" Hope closed her eyes as she smiled, "It's like I have my own horse… Willing to take me anywhere I want to go… Isn't that nice?"

"You're lucky I'm in too much pain right now…" Zack muttered as he continued carrying her. He was too hurt, too tired, and too hungry to be in any mood to deal with Hope's mouth right now.

"Or you'll what?" She taunted back. She might have had ahurt ankle, but after the torture he's probably been through for the past few months, andwho knows what else kind of injuries he may have,she was in much better condition than Zack was. She knew it was wrong, but she couldn't pass up this chance to taunt him. In a playfully teasing way of course… "You just keep walking back to the hover jet, and let me enjoy the ride."

"I should've just let you die…" Zack muttered under his breath.

However, it was just loud enough for Hope to hear. "What was that?" …Or did she hear him?

"I said I couldn't have just let you die back there." He lied, covering up what he said. "Tara wanted me to go back and look for you."

"Well, that's Tara… Always looking out for other people, never having a bad thing to say about anyone… well… mostly anyone." She giggled, "Did I mention how much I'm just loving my new horsey?"

Zack's eyes narrowed. "Do you want me to drop you?" He threatened.

"I don't think you'll do it! Then you'd just give me another reason to annoy you and making things worse for you than they're already are!"

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" He grumbled.

"Thank of it as payback for ramming my head into the door back on campus." She said in a dreamily state as Zack shook his head. She was basically going to milk this to the end as she was having too much fun to stop now! Maybe after this whole thing she and Tara could look back and giggle at this! "You are such a sweetheart!"

"Gag me."

"I wish it could always be like this! Just me, and my little horsey!"

"Oh shut up."

"Traveling around the city. Showing him off…"

"I'm in no mood for this crap…" Zack was fighting every sense in his body that was telling her to drop her and leave her anyway, no matter how Tara feels about it. But he knew that not even him was heartless enough to leave a poor defenseless girl alone in a place like this, no matter how annoying she was. And Hope was as defenseless as one could be right now. But deep down a part of him was asking why the hell he even cared anyway.

**Upperton **

Ron was dragged into a fairly small room as he soon found himself shoved onto a couch, eyes wide and all, as he looked at the brunette who, judging by that scowl on her face, was ready to decapitate him, castrate him, and then burn what's left in a pool of acid. With the removal of the facemask it was indeed the woman who since the night before graduation he had lost all respect for. In truth, he didn't even want to talk to her, but now apparently, especially with what was at stake, he had no choice. And it's not like she was happy to see him either, even if the circumstances were better…

"_What_ are you doing here?" She asked, in annoyed tone as Ron took a good look at her. He had to admit that for being a total bitch, she did look pretty hot. One of the hottest girls he's ever seen. But then again, as seen in most clichéd teen movies, the hot ones were always the bitchiest.

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same thing 'Cinnamon?'" Ron replied with a smug look but, as from the show of teeth of the brunette's part, he soon figured that wasn't the best way to reply, as he felt a pair of hands clenching onto the collar of his closed coat.

"I'm not going to ask you this again! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Jeez, calm down, Bon-Bon…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT! NEVER CALL ME THAT!"

"Okay… "'Cockwaller' ismore suitable for you anyway…"

"Just tell me why you're here, Loser?" Bonnie hissed. "Did Miss Perfect send you to dig up some dirt on me?"

"And there it is… The pot calls the kettle 'black.'" Ron scoffed, "You're going as far as to being a stripper to make ends meet and you call _me_ a loser?" He shook his head, "I don't have time for this crap…"

"Then what are you here for?"

"I have a few questions that I need to ask. Word in the black market says that you have a lot of connections with people."

"I don't think so…" Bonnie turned away. "If you think that I'm going to help you, then you're out of your mind. I mean why should I help someone who's obviously as pathetic as you are. You're a wimp, you're worthless, and all you're ever good for is kissing Kim's overrated ass."

"Okay then, let me put it this way…" Ron said in a cold voice, which freaked out Bonnie, who had never seen him this way before. His glare towards her was in a way that could put hers to shame. "You cooperate and I won't have to send the picture of you pole dancing half naked to everyone we know. I'm sure that the our graduating class would just _love_ to see their Class Valedictorian putting on a show for horny, middle-aged men in a nurse's uniform."

"You wouldn't dare, Stoppable! You don't even have the balls to do it!" Bonnie challenged. He may had grown a bit, his voice may have became deeper, and he might have put a bit of muscle on his scrawny ass, but he was still Ron Stoppable. The fucking froob who always did what that other loser asked of him and was basically her little bitch boy, never ever having a mind of his own, much less the balls to challenge her opinion. However, the brunette soon found out that things, or people in this case,could really change on the inside in a matter of months as she noticed him taking out his cell phone.

"Wade are you there?" Ron asked as he glared at Bonnie.

"_What up, Ron?"_ He replied.

"I'm going to send you something. Check your email and make sure you have it backed up, especially the attachment." Ron simply said as he looked at Bonnie, with a look that asked her, "Still think that I'm bluffing?" He smirked as he let Wade check his email with his laptop. "Guess who's Cinnamon?"

"_Whoa! Is that Bon-"_ Wade was cut-off by the phone hastily being shut off as Ron smiled, satisfied. "I take it you're ready to cooperate?"

"Fuck you, Stoppable…" Bonnie crossed her arms, turning away. "Y'know, despite you being a total loser, I actually respected you a bit seeing that you weren't the type of person who'd blackmail anyone… At least I thought. But that's all gone now after this stunt!"

"That makes two of us…" Ron hissed back as she turned around to see his narrowed brown eyes. "Despite you being a total bitch, I actually respected you a little bit for always looking out for your friends, but that's all gone now after hearing about what happened at the party before graduation!" He noticed Bonnie's body stiffening in shock. "That's right! Tara told me what happened when you set her up with someone who almost raped her and you were more worried about your own reputation instead of supporting her at her time of need. She was basically crying, you self-centered bitch! What kind of friend does that to someone?

"A friend who had her best friend's interests at heart! That guy would've at least been a hundred times better for her to be with than you! So what he almost raped her, at least he was high on the food chain!"

Ron couldn't take it anymore, "WILL YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE FUCKING FOOD CHAIN? GOD, YOU'RE SO FULL OF IT!" He shook his head. "I'm amazed that Brick lasted as long as he did with you!"

"Like any of that matters now. I always wondered why she, for some strange reason, had that crush on you. But now it's clear now: Tara is a loser! She was always a loser since I met her, and always will be a loser. Her and that other girl Hope-less!"

"Like I said, you're calling people losers while you're reduced to stripping at a strip club to make ends meet?" Ron rolled his eyes. "Like I said. Pot, Kettle."

"The only reason why I'm in here is because of my stupid boyfriend… ex-boyfriend actually, got cutoff from that old geezer! I basically lost credit for all of my classes so I have to make some money to pay for tuition. If anyone found out about this, everything will be ruined. My sisters would never let me live it down!" She glared at Ron. "And you are not going to tell anyone about this, especially Kim!"

"Here's a newsflash for you: Kim and I haven't been on speaking terms for months. And besides, you're not in any position to make any threats." He reminded as he took out his cell phone.

"I still think that you're bluffing." The brunette stripper challenged.

"Wade, sorry we disconnected. But that picture I sent ya? Check your cell phone and when I text you send it to everyone we-."

"Okay fine, I'll talk alright!" Bonnie crossed her arms. It was already degrading enough that she'd have to cooperate with Ron Stoppable, but was even worse to be blackmailed by him.

"I'll talk to you later." Ron said to the receiver as he closed the cell as he now just held it in his hand. "Okay, have you ever heard of a mercenary dressed in black, wears black dreadlocks, and carries a red beam saber? His name's Zack Thomas. You've heard of him, right?"

"I said I'll talk, but don't try to drive me nuts with that geek speak!" Bonnie complained. "Anyway, I did overhear my boyfriend and his father talking about some mercenary doing a job for them, so I guess it could be him. I also heard was that same guy was the one who basically crippled Kim Possible!" She let out a sigh of awe. "I would bear his children if I ever met him… Okay, maybe not, but I would love to shake his hand. Anyone who could basically shatter that overrated loser's life is definitely a friend of mine."

Ron ignored Bonnie's comments about Kim as he continued, "And your boyfriend?"

"David Brendan! Son of Emmanuel Brendan?" Bonnie rolled her eyes, "I knew you were an idiot, but not knowing anything about Tech Corp, the source of the majority of the technology in Upperton, Lowerton, and Middleton?"

"Newsflash: I don't live in Colorado, let alone Middleton anymore!" Ron rolled his eyes, "And you call me an idiot?"

"ANYWAY!" Bonnie replied in an aggravated tone as she continued, "I hear Mr. Brendan talking to on the phone with some guy…what was it. Shemmin…Cemamas…Xemanas? Whatever his name is. Talking about something that's supposed to, like 'change the world as we know it,' whatever that means…"

"Interesting…" Ron opened his cell as he quick dialed again. "Wade, I need you to do a search on a guy named Xemanas."

"_Can't do much on the laptop, but I'll try!"_ Wade replied.

"Okay…" Ron nodded as Bonnie stared at him impatiently.

"Are you satisfied now?" She asked, arms crossed.

"If I find out that you screwed me over, all of Middleton will see what you do when you're not in school!" Ron threatened.

"God Stoppable, it's not like this whole thing's a matter of life and death!"

"Well it does happen to be a matter of life and death!" Ron replied coldly. "That mercenary took away someone I really care about and he has Tara and Hope too! He's not getting away with it!"

Bonnie scoffed, "Please. You actually finding a girl who likes you, that's a laugh! If there's a woman on this planet who's stupid enough to actually fall for you of all people, then maybe she does deserve to die! And as for those other losers, I so don't care!"

"Bitch to the very end…" Ron narrowed his eyes as he opened his phone. "Bonnie, some good life advice for ya: When dealing with someone who basically has information that you desperately don't want to go out to the public, it's not a good idea to piss them off or attack the people they care about."

"_You_ give me advice, let alone about life?" Bonnie waved him off, "As if!"

"You think that you're so great, that you're so untouchable that you could do whatever you please and use and step on others for you to reach greatness without any consequences." He said in a cold voice as he, after a few presses on the dial pad, placed his phone back inside of his coat pocket "You should've learned this lesson in high school, yet now that I've seen you, you're even worse than before! That's why you fail at life."

"Excuse me? And this is coming from the biggest loser of all time?" Bonnie scoffed. "I think we're done here!"

"Still being the pot callin' the kettle black, I see. Like I said, you fail at life. You don't even know what I just done!"

"Like you could do any thi-" Bonnie stopped for a minute. Remembering the picture of her dancing he just happened to have taken. Surely he couldn't possibly bee talking about that, could he? "No…" She glared at the spiky blonde. "You dick! You did it, didn't you?"

Ron smirked. "Let's just say that we'll all have something to talk about at the water cooler tomorrow." He said as he proceeded to leave but not before giving her a cheery smile. "Have a nice day!" He said in a voice matching his smile before breaking out in song. "o/A moment like this… Some people wait a lifetime for a moment like this… o/"

"FUCK YOU, STOPPABLE! **FUCK YOU**!" Ron heard the brunette screaming at the tip of her lungs as he proceeded to leave the club. He had to admit she had every right to be angry, after all what he did was fucked up. Ron Stoppable was a nice, honorable guy but he was also petty. He _did_ promise Bonnie he wouldn't send those pictures.

But then again Ron didn't actually send it as he already had sending it to Wade before he made that promise to her! He just told hind to forward them to everyone he knew. And he did say that he'd do it if Bonnie screwed him, but he didn't say it had to be now. And Bonnie had screwed him plenty of times, with the whole"Ron Millionaire" thing being one of them.Besides, this was payback not just for all the bullshit she had put him through in high school, but for everyone else she used and stepped on. There was truly nothing like sweet revenge. Now all he needed to do now was to wait on Wade for whatever info he can pick up on that Xemanas guy. If it did work, at least for once, Bonnie actually made herself quite useful instead of being so annoying.

**WEE Headquarters **

20 minutes have passed as Zack managed to carry Hope to the hangar. He let out a sigh of relief, now he could get this girl off of his back. However, he still had to be careful. WEE could just be waiting for their chance to ambush them, and he was in no mood to fight.

"We're here, now get off my back!" He said, but no response. "Come on, everybody off!" Still no response! Did this girl all of a sudden become deaf?

"THERE THEY ARE!"

"Aw shit…" Talk about bad timing. Reinforcements had finally arrived. Somewhere in his mind, Zack wondered why they weren't around as they were now. He closed his eyes. "Fine, I'll carry you inside!" Using what little strength he had left, Zack made a run for it up the ramp-like as fast as any man who had a girl on his back. He didn't care if there was something else he forgot to do, they weren't staying here any longer.

Tara blinked as she saw Hope's unconscious form on Zack's back. "You've-"

"I DON'T GIVE A FUCK IF WE FORGET SOMETHING HERE, WE ARE LEAVING NOW!" Zack yelled, laying Hope on the floor before rushing to the controls. He then proceeded to activate the engines as Tara heard once again the engines of the hover jet starting.

"DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" Zack manage to hear the WEE soldiers as Zack looked back toward the still-open door, seeing a few of the soldier beginning to climb up as the jet began to lift off the ground.

Zack glared at Tara. "Strap in…"

"What?" The bubbly blonde blinked. "But what about-"

"TAKE YOUR FRIEND AND STRAP IN!" He yelled at her again as Tara picked up her unconscious friend and proceeded to sit down in a seat, strappingboth of themin while holding on tightly to Hope's inactive form. After strapping himself in, Zack turned the now-hovering jet around as looked behind, "LETS SEE YOU SONS OF BITCHES HANDLE THIS!" Within a press of the button, the hover jet was placed into overdrive mode as it instantly darted off through the opening in the hanger, as the members of WEE who had just managed to get on top were thrown out. Afterwards, as it slowed down…

"Phew…" Tara sighed in relief as Hope began to stir…

"Wha…What happened?" She asked as she looked into Tara's eyes. "Tar…where are we?"

"We're on the hover jet." She explained as she unstrapped them from the chair. "We escaped."

She smiled as a strand of black hair slid in front of her face. "That's nice…"

"Well you're doing better…" Sarcasm was evident in Zack's voice as he, after putting the jet on autopilot, got up from the chair. He walked towards the two girls. "Now all there is to do is to get you –Ugh!"

"Zack!" Both girls exclaimed in unison as they saw the man known to some as Black Demon collapse, with his head hitting the floor hard. He didn't even move one inch…

"Is he okay?" Tara asked as Hope knelt down near Zack and took his pulse.

"Not sure, but at least he's still alive." She said. The fighting must've really taken a lot out of him, let alone the injuries he already had. Add to the fact that he literally carried her back here it was a wonder why he didn't blank out sooner! Hopefully it was just exhaustion that's gotten to him and that he'd wake up soon. He's the only one who knew how to pilot this thing!

* * *

Now that WEE's out of the picture (For now), it's time to get this story moving along once again. Something to look forward to next chapter: Ron's already gotten his revenge (Or in this case, everyone else's), now it's time for him to get his second one. 


	22. The Showdown in Upperton

**Chapter 22:** The Showdown in Upperton

Dark eyes slowly opened as a bare, fairly muscular arm moved slightly. The arm moving as if it were searching for something as it slowly began to reach as far as it could possible could. It soon made contact with a wrapper-like bag as the hand gripped onto it. As it brought the received item to its owner's face, the eyes glared as a scoff was soon heard from his mouth. "Not in hell yet, I see."

"Seeing that you're back to your cheery self, I guess you're doing okay." A female voice responded in sarcasm followed by a sigh. She seriously began to wonder if that guy was ever in a good mood. Even on his birthday she'd figure he'd be in a lousy mood.

Zack examined the bag of Lays BBQ Potato Chips, "I guess I'll have to show some kind of gratitude for this." He bluntly stated as he placed his hand inside of the bag before grabbing out a fair amount of chips.

"How about you being honest with me then." Hope said with a slight frown. "Just where the hell were you for those two months? Did you really leave us, or did Xeman-ass screwed you over."

"Hmph…" Zack responded to Hope's nickname for his former employer. "Ridiculous High School-level humor and yet I'm amused…"

"That's not answering the question. What the hell happened?"

"Let's just say that Xemanas will learn that if he's going to kill someone he better A) At least make sure that person's dead himself, B) Find someone more competent than Brigsby, or C) Don't even think about trying that shit on me."

"Funny, from the way you look, you fell for it hook line and sinker." Hope taunted.

"You try fighting some psycho kid trying to protect a girl before taking on at least ten soldiers maintaining injuries from the previous fight." He challenged, not expecting her to come up with a credible comeback.

"At least if I did, I'd be much better prepared! I mean let's face it. Why else would they want you to make the trade in the middle of nowhere? Hello? It's the perfect place to get rid of all witnesses. Namely: you, me and Tara!"

"I'm losing my edge…" Zack muttered in a disgusted yet defeated voice as he sat up. It was then he had realized that the top of the WEE uniform he had stolen from Delta was gone, and in its place were bandages that were wrapped around his ribs as well as a few that covered his deeper cuts. "The hell?"

"We did it while you were out." Hope sighed in remembering that tiring experience, "What a hassle that was. I mean how much do you way anyway? A ton?"

"You have no room to talk!" Zack responded to her statement. "I had to carry you and you have to admit you were a bit heavy yourself!" This earned him a stiff hit on the taped ribs, causing him to wince in pain. "Damn…"

"Still want to talk about my weight?" Hope smirked as she pointed to her taped-up ankle. "My ankle may still hurt, but at least I know how to keep you in line!"

Zack let out a groan in pain, still favoring his injured ribs. Was this what he was reduced to? Him, Zack Thomas! The Black Demon, under the mercy of a mere cheerleader? He must have really hit rock bottom if he was in this situation. "Damn…you…" He winced out, vowing some form of retribution for that shot.

"Anyway, Tara's out in front." Hope informed. "Don't worry, we're still in Roswell if you're worried. Just why are we here anyway?"

Zack rubbed his head. After leaving WEE, he placed the coordinates to stop by an airport in Roswell, NM so he could get some fuel for the hover jet. Also it'd at least give them time to recover. Just how long was he out for anyway? How long they've been here anyway? "First, we're going to get some supplies…"

"Oh, we've already taken care of that!" Hope explained. "Tara got the shopping done while I made sure that you're alive. It was a long way, but we did managed to get some stuff. Wish you had a stove, though…"

"How kind of you…" Zack sarcastically said as he cracked his neck. His eyes then narrowed at the Filipino girl. "You used the money that was in the container in my sleeping quarters did you?"

"We had to find some money, and we don't have our purses with us!" Hope explained as she saw Zack disapprovingly shaking his head. "It's not like we spent it on buying a new outfit or something."

"Just… how much money did you spend?"

"Don't worry, we still have around $1,000 left. That should be more than enough for gas, right?"

"…" Zack managed to get out of the bed. Aside from his injured ribs and a few deep cuts, he felt refreshed. "I'm going to take a shower, don't try to get us killed or draw attention…"

Hope rolled her eyes in response, "Nice to feel trustworthy."

"I remember what you told me about how you ended up at WEE headquarters." Zack reminded. "Be glad I haven't tied both of you up yet."

"You couldn't tie us both up." Hope taunted with a smirk of confidence. "We'd be too quick and nimble for you, that is _without_ you resorting to violence."

"You're still injured." Zack reminded her of her injured ankle. "I doubt you could do much and if you did, it wouldn't be for long."

"You're still injured too, unless you forgotten!" She reminded him of his injured ribs. "One shot there and that'll be all."

"Please, I had worse injuries than this." Zack remarked as his path was still blocked. "Move…" What was this girl trying to do now… besides piss him off by annoyance?

"Why don't you try and make me!" Hope challenged. Whether it was confidence or cockiness, she knew she was pressing her luck with someone who had a low tolerance for annoyance and stupidity. But seeing his expressions in his reactions was so priceless!

"I wouldn't have to do much, you do have an apparent weakness." Zack reminded. "Now move!"

It was a bad habit of hers, but Hope always wondered how far she could push the envelope with some people. With teachers, some members of the squad, even her parents, she always manage to press her luck when it came to dealing with them. That was the main reason why her parents often grounded her! With Zack it was a different matter. So far, the only thing she had received from him was empty threats. But then again, perhaps she should do what she possibly should have done when she was in this situation with her parents and peers and quit while she was ahead. However, old habits died hard…

She smirked to herself. Zack thought that she couldn't do much with her injured ankle? He thought that she couldn't handle the pain? She was ready to prove him wrong with this little stunt. Without her wearing heels, Zack stood about a foot taller than her. Perfect for what she had in mind as she decided to go on her tiptoes in order to reach his height, trying hard not to succumb to the pain from her ankle right now.

Zack, meanwhile, just looked at the glaring Filipino girl. "Is that supposed to impress me?" He asked in an annoyed tone of voice, trying to find some method to what point she was trying to prove. However, as Hope's challenging glare soon changed into a mischievous smile, he soon found the shocking truth as his eyes went wide as a result…

…

Inside a ruined area that used to be a tavern, he looked down to his hand covered in red alloy, as blood was evident. This was the 13th person who he had attacked and interrogated for information about _his_ whereabouts? But he didn't get the information he wanted from him. This led to him doing the unthinkable – taking his life by cleanly decapitating his head. In the past, he had been very reluctant to take the life of another, no matter how much the really deserved it. As far as he concerned, nobody truly deserved it more than _he_ did.

Lately, it appeared that as the days gone by it has become more and more difficult to fight off these dark tendencies as the urge to wipe them from this existence has greatly increased. He wondered if it had to do with the device he was holding. He heard of its possibilities. He had heard of its potential to be able destroy an entire country in less than a day. Perhaps he should've taken more caution before using this, but he had no choice. It was the only way. The question was, did he make the right choice using it? Had it taken over his mind? Was it truly controlling him? How many more people he would have to track down? How many more people would have to suffer for him to reach his goal? And how many more people would have to die? One thing was for certain, if anyone else had to die, it was Zack Thomas' fault!

It was Zack Thomas who humiliated them. It was Zack Thomas who ruined their life. It was Zack Thomas who basically treated him like a joke. It was Zack Thomas who basically destroyed the life of his love! And it was Zack Thomas who forced him into stealing the recovered project. He knew that it was dangerous and could even led to him being court-martialed for this but he knew that he stood no chance against him. He knew that with his experience, Thomas could take him out fast. But at least with _this_, he knew that he could do more than stand a chance against him. He didn't care what the consequences were, and he would not stop using it until Zack Thomas was retired…permanently.

With that thought in mind and his motivation refreshed, the Chthonian Soldier rocketed off into the sky. Vowing that his job would never be finished until he had eliminated Zack from this existence.

**Middleton**

"That was pretty petty what you did to Bonnie…" Felix said with a slight frown as he rode shotgun in Ron's corvette as the car moved down the street.

"She had it coming." Ron simply said. "I talked to her about what she did to Tara and the bitch didn't have that much remorse. And she still called me a loser when she was the real loser?" He scoffed, "I'm not the one who needs to sell myself to make ends meet."

"True… But you do have to admit that 'Cinnamon' does make a good nurse. Just don't tell Zita I said that."

The spiked-haired blonde raised an eyebrow, "Does Zita go through your email?"

"Uhh… Not really!" Felix asked, scratching his head.

"Well, I still wouldn't want to have that picture in my inbox if I were you." Ron stated, "Just to be on the safe side. But I'm actually worried about Brick, knowing how Monique feels about strip clubs. She's never exactly been open to the idea. And don't look at me like that, Felix. I overheard her talking to Kim about it a while back. Add the fact that the stripper's Bonnie is going to make matters worse, never mind her being Brick's ex."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I'm still waiting on Wade to get the 411 on this Xemanas guy." Ron explained. It has been three days by now since that virus crashed Wade's main computer system and he said that he was working hard to get it back online. As soon as that was done, there was no doubt that he could find all he needed to know about Xemanas and start the rescue party. "Perhaps I'll know by then. I'm not going to just go blindly in not knowing to suspect. I may be willing to do whatever it takes to save Penny, Tara, and Hope, but I'm not going to mindlessly go into there and get myself into trouble!"

"Okay Ron, but be careful. From the way you're talking about him, this Xemanas sounds tough." Felix reminded. "Are you sure that you don't want-"

"Yes, I'm sure!" Ron said. "I don't want any more people involved with this than they're already are! It's bad enough that I've already told the rest of the cheerleaders and, no offense, you. I don't need to drag anyone else into this. Besides, she'd just try to take over and make it seem like it's _her_ mission to save Penny and the others and make it as if I couldn't do anything right… again."

"Just be careful. The last thing you need is for us to see you in a body bag. The last thing we need is for her to see you dead! She'd be crushed!"

"That's not my intention." Ron said. "I'm not going to do that to Penny! I swear it Penny and I will both walk out of there, wherever that is, alive in each other's arms. And then we'll have a very Merry Christmas."

"…Ron-man, I was talking about Tara." Felix informed as Ron sighed. This was just another problem for him to deal with that hopefully wouldn't strain on the relationships between him and Penny, him and Tara, and for all it was worth, Penny and Tara.

"Now that's going to cause problems…" He sighed.

"Just where are we going anyway?" Felix asked while looking down at his PSP.

"We're going to the mall in Upperton!"

"Okay, but there is a mall in Middleton, too! Unless there's a hidden agenda to-"

"For one, no way! And two, even if there were one, why would I bring you along! Besides, I thought we'd go compare the two game stores. I mean since when do us guys get a chance to hang out and chill? Especially since we're now living in different time zones."

"Well you got me there." Felix nodded. "Although Zeta filled in pretty well in your place during those lonely days smashing zombies! As well as other things…" He saw his blonde friend raise an eyebrow at this. He quickly replied, "Which I don't like to talk about."

"Fair enough. I wouldn't brag about what Penny and I would do." Ron smirked, "That is if she'd be my girlfriend."

"You say that you and Penny are pretty close right?"

"Of course, she is my roommate after all!"

"WHAT?" Felix's eyes went wide at this revelation. Since when did Ron have a girl as a roommate, let alone a girl who he was crushing on? Did his parents know? Did _anyone_ know for that matter? "You mean you have a girl as a roommate?"

"Yeah…" Ron sighed, "Badical huh?"

"I guess…" Felix sighed. From hearing the rumors about Tara's crush on him in high school, as well as rumors about her crush for him coming back, he had to admit that he was rooting for Ron and Tara to get together, especially after hearing about that night at the tree house. In truth, Tara needed a decent guy who'd treat her right and make her happy and, despite his social status, all signs pointed towards Ron. Felix often wondered if Tara feared for the fact that Ron might actually find a girlfriend in LA. If that was true, what a shame that would be for her to see her fears realized in Penny.

**Undisclosed Laboratory**

"And how is our guest doing this evening?" Brigsby asked a downed figure inside a small room through the peephole. It wasn't like the regular ones where the person inside could see who was on the outside, but the other way around. It was interesting to say the least that even now she still looked stunning as ever. As soon as they had acquired her and brought her here, the first priority was to finalize the serum. Penny looked beautiful and attractive, but her appearance wasn't going to cut it. Personally, she was perfect the way she was now, but that kind of perfection was no use to them, so they had to inject her with the serum. And look at her now! Her lovely ears, her hands and feet growing into paws, save for the tail and her muzzle. Other than her blonde hair and eyebrows, her body was covered with white fur. Maybe he could help her learn how to control her transformations. After all, while even in her beastly appearance she was beautiful, the whole interspecies erotica aspect seemed so wrong.

Brigsby frowned at the lack of response, but at hearing the soft snores of the girl, he sighed. "Must be asleep. Poor thing…" The room wasn't as bad as any normal cell, as there were walls painted in a fresh coat of pink and a small, but very comfortable bed. In truth, he was feeling a bit lonely and he figured that Penny would at least make for some interesting company. However, he would have to be careful not to leave some…. 'Discriminating evidence' that could lead to his termination or worse… But then again, he could always just place the blame on one of the guards! It wasn't wrong it was human nature to do whatever possible to survive! In this case, it was doing whatever possible not to get on bad terms with Xemanas.

However, sometimes, human desires were so high that they blocked out any sense of rationality and logic. For Brigsby Howard, this was one of those times as he felt a tent forming in his pants while producing a key from his coat pocket. However, before the key could enter the slot on the door.

"Hello there!" He heard a voice of Mediterranean descent, a bit elderly greet him as he sighed… His perfect chance with the cat woman was ruined by his arrival. Why did he have to come now? Or did Xemanas organize another meeting just for the sake of screwing with him?

"Hello Senor Senior Sr…" He said, doing his best not to show a hint of frustration.

"I trust that our young friend is comfortable?" He asked in confirmation as Brigsby shrugged.

"Sleeping like a baby." He explained. "But the experiment's a success. As you can see through this little hole through the door, 100 humanoid cat girl!"

"Ah!" The elderly gentleman took a look through the peephole. "Fascinating… Simply fascinating…" He sighed, "Oh how I wished my son could be here to witness this."

Brigsby rolled his eyes. "What is that fool doing now? Throwing another one of his parties? Whining about how he broke his nail? Look, take it from me. If you want your plans to succeed, eliminate all possible obstacles and keep focused. After all, in a few years I'm going to run this organization once Xemanas retires."

"True, you are his nephew. But what if he decides to not retire?" Senior Sr. asked, curious to see how far the young man was willing to go to reach the top.

"Let's just say that I have my own methods of persuasion…" He smiled a bit evilly. Brigsby was a man of ambition and goals and he was not going to let anyone get in his way of glory and greatness. Not even his uncle, Alistair Xemanas.

**Hover Jet**

Hope sat on the floor, knees tucked to her chest and hands covering her head in frustration. Damn it damn it _damn_ it! Damn that fucking bastard, damn this whole fucking Project Neko that got them all in this mess in the first place. Damn Ron, damn Penny, damn Xemanas, damn Kim, damn Eric, damn Tara… Wait a minute scratch that last part! And most of all, damn herself for once again, pushing the envelope! Damn her for trying to push her luck with _him_! And most of all, damn her for actually doing _that_ to him!

Zack narrowed his eyes, trying as hard not to even think about what she just did. It appeared that not even a nice hot shower and a change of clothes could calm him down, as his anger towards that stupid ebony-haired bitch was still high! Even when he had refilled the fuel tank he still had not calmed down. Did she really do those things just for the thrill of seeing him frustrated? He could not wait for them to reach their destination so that he could then go after Xemanas for revenge and then take a long vacation, forgetting that this waste of time ever happened. Especially that bitch. She's done a lot of things to get under his skin ever since he abducted them, but this ranked on the top of them. He'd have to give Hope some credit. What she did was pretty sneaky. But that didn't eliminated the fact that it pissed him off! Worse of all, he actually _liked_ it!

Tara, meanwhile, was trying to figure out what happened between her best friend and her…well… she wouldn't exactly call him a friend, but he wasn't exactly her captor anymore ether. What happened between them in that room? Did something happen? Whatever it was could be put on the backburner, as there were different matters to attend to. Like finding her sister and saving her! As far as she's concerned, Zack got them all into this mess and he should be the one to get them out of it. And Tara was going with him, like it or not! She had just found, if you would put it that way, her long-lost sister and she was not going to lose her again. Not for some inhumane experiment or anything else! Her thoughts were soon interrupted as she felt the jet slowing down before it began its descent… "Wha?"

"We're landing…" Hope noted as she rushed towards the cockpit, not paying any mind to the pilot, as she saw a very familiar setting. Much to her shock, "We're…"

"That's right, we're in the forest next to your campus." Zack simply said, not bothering to look her in the eye. "This is where you get off."

"What?" Tara blinked in shock. While it was nice of him to bring them home, but just like that he was kicking them out? After all they've been through in the past couple months? "But-"

Zack took out what appeared to be a checkbook as he began writing. After about a minute, he ripped off two slips of paper and handed them to Hope, still no looking at her.

"What's this?" She asked as she looked down and saw two checks for $3,500 made for each of them.

"That'll cover your school expenses and some for compensation." Zack explained.

Hope glared, "You think you could just pay us off with blood money and then just drop us as if none of this ever happened?"

"Listen, you shouldn't even be here right now and I'm not going to have your blood on my conscious." Zack explained as he got up. "I'm going to restock on weapons. And when I come back, I expect you both to be gone."

Tara placed her hands on her hips, "Look Zack, I don't care! We're not-"

Hope sighed, "Tara, let's go."

The blonde blinked in shock. "W-what?"

"Look Tara, he obviously doesn't want us to stay so let's go! Besides, we should be happy! Now we don't have to feel like prisoners here anymore!"

"But what about-"

"Tara, what we really should be worried about is getting back home!" As she said this to Tara, Hope winked at her. "Our parents must be worried, we should at least call them to let them know we're okay!"

She saw the wink as from her eyes it showed that Tara understood. "Okay…"

"Don't get yourself killed…" Zack said as the girls proceed to leave. He was glad that was over and that he'd more than likely never see them again. Now all he needed to do was to restock on his weapons, perhaps a quick break of relaxation, and then he'd be set to deal with Xemanas once and for all.

Once they were out of the hover jet, Tara asked Hope, "Are you sure about this? I mean, he perfectly made it clear for us that we're not wanted."

"Of course…" Hope explained confidently as they made their way back to the university. "Penny's your sister, not to mention that we were all dragged into this, so we do have a stake in this! And we know that Johnny Sunshine in there's no way in any condition, despite how much he refuses to admit it, to take on Xemanas so we have to keep him from doing something reckless!"

"Since when did you care about him anyway?" Tara asked.

Hope blinked in shock. "What? Don't be ridiculous! I could care less about that jerk! He's just the only one we know who has any idea how to get Penny back! Besides, why should I? Why should anyone care for someone as heartless, insensitive, and reckless as him anyway!"

"Right…" Tara said in a tone of one who was unconvinced. "But your ankle? I know that it's doing better, but-"

"Let me worry about it. Besides, it's not hurting as much anymore." Hope informed with a reassuring smile. "But first, let's get out of these hideous clothes first!"

Tara looked down at the top of her Harem outfit. "Well… These would be sort of okay for a Halloween party!"

"I guess…" Hope sighed as they continued their trek back, with the University building only a distance away. Hopefully the building was still open so they could at least have a change of clothes before seeing their families.

**Upperton Mall**

"So Felix, you see the difference between the two?" Ron asked as he and Felix walked out from the EB Games store, each carrying a small bag.

"Well, other than the action figures and movies being larger than the one back in Middleton, not that much of a difference." Felix admitted. "But the mall here does had a bigger selection of foods. I can actually get one of those bacon hotdogs I've heard about."

"You mean the hotdog in which they place the hotdog in a bun then sprinkle it with bits of bacon? Yeah that's the one." Ron thought smacking his lips thinking about the styled hotdog, suddenly getting the urge to go to the food court to get one of them.

"Hey how's about we head to the Arcade after lunch?" Felix offered, causing a smile to come from Ron.

"Sound good to me!" Ron smiled. "I can't wait to kick your butt in Tekken again!"

"That's if I feel bad enough to let you!" Felix countered.

"Funny, you didn't look that way when I was kicking biscuit with Hwoarang, G!" Ron whistles a missile dropping before its explosion.

"Okay, I'll give you that one. But as they say, lightning doesn't strike twice!" Felix reminded as they arrived at the food court. The soon stepped in line at a particular food chain as the waiting began.

"So how are things with Zita?" Ron asked his wheelchair-bound friend.

"Never could be better. Although she almost did manage to see a certain picture of a certain class valedictorian…"

"Felix, you actually had it out in sight?" Ron snapped.

"I got curious and took a good look at it. And I have to admit, I wouldn't mind having her as a nurse…" Felix then remembered that this wasn't "Cinnamon," but Bonnie Rockwaller they were talking about. "On second thought… Nevermind."

"Maybe if Zita was in that outfit you'd enjoy it!" Ron smirked as he looked around, only for his expression to turn blank all of a sudden.

"Good idea. I'll keep that in mind! Maybe it'll make our sex like more exciting… If she doesn't slap me first! Maybe I should just joke with her with the idea than be serious about it. What'd you think Ron-man?" He asked for his input, but instead got none. "Err… Ron?" Again no response…" Ron-man… Ron…" Felix looked back as he, because he could see Ron's face from below due to the angle he was in, saw the look on his face as Ron's eyes narrowed.

"He's here…" Ron silently said, watching the familiar coat-clad man walking away. "Felix, hold my spot in line…"

"Please tell me you're joking…" Felix responded, seriously hoping that Ron didn't plan on doing what he thought he was doing…

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?" Ron snapped a bit harshly. He was in no mood for anyone to get in his way now that he had found him. And this time, he wasn't going to let him leave until they were safe and sound.

"What? Ron you can't be serious!" Felix responded in shock. "You know what happened last time! I mean he almost freaking killed you for Pete's sake."

"Don't worry! I have a secret weapon." Ron said as he began to follow that man. The man who was the cause of his recent frustration! The man who took the love of his life away from him! This time, the result of their encounter would be much different and he'll save Penny, Tara, and Hope… No matter what it took…

…

Zack sighed as he proceeded to leave the store, carefully concealing his newly purchased weapons from the merchant in his coat. It was a bitch that Hans didn't have any beam sabers available for purchase, but at least he managed to buy a new pair of those sunglasses and those pistols he could hide in his sleeves for a surprise attack. That should be more than enough to take down Xemanas and save the girl. Erasing the very deed that he did for that old bastard. He aught to make a policy: See the cash first before accepting the job and be ready to kill on the spot of a double cross. He had to admit that he was just lucky last time. The results from the next possible time would possibly be much different. Then again, if his future clients were smart, there wouldn't even _be_ a next time.

"Now to find where that bastard's hiding…" He said to himself as he walked over to his sports bike. He needed to search around somehow and know where Xemanas and his band of savants were hiding. Normally he'd ask Brains if he knew about it, but from what he heard from the underground he dropped off from the face of the earth. Definitely not doing well for him. At least he managed to pick up some interesting tidbit. There was a guy in red going around looking for him and it wasn't for a play date. Apparently another method of his search was to be used… He could do an Internet search, but knowing a man of Xemanas' stature it would just list pointless and useless crap like a brief biography. Nothing about his secret lair or anything! However, his ponderings would soon be interrupted.

"HEY!"

Zack turned around as he just at the nick of time avoided a flying kick from an angry blonde young adult as he stood in a fighting pose. "You again…" He hissed.

"I'm only going to tell you this once!" Ron narrowed his eyes. "Tell me where Penny and the others are right now!"

"Why do you even try?" Zack said in a slightly condescending tone. "We both know that the result will be the same, only that I won't be as nice as I was last time."

"You're underestimating me! This time, I'm not letting you getting away. No matter what it takes!"

"You wanna play? Then let's play, Boy!" Zack challenged. "If you're looking to make a name of yourself, to make yourself famous than you better bring everything you have to the table, because this time it's all or nothing!"

"I'll do MORE THAN THAT! HYAAA!" Ron made a mad dash towards Zack as he looked to tackle the ebony mercenary to the ground. Zack was all that stood between him, the girl who he loved, the girl who he cares about, and the girl who he didn't know that well but still respected and was concerned for. As soon as he was only a few feet away…

"HOW PREDICTABLE CAN YOU GET?" Zack motioned as slash as the familiar red light appeared. Normally he wasn't keen on killing but screw it, this kid earned it. And from that red coat he was wearing, he just had to be the guy the boys from the underground club mentioned to him. The one that was looking to haunt him down! However, he was expecting a bit more than this kid. Didn't he have some sort of gun or blaster that could incinerate a human being with one shot? Either the rumors were, more than likely, exaggerated or was he saving them for when he least expected him. Apparently his suspicions of hiding something were right at least, because when the beam made impact, it wasn't the result he expected, let alone want. That slash should've been it. That slash should've sliced him in half! That beam shouldn't have been reflected and that kid sure as hell shouldn't have had anything much less a weapon that deflected his saber's slash!

"Like it?" Ron said as he held the Lotus Blade high while maintaining his fighting pose. "It appears just when I need it! How'd you like that as a surprise?"

Zack scoffed, unmoved by this surprise. "At least you have a real weapon instead of that damned pipe. But don't get too cocky. Any 3rd-rate chump can pick up a weapon, but it takes someone with real skill to use it effectively."

"As soon as I'm done with you, you'll tell me where the girls are!" Ron ran again towards Zack as the sword soon clashed with the saber as the sword/saber fight began. The two took turns of parrying and striking with their respected weapons as thoughts ran through the blonde's head. He crippled Kim, he kidnapped Penny, Tara, and Hope, and he almost left him to die with that scar in his chest. From what it appeared to be, he was going to keep ruin people's lives and hurt them just for his boss' sick pleasure. Speaking of Xemanas, he really should ask Wade about the progress he made in tracking him down…

Zack parried the Lotus Blade away as he snapped his left forearm forward, causing a pistol to instantly appear in his arm. Now the he knew that Stoppable was here to kill him, he had to end this quickly. That golden blade he was holding somehow gave off a bad vibe and if given the opportunity it could cause serious trouble for him. "Farewell…" He hissed as he pulled the trigger. At close range, one shot would be all that took to take him out.

However, Ron saw this at the blink of an eye as he ducked down and rolled out of the way to evade the shot. "So that's how you want to play…" Ron went for a leg sweep kick that manage to knock Zack off of his feet, but still manage to quickly recover as both of them were back on their feet. He then winded back with the Lotus Blade in his right hand before he threw it like a tomahawk towards the hired gun.

Zack saw this as he jumped out of the way of the blade's path. "Throwing your weapon away? No a good strategy!" He taunted. The kid was now basically unarmed while he still had his beam saber in his hand. Unless the kid had another trick up his sleeve, he might as well be fucked. But if the kid had a death wish, he might as well be the genie who grants it to him! However, why was there a small smirk on his face? Either this kid had lost whatever sanity he had left (He already lost it from ambushing Zack, knowing what happened last time.), or he really did have another trick up his sleeve. As he looked behind, he saw the same blade spinning like a boomerang heading straight towards him. But that was impossible! How the hell could a mere sword can be thrown out and spin back to its owner? He didn't have chance to do much more pondering as he tried to dodge the blade as much as he possibly could. However, he felt a hard blow to where his still-injured ribs were as the blade barely cut him in the face, leaving a trail of blood to pour out from the long cut on left side of his cheek.

Ron placed his foot down from the kick as the Lotus Blade returned to his hand. "The Lotus Blade was only a distraction, but it did leave a scratch as I see." He confirmed, confidence evident in his voice, as Zack clutched his ribs with his free arm. From the looks of things, a weakness had been found to exploit. That should make this fight easier! But then again, it'd just give Zack even more reason to fight harder.

"If you're looking to defeat me, you better fucking kill me!" Zack winced in pain as he dropped down to one knee, trying his hardest not to show much pain especially to a bleeding-heart pacifist like him! He could take care of the bleeding from his face later. But right now, he had to take care of him first. Then he could take care of Xemanas once and for all without any more problems getting in his way.

"I'm not hear to kill you, I'm here for answers!" Ron pointed the blade towards him. "Out with it, Zack! Where are Penny, Tara, and Hope?"

"Still going the pacifist route I see…" Zack smirked, deciding that it'd be best to just go along and humor with the boy. He figured that he couldn't have been the guy in red the guys underground talked to him about. Stoppable was so much of a pacifist it made him sick to his stomach. "I've already let those girls Tara and Hope go. They're probably already made it back to Middleton by now… Or Hope at least. Tara does live in Upperton."

"And Penny?"

Zack scoffed, "She's probably their favorite lab rat right now!" He informed coldly, thus infuriating Ron. "But here's what I find interesting: Rather than going after the ones who're really responsible, you decided to go after the messenger and waist time as your precious Penny's going through god knows what."

"What are you saying?" Ron snapped as the Lotus Blade vanished form his hand. Was Zack trying to play mind games or was he trying to just save himself! If this was a trick indeed, he could quickly call back the Lotus Blade before Zack could get a clear shot.

"I'm saying that if you want your girlfriend back, then you're going to go through Xemanas. Right now, he's using her for a base for an even bigger goal."

Ron's eyes narrowed at the name. The same name Bonnie mentioned. The same name he asked Wade to look up. "Xemanas… You know where he is?"

"There was one place, but knowing him he and his group had a change of address." Zack informed, still keeping his guard just incase Stoppable would go for a sneak attack. "Therefore, we don't have any idea how to find him."

"We?" Ron blinked. "You think I'm actually gonna just forget about what you've done to my friends and just work with you?"

He scoffed, "Fine, but let me ask you this: Do you think Xemanas is just going to let you walk into his hideout, destroy his work, and take Penny from him? I didn't think so. If you want any prayer of saving-"

"Kyaah!"

Zack saw the source of the battle cry as he was knocked back on the ground before rolling back up to his feet, glaring. "Great…"

Ron's eyes went wide at what he saw. As much as he understood her motives (Actually he felt it was justified), to say that she had bad timing would be restating the obvious! "Kim?"

"Thanks for distracting him for me Ron!" She replied as her eyes narrowed at the mercenary! "You're not getting away this time!"

Zack's eyes narrowed as he jumped back to his bike. "Global Justice… You know, I was looking for a truce! But now that Global Justice just had to get involved, that offer's off the table as far as I'm concerned." He hissed. Dealing with Stoppable was one thing, dealing with Possible and potentially the rest of Global Justice was something else.

"What?" The redhead replied as Ron shook his head disapprovingly.

"Oh come on! Zack, no!" Ron groaned in disdain, feeling his one chance of finding and saving Penny slipping away.

"Sorry kid, no deal! If you want to blame anyone, blame Possible! As much as I'm willing to erase what I've done, I refuse to have anything to do with Global Justice. I'm not going to risk my own security with a so-called group of justice for the sake of a girl!" As he started the engine, Kim ran up towards him.

"STOP RIGHT THERE!" She yelled. She wasn't going to let him get away, not after what he did to her and how he took her out for months. As she leaped towards him, the bike speeded off, leaving the two young adults confused with anger: One angrier than the other, while the other's anger was towards the other two who were involved. "Damn it…"

"Great…" Ron narrowed his eyes, turning around as he headed back inside. He was back where he started unless Wade came through.

"Wait!" Kim grabbed Ron by the shoulder. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you going to thank me?"

"Thank you?" Ron hissed, finding it really hard to hold in his anger. "Thank you? Everything was going fine until you showed up! And he was just about talk too, until you chased him away!"

"Will you stop acting like an idiot and listen to me?" Kim snapped back. Zack was the bad guy, Zack was the one who caused this whole thing in the first place and Ron was taking it out his anger on her?

"No! I don't have to listen to anything you have to say! I'm not your fucking little sidekick you can boss around anymore! Those days are over!"

"Thank god for that!" Kim snapped outraged from the lack of respect Ron was showing her. However when she saw Ron tense up like that, she had realized what she had just said. She knew that it was possibly one of the worst thing she could've said as Ron walked away. "Ron, please come back! Wait, I didn't-"

He didn't bother to turn around, "Kim, just save it! Just save it…" He coldly said. When he basically heard her say that she was happy he wasn't her sidekick anymore, he felt that the truth was finally coming out.

"Look, it's just that I've been through so much! I mean I was this close to losing my legs from that bastard's attack! Eric's disappeared!" Kim looked down. "I just don't know what to do anymore! I need you Ron…"

'Typical…' Ron thought. It was the same old shit every time. Kim goes off with some hottie or stud and leaves him behind, then comes back to him for comfort when things aren't as much as a bed of roses as she thought they were. The only difference was that he was actually around for her to do that! Now that he was back, Kim was trying to milk this for all it was worth. "Kim, I'm sorry! I have my own problems to deal with right now and the last thing I need right now is to have another one." He simply said.

"Then let me help you! We'll be a team again, just like in the old days!"

"Let me guess: Team Possible comes back with you being the star and me being the joke of the media again?" Ron shook his head. "No deal…"

"Damn it Ron, what's your damage?" Kim couldn't take it anymore. She was trying to rebuild their friendship and he was more than just trying to keep it from happening! Did he have some sort of superiority over her or something? That'd be the day…

"My damage is that this whole thing is just a way to deal with your own problems. The only thing I do agree with you is that it will be like the old days: Me being the biggest loser who's even lucky to be within a five-mile radius of her and you being the one who everyone loves and adores. I could care less about the spotlight but I don't want to be made to be a fool of either.

"Well it's the truth isn't it?" Kim asked, not realizing that she had just basically called Ron a loser. "No matter what you do, you can never change who you are! You think that by going off and getting yourself hurt you're proving to be worth something, but all you're doing is proving that you're immature as ever and that the only person you care about is yourself!" When she finally realized what she said, it was too late for Kim to take those words back as Ron gave her one of the deadliest glares she had ever seen since the 14 years she had known him.

"Kim I want you to listen and listen clearly. I'm not working with you, I'm not going to be your friend and I'm not going to do _anything_ with you!" He hissed in a cold voice. "And I'm going after Zack. I don't care what you do, I don't care what you say, and as far as I'm concerned I won't care if I _never_ see you again!" Ron walked away, leaving his former friend stunned. The first time he felt angry with her enough to break his friendship, he felt as if something inside of him was lost. Now, he had no such feeling. He could care less about Kim, as far as he concerned there was bigger fish to fry. He needed to find Zack. Maybe there was something that could be gained from joining up with him. Something that had a lot to do with saving Penny!

* * *

Tara and Hope are now free, and Ron has a new lead in finding Penny… Or rather would have had a lead had Kim not showed up. Also, apparently Penny has, more or less, reached the final stage of her transformation. The question is, what will happen now? Read and review y'all! 


	23. Ready to Go?

**Chapter 23:** Ready to Go?

"YOU DID WHAT?" Ron screamed into the receiver as he stormed back towards the food court, ignoring the stares he was getting from the people nearby who thought that the blonde had lost his mind.

_"Listen, I'm sorry…"_ Wade's voice said in a semi-timid reply.

"The purpose of deactivating my tracking chip was that Kim couldn't just find me and letting me handle things on my own, which I was until she showed up!" Ron stated.

_"But Kim would've killed me if I didn't! You should've seen her face when she found out that I deactivated the tracking chip! And I do not want to see it again, I don't even care if I'm thrown out of my house and forced to live outside for a month, anything is better than seeing that look on Kim's face again!"_

"Great…" Ron growled as he disapprovingly shook his head. "Wade, I'm going to give you two choices: You can either deactivate the tracking chip, for good! Or I'll either find someone to remove the tracking chip or, so God help me, I'll remove it myself!" He then heard the sound of soda spitting from the mouth out of shock of what he just said.

_"Wait, Ron! Aren't you taking this a bit extreme?" _

"Kim has me under a little tracking device that she could abuse whenever she wants or sees fit! That's extreme enough already, not to mention a blatant invasion of privacy!" Ron snapped. It was already bad enough Kim had Wade placed a microchip on him, but now he activated it yet again so Kim could find him whenever she wanted, after making it clear that he did not want _anything_ to do with her! 'She probably plans on using it to annoy me until I decide to become her sidekick again… At this rate I'll have to get a restraining order…'

_"Okay Ron, I'll disable the tracking devices, but if I get-." _

"Don't worry! If she does anything tell her I threatened you to!" Ron simply said. "Anyway, found anything on Xemanas?"

_"I'm still looking…"_ Sounds of typing could be heard. _"But I did manage to find something. Do the words 'Project Neko' sound familiar to you?" _

"Does it involve DNA alteration?"

_"Yes."_

"Tara's mom told me about something that. Penny was kidnapped by her father… her biological father and undergo some experiments just after she was born." Ron explained.

_"Turns out that Ezekiel Riche and Alistair Xemanas were friends and partners. They both graduated from Princeton and even scored jobs at the Upperton Research Center."_

"Well they must've at least had one thing in common: Ruining people's lives…" The blonde coldly said. "Now I need you to find Zack again." He soon heard the sound of spit take from the other end.

_"WHAT? HAVE YOU LOST IT?"_

"Look Wade, he's knows a lot about Xemanas and he's the only guy who has any way to get to him! Besides, we don't exactly have many alternatives." Ron reminded.

_"Well, if you could just try to make amends with her, you could probably get Global Justice's-"_

"Wade, I _know_ you did not just suggest doing what I think you did." Ron said, annoyed. No way he was ever working with _her_ again. Not after what she just said…

_"I don't care how you feel about Kim! I'll feel better knowing that you're with her instead of someone as dangerous as Zack."_ Wade replied.

Ron narrowed is eyes. "Wait a minute, are you saying that I can't handle it myself?" First Kim, now Wade? He was getting sick of this! He's already proven himself for months that he could take care of himself and they still treated him like he was the same sidekick as before!

_"Ron, I'm not saying that. But this guy almost killed you, remember?"_

"Newsflash: The last time we fought, I had Zack on the ropes to the point where he was going to spill the goods to me, and I would've been on my way to save Penny had it not been for _her_!" Ron scoffed, "Why is that everyone treats me as if I can't take care of myself?"

_"Because they don't know that!"_ Wade explained. _"They haven't seen you for two months and couldn't have known that you've changed so, to be fair, they just went with what they knew." _

"Figures…" Ron scoffed. "Anyway, just keep searching Wade…"

_"Okay, but be careful."_ He said before Ron broke the connection…

Ron sighed as he put the phone back. Why was it that he was always getting himself into these situations? Or did he secretly want to get himself in these situations? He might as well face it: No matter where he went and what he did he somehow would find himself in those types of situations. The only thing there was to do was to drop Felix off back home and find Zack, wherever the hell he was.

"Hey, Ron-man!"

Ron looked behind to see Felix rolling by carrying a hotdog in each hand. "Looks like you're doing okay!" He said with a hint of relief in his voice.

"It was okay." Ron explained. "I had him right where I wanted him and he was going to tell me what I wanted to know. About Penny, about Xemanas! Everything would've went fine until _she_ showed up!"

"Oh boy…" Felix sighed, knowing exactly whom Ron was talking about. "I take it that it didn't went well!"

"Let's just said that after winter brake, I'll be glad that we live on opposite sides of the country. And what makes it worse is that now she's basically abusing her tracking chip!" Ron threw his hands up. "I'm done."

"Anyhoo, here you go!" Felix gave Ron a hotdog. "Hopefully it'll cheer you up a bit!"

"Thanks…" Ron held the hotdog. It contained a mixture of cheese and ketchup on top of the bits bacon covering the hotdog. "Looks yummy! Would be nice to get a slushy though."

"Yeah, the white cherry really hits the spot!" Felix says in remembrance of the last time he had the refreshing beverage.

Ron took a bite out of the hotdog as he began to chew, the cheesy, yet meaty taste meeting his taste buds causing a smile to form on his face. "Now that's what I call a good hotdog."

It was Felix's turn to take a bite. Needless to say, the same feeling, or taste rather, had the same effect. "You're right, Ron! These are good!"

"What'd I tell ya?" Ron proclaimed proudly. "Y'wanna get another one?"

"I think that'll be enough for one day. Don't wanna over do it." Felix explained as Ron agreed with a nod.

"So what now? Should we meet up with Zita, Brick, and Monique or should we hang for a bit more?" Ron asked.

"Nothing much to do here, so I guess we could head the theatre to see that new Superman movie." Felix then explained to Ron, "They're probably going to be asking a lot of questions, so-"

"I know…" Ron nodded in acknowledgement. He knew that they were going to ask him about Kim, the scar, just to name a few. Honestly, he wanted to go find Zack, but he also had to make some time with his friends other than neglect them. For one, he wanted to see how they were doing since they left. And besides, he knew how it was like to be abandoned by a friend who had a crush that was deemed more important than loyal friends, and for him to do what Kim had often did to him would make him seem more than hypocritical. "Well, at least it'll be nice to see the whole crew again." He then said softly, "And how far Brick's foot is in the grave…"

"Actually, he's been on his best behavior, aside from him getting too excited when Hope and Tara beat the hell out of Bonnie." Felix explained. "Surprisingly there wasn't that much panty shots since they were all either wearing a skirt or dress."

"Were you peeking?" Ron asked, a bit shocked at what Felix just mentioned. Did Zita know about this?

"No, I was just making an observation. And Bonnie was, more or less, dressing like a hoochie! Anyway…"

Ron was wondering if he should just tell Felix that he'd take a raincheck and look for Zack, but then again he did wanted to see how the old crew was doing as he missed them! However, he soon wouldn't be thinking for long, as at that moment, he instantly bumped into another person! "Wha-"

The blonde was knocked back, but the cyber robotic tentacle kept him from hitting the marble floor. "Thanks Felix."

"No prob!" He replied as he saw the person Ron had bumped into. Apparently that person appeared to be a young, petite asian girl with chestnut hair that reached only down to her shoulders. She was dressed in a grey jean skirt and a white T-shirt. "Hey are you okay?" Felix offered one of his tentacles.

"No… Er… I'm okay!" She replied as she then noticed Ron. Her eyes went wide as she gasped. "Oh my god, it's you!"

Ron blinked. "Wha?"

…

"Look, I've already fulfilled my part of the bargain." Zack said to the speaker of the cell phone as he sat outside of the Laundromat. From his tone of voice, he wasn't pissed, but rather annoyed. "The main thing was that they were together. I could care less about what happens to them." He simply said as he eyes narrowed some more. "Look, you're lucky I'm even listening to you, after what your boss did to me, so it's best that you don't try screwing me over with more pointless shit!" After hearing the response from the other hand, he scoffed. "Fine, I'll take care of him, too… I'll warn you right now. If you screw me, it'll be the last thing you ever do in your existence." Within a single click, Zack placed the cell away as he heard the familiar buzzing noise, indicating that the clothes that he had placed in the dryer were ready. As he took out his blue laundry bag, he took this opportunity to begin packing it up with his now hot, dry clothing. Looks like he, whether he liked to or not, would have to go and find Stoppable and bring him along. That was what he was going to do until Possible showed up, and he was in no mood to deal with Global Justice right now. And on top of that, he had a huge bounty on his head due to some guy in red with some weapons that could incinerate a person's flesh upon impact, or so the rumors say.

The question was, who was the guy in red. Simple logic stated that it was someone who he had pissed off, and unfortunately for him, or his sanity that is, the list of who he pissed off was quite long. Whether due to past jobs or to serious rivalries! There were also a few skeletons he had in the closet that he would rather kept hidden and closed, preferably until his death. Maybe the guy was someone who was hired by Drakken, who wanted revenge for what he almost did to him. But Drakken was too much of an idiot savant to hire anyone, let alone afford their services. But then again, he could've sent Shego after him. She probably wanted some revenge after he nearly killed her with one blow. Maybe it was Global Justice promising someone a clean record if that person took him out!

Zack scoffed at the thought. That wouldn't be surprising. He knew a long time ago that cops, the people who were supposed to keep the peace, are one of the most corrupted people in the world today. All it took was a bribe and what supposed to be your best friend and your best chance at peace became your worst nightmare and took all chance for peace away. And as far as Global Justice goes, they were nothing but glorified cops as far as he was concerned. He wouldn't be surprised if they had a few incidents that they would rather have been kept under wraps. And here people thought that he was a hypocrite…

After his clothes were packed, Zack grabbed the bag as he proceeded to leave the Laundromat. Now he'll have to find Stoppable, and if Possible showed up this time. At least, it wouldn't be too bad unlike last time…

…

"Itsyouitsyouitsyou!" The girl squealed as she placed an extremely tight hug onto Ron, who was too shocked to reply. Unfortunately from the blonde, Felix wasn't making thing easier for him.

"Err...Felix, a little help here!" Ron tried to squeak out, but due to the amount of air that left his body form the hug, he was having a hard time to even breathe.

"Sorry Ron-man, you're on your own on this one!" Felix replied with a smirk. Was this a secret admire of his or something? If so, has he been this lucky since graduation? He remembered that he couldn't get a date to save his life! 'Things must really do change…'

It took all that was left in him for Ron to find the strength to release himself from the, apparently, hyper young girl. "Time out, TIME OUT!" He said as he desperately went to regain his breath. "First off, who are you? Second, how do I have something to do with you? I've never seen you, I never heard of you, and I never met you!"

"Oh come on! You mean to tell me that you don't remember?" She replied in a slightly hurt tone.

"That…wouldn't be surprising!" Felix added, knowing how oblivious and forgetful Ron could be.

"Look, I remember just about every girl that I met so if I met you then I'd at least remember you to some extent." Ron explained.

"Well I'm not just about every girl!" She placed her hands on her hips before her eyes went wide. "D'oh…" She dropped down to her knees as she softly repeatedly punched herself in the head. "Idiotidiotdiot!"

"Okay…?" Ron glanced towards Felix, who just shrugged.

"Oh that's right, you couldn't have seen me when you saved me a while back!" She explained as Ron and Felix still showed that they had no idea what this girl was talking about. "Don you remember? It was those two guys who were trying to…" She shook her head. "Ohh, it's so frightening just thinking about it!"

"Thinking about what?" Ron replied. He had no idea what this girl was talking about let alone when he had first met her! She was already freaking him out! If anything, she was describing what had happened while he had just moved to LA! He did hear a girl scream and he did have to fight two guys, Max and Gary were it? But that was a long way away from Upperton. Ron was going to take a wild guess, "You wouldn't have been in Los Angeles two months ago, would you?"

She nodded quickly. A bit too quickly for either boy's tastes! "And you saved me! You remember now?"

"Yeah…" He simply said, still a bit unsure about the girl in front of her so, do you have a name?

"Of course!" She smiled. "My name's Usagi! Usagi Hinamoto! So what's your name, my hero?"

"Looks like you have a fan." Felix informed in a teasing tone.

"Shuuh!" Ron glared slightly. "Anyway, the name's Ron." He then pointed towards the wheelchair-bound boy. "That's Felix."

"Nice to meet you both!" Usagi chirped. "So, what'cha doin'?"

"We're actually meeting up with a few friends!" Ron explained.

"Gonna see that Superman movie that just came out!" Felix added.

"Coolies!" She chirped. "Why don't we all go see it together? After all, the more the merrier, right?"

"Right…" Ron and Felix looked towards each other before the blonde sighed.

"I'm gotta go to the restroom…" Ron said as he walked away from the two. In truth, he just needed some time alone to register all of this. Him saving Usagi from Max and Gary, Xemanas holding Penny captive, just to name a few things that were happening! He might as well just face it, he was going to continue to find himself into these situations and it wasn't going to stop anytime soon. It's just like in the Godfather. Just when he thought he was out, he was pulled back in. Maybe by dunking his head into hot water he could calm down and try to make sense of everything! However, as Ron walked on, a pair of hands soon grabbed him and pulled him into a dark area.

"Don't… Move…" A familiar voice hissed as Ron felt the barrel of a large pistol on his neck.

"Hi Zack…" Ron chuckled a bit in an attempt to hide his own concern and fears right now. "Just was about to look for you!"

"Oh do be quiet…" Zack let him go as he glared at him.

"Y'know, you could've just looked for me like a normal person would." Ron rubbed the area of his neck where the barrel previously rested.

"And have your girlfriend coming in like last time?" He scoffed, "Nice try, fool!"

"One, she's definitely not my friend, much less my girlfriend. You've already delivered her on a silver platter to Xemanas!"

"I don't care about you relationship issues. The bigger issue is how we're going to find where that bastard's hiding." Zack reminded.

"Well I'm already having a friend look into that." Ron explained. "So far, he managed to find out that Xemanas and Riche were friends! Probably best friends."

"Like that's going to help us…" Zack rolled his eyes. "Anything else?"

"Well, aside from the small information about the schools they went to and the like, there's nothing worth no-"

"There you are!"

Both men blinked as they turn around to see a familiar (In Ron's case) Asian girl smiling. Ron let out a soft sight as Zack raised an eyebrow, trying to decide if he should shoot her now then ask questions later.

Usagi rushed over to Ron! "I've been worried sick about you, y'know!"

Ron raised an eyebrow. "It hasn't been five minutes yet!" Was this girl crazy or something? Would he have to worry about possibly having a stalker? More importantly, how would Penny take this?

"You seem popular…" Zack replied as Ron glared at him before turning towards his new friend. "Look Usagi, Zack and I have some important things to take care off." He looks around. "Where's Felix?"

"He said that he was going to the arcade and wait!" Usagi explained. "He said, 'Take your time Ron-man, I'm just going play a few rounds of Tekken and Soul Calibur.'"

Ron sighed in remembrance. He had brought Felix to the mall to hang out and then said that he was going to go with him to see the old gang again. Now with this coming up he didn't want to just flake on him! "Crap, I forgot! Felix doesn't have any way home. I was the one who…"

Zack held up his hand to signal for him to say no more. "I'll give you 30 minutes to meet me in the forest behind Upperton University!"

"I'm coming too, right?" Usagi asked as Zack raised an eyebrow.

"…You're kidding me, right?" And here he thought by letting Tara and Hope go, he would've dropped the dead weight that was holding him down. From what he's seen so far, this girl was much worse.

"Look Usagi, I know that you're a bit concerned, but I don't think that it's a good idea that you come along!" Ron stated. The last thing he wanted was another girl he knew to get involved in this, much less get hurt.

"But come on! I can make myself useful!" Usagi declared, trying her hardest to convince Ron and Zack to take her along.

"As useful as root canal…" Zack muttered under his breath.

"I know where Xemanas is!" She said in a teasing tone, which caused both males' eyes to widen.

"WHAT?" Zack hastily grabbed the girl by her arm as he then hissed, "Where is he?"

"…You're hurting me!" She replied, fear in her voice, as she pictured a bruise forming.

"Me hurting you is the least of your worries if you don't tell me where that bastard is!"

"Then I'll just scream, causing security to come in and then you'll be in big trouble, Mister!" She explained as she heard a growl come from her captor. "That's right! You'd have to run away or else you'd be taken to jail!"

"Zack, maybe it would be a good idea if she come along with us!" Ron said openly, trying to bring peace into the situation.

"WHAT!" Zack released his grip on the Asian girl as he forcibly shoved Ron into the wall. "LET ME TELL YOU SOMETHING, STOPPABLE! THIS ISN'T SOME STUPID DISNEY ADVENTURE CLUB WHERE WE ALL GATHER AROUND AND SUCK ON FUCKING MICKEY MOUSE'S FUCKING PUSSY!"

Ron shoved him off. "I know that! But all I'm saying is that if she has any idea where Xemanas is, it wouldn't hurt to take her along would it?" As he saw Zack looking down, mumbling, he smiled. "C'mon, you know it wouldn't be that bad!"

Zack roared in frustration. "Fine, do whatever the hell you want! Just meet me there, and I warn you now. If you're setting me up for Global Justice, Team Possible, or whatever friends you have that want my head, I'll kill them and then I'll kill you!"

Ron watched Zack leave as Usagi walked up to him, worry in her eyes. "He scares me…" She said in a terrified tone.

"Zack's having a bad day…" Ron tried to explain to calm the frightened girl, who just gave him a skeptical look. "Okay, he is scary. But probably isn't that bad once you forget that you're enemies and just talk." He sighed, "Anyway, let's go talk to Felix."

Usagi nodded as the two left. They were to tell Felix the situation then they'd meet up with Zack before going to find Xemanas.

**Upperton University (30 Minutes Later)**

"This is stupid…" Zack muttered to himself as he walked towards his cloaked Hover Jet. He began to wonder why was he putting up with this! More importantly, why did he even care in the first place? This had nothing to do with him. It wasn't someone he cared about who was captured, and he sure as hell could care less about what Xemanas or his group did! As far as he was concerned, it wasn't his problem.

But then why did he have a sense of guilt inside of him. True, he kidnapped a girl just so she could become a test subject, but he was just doing his job. He was hired to find and deliver Riche's daughter to Xemanas. The agreement was for him to do that and he'd be paid. He fulfilled his end of the bargain, and Xemanas did paid him. He paid him with an army of guards shooting him to his 'supposed' death. Maybe it was revenge that droved him to do this. Maybe that's the reason why he decided to help Stoppable save Penny, as much as he could care less for either of them. Kind of reversing what he did, as both payback and a "fuck you" to the old man. But Zack wasn't sure that it was enough. After all, Xemanas tried to take his life, so in return it was only fair for him to do the same. But why did he decide to join up with the blonde anyway? He could've just saved her himself and brought her back to him. Or maybe there was a different reason? He had to admit that from the way he lived, it could get a bit lonely at times…

Zack's thoughts were interrupted as he stopped in his steps. He could've sworn that he had just heard something. Zack let out of scoff as he shook his head before pulling out his gun from the inside of his coat. He didn't have time for this crap. "Who's there!" He shouted as he looked around. Was it Possible again, and possibly Global Justice as well this time? Or was it someone else? "Show yourself! Or I will shoot the entire area!" Within a single clock, he looked around before smacking his hand on his forehead. "The hell am I doing?" Within a press of the small button resting on top of the frames. Zack proceeded to scan the area for any sign of another person. However, when he noticed two particular spots behind a large tree he once again placed his hand onto his forehead. "Christ, they better not be who I think they are…" He placed the pistol back into his coat, trading it for his beam saber as he glared at that particular spot. "Show yourself, or I swear to god I will chop up the entire forest as well as your bodies when I find them! I'll give you to a count of five!" He declared as his counting began. "ONE…" He yelled as the red beam fully extracted. "TWO…" The mercenary shook his head. He was wasting time and he didn't need to deal with this crap. "FUCK IT…FIVE!"

"WAIT!" A voice from the trees shouted as the two who were hiding walk out, hands up in the air. "Just…put down… the weapon, okay?"

As the beam saber retracted, Zack let out a groan. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Did you really think that you could forget about it? Did you think that we'd just go back to our own world forgetting about everything that's happened? Did you really think that you could get rid of us that easily?" Hope glared at him, as she and Tara, with a glare of her own just not as cold, had since changed out of their "costumes" an into a more-suitable attire.

"What do you want?" Zack asked, annoyed at this situation.

"I want to see my sister!" Tara explained. "I just found out that Penny was my sister and I'm not just going to lose her! Not after all of this! So we're going with you!"

"Go away…" Zack waved them off as he headed inside of his aircraft. He was already going to have problems with Usagi or whatever the hell her name was without them coming back. "I have more serious things to do than to deal with you."

"THIS IS SERIOUS!" Tara screamed as Zack stopped in his tracks for a moment. The blonde then proceeded to continue as she looked down to her feet. "I just found out that I had another sister, and I'm not going to lose her. Even when we first met as sisters, and she wasn't exactly very fond of me, I still felt a bit of a bond between her. We're family, and I refuse to just sit by there while she's suffering! So Zack, please… I beg of you, look into you heart! I know that I may appear to be more of a liability than useful, but I swear to you, as long as air flows though my lungs, as long as blood - the same blood that my sister, Penny, has - goes through my veins, I won't give up or give in until I see my sister again. I don't care what I'll have to do or what I'll have sacrifice. …I just want to see my sister again." As she finished, a small tear slipped out from the duct in her eye as it slid down her face.

"Wow…" Hope's eyes were wide in response to Tara's speech. "I knew that you were passionate about things, but that was deep. Very deep!"

"Did it work?" Tara asked, still looking downward.

"Nope, he's leaving." She commented as Zack proceeded to walk up the steps.

"HEY YOU HEARTLESS PIECE OF SHIT!" Tara snapped at Zack, who stopped. Her voice was filled with rage and hatred. Much different from the softer, more gentle tone moments ago. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? YOU MUST BE SOME KIND OF A SICK BASTARD WHO'D BRINGS A FAMILY TOGETHER, THEN BREAKS THEM APART!"

"Whoa! Damn Tara!" This was the first time Hope's seen Tara like this. Not even when Bonnie did her worse to her did Tara show this much anger, this much resentment in her life.

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT YOU THINK, YOU'RE NOT GETTING RID OF US WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT! YOU BROUGHT US TOGETHER THEN YOU SPLIT US APART! AND NOW YOU'RE GOING TO BRING US BACK TOGETHER AGAIN, AND IF YOU DON'T I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR LIFE A LIVING HELL, YOU HEARTLESS SON OF A BITCH!"

"…" Zack watched as Tara collapsed to the ground. If he didn't know any better, he could've sworn Tara was now crying. Hope just glared at the ebony mercenary, as if to ask, "Are you happy now, you douche?" He cleared his throat. "Listen, I'm only going to tell you once, so lis-SHIT!" He jumped out of the way as a bright red blast fired towards his direction. Tara and Hope looked as a figure covered in a red metallic armor hovered over them as the thrusters on his back kept him in the sky. From the smoke that was coming from his gauntlets, it wasn't hard to figure out where that blast came from…

"I found you…" He said in a cold voice as he aimed for his next blast… "NOW DIE!"

* * *

The Chthonian Soldier has arrived, and now Zack would have to do battle while Tara and Hope are in the middle. Will he survive or will the Chthonian Soldier, for whatever grudge he has, will gain his revenge? Or will Tara and Hope prove to be a liability? Find out in the next installment. 


	24. Chthonian Soldier Strikes

**Chapter 24:** Chthonian Soldier Strikes

From the ground, Zack looked upward as he saw the one who's been looking for him. At first, he'd thought that man was Stoppable, but now he saw the truth! And from what he saw one thing was definitely for certain. Whoever it was under that armor, he had to be either stupid, desperate, or both to actually use the Chthonian Project!

"I found you Zack Thomas…" The Chthonian Soldier said coldly as the gauntlet on his right arm began to glow. "And now you will pay for all that you've done!"

"By using the Chthonian Project as a means to fight me? Please!" He scoffed, "Without those weapons you probably couldn't even last one minute against me, knowing you!"

This was enough to enrage the armored man as with a scream filled with rage, he thrust downward, diving towards Zack as he went for the kill. Zack managed to move out of the way but not without a few cuts across his abdomen. Blood might have been visible, much to the shock and horror of the two bystanders, but it wasn't as serious compared to his injuries in the past. Obviously the guy who he was dealing with was a novice with a sword, or beam saber rather. Speaking of which, when he saw that red beam, that red familiar beam, as smirk came to his face. He knew exactly who was under the helmet now… "You couldn't beat me before, now you resorted into using this! I knew that you were an idiot, but I didn't think you'd be desperate enough to use something as dangerous for something as petty as this!"

"SHUT UP!" He snapped as he fired a blast, which caused the ebony mercenary to jump out of the way. "YOU'VE ALMOST TOOK AWAY MY LOVE, AND I WON'T REST UNTIL YOU FALL!"

"Please, the only thing that's going to fall is you!" Zack declared as he held up his beam saber before looking to the girls. "Get out of here!"

Tara narrowed her eyes, "I told you, we're not leaving!"

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE NOW!" He snapped as the blast from the Chthonian Soldier was fired once again. That time, Zack barely missed as he barrel rolled onto the ground. There was one good thing about this! At least Tara and Hop showed enough common sense to get the hell out of there!

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" He snapped as he aimed towards the two girls! He knew that they weren't the real enemy, like Thomas was, but he refused to have any witnesses present! The last thing he needed was for them to tell the police of killing Thomas, despite how much he deserved it after all he's done! So if they had to be destroyed so be it!"

"Huh?" Tara looked around to see crimson blast beginning its path towards them. "LOOK OUT!"

"WHOA!" Hope saw the blast as they tried their best to evade it. Thank god for their athletic ability, otherwise, they would've been hit for sure.

Zack saw the actions of the guy as his eyes narrowed. He was pissed, not at Tara and Hope, the at least were trying to leave. But now at him because he basically tried to attack them, when they didn't even had a damn thing to do with this! "Fucking idiot…" He had deliberately tried to take out two innocent victims, and he had the gall to criticize him for that? If that idiot had his way, nobody would be leaving alive! Zack could see the writing of the wall: It was either he or they and he wasn't in any mood of dying right now. "Ironic… You're now trying to kill the girls. The same girls that not too long ago you failed to save! How pitiful…"

"Don't try to make me the bad guy in this!" He snapped. "You're the one who started this! You're the one who kidnapped them in the first place! You're the one who attacked my friends! You're the one who almost took Kim from me!"

"Cry me a fucking river, you fucking hypocrite!" Zack reminded, "How about those people you killed just to get to me? I've heard all about you going around killing people just to find me and last time I checked, they didn't do anything deserving of it!"

"They were mercenaries, assassins, and trained killers! Those reasons are justified enough, in my opinion, for me to kill them like the scum they were!" His eyes narrowed. "As I will to you, and anyone else who'll get in my way…"

From the trees, Tara meekly looked behind. "Gosh… Eric's lost it"

"That guy's fucking psycho!" Hope added, having just got back on her feet. He could understand why he wanted revenge on Zack for what he almost did to Kim! She wanted to kill him herself at times after what he did to Kim, Ron, and Penny. But after he tried to incinerate them both for no reason than for being there, as far as she was concerned, Zack was the lesser of the two evils.

"Prepare yourself, as with this Chthonian Project in my possession, there's no way you can beat me ever again!" He declared as he flew towards him, already in the motion of swinging his beam saber. That…that monster was going to pay. For Kim, for everyone he had hurt, he would pay with his life! He would see to that if it was the last thing he ever did! And he didn't care who he'd have to do or hurt! As far as he was concerned, nothing else mattered! "DIE!"

"HOW OBVIOUS CAN YOU GET?" Zack screamed as he swung his own saber at Eric! Tara and Hope watched on as they saw the two men clash! After the dust was settled, they saw Zack drop down to one knee, but they also saw Eric on the ground.

"…Is it over?" Tara asked.

"There's only one way to find out…" Hope replied as they walked over. Learning from the last time, they decided to move more slowly and carefully. Just incase of another attack. As they made it to the injured hired gun, Hope asked, "Are you okay?"

"Idiots…" He muttered as he slowly rose to his feet. "Why are you still here?"

"We're worried, okay?" The platinum blonde responded. "It looked like he really got you!"

"Are you sure that it's safe for you to be out here, knowing that idiot could possibly be a threat!"

"From the way Eric looks, he's so out of it!" Hope waved off. "And in case you're wondering, we're okay!"

"I wasn't!" He replied bluntly, causing Tara to sigh and Hope to groan out of frustration. "I already knew you'd be okay! If you haven't gotten yourself killed already, you must be at least competent!"

"Is that supposed to be a backhanded complement?" The Filipino girl asked with a glare.

"If you want it to be that way!" Zack brushed off the dirt from his coat.

Tara sighed in relief. "Well at least it's all over now…"

Zack scoffed, "Your celebration's premature isn't it?"

"What?"

"When someone has something as powerful as the Chthonian Project under their possession. That person's never to be underestimated…" Zack saw the unconscious form of the idiot. "Then again, a mindless, undisciplined, desperate simpleton like Mayers is evidence enough that a device is only as powerful and dominant as the user." He walked over the downed form of Eric as he saw the deactivated weapon. "I believe this belongs to me!" He knelt down and took the beam saber as he walked away. Unfortunately, a small glow began to emit from Eric's wrist as eyes slowly began to open.

"I'm only going to tell you once again: Go home! This isn't anything you girls should be a part off!" Zack stated, hoping that they would get the message this time after nearly getting killed.

"Hello? We've been kidnapped, thanks to you! We were stuck on that hover jet for two months! We were almost tortured by WEE! I twisted my ankle! And we almost got our skins cleanly burned off!" Hope reminded, arms crossed. "Like it or not, you got us into this and we're staying to see how it unfolds in the long run!"

"No deal…" Zack simply said. "You're not going! I'm not going to risk your lives even more! And there's nothing you can do about it!"

Tara crossed her arms, "Okay then, if that's the way you want to be. Then you leave us with no choice…" She declared as she saw from Hope's face that she knew exactly what she meant.

"No choice to do what…" Zack asked as he just looked at the two girls' actions. He expected them to do something along the lines of grabbing onto him like small children who didn't want their parents to leave them or something like that! He expected them to do something that was at least physical. What he saw, however, was not the case…

Tara saw him just looking at them as she and Hope tried to work it as well as she could, even going as far as moving her lower lip! She thought that she'd have to, somehow, work the tears into this. Then it should've made it work!

Hope was wondering if this was worth it at all. Surely he would've cracked by now and given in. Anyone would, man _or_ woman! But what was wrong? Why wasn't this working? Why the hell wasn't the Puppy Dog Pout working, as it worked on other guys before?

"…" Zack just looked at them. "Will you stop that? Or is there something wrong with your face?"

Tara's face changed from a pout to shock. "You mean you didn't feel sad or at least sorry for us that you couldn't just refuse?"

"Actually I was just amazed at how completely ridiculous you both look!" Zack said bluntly with a scoff, "And here I thought you couldn't do anything more annoying and absurd." He noticed Hope's glare. "My apologies. You must've confused me for someone who actually falls for such nonsense."

"That's okay!" Hope waved off. "We forgot that it only works on people who _aren't_ heartless!"

"If having a heart means falling for something so stupid, then I'm glad I don't have-LOOK OUT!" Zack dived towards them to drag them down to the ground, just narrowly avoiding the blast as, much to the girls' shock and Zack's somewhat surprise, Eric levitated upward. One thing was certain: The Chthonian Project had plenty to do with it…

"Did you think it was over?" Eric asked in a low tone. But this time, it wasn't as if it was out of any of his emotions, but out of pure rage. Pure unadulterated rage… "Did you think that I would just go out, just like before?" The slashes and cuts made from the beam saber were gradually covering up with the armor itself. It was as if he was healing himself. "With the Chthonian Project in my possession, your pathetic weapons won't stop me! Within a single lift of a finger, I can destroy this entire city, taking everyone out with me!"

"I said it before and I'll say it again…" Hope stated, a strong hint of fear in his voice. "That guy is fucking psycho!"

Zack narrowed his eyes, "Looks like I'm really am gonna have to kill him!"

…

Meanwhile on the highway, the red corvette drove on the highway at a reasonably fast speed as Ron was pondering over what was he getting himself into. He knew that he didn't want to have anything to do with her, but he felt a bit guilty asking Kim's Webmaster for help when he didn't want to have anything to do with her in the first place. In a way, it was a bit contradicting. Then again, Wade did mention that he's been bored ever since Kim joined Global Justice with Eric and the site has been on hiatus anyway so it shouldn't be an issue. He had to suspect that Wade was secretly trying to bring the original Team Possible back together. He scoffed at the thought, Ron cared about Wade and felt for him but the odds of that happening were the same as Kim and Shego getting together and having twin daughters: one with red hair and the other with black. Case in point: There was no way in hell Ron was ever going back to Kim again. Not after what she said about him back in the parking lot. The truth finally came out as far as he was concerned.

"So…" Usagi asked in a cheery voice.

"So…" He replied with a sigh.

"Wanna see something secret?" She asked as she motioned toward her skirt…

"NO!" Ron adamantly responded. He already had to go to the strip club and almost saw Bonnie's… err… Bon-Bons. The last thing he needed was to also see the obviously-hyper girl's forbidden zone if he wanted to honestly had a clear chance for an honest relationship with Penny!

"Come on! It's not that bad!" She pleaded.

"No, I don't want to see it and then have my girlfriend get pissed off at me and basically accuse me of cheating!"

"Why would she get angry with seeing-" Usagi blinked, Ron's words finally registering in her brain as she snapped, crossing her arms and legs. "Ew! Pervert! I didn't mean that!"

"What? You were basically meaning that from the way you were saying it!" Ron responded, trying to explain.

"But it's okay, since it's you!" She chirped, which made Ron shake his head in disagreement. "I mean my tail!"

"YOUR WHAT?" Ron snapped in shock, but calmed down. Either she was just trying to yank his chain, or she had a similar condition as Penny!

"My tail, silly!" Usagi giggled, "I'll show you!"

"Wait until we actually get there!" Ron simply said. The last thing he needed or wanted to do was to get a ticket from Usagi's actions and his own reactions. After he had dropped Felix off at the movie theatre, he proceeded to drive to the Rendezvous point, which was behind Upperton University. Despite him being basically his best chance of saving Penny, he had to wonder if Zack really could be trusted. Who's to say that he wasn't planning on double-crossing him in the near future?

Behind Upperton University 

"Shit!" Zack dodged the blast as he glared, both beam sabers extracted and in his hands. It was hopeless. No matter what he did, whether hitting him with either sabers or even shooting the bastard it still had no effect. He wasn't even flinching! He was considering trying to severe one of his hands to see how invincible he was, but decided against him. As much as he wanted to kill him for what he's done, besides other reasons, he knew that the most important thing was to just stop him.

"No matter what you do, you cannot stop the power I possess!" Eric stated again as he continued firing! He didn't care anymore! He didn't care if he destroyed the entire area or even the freaking city! As far as he was concerned, everyone could die for all he cared if it meant taking Zack out. The answer was so clear. He right fist began to glow as he powered up! He was going to do it! "If I can't destroy you, I'll make sure by destroying this entire area! No…this entire city! Perfect…" He broke out into a manical laugh…

"It figured we'd have to deal with something like this…" Tara squealed in fear, her legs covered in black cargo pants shivered as he knees nearly knocked together.

"This is absurd! If we don't stop him, this place is finished! The whole city too!" Zack closed his eyes. "There's gotta be a weakness!"

"Hello? We tried just about everything!" Hope reminded. "You used your beam saber thingies and you shot him about 20 times and he barely had a scratch on him, and even if he did get cut, he has some freaky rejuvenation thing going for him!"

"Everything has a weakness! Nobody is invincible to everything! _Nobody_…"

"Well apparently his is so hidden that it's as if he doesn't have one!" Hope looked Eric. His mannerisms his attitude, even his voice seemed to be empty. It was as if he wasn't control of the Chthonian Project, _it_ was controlling him!

"Yeah… Too bad he doesn't have some off switch!" Tara mewed, "We could definitely use one right now…"

Zack closed his eyes. It was all going to hell now! At the rate things were going, the best they could do was to warn everyone to leave Colorado to minimize any and all casualties. Their best chance at stopping Eric was to deactivate his armor, but there didn't seem to be any way to do so. Or is there…

He glanced towards the two girls. "Inside the hover jet, there a sphere electronic device!" He explained as the two college girls raised eyebrows. "You heard me, now stop gawking and go look for it!

"But-" Tara tried to asked…

"I SAID GO LOOK FOR IT!" Zack snapped as the two girls scurried inside, unsure about what they're supposed to be looking for, let alone if the device, whatever the hell it was, was truly the deciding factor of this life-or-death situation. Zack narrowed his eyes. "Now it's just you and me…"

"No matter what you may try to do to stop me, it is in futile!" Eric stated, still charging up as from the way his gauntlets were glowing, he was already half done! Zack had to at least delay him from powering up even more at least until Tara and Hope found the one device that may save them all.

Zack placed away both sabers as he went to springboard off the side of the hover jet towards the hovering man. With an instant thrust of his right arm, a pistol instantly slipped into his hand as he opened fire on the gauntlets! He knew that his bullets wouldn't have much of an effect on him, since that damned armor was bulletproof. He would've hoped to at least make him flinch and lose concentration, forcing him to start over! That would've at least give the girls to find the damned device.

As expected, the bullets bounced off as Eric glared at him. Much to his shock, not only did he did not seem to care but, from his shoulders, a pair of cannons came out from his shoulders. Their target was obvious… "SHIT!"

"NICE TRY!" Eric screamed as the two cannons proceeded to open fire at him. It was hook line and sinker, as Zack was headed right for that path…

Zack let out a scream in pain, as he was knocked hard into the aircraft. 'So this is how a bug feels…' He mused as he slipped downward off the plain. 'Those fucking girls better hurry up…' Zack would've gone look for the damned device himself, but he knew that Tara and Hope would've been massacred in a matter of seconds. To be killed by your friend's boyfriend… Ironic… 'Why does that thought sound so familiar…'

…

"What was that?" Usagi asked as she and Ron just exited the car to hear a huge sound of a gun going off. "Think something's up?"

Ron narrowed his eyes. "Sounds like trouble. We better get there, quick!"

"But I'm scared…" Usagi admitted. "What if that Zack guy tries to kill me?"

"He won't!" Ron assured with a smile, "Don't worry Usagi, I got your back!"

She sighed in relief. "I feel so much better being here with you protecting me…"

Ron had to admit that the fact that someone openly admitting that he makes them feel safe is always nice, if not refreshing. It was a lot better than when he was forgotten if not made to be a fool of by the media. He could worry about his own problems later as the two rushed into the forest behind the University. Was it Zack? Or was it, god forbid, Kim. He was in no mood to see her after what happened back at the mall parking lot. But his personal feelings could wait. Keep sharp…" He simply said. "We don't know what could be happening out there."

"I just hope there isn't an-EEP!" Usagi ducked down as a bright red beam barely missed a small strand of her hair.

"The hell?" Ron looked towards the origin of its blast as he could see smoke from the newly made stumps of the trees. It meant either two things: Either Zack had already betrayed them, or it was someone else. But if it was the latter, who could it be. He first figured Drakken, but he'd probably let Shego do the dirty work. Then there was Dementor, but he couldn't see someone like him here. Monkey Fist, unless there was some mystical monkey power whatever the hell it was, wouldn't be near Upperton. As he and Usagi ran towards the newly made path, Ron soon found his answer. He was right about it involving Zack, but this time it wasn't him who had started it. Rather it was the one who was hovering above.

Ron's eyes went wide as he saw the red armor. It was him! The guy Wade warned him about. It was the Chthonian Soldier! He didn't know why he was here, despite having a feeling that it had a lot to do with Zack, but if he wanted any hope of finding Penny, he would have to stop him before he completely obliterated the only one who had any means of finding him.

"Ron? What's going on?" Usagi asked, cowering behind him, as she saw Ron extend his arm to the side.

"Stay back…" Ron simply said as the Lotus Blade instantly appeared in his hand.

"But what if-"

"I'll feel a lot safer if you're out of harm's w-!" Ron dived at the Asian girl as he pulled her out of the way from another blast yet again! "Who am I kidding, nowhere is safe anymore!"

Zack looked towards the recovering duo. "If you're looking to make yourself useful, you better get your ass over here now!" He yelled as he aimed both of his guns, one in each hand. Frustration was shown on his face. "Damn it, where the hell are those girls!"

…

"It shouldn't be far…" Hope was in the cargo area as Tara checked the cockpit. So far, they haven't had any luck looking for the device. "No, not in here!"

"Not there, either." Tara informed as she walked back. "How do you think Zack's doing?"

"Hopefully, he's alright…" Hope sighed. "Anyway, let's check the bedroom…"

Tara nodded as the both walked inside as Hope turned on the lights. As expected it was rather small as the bed itself wasn't any bigger than a twin-sized one. From its appearance of the bed all it has is a sheet and a cover, save for the pillow. Typical of Zack to not be concerned about comfort or appearance.

Hope walked to what appeared to be a large cabinet. As she opened the door, she saw on one side of the cabinet a row of machine guns, the other side a group of disassembled sniper rifles and rocket launchers. Save for the large amounts of ammunition and explosives. Just by looking at them she feared that by even placing one finger on a shell would set it off, causing a chain reaction that would be anything but good.

"Umm…Hope?"

The Filipino girl blinked out of her trance as she turned to Tara. "Huh what?"

"I think I found it!" Tara picked up what appeared to be an electronic sphere-like device. It at least appeared to be how Zack described it would look like. "What do you think it does, anyway?"

"The hell I know!" Hope took the device into her hands. "Well, at least Zack'll know what to do with it…"

Tara nodded. "Let's give this to him…"

…

"You mean that's Eric?" Ron snapped out of shock as he dodge another blast from his shoulder cannons.

Zack dodged another blast. "Friend of yours?"

"Sorta…" Ron admitted as the Chthonian Soldier continued its energized glowing…

"94…. 95…" Eric stated, as the brightness of his gauntlets grew brighter. It was now a matter of time before he would unleash his ultimate attack! An attack that would be enough to take out the entire city! Zack Thomas wouldn't be able to escape from this! And if he took anyone else out, then so be it…

"Crap… This could be bad…" Ron narrowed his eyes.

"96…"

"I'm gonna call for help…" Ron took out his cell phone…

"SHUT IT OFF!" Zack yelled.

"What? Why?"

"JUST DO IT!" Zack looked around as Ron reluctantly powered off his phone. Zack's eyes narrowed at what he saw from the hover jet, "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?"

"IT WASN'T EASY TO FIND, YOU KNOW!" Hope snapped as she and Tara stepped out of the aircraft! From their expression on their faces, they appeared to be very tired and not in any mood to be scolded.

"Just throw the damn thing to me!" Zack said as he saw a sphere-like glow of light form around Eric's hands.

"98…99…"

"DO IT NOW!" Zack screamed as Hope, not exactly happy with being yelled at, tossed the device towards Zack.

"100…" Eric yelled in a sadistic, rage-filled voice. "NOW DIE!"

Zack ran towards the tossed device. Out of all people to throw it, it had to be a girl who happened to suck at throwing. As it hit the ground Zack executed a roll forward as, possibly a miracle, he manage to grab the device! "Nighty-night, Motherfucker!" Zack pressed the button before he threw it towards Eric. Whatever dreams he might have had of destroying this place might as well be vanishing now…

Almost in an instant, Pain began to emit from his wrist as it soon proceeded to go throughout Eric's entire body! "Wha…what's happening? GAHH!"

"What's happening?" Usagi ran up to Ron, who had a confused expression himself.

"Don't ask me, I'm not the one who-AGH!" Ron felt a hard surge of energy in his body as he collapsed to one knee…

"Ron!" Usagi knelt down to tend to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine…" He simply said, wincing a bit from the pain. "Don't worry about it."

Eric let out several bloodied screams of pain as he was engulfed into a light emitting from his armor. This pain he was feeling, it was too much as felt the energy being sapped from him. It was as if his entire skin was being ripped off of him.

Tara watched on, "Will he…"

"I don't know, and after what he tried to pull, I honestly could care less!" Hope flat out stated. "But only because he's still Kim's boyfriend, I'm concerned about his well-being."

After the light has vanished, Eric, now dressed in his Global Justice uniform, dropped down to the ground as he barely maintained consciousness. Seeing that he was hardly a threat without the Chthonian Project being active, Zack walked up to him, his beam saber extracted once again.

Tara, after seeing him, quickly ran over to the recovering blonde as, within range, she threw herself at him – literally!

"Whoa!" Ron couldn't respond as he found himself tackled down, on his back.

"It's you…" She cried as her arms wrapped around him. "It's you, it's really you! You're alive!"

"Tara wait…" He tried to call out to her to calm her down, but the bawling blonde wouldn't stop! "Just hold on! Were you this sad when Zack left me for dead?"

"It was horrible, Ron… I never thought I'd see you again…" Tears poured from her eyes as she continued to cry into his chest.

"Who is she Ron? Your girlfriend?" Usagi teased, which made Tara blush and Ron a bit nervous.

"No, Tara's just a friend of mine!" He explained. That was something he needed: For people to start calling Tara Ron's girlfriend! In truth, it wouldn't be exactly the worst thing in the world. But for Ron, who's looking to start a relationship with Penny, it wouldn't exactly do him any favors either.

"Now it's time for one last matter…" Zack muttered as he stood over the downed young adult. Read to do what needed to be done, once and for all…

"Zack, no!" Hope ran over as she stood in front of him. She knew what he's done but she wasn't just going to let Zack kill him, either.

"Move…" He simply said.

"No way!" Hope narrowed her eyes at him. Not letting Zack intimidate her and get the best of her.

"What's going on?" Tara asked as she, Ron, and Usagi ran towards them as they saw the tip of the red beam near Eric's throat. "Zack no!"

"Don't try to stop me!" He said coldly.

"C'mon, Zack!" Ron tried to talk some sense to him. "Don't do it!"

"Silence, Stoppable!" Zack snapped. "After what this idiot almost tried to do to us, to everyone in the city, and you're actually protesting against killing him? This fool took the Chthonian Project to use as his own weapon, not caring about the ramifications that would come with it!"

"The only reason why Eric used the Chthonian Project in the first place is because you almost killed Kim and ruined her life!" Hope reminded.

"And what will he do if his little bitch gets hurt and ends up being confined in a wheelchair? I doubt that they'll have something to stop him with like I have, and we were lucky to have managed to use it just in time!" Zack explained.

"Look, I know what Eric tried to do to us and to this city! But put yourself in his position. What if someone almost killed the person you love? Wouldn't you want to go and get some retribution the only way you knew how?" Tara asked.

"Don't bother trying that guilt-trip bullshit with me!" Zack narrowed his eyes. "If I was in his position, that wouldn't have happened in the first place as I wouldn't have let my girlfriend got hurt in the first place!"

"Look Zack! I know this may sound dumb and all, but why kill him?" Ron asked. "I mean, he is a part of Global Justice and if you kill him, Global Justice would be even more hell bent on taking you down. I mean, you've already almost ended the career of one agent, killing another would just add more fuel to the fire! And I know that you don't want that to happen, do you?"

"Yeah Zack, don't dirty your own soul even more by killing him!" Hope added as she placed a hand on his shoulder. "It's not worth it!" She could hear growls coming from his mouth, "Not everything can be solved with violence. Nobody has the right to take the life of another."

"FINE!" Zack retracted the saber as he stormed off. "Stoppable, you and Usagi pick up Mayers and board the ship! We're leaving!"

Ron blinked. "But what about Hope and Tara?"

"It's already bad enough we're bringing Usagi along without those two distractions!"

"Distractions?" Hope blinked. "Hey, we've got the device and we helped stop Eric! I think that we've proved that we're not as much of a liability as you claimed we were!"

"Yeah!" Tara added. "We can be useful!"

"My answer is no and that's final!" Zack turned around as he rolled his eyes. "Oh god NOT AGAIN! YOU'RE JUST MAKING BIGGER FOOLS OF YOURSELVES!"

"Please…" Tara asked in a childish voice as she and Hope once again attempted the damned Puppy Dog Pout!

"Let's go, Stoppable…" Zack walked away. What kind of idiot would fall for something so ridiculous? Little did he know he would soon find his answer!

"Oh c'mon Zack! Can't we take them?" Ron asked in a whiny tone. "I mean what harm could those girls do?"

"What, you actually buying their crap?" Zack raised an eyebrow. Stoppable couldn't have been stupid enough to fall for that, could he?

"But how could you say no to faces like theirs?" Ron asked, sympathy clearly evident in his voice. "Okay, you can come with us!"

Tara and Hope cheered as Zack shook his head. With Eric out of it and Usagi…well… Usagi was Usagi, he was clearly out numbered 3-1 in terms of the decision. "We men are doomed…"

Five Minutes Later… 

"Great…" Zack muttered as he banged his head onto the piloting controls. How could it have happened? Why did it happen? "Looks like we're stuck here…"

"What's wrong?" Ron asked as he, Tara, Hope, and Usagi walked over to see what was the matter.

"This entire ship is out of power!" Zack explained. "Therefore we're stuck here until I replace its power source."

"But how did we lose power to the ship in the first place?" Tara asked.

"That device you got was designed to deactivate anything electronic-based within a five-mile radius! If the electronic devices were not active, then they would be safe from this effect!"

"So that's why you told me to turn off my cell phone…" Ron figured. Remembering Zack yelling for him to turn off his phone when he brought it out. However, another realization came to mind. "Wait, does that mean that if the electronic devices were active when you activated that sphere thingy, it would shut down?"

"Precisely."

'Looks like the ship's not the only thing that was deactivated…' Ron thought bitterly. It now made sense why he felt the shocks through his body. Needless to say, he wasn't happy right now. "When the electronic devices are affected by the device, are they permanently deactivated or will they recover."

"Unless you can get a new power source for them, you might as well buy yourself a replacement." Zack bluntly said. "Simply put, if you set one of these things off, make sure the engine to your car is off, even the light shouldn't be on unless you want to screw yourself over." At mentioning this, he heard a gasp from Hope's mouth. "What's wrong with you?" He asked the startled girl.

"Umm…" Hope looked down to her black army boots. Having a feeling where this was leading to… "Well… I… kinda left the lights on!"

"YOU WHAT?"

"Look, it's not like we knew it would've done something like this!" Hope said in her defense. "You could've told us about that you know!"

"That still doesn't change the fact that we have no where to getting to our destination…" Zack informed, as Ron was busy talking on his cell phone.

"What the hell Wade?" He snapped. "I thought you said that you were going to deactivate the tracking chip! …If you did, then why did I get a shock through my body when a device used specifically to disable electronic devices was activated? If it wasn't in use, I wouldn't have felt that shock!"

Tara looked around as she saw Ron arguing on the phone and Zack and Hope arguing with each other. With Eric in the medical room unconscious and recovering, only her and Usagi were left to play peacemaker. Needless to say, all of this fighting and arguing wasn't getting anyone anywhere…

* * *

Just when things seem to be ready, a setback like that happens! So what will they do now? What will be the next course of action? Stay tuned…


	25. The Next Step

**Chapter 25:** The Next Step

Eric's eyes began to open as he looked around. Where was he, the ebony-haired boy wondered? When he realized his surroundings he remembered: They had placed him here. From the bandages wrapped around his now-bare torso and arms, somebody at least took care of him while he was out. After feeling the effects of whatever device Zack used as well as falling down, he barely maintained consciousness. When he was placed on the bed, it didn't take long for him to drift to sleep. And now here he was.

"You're awake!" A cheery voice chirped as Eric turned his head to see a brown-haired Asian girl smiling at him.

"Umm…hi!" He greeted as he tried to sit up. However, he found that his wrists were handcuffed to the bars near the bed as he struggled to break free. "Damn it all!"

"Zack did that!" Usagi explained. "He said that it was just to be on the safe side and you should be lucky he didn't, as he put it, 'do humanity a favor and kill you!'"

"Thomas? That fucking son of a-OW!" Eric once again felt pain from his cuffed wrists.

"You need to take it easy!" Usagi advised as she placed a hand on his forehead.

"How can I take it easy knowing that I'm in the hands of a monster?" Eric narrowed his eyes. "I'm surprised he doesn't have any hostages for his sick ambitions…"

"Oh nonono!" She shook her head. "If he tried that, Ron'll be there to stop him!"

"Stoppable?" Eric scoffed. "I don't know what you might have heard. Yeah, he's a nice guy and all, but he's… well… He's… not as much of a hero as you think! I mean just look at the guy! He can't even defend himself!" He was earned with a hard slap in the face!

"Watch it, you meanie! Ron saved my life, y'know!"

'If that's the case than you're much weaker than I realized…' Eric thought. He didn't want to insult the guy, but come on! Ron couldn't even defend himself, much less save someone else! He didn't know him very long, but from what he had heard from Kim, she had to save him most of the time! The fact that all of a sudden Ron became this heroic guy this little girl was talking about was laughable. Otherwise, why didn't he fight for himself all those years?

Then again, Eric remembered when he was still in possession of the Chthonian Project. Not only was he fighting Zack, but apparently he was fighting Ron as well! Zack had his two beam sabers while Ron was holding a weapon that constantly changed from a sword to a shield to block his attacks. If that Ron was the same Ron he knew from school, then what was up? What happened between then and now? Most importantly, did Kim know about this? He'll have to ask Ron about this. Who knows, maybe this would make for good discussion.

Location Undisclosed 

Xemanas knocked on the metallic door as a smile was on his face. "Hello?" He called for her. Joy was evident in his voice. "Are you in here? Of course you are! There's no way you could possible get out!"

"Just because you make it as glamorous and appealing as possible, doesn't make it as less of a prison as it is…" A voice snapped back as Xemanas decided to take a peak through the hole in the door.

"What's this?" He asked. "You're not wearing the nice dress I bought for you? I'm hurt!"

"What's the point? I'd just look hideous in it anyway! Just like in everything else, thanks to you!"

"Ohh…my dear, I wish that you wouldn't be so hasty…" Xemanas explained. "You are the most beautiful Catwoman I've ever seen in my life! Why with your marvelous white fur and you golden long blonde locks, any man would dream to be with you!

"If you really cared about me, you'd find a cure to change me back to what I was!"

"No can do, my dear! We're still in the midst of researching your genes! As soon as we have a complete duplicate of your father's formula, then we'll talk about your restoration…"

"You monster…" He heard her hiss at him. "You're scum you know that? You know that there are people right now who are looking for me and when they find out what you've done to me, you will pay! All of you will pay for all that you've done to me…"

"I'm afraid that it is all but wishful thinking…" Xemanas explained to her with a sigh. "Only me and my associates know of your location being here. Unfortunately, anyone else who may know about your situation is either missing or even dead!" He noticed her gasp in shock and horror before walking away. "I suggest you get used to your new living arrangements and enjoy it. Because you will be staying here for a long time…

Penny shook her head, as she looked at herself in the tall mirror in front of her. The mirror that served to remind her of her torment, her fate! Ever since she had arrived she had to go through countless experiments. Her blood sample was taken. They cut off a small strand of hair to examine. They even took a few urine samples from her. Anything they could get from her they'd examine to find a method to replicating he father's research. And when they've given her that serum. That serum that would change her life forever…

There she stood with her body completely covered in fur. Her hands and feet grew bigger as they developed into paws and her nails transformed into claws. Her face, her beautiful face was ruined as first it was filled with fur! Then her nose and mouth changed into a tiny muzzle. She had now transformed into one of those cat furries she had often read about online. No longer was she the beautiful girl she had grown up to be. Now she was a monstrosity! A freak of nature that would never be able to fit into society! She wondered why she even bothered living, since there wasn't much for her to live for, besides being Xemanas' lab rat… But for some reason, for some futile reason, there was a bit of hope that somehow, someway, someone would come and save her from this destined hell…

Penny sat back down on the bed as a tear came from her eye. She had given up crying a long time ago, but she still couldn't resist letting out her tears. "Ron…" She whispered in a begging tone. It was almost as if she was praying for a savior. "Please save me… Please save me…"

The Hover Jet 

"How pathetic can you get?" Zack asked in a condescending tone as he went to pull out a barrel-like battery, looking to exchange the power source with his backup supply. Thinking about it now, he should've known Hope and Tara would've done something as foolish as turning on the lights while entering a room, then leaving the room _without_ turning off the lights! As the old saying goes, "If you want to do something right, do it yourself!" Then again, the moment he left, those girls would've gotten themselves killed. "After what I've seen you do, you succumb to something as ridiculous as this?" He scoffed, "I'm ashamed that for a brief moment I actually was in the mercy of you!"

"Look, I'm just a sucker for the puppy dog pout! Always have, always will" Ron admitted as he helped Zack pull the battery from its slot and gently place it on the ground. "I mean when a cute girl pulls off a face like that, you just feel so sad that you'd do anything to make her happy! How can you say no?"

"Newsflash: I _did_! You were the one who succumbed to it easily. Face it, Stoppable: You're pathetic." Zack simply said as he looked at the two batteries they've removed. "That's two down…"

"And two more to go…" They both walked over to the other side as they both gently removed the seal before proceeding to remove the two batteries. "So…" The blonde strained as they both went to pull out the tray holding the batteries. "How do you do it?"

"How do I…do what?" Zack strained from pulling out the tray.

Ron took a sigh of relief after pulling out the tray. "How do you resist the puppy dog pout?"

"God help us men… Please do…" Zack sighed before turning to Ron. "It's simple kid: Next time Hope, Tara, or whatever girl desperately wants something for you and tried to pull of that puppy dog pout crap, just remember that no matter how sad they look, remember that it's just that: A stupid face! And stupidity should not be rewarded."

"Really? Wow…" Ron sighed. "Hope told me that I was just a sweetheart while you were just a heartless jerk?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Zack rolled his eyes. "Hope's just angry that she can't have me around her little finger like her old high school boyfriends. She's just pissed off that I'm not just some Neanderthal in a letterman jacket she can manipulate."

"Whoa hold on a sec!" Ron held his hands up. "Hope's not that kind of girl! I mean, sure she's a bit headstrong! But it's not like she's Bonnie Cockwaller…er….Rockwaller who basically uses people for her own benefits."

"And why are you defending her?" Zack asked, rubbing his head a bit. "I'm just trying to fathom why you would defend her! I mean if it were Tara, I'd understand. From what I heard, you're weren't exactly the best of friends with her."

"I mean yeah, but it wasn't as if she hated me, too! It was probably an image thing! I mean, she probably wanted to at least get to know me, but she didn't want to risk her rep hanging around with an outcast like me!"

"Excuses, excuses…" Zack placed a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm only going to tell you this once as a friend. You're too nice for your own good! And do you know where being nice gets you?"

"Yes, but I have a feeling you're gonna tell me anyway!"

"Guys like you will get you one of the following: Crippled for life, in jail, or in the grave! Sometimes two out of the three, rarely all of the above! One night, Hope told me that she was a good girl! Five minutes later, it turns out that she's not such a good girl after all!"

"Okay then Zack…" Ron crossed his arms. "Let me tell you this: I haven't forgotten about the scar you left me and you taking Penny from me is one of the first things on my mind when you wake up. And despite how things have changed between us lately, Kim was my best friend and you basically left her for dead when you shot out her legs! And things may have changed, but that doesn't mean you're off the hook for kidnapping Tara and Hope!"

"One: Nothing personal! I was just doing my job! Two, take that scar as a life lesson for you! Three, I did let them go, but they were the ones who came back! And as for Possible! When she kicked me in the nuts, I could care less what I did to her at that point."

"Oh come on! Kim's not like that to go for cheap shots and low blows!"

"And there you go again!" Zack extended his hand as if to announce his expected defense of the redhead. "You saw her ambush me back at the mall for a sneak attack, as well as trying to take over after you've done the hard work! You're so much of a bleeding heart that you'd defend anyone, even if they killed your family!"

"No, that's not it at all!" Ron responded. "It's just… well…"

"What are you two talking about?" Tara asked as she and Hope walked towards the two in the back of the ship.

"How far have you've gotten along?" Hope added.

"If you're so concerned, you can give us a hand and make yourselves useful!"

"But it's heavy…" Tara whined.

"This could go much faster if we all pick up the batteries." Zack explained.

"You don't actually expect us to lift this stuff do you?"

"Do I remember you telling me that you could be useful? So far, all I've seen you do is complain! And besides, this is your fault we're doing this anyway! If you'd just remember to turn off the lights before we left…"

"Please…?" Both girls asked as they, once again, went for the puppy dog pout.

Zack rolled his eyes, "You're actually trying that crap again? Just give it up, you're not gaining any sympathy from anyone, right Stoppable?" He waited for a response, but got none. "Stoppable?" Much to his chagrin, he saw the blonde's eyes slightly tear up as he smacked a hand to his forehead out of frustration. He had done it again!

"It's okay… We'll handle it ourselves!" Ron said in a wimpy voice once more as he soon felt a hard smack to the back of his head. "Hey that really hurt!"

"You fell for it again!" Zack scolded as he shook his head. "The male gender is doomed…"

…

As they left the boys to switching out the batteries, Hope asked as they both entered the storage room for some privacy, "So… are you going to talk him?"

"I don't know…" Tara sighed. "I mean yeah I like him a lot, but Penny also seems to be close to him as well…" It was true that she still had feelings for Ron, she still remembered the last time she and Penny saw each other and how horrible it went…

_"I had to go through hell in elementary school until middle school until my so-called "mother" could afford enough to buy me contacts to hide what I am. Then more and more freakish things happened to me and before I knew it I had a tail and ears to add on to my freak factor! The only person who never judged me because of my freakish appearance was Ron Stoppable, and thanks to that heartless piece of shit over there, he could die."_

_"You knew Ron, too?" Tara asked, but when she noticed Penny tensing up, she thought it was best to remain silent on the Ron issue. Maybe it just wasn't the appropriate time as all it did was just make Penny angrier. _

_"Great… Just another thing for you to take away from me…"_

Tara liked Ron, she really did. But apparently Penny had grown close to Ron as well. Maybe close enough to become boyfriend and girlfriend. If that was the case, then she could forget having a chance with him that went beyond friendship, unless she wanted to estrange herself even further from Penny. Then again, was it really what she wanted? Ever since she became friends with Bonnie, she had to sacrifice the things she wanted or wanted to do just to please that brunette. Her pursuit of a relationship with him included! Now that Bonnie was, more or less, out of the picture this was now her opportunity for a chance with him.

Tara sighed at her dilemma. Like she should've seen it coming back at graduation when Kim and Bonnie were in the running for Class Valedictorian, her returned crush on Ron was like a SAW trap: No matter what she does, there is no way for her to come out happy. Because if she went after Ron and followed her heart, Penny would hate her forever and she would have one estranged sister for the rest of her life. But if she didn't act on her feelings, then she would be filled with regret for not acting out on her feelings, thus being tormented for the rest of her life. Even then, who's to say that Ron still had feelings for her? For all she knew he could've moved on to Penny, after all he did basically put his life on the line for her.

Tara didn't want to do anything to make her relationship with Penny even worse, but at the same time she was tired of sacrificing her needs and her wants just to make someone else happy! Doing that for Bonnie numerous times were enough self-sacrifices for a lifetime! It was time to think about herself!

"Personally, I suggest you should just go ahead." Hope suggested. "It's best to find out now instead of wondering for years how would it have turned out if you just went along with it! I'll be honest: First, I didn't like him! Then during freshman year my hate dropped down to just being annoyed with him. Then to 'maybe he's not that bad,' then 'he could be a potential keeper,' and finally 'He's so sweet, wish I had a guy like him!'"

"Hope…" Tara blinked a bit. "If you really had feelings for him, then why didn't you just act out on those feelings?"

"Plenty of reasons…" Hope admitted. "For one, of course, Bonnie didn't like him!"

"That's true…" Tara sighed. "Sometimes I wondered if she hated him because of him being with Kim, or was it because…who knows!"

"Maybe because he kept calling her Bon-Bon!" Hope snickered as the two best friends laugh.

"I never understood why Bonnie hated that! I always thought it sound cute!" Tara chirped. "I'd love to have a pet name like that!"

"Maybe Ron could give you one!" Hope teased with a pinch to Tara's sides.

"Hey!" She pinched back. "So why else didn't you go after Ron?"

"Well, besides the obvious brunette bitch in the way, there was Kim! Besides the fact that Ron basically followed her around, I had this feeling that if I went after him, Kim wouldn't be happy and start getting in our way and then our happily ever after ending would become a tragedy."

"So you feared that her Kimness would get in the way?"

"Pretty much…" Hope nodded. "And there was one other reason why I didn't go for him…"

"And what reason is that?" Tara asked as she felt Hope's hand on her shoulder.

"Because if I did, it would mean hurting my friend." She explained. "I mean, sure we both were crushing on the same man, but I knew that my crushing on him was just me being envious of Kim for having a guy who treated her the same way Ron did, not actually wanting him. You were more ready to be with him." Hope brushed her hand through her long, raven-colored locks. "Look Tara, all I'm saying is before you do anything, you make sure that your feelings for Ron are real. Not just a crush, I mean ready to start a new relationship, especially since you're more than likely to throw any chance you have to reconcile with Penny out the window. I know that this is your life and your decision and all, but I don't want to see you get hurt from all of this as by the end of it all it could ruin the relationship between you and Ron, you and Penny, and for all it's worth Ron and Penny."

Tara closed her eyes. "Maybe your right, Hope…" She admitted, "But I can't help the way I feel! I mean, isn't there a way to find a solution where it'll make everyone happy?"

"I can't help you there." Hope admitted. "But you still have time. Just think things through, okay?"

Tara nodded. "Okay…" If she decided to act on her feelings, there was only a 33 chance of things working out for the best. But if she didn't, she would only be filled with regrets and "what if" scenarios.

**45 Minutes Later…**

"Here's the situation…" Zack explained as Ron, Hope, Tara, Usagi, and Eric (Who hands were handcuffed), stood in front of him. "Obviously our next target is to find out where Xemanas and his whole organization is. So far, we don't have any leads."

"Don't look at me…" Ron simply stated. "After talking to Wade about him not turning off the tracking chip, I just smashed the phone out of anger! And even if I did, I'm not an any mood to even talk to him, let alone ask him to help!"

"You better kiss and make up!" He glared at the red-coated blonde. "I don't care if he set your cat on fire, we need all the help we can get!"

"Umm…" Usagi spoke up! "Y'wanna see my tail?"

"Look, this is so not the time!" Zack snapped at the Japanese girl. He then smacked his head with his hand as he shook his head. "Great, I'm starting to sound like you fools…" He disgustedly declared.

"Oh c'mon!" Usagi tone was now a pleading one. "It's not that bad!"

"A tail?" Hope shook her head, "Could this be any more weird?"

Tara asked, "How could you possibly have a tail?" It wasn't that it was impossible, seeing that Penny had cat eyes. But it was more out of curiosity! If this was true, then at least Penny wouldn't be alone in her… curse.

Usagi answered by walking forward. With her back in front of them, she grabbed the waist of her skirt as she proceeded to pull them down. As her jean skirt was down to her knees everyone saw over her pink Hello Kitty underwear (Don't ask.) a gray fluffy furry tail that would normally be seen on a bunny.

"…Is that real?" Hope asked as Tara walked over to the exposed girl and proceeded to pinch her little rabbit tail, causing the girl to squeal into a giggle.

"Wow…" The bubbly blonde gasped in awe as she continued caressing the small, but fluffy tail.

"Usagi, how did you get a tail?" Ron asked.

Usagi pulled back up her skirt. "Well…hmm…" The brown-haired girl closed her eyes as she pondered for a bit. She tried to remember, but all she was getting was a few pieces of a full picture. "I was just six when it happened…" She started. "Afterwards, that's when my dad came and save me!"

"You're dad?" Eric asked. Despite being bounded in these damned cuffs and was basically being treated by a prisoner, he still wanted to see if there was anything he could do to help.

"That's right!" She chirped. "My dad… Well… foster dad adopted me. After those experiments, he took care of me. He and Uncle Alistair…

"Alistair?" The dark-haired boy blinked.

"Alistair Xemanas…who…" Usagi blinked as she sheepishly giggled, "Well…what'd ya know?"

"You said that you knew where Xemanas is, where is he?" Zack asked in a demanding tone.

"He's at… Umm…" Usagi tried to think, but it just occurred to her: She knew Xemanas was at his company, Xenu-Corp. Problem was, he didn't even know where that was! "I…kinda… forgot!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?" Zack grabbed Usagi by the loins of her shirt. "You mean to tell me that you don't even know where it is?"

"Owie…" She cried. "You don't have to be so mean!"

"Jeez, Zack! Let her go!" Ron tried to reason with him.

"Like I said before Stoppable, this isn't some stupid Disney Adventure Club! We're dealing with people who're ready to fucking kill you! If you're lucky, they'd keep you alive to be experimented on!" Zack released his hold as he looked towards Tara and Hope. "Look, I'm not going to waste my breath telling you to leave! But if you want to, now's your only chance to leave. If you stay, you better not pussy out, because it's only going to get more dangerous beyond this point."

"…" Hope slightly narrowed her eyes as a smile formed on her face. "Nice to see that you've realize that you can't just dropped us! Not after you dragged us into this! I know that this isn't exactly a fantasy superhero adventure you'd read about. But this is what it is and I'm not just going to sit by and let some sick freak experiment on my best friend's sister!"

Tara nodded, "I just found out that I had another sister, and despite the resentment she feels towards me I still want to have a relationship with her! I don't want to lose her, not this way. Like I said before, nothing else matters. I just want to see my sister again…"

"Then it's settled." Ron nodded. "Everyone's in on this, Zack. You, me, Tara, Hope, Usagi… even Eric." He took a glance at the handcuffed teen. He knew that Eric wasn't that bad! Hell, the only one who didn't trust Eric was Zack! But their hate for each other was justified, due to recent events.

Zack narrowed his eyes as he walked over to the Global Justice agent. "I'll give you a chance to prove your usefulness!" He said as he took a key from his coat pocket to proceed in unlocking the cuffs.

"I think you're the one who shouldn't be trusted." Eric replied. "You're the hired gun! Who's to say that Xemanas won't just hire you to turn on us?"

Zack grabbed Eric by the neck of his uniform. "Let me make it clear: If I were to kill you for that bastard, wouldn't I have done so a long time ago? And besides, he could pay me gold equal to this ship's weight and I'd still tell that bastard to go fuck himself! Let's not forget that I have a personal score to settle with the old man! Nobody double-crosses me and gets away with it!" He let him go.

"But aren't you worried that he's going to call Global Justice?" Hope asked. Maybe it was because she was still angry with him for trying to kill her and Tara, but somewhere deep down, she still wanted Eric to be cuffed and possibly tortured.

"Please, after what he's done, I doubt he'd still even be a member of Global Justice…" Zack reminded. "Now that we have the team, what's our destination? Apparently since someone forgot where Xemanas' company is…"

"I think Jack Hench knows!" Usagi chirped. "He knows a lot of stuff about people! Or at least that's what my daddy says!"

"Jack Hench?" Ron shook his head. "So now you're saying that we'll have to go into Henchco to get the information?"

Zack shook his head, "Oh lord… I just remembered: I got an invitation to some formal dinner and an auction at Henchco." He said disdainfully. Going to that event meant that for the next four hours, he would have to deal with the idiots of idiots, savants of savants. It would be a miracle if he didn't just kill one of them out of frustration.

"We can't just hack into the computer system!" Ron then narrowed his eyes, "And as of right now my relationship with Wade's on the rocks." He admitted. After the whole tracking chip issue, he wasn't sure if he could trust Wade. After all, if he couldn't trust him to turn off his tracking chip, why should he be able to trust him with anything else? Ridiculous, perhaps, but it was the principle of the matter.

"It looks like we're going to the ball!" Usagi jumped up as she raised a fist in triumph.

"Hey genius, it may sound good on paper to you! Just try _really_ hard to use your brain and think!" Zack informed the Japanese girl. "Sure you and I will be able to make it in, but a Global Justice agent and the former sidekick to a heroine walking into a gathering of criminals and assassins along with two missing girls who have been declared kidnapped is so stupid I'm losing IQ points just by thinking about it."

"I think I know how to remedy that situation." Ron said with a smile on his face.

Tara blinked, "What do you have in mind, Ron?"

"Let's just say that my cooking skills aren't the only thing that I excel at!" He said with a grin as Hope showed a look of interest. Lately she's been learning new things about the blonde she somewhat respected, and if it was what she thought it was, she wondered how exactly was he going to pull it off.

* * *

Just what is Ron's plan! And at Henchco, will they find the information they need. Namely, the whereabouts of Xemanas's headquarters. Stay tuned. 


	26. The Banquet of Villians

**Chapter 26:** The Banquet of Villains

If there was a place for villains and bad guys alike to go to when they're in need of supplies, HenchCo was the place to choose!

Honestly, what better place would you find just the thing you need to get rid of pesky heroes, meddling kids, or just plain nuisances? It would sure as hell not at Smarty Mart or Club Banana, that's for sure. Jack Hench, HenchCo's founder and CEO, is well renown and respected for his services to the Super Villain community. Which was why they were holding this banquet tonight.

Tonight, Jack Hench would be rewarded with the lifetime achievement award for all he has done for the villains over the past 20 years. Just about everyone who was anyone were invited. Yes, even Frugal Lucre. Some would be here for the sake of honoring this brave, innovative man who had created items such as the muscle enhancement rings and the Attitudinator. Others just couldn't resist free food and drinks. And then, there were others hear for a more secretive moment…

Zack searched around the grand hall area as he could see almost everyone talking to one another. There were a few familiar faces he recognized. At the food area was Duff Killigan currently stuffing his face with the wiener wraps. Motor Ed, with his "modified" tuxedo, which looked as ridiculous as his hair, was desperately trying to put the moves on Adrena Lynn, who was not at the slightest bit interested. And, of course, that idiot savant Drakken was once again, and losing, in a battle of words against Professor Dementor, with Shego shaking her head. Her expression said it all "Why am I here and why, oh god why am I here with _him_?"

"This is a nice party!" A brunette girl smiled as she walked towards Zack, martini glass in hand. "Just look at how many people are here!"

He scoffed as he straightened out his own tux, "I guess…"

"I mean come on! Just look at all of these freaks and weirdoes here just to honor some guy who manages to create some stuff."

"Some stuff?" Zack raised an eyebrow, slightly appalled at the girl's lack of knowledge of Hench's accolades. "Look, it was because of Hench that villains these days have an easier lifestyle. And he's also made a bit of contributions to the occupations of the black market, so that's why more than just a few mercenaries showed up.

"Whatevs…" She waved off, brushing a hand through her long, layered brown locks. "Just how long do we have to stay here with these losers? I so have better things to do!" She whined as black eyes began to stare into blue ones.

"As long as we have too!"

"So not!"

"Do you always have to say 'so' all the damn time? Do you know how annoying that is?"

"Not annoying as you are!" She then scoffed. "Well?"

"Oh lord…" Zack rolled his eyes. "What now?"

"Aren't you even going to complement me on my dress?" She asked as she pointed towards her blue cocktail dress. "Are you even going to mention how it matches my eyes?"

Zack gritted his teeth, "Nice dress…" He said darkly, teeth clenched.

"Oh! That's really sweet! NOT!" She snapped as she grabbed him by the arm. "Now you listen to me! Take me by the arm and act as if we're the portraits of perfection for the perfect couple! And would it kill you to smile for once in your pathetic life?"

Teeth still clenched together, Zack gave her a rather forced smiled. A smile so forced that she could've sworn she heard bones cracking inside of his mouth. "Maybe…"

"God, you're such a loser!" She replied snidely as Zack's fists balled, picturing a target on the head of the brunette pain in the ass. Bonnie Rockwaller was seriously starting to piss him off. She was starting to get on his last nerve to the point where he just wanted to dislocate her jaw and then crush her voice box. Apparently he wasn't the only one who was tired of Miss Rockwaller's mouth, as _she_ began to notice it too. "I'm getting too much into character, huh?" She said in a much calmer voice.

"If this 'Bonnie' really is that much of a bitch, I'd pray for humanity's future." Zack admitted. "I was ready to 'forget' that Bonnie was a woman."

She let out a snicker. "But seriously, how long do you think this is going to take?"

"Like I said, as long as we have too!" Zack explained to the disguised girl. "Hopefully Usagi isn't taking too damn long finding Xemanas' company's location."

"Maybe Hench's office is heavily-guarded." The brunette shrugged. "If that girl gets into trouble, Eric'll be there to help her. And before you say anything, it wasn't his fault now that I managed to talk to him about it. When I confronted him about almost turning Tara and me into cheerleader barbeque, he said that he couldn't remember. All that he remembered was going into a blind rage. Thinking about it now, it did make sense! I mean the guy didn't even sound human!"

"I still don't trust him…" Zack sighed. She may have had a point, but that still wouldn't change the fact that he was ready to destroy the whole country just to settle things with him. Especially after trying to incinerate Hope like he did. He shook his head, since when did he start giving a shit about her all of a sudden? True, he was worried about her, but it wasn't like that!

"You really need to work on your trust issues…" She proceeded to twirl a strand of her hair as she looked around. "While there are a bunch of freaks and god knows what else inside of here, they do have some hotties. Talk about 'Top of the food chain!'" "Bonnie" managed to hear a growl from the ebony mercenary. "Oh what's wrong? Jealous?"

"What? No!" Zack adamantly replied.

"What's wrong, Thomas? There's nothing for you to be worried about. You're pretty high up there, yourself. It's not like you're…jealous, are you?"

"Shut up, I'm leaving!" Zack turned around as he walked away. Leaving the brunette to cross her arms and narrow her blue eyes…

"Loser…" She muttered before cracking into a small giggle. That was a lot more fun than she imagined it would be. Zack really was so fed up with Bonnie so much that he actually left! That was just too awesome for words in order to do it justice. When she first saw Ron bring in his makeup movie magic kit for them to go undercover, she immediately asked him to give her a "Bon-Bon Makeover," just for the hell of it. To say that his efforts were excellent wouldn't be enough. She basically looked like a mirror image of Bonnie Rockwaller except for a few differences. Her hair went down to her waist as Bonnie's just went to her shoulder blades. And her outfit? The real Bonnie would wear a cocktail dress in a style and color like this, only ten times skimpier and much more slutty. Bonnie wouldn't be wearing black stockings, either. Her heels would be open-toed instead of closed-toed and instead of having straps on them, she'd have cord-like laces that went up to her calves. Maybe she could ask Ron if she could keep the costume for herself. After all as today was evidence enough, Hope Martinez, not saying that she wanted to be like her, could make a pretty damn good Bonnie Rockwaller.

…

As a band begun to play an orchestra-like melody, most villains and villainesses grabbed their dates, assuming if they had any, and brought them to the dance floor. Monkey Fist was dancing with DNAmy, which was a rather… interesting sight to see. Dementor managed to hook up with some German woman who was towering over him. And, of course, Drakken somehow convinced Shego to join him in a slow dance. However, not all couples were dancing!

"So…" A black haired young man who appeared to be of Hispanic descent dressed in a white tuxedo smiled at his date, a dirty-blonde-haired young girl, as they watched the others dance. "You enjoying yourself?"

"I am now…" She smiled back. "How long do you think it'll take to find what we need?"

He sighed, "Honestly, I do not know. For all we know we could be here for the whole party! Not to bring down Usagi's infiltration skills, but usually the most desirable info is often the hardest to find!"

She smiled as she reached down, "That's okay… That'll just give us more time together, Ronnie!"

This was when he began to sweat, and that wasn't because of the facemask he was wearing. He shouldn't known that he was going to be put into this spot. Right now in front of him was the girl he had admitted to having feelings for at one time, but missed out on a chance to advance that relationship. Due to what his friends had told him, there was perhaps another chance for that! Too bad there was another girl involved: Namely her sister. He knew that somehow, in the end it was going to be a SAW trap: No matter the outcome, there wasn't anyway anyone would come out of it happy. "Tara, can we talk about this!"

"Sure!" She grinned, as Ron all of a sudden had a sense of deja-vu. "Besides, I have something I really need to tell you…"

"Sure thing…" Ron sighed as he looked into those blue eyes. Those beautiful baby blues he hadn't seen since the night before graduation. Old feelings began to come out as he soon found himself back to the dilemma he's been in since he had heard about Tara's feelings for him. He had long since admitted, but not publicly that he still had some feelings for Tara. There were advantages and disadvantages for going with either one of them. The biggest disadvantage was that if he went with one of them, he'd see a lot more of the other as tons of what ifs and regrets would haunt him for the rest of his days. Ron's thoughts soon went towards Penny and how things would go. After they had saved her of course.

What were the advantages in dating Penny? He's already lived with her and managed to see how she was like around the house, which made things easier as they're already living together. They have great chemistry together! And Penny at times could be very adventurous! The disadvantages in dating Penny, however, were quite serious. Of course the main one was the fact of her transformations. He knew that the eyes could be taken care of with contacts, but the ears and tail were a different story. Add the fact that his father was allergic to fur and basically you already have a huge problem. Penny wouldn't be able to be in the same house as him, much less be close to him. Also, who's to say that Penny would have the same feelings as he did? For all he knew, she could only like him as a friend, a close friend perhaps, and nothing more. She could already have a boyfriend back home!

Which brings the blonde into thinking about the girl standing next to him. Even though her hair has been straightened and dyed into a darker blonde color now, he was always attracted towards Tara's wavy platinum-blonde locks. Another advantage of being with Tara was her sweet, caring, understanding personality as she's always there when you need her and she never has a bad thing to say about anyone! Also, she seems to be down to earth and not that superficial when it came to fashion and that other superficial stuff. Once again, all of her advantages weren't without her disadvantages. For example, Tara, at times, was shown to be very timid and shy! While it added to her innocent, kind, caring personality, it could prove to be a liability if danger came to call. Also, as nice as she was, Tara could be somewhat of a pushover at times. Her relationship with Bonnie was a perfect example of that.

"Do you remember that night before graduation, when we spent the night in the tree house?" She asked as she looked down to her boots.

"Of course…" Ron agreed. How could he forget the night that he spent with Tara in his arms and the shock of him waking up without his shirt the next morning? He shook his head as his eyes went wide in horror. He never did find out why he was shirtless when he woke up, and he had a feeling that it was more than just because the temperature was high. "Oh man…" He covered his head with his hands. "Don't tell me I-"

"It's okay…" Tara placed a hand on his shoulder. "It was more from me than it was from you. Didn't you noticed the scratch marks on your back?"

"Actually, no I didn't!" Ron admitted as the blonde girl sighs in slight annoyance but amusement, shaking her head. Same 'ole Ron: Too oblivious to notice the scratches on his back, or anything else when it came to women. But who cares, right?

"Well…after we made out and you fell asleep…" Nervousness crept into Tara's voice. "I… Let's just say that…" She let out a soft chuckle. "You're a lot bigger than you appear to be."

Ron blinked, "At lot bigger? But I'm still the same size! I mean, yeah my muscles toned up a bit but nothing's-" He stopped as he, for once, really thought about the hidden meaning of what Tara had said. There was only one other thing she could be talking about that could be bigger upon closer inspection, but… No way, she couldn't possibly! She wouldn't have… she couldn't… All of a sudden he started to feel dizzy! He felt like collapsing. Did he unknowingly do what he thought he did that night? He wondered why his pants felt unusually lose after leaving the tree house.

"Ronnie, it's okay." Tara assured. "It's alright! No biggie, right?"

"But Tara, you…and I… and we!"

"Shh!" She placed a finger on his lips. "It's fine! I enjoyed it, and from what I was feeling down there, I know you did, too!"

"But Tara… we've…" Ron shook his head as he began to tremble. "Please don't tell me you're-"

"No!" She adamantly replied. "I took it all in my mouth! Tastes nice, too!"

"That is so not what I want to hear right now!" Ron replied. Not in the mood to hear about Tara swallowing anything that came out from…down there! But that wasn't the worst of it. Apparently, despite his objections to it, they still "did it" that night. This was going to make things between him, her, and Penny a lot harder.

…

Eric sighed as he, dressed in a black tuxedo and a mask that gave him a lighter complexion, stood outside of a door. Keeping watch for anyone who would come by while Usagi did her little snooping inside. Thoughts entered his mind. Why was he here? Why was he even working with Thomas? Can he even _trust_ Thomas? If anything, he should've called Global Justice and place Thomas, and the rest of the villains in attendance under arrest. It would definitely be worth a consideration for a promotion. That is if he was still even a member of Global Justice… After what he's done, he'd be lucky if he wasn't thrown in prison. After all, he did steal the Chthonian Project.

Still, Eric couldn't shake off the feeling that somehow, someway, this whole alliance was a complete set-up. It was pretty suspicious that they needed to go to some place that just happened to be hosting a banquet. Luckily, through the disguise Ron made for him, nobody could recognize him, more importantly the fact that he was a part of GJ. …Even if it did make him look like a typical bald-headed muscle-brained bodyguard… But still, even when Usagi got the information needed, and they set off after Xemanas and save Tara's sister and Ron's roommate, Eric knew that he would have to be on his guard. Zack may appear to be one of those "honor" type of guys, but unlike Ron, he wasn't stupid enough to actually trust him. And it wasn't just Zack he had to watch out for. Zack Thomas may've had a reputation of being one of the most feared mercenaries around the globe, knowing how far and to what degree he was willing to go to get the job done, but he was just that. A mercenary. Therefore there was another person pulling the strings and planting the seeds of Eric's eventual assassination. And when that day came, he vowed that he'd be ready for the counter-attack.

His thoughts were interrupted by the melodious knockings of the door from the inside. After a slight raise of the eyebrow, Eric stepped aside as the door opened, revealing a familiar, petite Asian girl dressed in a sparkling long red evening gown. "You got what you need, Miss?" He asked in a slightly deeper voice.

Usagi chirped as she tossed up a small USB stick in which, upon closer inspection, it appeared to be a diamond. "Sure do! Looks like we've found Daddy's workplace!"

"How far along is it?"

Usagi shook her head as she placed the stick around her neck. "Nonono! I'm not telling until we're back on the ship! Okie-Dokie?"

Eric let out a sigh of frustration. "Okay, fine…" He already learned that talking to a brick wall was easier than trying to negotiate with the girl. Too bad he couldn't just abduct her and hold the information as an insurance policy for his safety. However, there was another innocent victim's life that could be at hand. Personal ambition could wait. However, he still couldn't ignore the feelings of betrayal being near. The most worrisome thing of all: It didn't involve Zack.

…

Impatience crept onto his face as Zack looked around. Usagi and Eric had more than enough time to get the information now…unless something happened to them. That was impossible, he did an inferred scan earlier and those who would serve at least as an obstacle was in the grand hall right now. The only other possible solution to their tardiness was… No, Eric wasn't dumb enough to try that shit. At least without the Chthonian Project! He made sure that it was under lock and key the moment they took Eric on the hover jet. Then again, what if he was? Nevertheless, he was just about ready to bolt out of here and look for the fools…

"What!"

Zack rolled his eyes at the voice. "You know, just because you look like her doesn't mean that you should be as annoying as her!"

"Whatevs." The faux-brunette waved off. "Aren't they back yet? I'm am so not into spending another hour with these losers!"

If it wasn't for the sake of disguise, Zack would've grabbed her by the face and ripped that damn mask off. "Are you sure that your hate for the girl isn't just you wanting to be her?" He shot at her, who shot back a glare towards him.

"_Never_, compare me to her! I admit that I've done some rotten things, but I'm nothing like that bitch!" Hope hissed. "Anyway, how long do we have to stay here? These people are seriously freaking me out."

"It depends whether the girl can get the information or not." Zack explained. "I'm not leaving without the information, nor do I have any plans on coming back."

"I just hope that Usagi just-LOOK OUT"! She cried as Zack turned around, just to see a blazing green fist headed directly towards him…

* * *

Who actually saw that coming? Come on, let's see a show a hands! Let's see 'em! That's right, none! Anyway, tune in for the next chapter! 


	27. Hench Co in Flames

**Chapter 27:** Hench Co in Flames

As he saw the sleeve of his black sports jacket burn in the green flames, Zack maneuvered out of the way to avoid further burning. His eyes narrowing, he saw his assailant in the face. "Guess that idiot savant couldn't keep his mutt on her leash…" He said coldly.

"You arrogant asshole!" Shego hissed as she flipped forward, looking to strike him again with her blazed-filled fists. "It's payback time!"

"As much as I would like to play fetch with you Fifi, I got BETTER THINGS TO DO!" Zack grabbed a tray filled with entrees as he threw it like a discus towards Shego, who within a single swipe melted the metal tray. "It seems you've forgotten what happened the last time you struck against me. Looks like you need a reminder…"

"You were lucky last time!" She declared. "You took me off guard with that blade in your coat! Seeing that you're without your usual weapons, I'm at an advantage."

He scoffed, "Please! I don't need my weapons to take out a 3rd-rate mercenary who can't take out a 2nd-rate 'heroine' and works for a 4th-rate villain.

"Fourth rate…? FOURTH RATE!?" Drakken, from the gathered crowd from this fight, yelled in offense. "I AM A EVIL GENIUS THANKYOU VERY MUCH!"

The fight continued as Shego, looking to quickly incinerate Zack, resorted to fire her green fireballs towards him. Somehow, Zack managed to dodge them all. However, one of them managed to almost hit Hope as it burned the bottom of her dress.

Zack's eyes went wide at this as he saw the brown-haired girl fall down. For some ridiculous (In his mind.) reason, he wanted to see if she was injured or not. But his rational side told him that he'd just be putting her into even more harm's way. His eyes narrowed…

"You scorch one hair on that girl and I'll end your worthless, futile existence!" Zack hissed as he tossed…more like threw off his jacket. If that's the way she wanted to play, he'd go as far as to end her pathetic life. Even if Hope didn't want him to kill again, which brought up a question he asked himself before: Since _when_ did he give a shit about what Hope Martinez thought?

Ron raised an eyebrow at the commotion that was currently occurring as he pushed his way through the crowd.

"W-what's going on?" Tara asked, following… or at least trying to follow him. She too wondered what the commotion was about. Did Zack get into a fight? Were Usagi and Eric in trouble?

"Beat's me." He shrugged. He had a bad feeling about this. Most likely had to do with Zack. Knowing him, he wouldn't think twice into getting into a fight. But Hope was there with him. That worried him. As the two continued on their path through the crowd, they soon found the source of the commotion: Zack has found himself in a fight with Shego, and with him being unarmed, the green-skinned woman clearly had the advantage. "Zack!"

"STAY OUT OF IT!" He yelled to the disguised boy before scoffing at his opponent. "It's clearly obvious who's the more superior of the two…"

"Finally admitting that you can't beat me?" Shego responded, engulfing her hands into flames once more.

"Actually, I was talking about how sad it is that you can't even beat an unarmed man without your powers." He explained. "Of course, I have no problems taking you out as you are now. But you're so pathetic that you can't even beat me, unarmed, without using your powers? And knowing that you probably used them to fight a mere teenager…" He shook his head. "How pathetic…"

Tara rushed over to the disguised Hope. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Aside from this dress being ruined, I'm okay…" She responded as she looked on. "Out of all the people he could piss off, he just _had_ to pick her!"

"How about I burn your tongue to a crisp!" The raven-haired villainess screamed as she rushed towards him. The flames engulf in her hands as fiery as ever. As she raised both her hands, she fired a relentless barrage of fireballs as Zack jumped and dodged.

'This mutt's tougher than I thought…' Zack looked around before seeing a waiter with tray filled with wine glasses. What was better than simply defeating your opponent? Defeating your opponent with her own power…

She screamed in a psychotic fury as she dived towards him… "DIE!"

"HAVE A DRINK, MUTT!" Zack yanked the glass-filled tray from the servant as he next threw it on top of his assailant. If there was one thing about alcohol, it was that it was one of the last things you would want on top of you, even if you had pyro-kinesis. Once again, that theory was proven true as from what he, his allies, and the rest of the crowd in attendance seen, Shego's flames engulfed her.

"SHEGO!" Drakken rushed over towards his sidekick. Worried about what possible injury her own powers could inflict on her.

"Whoa!" Tara's eyes went wide at seeing the flames. As much as she was afraid of her she didn't want to see Shego get killed either. Most importantly, the flames could set the entire building ablaze.

Drakken kneeled down to his sidekick, "Are you okay Shego? PLEASE BE OKAY!"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!" Her outburst shook the mad scientist as Shego stood up. A large green flame engulfing her, yet she still remained visible. She hissed to mercenary, "Did you actually think that you could use my own powers against me? IDIOT!" Speaking of visible…

"You don't even notice, do you?" Zack scoffed, "I almost feel sorry for you…"

"Look and I'll poke your eyes out," Hope warned Ron. He may've not been like the guys at school, but he was still a guy so him acting like a typical guy (read: pervert) was still high. Besides, he should've been focusing more on Tara, if any girl!

"Umm…she's on fire! How can I _not_ look at her?" Ron asked, "Would you not look at a person who was on fire?"

"Sorry for what? You must really be an idiot you actually thought that-" Shego scoffed as she soon realized her formal attire or lack thereof. She should've noticed this with her sudden lack of height, as she _was_ wearing heels. As soon as she looked down it was clear as day. When she noticed her now nude body she let out a loud scream as her flames increased in size as well as fierceness.

"Now would be a good time for Usagi and Mayers to show up!" Zack looked around, regretting his earlier decision as it backfired on him greatly. He could already see most of the villains, as useless and hopeless as they were, starting to flee. HenchCo was now in flames and there was a high chance that he and Shego would get sued over this. But it was more than likely it'd just be Shego as Hench actually liked Zack. Then again, knowing how broke Drakken was, he'd had a better chance getting money from the Black Demon himself. Damn it!

"I GOT IT! I GOT IT!" Usagi cheered as she skipped. However, with in reach of the green flames, she quickly leaped into her companion's arms. "Shoot, burning flames!"

"Great…" Eric looked around. Just what did Thomas do this time?

The blonde girl saw the couple as she rushed towards them. "Quick, get back to the hover jet!"

"Youdonthavetotellmetwice!" The asian girl quickly leaped from agent's arms as she quickly rushed to their only mode of transportation.

"Just get on the hover jet!" Zack hissed to Eric, seeing as he was about to join in the fight before turning his other partner in crime. "That goes to you too! I'm not going to let yourself get killed!"

The disguised young man narrowed his eyes, "I know how to handle her!"

"We're not doing anyone good if we're dead! As much as it makes me throw up a little, you're vital in this mission!" Zack eyes closed, "And I can barely do it without you, let alone while watching out for those deadweights who you decided to bring along."

He shook his head at Zack. When would he learn to loosen up a bit and trust other people? Tara and Hope aren't that bad, right? "Fine, but don't take too long! I can't fly that thing without you!"

"Worry about your own ass!" He turned his direction back towards Shego. "Let's finish this…"

"Gladly!" With a raise of her engulfed arm, Shego managed to frightfully summon a large ball of green flames aimed at towards the damned mercenary who maimed her, who made a fool of her! Now it was his time to finally die! "DIE YOU BASTARD!"

"YOU FIRST!" Zack grabbed a piece of broken glass, deciding to make the best of it as a weapon, as he rushed towards her. This was it! The final showdown! Who'd come out on top! Would he give her a piercing she'd never recover from? Or would she give him a teaser of his inevitable trip to hell? He could feel the unforgiving heat rushing towards him. If he were to go down, Zack always wanted to go out in a blaze of glory, but he didn't imagine it'd be literally! Maybe it was the heat finally getting to him, as just as he was about to make his move, he found himself knocked over to the side. If there was one thing worse than being kicked where your injured ribs were, it was to be kicked there when your assailant was in heels!

"What the? Kim!?"

"Hmph… This should be interesting…"

"Another log in the fire…" Shego gave a sickening grin. "I'll finish you both!" It was her lucky day after all! She'd get her revenge on that damned mercenary as well as finish that pain-in-the-ass teen off once and for all!

"This ends here, Shego!" The redhead declared. She was dressed in a navy-colored gown that was slightly torn at the hem from fighting the villains who tried to escape, and she wasn't in any mood for tricks. Her job was to investigate this little gathering for any illegal activity, but as soon as she found out about the fight, she saw this as an opportunity for closure with Shego and revenge against Zack. As soon as she'd contained Shego, she'd deal with Thomas and his accomplice. Speaking of Shego, she wasn't even going to bother about her clothes, or lack thereof.

"Hmph, let's go…" Zack muttered as he proceeded to leave. Let Possible and the mutt fight it out while escaping in the meanwhile? Sound like a good plan. Besides, there was bigger fish to fry.

"But what about-"

Zack cut him off. "Stoppable if you want to live, you'll leave now! We got what we came for!"

The redhead stopped as she overheard. 'Stoppable? Does that?' She shook her head. There was no way he could possibly be involved in this, let alone joining up with _him_.

Shego saw the two leaving. "OH NO YA DON'T!" The nude assassin rushed towards the two. There was no way in hell she was going to let Thomas leave here alive. Not after what he just did…

Zack growled, sensing her from the rapidly increasing heat. 'Some mutts just don't learn when to quit…'

"Forgive me Sensei…" Ron muttered under his breath as the Lotus Blade appeared in his hands. He knew what he was going to do would go against all teachings and would stain his pure soul. But he wasn't left with that many options. If Shego wasn't stopped now, they were going to die. Himself, Zack, Kim, even Shego herself… With the blade in his hands, he threw it hard like a tomahawk as it flew directly towards the diving Shego. He turned towards Zack. Not needing to see to know the result. "Let's go…" He could only hope he didn't kill the girl, as unlikable as she was…

Kim watched on as she saw the two leave. From the way his facemask was melting from the heat, as well as the golden sword she knew she saw before, it had to be him. But if so, just what the hell Ron was doing working with Zack? Was he under some kind of mind control or something? She'd have to put it on the backburner, as the falling debris from above was not relenting for a second…

…

"Oh for to love of god!" Zack decided not to roll his eyes at the confused "crew" as he jumped into the pilot seat. "Get strapped in. If you get hit by gravity, too bad!" Within moments, the black hoverjet fired its thrusters as it soon shot out of there right before the building exploded. He felt a bit guilty for the loss of Jack Hench's company, but then again he'd blame Drakken as usual. After all, it was his mutt who threw the first blow…

Tara whined, "I think I'm gonna be sick…"

"At least we got out before the building exploded." Hope explained, "Stop whining and be glad!" She shook her head, now she was starting to sound like _him_.

After they had flown a good distance from the now destroyed building, Zack turned back to the others, "Anyone still alive?"

"Other than a few ashes, I'm fine!" Ron explained.

"I'm A-Okay!" Usagi let out a small smile.

"Not that you care, but I'm alright." Eric responded begrudgingly.

"Us too!" Tara spoke for her and Hope.

"Good…" Zack switched to auto-pilot as he began to address. He wanted to make sure that they were ready and willing to go straight into Xemanas' turf. And by that, he meant that there won't be any "I wanna go homes" or "Maybe this isn't such a good idea after alls" or god-forbid "I think we need Global Justice's help." The latter may cause him to go on a rampage. He didn't need Global Justice's help before and he'd be damned if he did now. "We'll stop at an isolated island until the situation cools down. The last thing we need is Global Justice or the feds searching for us out of any coincidences." He glared at Eric, "If I even think the wrong thing, you'll wish that I ignored everyone and killed you when I had the chance."

"So where are we going anyway?" Tara asked, "I mean where Xemanas and Penny are?"

Usagi walked over and handed over the flash drive to Zack. "Here you go!" She let out a small smile, much to the merc's surprise.

'Is she always happy?' Zack walked over to the computer as he inserted the received drive. Within moments a full layout of a tall skyscraper appeared. "Apparently we're going to fly into New York City. Knowing the old bastard the place is probably heavily guarded."

"Is there anyone there we should watch out for?" Hope asked, beginning to peel off the mask of her "Bonnie" disguise. She didn't even want to be around that bitch more than she had to, especially if she had to _be_ her.

"There's Emmanuel Brendan and Albert Khan for starts. And of course there's that pain in the ass Brigsby." Zack narrowed his eyes. Another member of Xemanas' little group whom he had a score to settle with…

Hope scoffed at the mention of the former's name, "Why am I not surprised?" A billionaire tycoon is a part of an evil organization while his son is not only a perverted, chauvinistic, prejudice ass. Not very shocking at all…

"Anyone else?" Ron asked, also beginning the removal of his disguise.

"There's that rich guy, Senor Senior Senior, whatever his name is…" Zack noted as Ron rolled his eyes.

'This guy's really looking to get big in this villain game.' The blonde sighed, another thing for him to get guilty about. It _was_ him who inadvertently got him into villainy in the first place…

"Anyone else we should worry about?" Tara asked.

"There's one more. Don't know his name, but could've sworn I've heard about him before…" Zack closed his eyes, "_Very_ familiar…"

"And knowing that they'll have guards even in the bathrooms, this won't be easy…" Hope sighed, thinking that she should've listened to Zack and just walked away. She knew what they were trying to save Penny, but did they actually have a chance?

"Nothing ever is…" She heard him reply before he continued, "Listen, get some rest because we're striking at midnight!"

Ron blinked, "Hold on, did you just say: Midnight?"

"Want me to say it again? Usually security is light at later hours so it's our best chance to at least sneak in. And I don't want you people to fall asleep and get yourselves killed while on the job." This was going to be one of the most dangerous objectives yet and the last thing he wanted to do is get himself killed because of somebody making up for their loss naptime. He decided to let the other get settled and get some rest as he headed off to his own quarters. As much as he could care less about all of them, he would have to watch out for him. Stoppable's pacifist mindset would turn out to be his undoing, Hope and Tara proved that they could survive but let's face it. Cheerleading acrobatics and flips could only help them so far before getting shot to nothing. Usagi was…Usagi. And for Eric, while he was desperate enough to do whatever it takes to win and survive, he wondered if the soon-to-be-Ex-Global Justice agent could really hold his own a fight against him.

Once in his room, Zack walked over to the safe with an electronic padlock. As he typed in the required pass code…

_"Access Granted…"_

Zack reached in as he grabbed that familiar red device. It was useless alone, but with the right power source it could at least get it somewhat operational. He sighed, "I'm gonna regret this…"

Now that they know where Xemanas is at, it's time to start the rescue/revenge mission. In case some haven't notice, I've been foreshadowing something to happen pretty soon. Guess what it is and you'll win something nice. Perhaps me coming over to your house and re-enact the final act on the "I Love New York" reunion show. Sorry for the long update…


	28. Final Preparations

**Chapter 28:** Final Preparations

"Ron… We need to talk…"

The blonde boy blinked as he saw Eric take a seat next to him. They didn't really talk that much during the last few weeks at school, not to mention after prom. Somehow, he should've known that, despite circumstances of how they met up, it would come down to this. He already got a good idea what most of the talks would be about. Question was, would he be up for it or would there be any tension…well…anymore than there already was. "Uh…sure."

The ebony-haired young man took in a deep breath. "Well first off…" Just how was he going to put this? Hopefully he could use the right words… "What the hell happened to you?"

Ron blinked. Now that was a way to break the ice. "I beg your pardon?"

"I mean all of this! I mean with the red coat, the spiky hair, that golden sword, the Lotus whatever it was? Since when did all of this happen? Since when did you get all-"

"Competent? Able to hold my own! Able to fend for myself?" A small hint of annoyance was on his face. He knew that he'd react this way, but it still bothered him. Was this really _that_ unbelievable?

"I'm just saying that it's a bit weird! I mean you were the last person I expected to manage to defend himself, let alone to see with a sword."

"Guess you forgot the part where we saved yo-Oh wait, it was _Kim_ who saved you. I was probably losing my pants again, right?" Ron's response shocked Eric. He figured that the fact that he was basically made to be a laughing stock in the media got to him a bit, but not making him this bitter! "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Ron, take it easy! I mean I know how things went down at graduation was bad, but at least not take it out on me okay?"

Ron let out a sigh. "Sorry. It's not that I have anything against you personally. I mean Kim's a big girl she could do what she wants! It's _how_ it went down that upset me. I wouldn't even mind if Kim hooked up with Brick Flagg at that point. Sure, given that if he hadn't mellowed out and hooked up with Monique and stopped being an ass, I wouldn't be happy at first, but I'll deal with it. But don't have some revelation about someone being the one once your dream date turns out to be a farce just to act as if you never said anything once you find out _that_ was the farce."

"Look Ron, I never meant to come between you and Kim! I mean I wanted you guys to remain friends! That's some serious history right there."

"No need to beat yourself over it Eric. It was basically bound to happen anyway. Now that I've thought about it, I'm surprised that it even lasted this long. But she could've at least told me that she was going to Yale before graduation. Y'know just a bit of courtesy would be nice, that's all."

Eric blinked, "Hold on, you mean Kim didn't even tell you?" For all he knew, he thought that Kim already let him know! But knowing this now, he knew that night in the tree house he heard wood being squeezed tightly.

"I decided to go to our tree house to think, then I heard you and Kim talking about going to Yale." Ron sighed, "Well you don't have to worry. I'm not even thinking about talking to her anytime soon so have fun."

"Wait a second, you guys should at least talk. Yeah, Kim could've told you about going to Yale, but you didn't exactly bring up going to LA at a more convenient time yourself."

"It's a bit hard to tell someone when that person keeps cutting you off when you try to tell them." Ron sighed. He really didn't want to keep talking about Kim, but Eric wasn't making things easier for him. "Anyway, how about you? Life's treating you okay?"

"Other than having to deal with my girlfriend's would-be-killer, I really don't have any regrets. Yeah, the training at GJ's hard, but at least Kim's there too. So no matter what hardships we face, the fact that we can go through them together is what keeps us going."

Ron let out a small chuckle. Several months ago, it was _him_ who was saying those words. "Well I hope the best for you both. And just to let you know, things may've changed between us but Kim was my best friend. If you hurt her in any way… Let's just not let it come down to that okay?"

Eric let out a snicker, "And here I thought you didn't care about her anymore…"

"As much as I don't want to, all things considered, I do. Things may've changed between us, but she doesn't deserve something like nearly getting her legs shot out from her. I may not exactly be her biggest fan anymore, but that doesn't mean that I hate her." That was all Ron was going to say on that. If they became friends, then great! If not, he wasn't going to lose sleep over it.

"What if one day we break up, she comes to you and reveals her feelings to you. Would you two hook up?" Eric asked. In all honesty, Eric had some insecurities of his own. The fact that those two childhood friends didn't hook up was a bit odd. The fear that she could just break up with him one day for Ron often haunt him.

"Ask me about a year ago, I would love the opportunity! But now…" Ron sighed, "There's someone else that has my heart. So you don't have to worry about me stealing your girl."

'That's what I _am_ worried about…' Eric thought. If Ron didn't want to be with Kim, was there something that he wasn't telling him? It was kind of odd how one person can go from being a childhood friend who grew to love her more than a best friend to a guy who could just tolerate her and nothing more. He had to admit, he was a bit scared. If Kim and Ron could easily just move on after destroying over a decade of friendship, what did that say about him and Kim? It was like one false move and that relationship would be beyond repair. "Ron…"

"Yeah?"

"Do you trust him?" Eric asked. Soon, they would be headed to Xemanas' location and he, in all honest opinion, just didn't trust the mercenary at all! He wouldn't be surprised if he were talking to Xemanas about delivering them in a nice, wrapped package right now.

This was one thing Ron hardly considered. True that he had managed to open up a bit and showed that he had some compassion. Otherwise Tara and Hope would've been in worse shape than they were now (Not to say that they were in bad shape at all, aside from Hope's sprained ankle from the escape from WEE.). But could he really be trusted? He knew that this wasn't some decision he could make where if he was wrong someone would bail him out. He was truly on his own on this one. He knew that if anyone got hurt because of Zack, it would be his fault because of his bad calls. If Tara or Hope got beyond a bruise, he would never forgive himself. And he swore that it would never happen… If Zack were going to kill either one of those girls, he would do so over his cold, dead carcass…

…

Maybe it was out of guilt…

Maybe it was out of frustration…

Maybe, he just lost his mind…

Zack looked at the now-powerless gauntlet as he pondered. Should he really give it back to him, knowing what he'd do with it? Or should he chuck it into the deepest ocean he can think of. On one hand, during their invasion they're going to need all the help they could get. And from seeing this thing in action, this would give them all the help they'll need. On the other hand, using this thing basically possesses the user to the point where it didn't matter who or what got obliterated, as long as its original objective is completed. With that in mind, Zack made his decision.

"If I get killed by this, I deserve it…" Zack placed the device into a small metallic box. As he closed the lid, he then proceeded to press a semi-large blue button that lit up. It'll charge the thing up to the point where it's operational. He wasn't sure if it was going to work at all, but some power was better than none at all. Or in this case, better than full power, knowing what'll happen once they get there…

At the sound of the metallic sliding door opening, Zack narrowed his eyes already having a good idea who it was. Stoppable and Mayers weren't stupid enough to bother him. Tara and Usagi, last he checked, were having a conversation he could care less about. Cutting down the possibilities to one person. "What the hell do you want?"

"Sorry to disturb what you were doing, but we need to talk!" Hope crossed her arms as she entered the room. "Now!"

He didn't bother to turn around, "About what?"

"You know what I'm talking about. What happened here earlier, when you woke up? When I showed you that I wasn't limited by my sprained ankle!"

"Oh lord…" He shook his head. He was trying hard to forget that, but now this girl was bringing it back up. "What of it?"

"You know exactly what of it!" She was growing irritated of the guy. He knew exactly what was she talking about. Why couldn't he just admit it and just talk about it? She knew he liked it, _he_ knew he liked it! Why couldn't he just get over himself and just admit that he liked it.

"Why did you do that in the first place?" He finally said on the matter. Anything to get her to leave him alone! He planned to get, as many Z's as possible before the assault at Xemanas' turf. But now it seemed the more she talked, the less chance of a "good night's rest."

"To annoy you." Hope simply said. She sure as hell wouldn't admit the real reason. Especially since she wasn't so sure if it was true or not.

"Is that all? Then goodnight!" Zack coldly said, "Get some rest, I don't want you screwing up because you didn't get your beauty sleep."

"You're humor's dry as ever…"

"Who said I was trying to be humorous?"

Hope sighed. This was going nowhere fast. She might as well just get to the point. "Do you like me?"

Zack scoffed, "What?" What kind of stupid question was that?

"I'm serious! Do you like me?"

"Oh please, like you?" He snorted, "That's a good one. Tell me another…"

"Will you stop this tough guy bullshit and just be honest with your feelings for once?" Hope was getting angry. She didn't even know why he was treating her this way and even less why she even bothered with this jerk.

"It's simple! The only reason why you're even here right now is because Stoppable's a fucking pussy! Otherwise you and Tara would be at home where you belong!"

"What about back at WEE? You were so hell-bent on getting me back here safely despite how injured you were! And let's not forget how angry you got when Shego almost burned me to a crisp." Arrogance slowly replaced her anger. "Face it, Zack: You were worried about me."

"Oh do be quiet…"

"You were concerned about my safety, my health."

"Get over yourself…"

"You care about me. You care about me a lot more than you claim you do, and perhaps even more."

"Like hell I do!"

"Perhaps you care about me like a…" Hope was cut off as she saw a death glare at her direction.

"Let me tell you this once and only once: I don't like you! I don't like _any_ of you! After we give Xemanas the beating of his life and save Stoppable's freakshow of a girlfriend, we all go our separate ways! After we're done with what we're going to do, as far as I'm concerned, none of this ever happened! _Ever_!"

Hope gave him a glare of her own. She would not cry, she would not snap. She wasn't going to give this…this…this jerk that satisfaction. "Y'know, you may call Ron a pussy! And maybe he is! But at least he's not afraid to show his emotions and how he really feels!"

Zack narrowed his eyes as he watched her walk away. He could've sworn that she broke out into a run, but he could care less. As the door closed, he flopped himself onto the bed back first, letting out of scoff. Him liking Hope? Please…he could never like someone like her, he just couldn't. He could never have a relationship with her. Otherwise, he'll end up hurting her…just like now. "Oh goddamn it…"

**Location: Undisclosed**

"Gentlemen, I am pleased to announce that the transformation is a complete success." Xemanas explained to his associates. "Our young guest has adjusted tremendously to the change."

"What about the side-effects?" Another asked, seated to his right.

"While there is still the issue of uncontrollable rage, there are no other side effects that are apparent. However, her room has been remodeled with reinforced steel. Her strength may have been enhanced by the transformation, but it is next to impossible for her to break though. There isn't much to worry Mr. Khan."

"I must say that she looks rather ugly to be honest!" Brigsby sighed. "When I first saw her, she was quite beautiful. But now that she's…this thing… She seems…too…taboo-ish, for my tastes. I mean isn't there a cure for her, Uncle?"

"I'm sorry my boy, that is not upon our highest priorities." Xemanas admitted. In truth, he didn't even want to develop a cure to the transformation. If one was made to restore the young Miss Riche back to her human form, who's to say that it wouldn't be used to foil his plans?

"Now that the formula has proven to be a success, what is the current plan at hand?" Senor Senior Sr. asked.

"Various organizations will want our "Superior Soldier" serum. Armies, assassin organizations! Just imagine a soldier with a chameleon's ability to camouflage! An assassin with a cobra's ability to poison his victims within a single bite! Think of the money that will be made because of the situation."

'Lots of lives will be lost because of this…' One of them thought. Was this really a good idea after all? Aside from the fact that genetic manipulation is wrong, this will do more harm than help in the long run. Terrorists who gain access to this could end up killing millions, specifically innocents. While he did have more than a hand in this, but at the same time he knew that there was at least someone out there who would put an end to his ambition. And if that person was who he thought it was, the chances of Alistair's ambitions succeeding are significantly lower. Especially considering recent events…

"This idea will be our best venture yet, isn't that right James?"

"Huh?" He blinked. "Errr…Yeah… That should lead us each to an early retirement." He really hoped something would happen soon. Otherwise, this would be another sin he would have to live with for the rest of his life…

**Zack's Hover Jet, 11:22 PM**

"_So Chris, was the proposal to Bonnie real or not?"_

"_Before I answer that question, I have a lot to address to Miss Rockwaller first." _

"Why is she still on TV…" Tara sighed as she watched "The Valedictorian" reunion show. She couldn't believe it. First she's in a relationship with David Brendan, now this? Just how is she keep being on TV?

"You don't like Bonnie?" Usagi asked, watching as well.

"Bonnie eats the skulls of babies. Believe, me if you knew her, you'd feel the same way." A small hint of bitterness was present in her voice as Tara continued to watch.

"_The first thing I said on here was that I came to get to know the real Bonnie Rockwaller. I proposed to Bonnie. But now, I don't know…"_

"_Just what are you trying to say?"_ Tara heard Lola, the host of the reunion special.

"It's bad enough that I have to fight over 20 college guys, having to take what I take from them and all in order to win her heart! But could someone explain to me why I have to take it from the woman I'm supposed to love and cherish? I mean I'm sitting at home watching TV, watching the show. She's dissin' me harder than the dudes is!"

"Why am I not surprised?" Tara sighed. She really missed a lot during the three months trapped in the hover jet. As she saw the recap footage of Bonnie making fun of him and his mom! Calling him a "Samurai Slug" and making fun of his mother's elderly age and weight. That was Bonnie alright…

"_So what are you saying?"_ Lola asked as Tara saw the look Bonnie was giving him. She wasn't happy or angry, just… confused.

"_I love Bonnie!"_ Tara heard Chris explain. _"I proposed to Bonnie!"_

"_Right…"_ She then heard the brunette bitch reply, sounding a bit nervous. She knew she was caught and now was trying to play innocent. "Trying" being the key word. _"That you did…"_

"_But I got _Bonnie_…"_ Chris scooted away from her. "_And…_ Bonnie _disrespected me, and_ Bonnie_ disrespect my mother!_"

"Wha-what are you talking about-" "And I can't fly like that!" Chris got up as he put on his coat. "It's over!" He proclaimed, much to shock of everyone, especially Bonnie… "Oh…Oh hell no!" 

"Oh yes!" Tara cheered, enjoying this now! Karma is a bitch, wasn't it?

"_AIN'T NOBODY DISRESPECT MY FAMILY! EVER! _EVER_!"_ Chris yelled, furious. _"I'M DONE! THAT'S A WRAP!"_

"_FUCK YOU, LOSER! FUCK YOU AND YOUR FUCKING MAMA!" _Bonnie screamed, trying to regain her dignity of being dumped. _"I KEEP IT REAL! YEAH, I DISSED THAT FAT BITCH, BUT I KEEP IT REAL! FUCK YOU, CHRIS!"_

"_YEAH, THAT'S CLASSY OF YOU! THAT'S REAL CLASSY OF YOU! NO REAL DUDE'S GONNA TAKE THAT SHIT! IT'S OVER! I'M DONE! NOBODY DISRESPECT MY FAMILY, EVER! _EVER_!"_

"_FUCK YOU, AND YOUR 2-INCH FUCKING DICK! YOU CAN GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE!"_

"Wow, they're really angry, huh?" Usagi noted Bonnie and Chris' screaming.

"Well, that's karma!" Tara explained. Using and stepping on others, not to mention talking trash about friends behind their backs is sure to come back and hit her where it hurts. Her enjoyment was interrupted by Zack's entrance.

He glanced at them, "Shouldn't you both be getting some rest?"

"I couldn't sleep." Tara admitted.

"Same here." Usagi added. "Maybe I have insomnia!"

"Just as long as you don't get sleepy while on the job, I could care less." Zack placed the rocket launchers to the side, wondering if it would be a good idea to use them or did he need to. "Stoppable and Mayers are getting ready."

"And Hope?" Tara asked. "Earlier, I saw Hope rushing off, looking upset. You wouldn't happen to know why would you?"

He closed his eyes, "Am I her babysitter now?"

She already had an idea why she was upset. But she'd hope that he could've at least admitted to it! Apparently that wasn't going to happen. "You know you could've just told her! Just why are you so afraid showing your emotions?"

"Hmph? Me afraid?" Zack scoffed, "You need to get some sleep apparently."

"Oh come on, it's so obvious!" Tara sighed, "Okay then, if you really don't care about her, why the hell didn't you kill her back on campus when you had the chance."

Usagi blinked, "Kill?"

Zack scoffed, "I told you, I don't kill unless it's necessary."

"Okay then, how about when we were prisoners of WEE?" Tara challenged, "Why did you save us?"

"I actually have a conscience. Shocking, but true…"

"And how about-"

"I don't have time for this! You don't have time for this! We're going to walk in the lion's den. You may not come out of it alive, but you knew the risks before you decided to come along!"

"You can deny it all you want, but you know how you feel about her!"

Zack closed his eyes, trying his best to ignore her claims, but unfortunately it wasn't working. His saving grace, believe it or not was when Stoppable and Mayers entered. Almost everyone was there, except of course, the last person he wanted to see right now. Wait, she just arrived. From the brief glare she shot him she was still upset over their last encounter. "Now that everyone's here, let's discuss things.

"So what's the plan?" The blonde in red asked, picking at the tips of his spiked hair.

It's late so security should be on low priority. But that doesn't mean that it'll be a walk in a part. Xemanas may be an arrogant prick…"

"Takes one to know one…" Hope mumbled arms crossed.

"-But he's not dumb enough to believe that he was untouchable." If Zack was wrong, then he'd given the old man more credit than he should've. "We don't know where the girl's being hold or anything much. The most important thing is to be careful. I don't want you doing something stupid like getting yourself killed." Ignoring Hope's glare, Zack proceeded to the controls as the hover jet flew towards its destination. After their arrival, there will be no turning back. No running away and no backing out! He was here for a mission…no… a vendetta and he'd be damned if he'd leave without turning Xemanas into a giant shish kebab. If Zack was going to die, he was going to take that old bastard with him.


	29. Arrival

**Chapter 29:** Arrival

"Hmm… I wonder."

"What is it?"

"How do you really feel about this plan? Are you sure that you're willing to go with it?"

"Of course! That's why I'm here, is it? Otherwise I would've left a long time ago."

"It's nice to see that you're still loyal to our cause. But quite frankly, I cannot say that I trust your sincerity."

"What?"

"You declare that you're ready to move on with our operation, you claim to be loyal to our cause. But I find that your heart is not into it."

He sighed, "I don't know. It's just… I was ready to overlook this for the sake of witnessing the advancement of technology into a new age! I wanted to be a part of something that'll help the world. But what I've witnessed, what I've seen… I never signed up for this!"

"I have to agree. I must admit that this was a bad idea from the start. Even now it gives me a heavy heart for my involvement in Alistair's horrid goal."

"That girl. That poor girl… There must be something we could do for her. I mean her mother must be devastated, knowing what could happen. What had already happened!"

"It's too late for that now, James. The line that should've never been crossed has been crossed. Hopefully, if I know him as well as I do, he should be on his way here. He does still have a score to settle with Alistair."

"Are you sure you can trust him, though? I was thinking of a more reliable and more trusting light of hope. Someone like Global Justice."

He chuckled as he looked towards his associate, "Looks like this'll be a small wager between us. Who will reach him first: The vengeful mercenary, or the global organization set to defend the world from all threats."

"We will see then, Mr. Howell. But if they fail and Alistair succeeds, then we both deserve to rot in hell for our role in this."

Howell just sighed in response, 'If anyone, I deserve to rot the most for my contributions to this unforgivable crime…'

…

"Man this is boring…"

Guard duty, while important, wasn't always the most favorable job and this was no exception. Especially at a time as late as this! It seemed to be just like babysitting a bunch of kids, but at least it was during the day. This was during a time where sleep would be the most ideal. However, there was a reason for everything and this was no exception for the two guards who patrolled the hallways.

If it were any other billion-dollar corporation, a simple uniform, a badge, a gun, and perhaps handcuffs would be enough. But in one ran by Alistair Xemanas, every precaution was to be considered. There weren't any simple uniforms but rather black bodysuits with cybernetic enhancements save for the matching helmet. They carried metal electric sticks and laser gun as a part of their arsenal. They didn't have to worry about handcuffs or anything of the sort because when an intruder was found, nobody would be escaping anytime soon.

"Well at least we get paid well for it. We could've been mall cops and we all know how good the pay's there." A guard replied to his partner.

"Yeah, but it's still boring as hell!"

"Could be worse!"

"Yeah… How?" That guards question was asked as at that moment, both heads roughly collided together as their bodies soon plop to the marble floor. The source of their fall stood behind there lifeless bodies, arms crossed.

"Was that really necessary?" Hope's voiced scolded as the mercenary rolled his eyes.

"I didn't kill them, be glad." Zack walked off, just to make sure there weren't any more guards that would make this task difficult. The last thing he wanted to do was to have three girls get killed. Actually, he didn't want them around in the first place but it wasn't his decision. Stoppable's pussified personality made the decision there. Now all there was there to do was to handle business.

Speaking of whom, Ron dropped down from the top of the vents, followed by Tara, Hope, Usagi, and finally Eric. As much as he hated to admit, this was going to be a six-man job. Technically, a three-man/three-woman job, but that wasn't the case. Hopefully there wouldn't be any mistakes for him to clean up. As he had other matters that need to be attended!

"Okay, let's see the map." Zack ordered as Hope, still upset from earlier, crossed her arms. "Hello! Map!"

Tara noticed the angered expression on her best friend's face. "Umm…Hope? He's asking for the-"

"I know what he wants…" She snapped as she took out the folded document from her pocket before giving it to Tara. "Just give it to him so we can get it over with!"

Ron winced in response as Zack grabbed…more like snatched the document as he opened it for all to see. Just what the hell went on between him and Hope? The tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Here's the layout. Listen 'cause I'm only going to tell you this once!" Zack explained as they all save for Hope gather round. Not caring about her absence, he continued. "Right now, we're on floor 30. If we're even going to get close to our objective, we're going to have to go down to the basement levels. That is when it's going to get harder. It's best that we all split up and find our own way. That way we'll cover more ground and less likely be walking into our own graves. Are there any questions or do I need to explain it in a more simple manner?"

"Sounds good to me," Ron starts, "But what about guards. I'm sure that you, me, an' Eric can handle ourselves. But what about the girls?"

"Simple, they should have a gun, provided that they didn't forget it!" Zack narrowed eyes, "You didn't forget, did you?"

"NO, we each have one!" Tara confirmed with holding up her black Magnum.

"At least I don't have to worry about you not being defenseless." Zack saw the two elevators. "Okay, I've scanned the area and there shouldn't be anyone at our destinations, but don't slack off. I won't be there to bail your ass out of there."

"Like you would…" Hope muttered.

"Stoppable, you take the girls down the first elevator! Mayers and I will take the other."

"But Zack, wouldn't it be better to go in two groups of three?" Ron reminded. After all, not to knock the girls or anything, they weren't exactly seasoned for battle.

"It's better this way, just do it!" Zack hastily said as he walked towards the right elevator. "Let's go Mayers!"

Reluctantly, the soon-to-be-ex-GJ agent followed. More than suspicious about Zack's behavior, he decided it was best to keep his eyes open. "I have a bad feeling about this…"

Ron raised an eyebrow, "What's with him?"

Tara shrugged, "Who knows."

While Hope scoffed, "Who cares? He's just a jerk." How could she thought for a moment that someone like him could have a heart? Have feelings? How could she even think that he could care about anyone but himself?

Usagi pondered, "Maybe Daddy can help!"

"Umm… For what it's worth I'm not sure if your dad will be much help," Tara admitted. For all they knew, Usagi's daddy would be someone who would actually hurt them.

"Well let's go." Ron decided as he walked towards the remaining elevator. "The sooner we find Penny, the better."

Tara nodded as the girls proceeded to follow the red-coated blonde. Once in the elevator, a simple press of a button to "B4" was all it was needed to set them towards their destination.

During the trip down, now was the time to talk before stepping into a place where they may not come out alive. Ron was the first to speak. "Penny for your thoughts, Hope?"

"It's nothing!" She replied bluntly, arms crossed.

"Oh come on!" Usagi pleaded. "Something must've happened!" She tried smiling at her, but the caramel beauty responded with a glare. Whatever it was, it must really be eating at her.

Only Tara knew the answer, "It's Zack."

Hope let out a scoff filled with disdain and hurt towards her best friend as Ron raised an eyebrow. "Did something happen earlier?"

"You mean other than Zack showing how much of a heartless, insensitive, selfish ass he always was? No nothing happened." Hope shook her head. "Nothing happened at all!" It was rather typical, she thought. Just when he proved that he had a heart, that he did care, he instantly throws it all out the window. He didn't care, so why should she?

"O…kay…" Now wasn't the time to be dealing with relationship issues, Ron decided. Penny was waiting for him somewhere, and he'd be damned if he left this place without her. Who knows what kind of torture they could be doing to her or even worse. The damn elevator couldn't move any slower…

"Usagi!" Tara asked, the petite Asian.

"Hm?"

"Do you know exactly what he does? I mean him working?"

Now that she thought about it, this was the first time the young girl even thought about what would her father be doing for a job. From the small but nice house they both live in, it had to be something that allowed him to make as much money as he did. She was thinking along the lines as an advertiser or maybe somewhere along the lines of an upper businessmen. "Umm… I … don't know."

Hope rolled her eyes, "Terrific…"

…

"Gentlemen!" Xemanas announced as he and associates heed attention to various monitors containing the faces of various men. Some more suspicious than others, as the same went for those who were more known – To the point that may lead to serious repercussions if their involvement was known. "For months we have been perfecting the formula to create the perfect super soldier. Now, I am pleased to say that after much testing, our super soldier formula is a complete success."

"But where is your proof, Xemanas?" One of them, a man of Chineese descent, asked…no demanded. "We are all busy men with important matters and the last thing we need is to waste time and resources with your delusions."

Hearing the other voices agreeing with his demands, Xemanas only gave a smirk as from the center between their "circle," a platform began to rise. On top, bounded to a steel makeshift wall by restraints, was Penny. Sounds of growling were heard as fangs could be seen on her cat-like face. "She's a feisty one isn't she? Long ago she was just an ordinary girl. But once administered with the serum, her strength has improved tremendously. And that's not all. She's quicker, more agile, and has perfect nocturnal vision. She holds all traits of what you may find from a regular cat. And with a small price, you can have various soldiers such as this."

"Does it have to be a cat?" Another potential "buyer," this time a European man, asked. He did have a bit of an allergy to cats and didn't want to risk his health for the sake of more powerful guards for his armies.

"No, this is just a small sample of what we have. We have other animal DNA to use." Xemanas explained, ignoring Penny's futile attempts of yanking off the welded gauntlets. "Wolf, Eagle, Lizard, the possibilities are endless!"

"But what about their sanity!" Yet another buyer, this time an African, asked with a hint of worry in his voice. "Judging by your beast, she isn't exactly the most placid of people."

"Oh there's no worry, our dear friend Penny may seem a bit wild right now. But once you get to know her, she's just like a small little kitten." He smiled at the beast girl, "Aren't you my dear?"

"Go to hell!" She spat back at him, causing the elderly man to wince.

"She's usually calmer, but she's just excited to see all of you here today, as am I! As a safety precaution, her restraints are made out of reinforced steel. Preventing any chance of escape"

"I swear if I ever break free I'll kill you!" As much as she hated to admit it, Xemanas wasn't lying about her ability to break free, or lack thereof. It was getting hopeless, wasn't someone coming to save her? Then again, given her current condition, perhaps it was better she wasn't. Whether she stayed or not didn't matter anymore, because either way, her life of deceptions and cover-ups would be child's play compared to what her life would be now.

…

As the elevator continued to go downward, Eric looked around in the elevator in hopes of distracting himself from his current line of thoughts. The best possible plan was for them to go in two teams of three, was it not? If that was the case, then why did Zack place Ron with the girls and went with him? He couldn't help shake the feeling that this was all just a trap. That there were guards ready and willing to take him and everyone else into captivity onwards to torture or perhaps death while Zack got a huge payday.

He saw that Zack hasn't even moved an inch since the elevator started moving. That scared him. Nevermind what he was thinking about, he wouldn't be surprised if he was already planning how to dispose of his body once he did the job! And why was it that he didn't have a weapon? At least the girls each got a gun to protect themselves, god knows why they were here in the first place (One thing he and Thomas actually agreed on.). It was already hard enough to complete the mission without them complicating things.

As their descent slowed, Eric took a deep breath. They were almost there. He didn't know what to expect, besides the obvious betrayal. Whether there be guards around or any traps ready to finish them without warning.

"We're here, let's go!"

Taken back somewhat by Zack's cold, blunt tone, Eric nodded as the two exited the elevator. What followed is a long walk through the halls of the sub-level building, as Eric wondered where were the guards who were supposed to be on patrol? This was just too easy! The farther they went, the more his suspicions rose.

"This is far enough."

Eric turned towards him, narrowing his eyes. "Okay Thomas, what are you up to!" He soon saw a familiar red device tossed to him. "That's-"

"Put it on!" Zack crossed his arms, watching the GJ agent place it on his wrist. Within moments, red metal began to engulf him as he was soon once again decked in the armor of the Chthonian Project. "Let's make one thing clear: You don't like me and I sure as hell don't like you."

Eric scoffed, "Bit of an understatement, don't you think! Right now I'm ready to kill you!"

A smirk formed on his face, "Care to try?"

"What?"

Zack pulled out his beam saber, "That's right. I'm ready to kill you as well, and unfortunately for you, you have some enemies who would just love to see you dead." The energy blade soon extracted, "Nothing personal!"

Through his visor, Eric's eyes narrowed, "I knew it… I knew all along you were going to double-cross us!"

"Are you gonna fight, or are you going to die like the worthless mutt that you are!"

So that's the way it was going to be. As he thought, Thomas had set them up and was now going to have them kill, as well as him having a good payday for this deed! And Ron thought that he could actually trust him! Eric got into a stance, eyeing the Thomas, who had shown his true colors… The others were naïve to what was happening, and no doubt on their way to being delivered to Xemanas. Now it was up to him to save them…

* * *

Eric's fears are realized: Zack is going to kill him, but is it for Xemanas, or is there someone else who wants him dead? Also, Ron and the others are on their way to save Penny. But is Eric right, or there is another threat looming by? Read and review.

I know that it took me near forever to update, and there's no excuse in the world that'll justify it. But mark my words: I WILL finish this story even if it kills me. Besides, I have a sequel/spin-off in the works.


	30. The Final Mission

**Chapter 30:** The Final Mission

The continuous laser beam firing from his wrists, he aimed desperately towards him. He knew all along! He knew all along that Thomas couldn't be trusted. Now he was going to take him out first, knowing that he'd call Global Justice otherwise.

Eric sighed at his own foolishness. At the first chance he got, he should've contacted Global Justice. What happened to him for theft be damned, having more help would've been wise knowing how far this bastard would go. Within shot after shot, he saw him dodge each one. He was good, very good! But there was one thing that he had, that that hired gun would never have: Justice.

Within another blast, he saw it deflected with his one beam saber. This was getting out of control! Just how was he supposed to beat this guy? There was one way of course, but he wasn't going to resort to that! In the past, he didn't know any better and he almost destroyed an entire area and everyone within! Now, he wouldn't risk this chance, no matter how desperate he may need it. He decided that a change of attack tactics were in order.

As he saw Zack dash towards him again, he decided to let out a barrage of bullets towards him, who quickly rolled out of the way. He's heard of his nickname, "The Black Demon," but from how fast he moved, despite his injuries, maybe he really _was_ a demon. He sure as hell had the heart and morals of one, that's for sure. He soon found himself face-to-face with Zack before feeling a sharp pain in his abdomen.

"Is that the best you can do?" He taunted as Eric fell down to one knee. "After all that, you still can't beat a villain like me, you worthless piece of shit!"

'This can't end like this…' Eric could feel the blood pouring from within him. Even tasting some of it trickling upward in his throat! But he had to hold on! He had to keep fighting! It wasn't just his life on the line! It was Ron's life, Tara's, Hope's, Usagi's! They were all in danger of this hired gun! But he was clearly out-classed! There was one way to insure that he at least had a chance, but he couldn't risk it! No way!

"GET UP! I KNOW THAT WOUND'S NOT ENOUGH FOR THE CHTHONIAN SOLDIER TO BE TAKEN DOWN THAT EASILY!"

As he felt the nanites in the suit proceed to heal his wound, Eric slowly rose to his feet. If he fully utilized the Chthonian Armor, he could predict Zack's move with its Absolute Prediction System. But was the cost worth it? He heard during a briefing with Kim and Dr. Director that the Absolute Prediction System or APS while can help its users to decide the best course of action, it can go as far as to drive its bearer insane, potentially to the point of severe mental damage or worse.

"SAY GOODBYE!"

'Screw it…' Within moments, he narrowly managed to avoid the heated red beam cutting through metal and flesh. As he hovered above he looked down at the adversary. The monster who sold them out! This injustice would not go unpunished, and he would do all that was in his power to destroy him. No matter what it took…

…

This was ridiculous…

This was straight idiocy…

As the elevator continued its descent, Ron thought about the situation at hand. He, Zack, and Eric were the only ones who knew how to fight. Hope knew how to fight too, but he hasn't seen her fight yet to make a fair opinion. Leaving Tara and Usagi as the ones who would slow them down. But then again, he used to slow Kim down back in their earlier days. However, Kim was someone who could do anything…well… almost. Nevertheless, this situation was ridiculous! By all means it should've been split into two groups of two: Him, Hope and Usagi and Zack, Eric, and Tara. Truthfully there was no perfect combination as Zack had the uncanny ability to piss off his allies, Hope being a good example of that. Eric didn't trust him, Ron wasn't sure if he did himself. And Usagi was more or less afraid of him at this point. Still, it would've been much better than this set up. Now it would be up to him and Hope to make sure that Tara and Usagi weren't in danger. He knew that he would have to fight the guards, and who knows what else could be in stored for them. But the most important thing right now was that everyone was on the same page. Penny could be anywhere and her captors wouldn't exactly be excited to let them leave with her.

"Hey Hope." Ron tried to get her attention, but Hope was still in her own world of anger and hurt. "Hello, Hope!"

"What!?" She snapped before noticing the tensed boy's response. "Look, I'm sorry it's just…"

"I know… But still, when we get down there it's going to be up to us to make sure Tara and Usagi don't get hurt."

"Don't worry Ron. Tara's my best friend and I refuse to let anything happen to her. Usagi on the other hand… Actually, I'm worried about you more."

"Eh?"

"I just hope you don't do anything crazy like using a pipe to fight a whole Army."

"I'm not going to screw around. Penny's life is on the line and I refuse to leave her in any danger." Ron closed his eyes. It was then he decided, "If I can save Penny or protect you, Tara, or Usagi. Then I truly am worthless…"

"That's a bit much, don't you think?"

"All my life I relied on other people to protect me and make my decisions for me and all I have gained was nothing but regrets. Now this is my chance to actually make a worthwhile contribution."

A musing smirk formed on her lips, "If only you'd thought of that during high school! Maybe things would've been a lot different. Like you actually being datable for one…"

Ron nodded, "There's nothing that can be done about that now. All that can be done is to move forward and learn from the past. I mean, through life I've made quite a bit of mistakes. The biggest mistake I ever made was not realizing how Tara felt about me."

"…It's not like it's too late, you know?"

"I know, but what's done is done! Besides, it'll only make things more complicated." As Tara and Usagi examined their guns, Ron sighed, "Have you been in a situation where you cared about two people who are sisters?"

"Not particularly, but I've known guys who were like brothers who-" Hope had an idea where this was going. While she did had an idea that the feelings between Ron and Tara were mutual, at least as much as close friends, but finding out that he might possibly have feelings for Penny however. That would be a problem. "You mean…"

Ron nodded, "But now I'm not so sure. All I know is if I pick one, the other's not going to be happy. Thus, in turn, neither of us will be happy."

Hope let out a sigh, "If only I would've made a move for ya…"

Ron's brow rose at hearing Hope's words, "Uh…Say wha?"

She decided it was best to tell him, not that it would make a difference. "Tell anyone, I'll deny it. But I always wondered what it would've been like if we actually went out. Maybe it was because I envied what Kim had. I mean, at first I couldn't for the life of me see why she would hang out with you of all people, let alone as a best friend," She quickly glanced at Ron, "No offense."

"None taken…"

"Then I started to see how devoted, how caring you were towards her. And I thought about the guys I've dated. You've probably seen them right?"

"You mean those jocks that were sex-craved half the time, arrogant and unappreciative otherwise?"

Hope nodded, "I was just about ready food chain be damned to look for some dweeb to date at one point. Lord knows that they would've been much better than those other pigs. I was even considering asking you out."

"But…"

"I don't think Kim would've gone for it. I've may've been somewhat in the background in the squad, but I wasn't born yesterday. As much as I like her and all, the woman can be a bit… make that very overprotective. Seeing that the girl's so territorial, especially when it comes to you! For all I know, she'd think that I was just using you for some reason."

"As much as I really don't want to see her at this point, I do think Kim's always looking to help. Even to a fault. Jim and Tim's pee-wee soccer team could agree with that."

Hope's eyes widened, "You and Kim don't talk anymore?" When did this happen? She heard from Tara that they had a fallout, but she didn't think it'd be this major.

"It's a long story!" Ron let out a small grin, "So, you've been eying the Ronster, huh?"

"Don't go there!" Hope's tone was in a even mixture of seriousness and playfulness. "One, while it would've been nice, it would've never worked out. And two, unlike Bonnie I don't betray or use my friends. Then again, they wouldn't be friends anyway, knowing her."

Ron faux-sighed, "There goes my ticket out of this dilemma."

"Well at least you have two potential girlfriends." Hope crossed her arms, "Just once I'd like to find someone who'd look at me for me, not how I look or my status!"

"No need to worry! I'm sure you'll find someone! In fact you might find that person right under your nose!" Ron could feel daggers as he saw Hope's glare.

"…Are you fucking stupid?" Venom crept into her voice, "You can't seriously be talking about… That… that self-centered heartless jerk!"

"I know Zack's not exactly rays of sunshine and smiles, but he stays true to what he believes and how he feels! He's not the type of guy to show his emotions, but I'm sure he feels something for you."

She snorted, "Like a root canal."

"Seriously! Back at Hench Co when Shego nearly burned ya, Zack was pissed. He was ready to kill her here and there."

"Whatever Ron…" Hope wasn't convinced. If Zack really gave an ounce of care about her, he'd at least show it, not matter how hard it was for him to show his emotions. She could worry about that miserable man's inability of showing compassion later. As a ding was heard, it was all that they needed to realized that they've made it down to the floor.

…

The reddish beam of destruction cutting through the tails of his coat, Zack had to admit that this kid knew how to… He wouldn't say fight, exactly. It was more like survival! He was putting everything he has, looking to do whatever he could to survive. Whether if it was killing him, escaping with his life, whatever that apply. Dare he say it: He was ready to kill himself if it meant killing him!

With a quick evasive roll from the incoming blasts, Zack's old injuries began to take their effect as he clutched his ribs. The device still had a lot of power. Much more than he thought before he gave it back to him! Still, at least if he was going to slaughter him, he was going have some true accomplishment in doing so. And there was no power-disrupting device to save him now.

Back on his feet, Zack rushed forward, using his agility to avoid the blasts from his target. His thoughts shifted to why he was doing this. He knew that it was stupid on his fault, considering what happened last time, to take one's word without seeing payment first. But then again, he was trying to make things easier for the infiltration. The fact that there was only two guards when they arrived was a good sign that he was doing his part. Now, all he had to do was just one more thing…

Kill Eric Mayers.


	31. To Overcome, To Endure

**Author's Note:** I know how late this is and while I could name a number of them, there is no excuse in the world that I can use to justify it. The important thing now is that it's done and I'm working on the next one as we speak. Anyway, enjoy the chapter everyone.

**Chapter 31: **To Overcome, To Endure

Seeing ribs held by an arm, through his subconscious Eric saw an opportunity. He knew that Zack wasn't invincible and he was still a man. His personality and ethics said otherwise, mind you, but he was still a man, and thus he could be killed. While the Chthonian Armor itself was run purely on emotion, Eric could still see what was going on. Although in the past he couldn't… at least not clearly. Maybe it was because he had a better understanding of the armor itself compared to last time. Maybe it was due to its reduced power that he maintained a degree of his senses.

It wasn't as if the suit itself was completely sentient, it just react to the user's emotions. The whole idea in the creation and proposed distribution of this armor was that it was supposed to make the ultimate soldier. One that wouldn't be hindered by fear and other crippling emotions. While he may appear to be brave… or stupid, given the reputation of the man in front of him, in the inside he was scared. Scared that he could possibly die, or end up killing anyone else. The last time, he almost killed Tara and Hope. He was going to have to make sure that it didn't go too far.

Watching him rush towards his direction, bursts of energy continued to fire from his palms as he dodged them all. Despite his injury, Thomas still was able to move. Perhaps Hope did have a point about him not having any emotions or feelings. Eric discarded those thoughts as he rushed forward as well, his armored hand pulled back as his fingers curled into a talon. Despite his fear of death, he could care less if he died or not, all that mattered was that he went down for good! Then they could focus on saving Penny and the others, getting the hell out of there, and forget all that has ever happened. Then he could finally go back to Kim, and she would finally be avenged, "DIE!"

Upon impact, both were knocked back as Eric looked down at his tendered hand. Sparks of electricity sprouted from the metallic covering as Zack landed on his feet still favoring his ribs. All he had to do was to just keep moving, keep keeping him on the defensive until he let his guard down. Then it would be the end, and the Black Demon would be put to rest once and for all…

"Is that all you're good for, Mayers?" He heard his taunts, "Just a little bitch that hides behind his armor and blasts?" He knew he should just ignore them. There were only mere words of a desperate man. "How about you try fighting like a man for once in your pathetic life?" He was the one using beam sabers yet he was the one accusing him of hiding behind a weapon? No matter, the armor protected him from them before, and what Thomas wounded he could always heal. He may've been a good fighter, as mercenaries go, but compared to him with this armor, his whole body was a weapon.

Slash after slash after slash, the electrified fists repelled the beam blade as Eric looked for an opening. Behind those dark glasses, Thomas' had to show some sign of fatigue. With his injuries as well as the intensity of the battle at some point he had to tire. That was where his advantage kicked in. The armor wasn't as powerful as it was originally, but it had enough power to act as his life support.

Using whatever force he could to parry him back as far as he could, behind the helmet his eyes narrowed. 'This was it,' He decided. He was going to send Zack to hell where he belonged, and avenge every single person he's ever hurt, maimed or killed!

…

The sliding doors of the elevator slowly opening, a head peered out. Checking to see that there was absolutely, positively, undeniably no one guarding outside. The last thing they needed was to be ambushed. "Looks like the coast is clear…"

"…Are you sure?"

"Unless they can hide in the shadows – which is pretty cool itself – yeah, I'm sure there's no one here."

Sighing, Tara stepped out after Ron, followed by Hope and Usagi. Knowing the risks they were taking, they would have to make sure that there was nothing that could put them into danger. She knew Ron and Hope could defend themselves at least. But for Usagi and herself? High precautions would have to be taken. She wanted to see her sister once again, the last thing she could do was to show up in front of her in a body bag or worse. All both and Hope had in their hands were guns. Ron had that golden sword that sometimes appeared in his hand, but would it be enough to handle real guns and rifles?

Hope wasn't exactly feeling the atmosphere, seeing a small amount of rust on the otherwise-high tech cells. She knew that it had to be some type of holding block, but was it where Penny was being held. "Is Penny really here?"

"She's gotta be…" Ron's resolve was absolute, "I'll search this entire building until I found her…"

"And I'll be there to help." Tara was determined to not only save Penny, but to work on developing a relationship with her. The last time they talked Penny showed absolutely no desire whatsoever to have anything to do with her. She wouldn't be surprised if she held her responsible for the way she was. She closed her eyes, now she definitely had to work on developing a relationship with her. The last thing she wanted, the last thing she could possibly stand, was to have someone in your own family who hated, loathed, and despised you, especially if that person was your twin.

"Wow…" Usagi looked around, "It's so quiet here… I mean doesn't anyone find it strange that there aren't any guards around here."

"She has a point…" Hope glanced, "Wouldn't the guards want to make sure that there wasn't anyone trying to break out Penny or Penny trying to break out?"

"Either she's not here, or they're really lax with the security."

"Or what if it's all a trap, Ron?" Usagi froze, "What if they know we're here?"

"Shh!" Ron leaned himself back against a wall. "I think I hear someone coming!" He turned to the girls, "Get back!"

Without question, the girls scurried behind him as the blonde peeped through the corner. Upon distance he could hear the sound of wheels rolling on the hard floor as he heard voices…

"She seemed to be more filled with rage by the day."

"It's only a matter of time, Albert. It's only a matter of time before she is broken completely…."

Tara blinked at their words, "Broken?"

"Shh…" Ron had to admit, hearing what was being said wasn't exactly comforting. If they were talking about who he thought they were, he had to find and get Penny out of there quickly. With the possibilities of what they could be doing to her in his mind, or worse… He furiously shook his head, not wanting to even think about such horror. Ron watched on as he saw two figures. One appeared to be of a man who was as wide as he was short. While the other, an elderly Mediterranean gentleman, was one he knew too well. "Senor Senior Sr.!?"

"You know him?"

"Kim and I used to stop him and his son all the time, foiling their evil schemes." Ron sighed, "I still can't believe that I got him into villainy in the first place…"

Hope scoffed, "What did you do, tarnish his family name? Kill his son? Ruin his career?"

"I basically attracted him into the life of a villain. Now it looks like he's moving up in the big leagues." He shook his head, "I still can't believe he actually went with the Spinning Tops of Doom."

"Terrific…" Hope watched them push a stretcher with white sheet covering a body place on top. However a white, fur-covered tail was visible… "Is that…"

"It's her…" Truthfully, all that he had seen was her ears and tail, but from the size of the body under the sheets, it did seem to match hers.

"I'll see to it that she is secured and safe," They heard Khan offered.

The elder of the two was a bit shocked, "Are you sure? You do know the risks of-"

"She's still sedated, is she not?" Senior's nod was the confirmation he needed as he smiled, "Relax, I'll make sure that our guest is treated well. You go back with the others."

Senior sighed, "Despite that it goes against my better judgment, very well. I shall leave this task to you."

"Tell the others that I may take a few minutes. We all know how cranky she can be if awaken from her slumber…"

Hope's eyes narrowed at the remark, "I don't like where this is going…"

Usagi blinked, "What's that? What'd you mean?"

This comment only made Hope roll her eyes at how naïve she was, "It's not good, that's what! Don't you see he's gonna-"

"Shh…" Ron watched SSJ walk away as Khan opened the door. As Penny was wheeled inside, he was ready to make a move…

He could sense a small movement of her tail, but it didn't matter to Khan. It was now just her and him, no one else. She could cry all she want, try to escape, it wouldn't matter. This containment block contained cells, but the beauty of them was that they were sound proof. Perfect if they wanted to perform more "personal" experiments. The girl could struggle all she liked, but her screams would fall on death ears.

Carefully closing the door, Khan proceeded to remove the sheet from her form, revealing her in all of her glory. Aside from the cut-off jeans and torn T-shirt, her body showed all the right curves and assets. "You are a marvelous one, aren't you?" Chuckling he stroked the blonde hair, as its owner's movements began to increase. She would awake soon, but it wouldn't matter. It was just her and him, all alone and no one else…

…

"Damn…" The smell of burnt leather and flesh entering his nostrils, a frustrated groan escaped Zack's lips. Even when not at full power, the armor was still formidable, too formidable. Especially when you were with cracked ribs, bruises, and burns from WEE's torture. Not to mention a headache. Mayers, on the other hand seemed not to even break a sweat. In fact it seemed the longer they fight the stronger he became.

Quickly rolling to the side, evading another blast, Zack scolded himself. Why didn't he just kill him when he had a chance? When he was bounded, defenseless, and not wearing the Chthonian armor. Oh that's right, he wanted to give the bastard a chance to fight for his life! To make it more sporting! And look where it got him: Trapped, fatigued, tired, and nearly out of ideas.

His beam saber held downward, this whole ordeal was becoming more trouble than it was worth. Why was he even here anyway? What was he fighting for? All logic stated that he should've just moved on and cut his losses after he rid himself of those girls. To hell with it being a complete waste of time and effort, this whole "Project Neko" crap has been nothing but an albatross hanging on his neck! He's been betrayed, tortured, ambushed, and annoyed beyond all belief, yet still he involves himself with this case. Even now, he was still doing a job for one of Xemanas' cronies, fighting and assassinating Mayers. Stoppable and the Scooby gang were here to save Penny. He was here to kill Xemanas and take what he was owed, along with a small severance pay as well.

Pushing those thoughts to the back of his mind, Zack resumed his attention to the obstacle in front of him. The one who stood between him and getting at least one job done since this whole "Neko" crap started. Armor or no armor, Mayers was still an amateur, an upstart, a third-rate fighter. If he couldn't live through this, then he deserved to die. His eyes narrowing, teeth clenching, and grip tightening, "Bring it on…" Dodging blast after blast, Zack maneuvered closer and closer. Moving as fast as he could while ignoring the eternal pain he was feeling through his body. The head was the key. All he had to do was to decapitate him, and it would be done. The armor covered his head and body, not to mention his limbs. But his neck, however, was a different story. Heading toward his target, if he could somehow get close enough, one stab would be all that it took to bring the Chthonian Soldier down, once and for all.

'Almost there…' His masked eyes not leaving him, Zack continued to evade blast after blast. He hasn't seen him show any hand-to-hand skills as of yet, thus it could play into his advantage. If he could not get, but stay close to him while still on the move, Mayers wouldn't be able to aim his blast efficiently. True, there was still the possibility of a close-ranged shot, but that was easily avoidable. He could just stab his palms to plug up his bursts. Mayers tries to fire and it'll explode from within, blowing off his hands and thus making his job a lot easier. Then again, he'd be without his sabers consequentially. While he still had his guns to use, they were only for a last result. Besides, he preferred the use of a sword, or beam saber in this case to that of a gun. Easier to make sure that your enemies stay down! Any punk kid could get lucky and survive a gunshot. Besides that, he couldn't use two now anyway. His ribs were injured and he had to hold them and protect them with one arm while attacking with the other. Perhaps he should've recognized his own limits and thought more about this fight with Mayers…

'A little further…' Flipping the beam saber in his hand downward, he prepared himself for the kill. If this went according to plan, Mayers wouldn't be getting up from this at all, no matter how much the armor could heal him. Dodging another streamed blast, he launched himself up into a jump, eying his target like a predator would do to its prey. Within his strength, he forced the blade downward towards his neck, "TRY HEALING FROM THIS!"

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Seeing an arm beginning to glow, Zack tilted his body backwards and to the side to evade, but it was no use as he could feel a heated blade cut into cloth and flesh. Letting out a fatal scream at the pain, he hit the hard floor, feeling blood beginning to pour from the fresh wound from the left side of his hip to the right of his shoulder. To add emphasis to that attack, the discarded dropped to the ground as within a clang, electricity began to flow around it before the beam blade retracted.

Using whatever strength he had left, Zack barely managed to get back on his feet, looking in shock as he saw engulfed in Mayer's arm, a blade of energy. "Y-you can't be serious…"

…

Opening eyes fluttering, Penny rolled onto her back, still trying to adjust her eyes to the lighting. Despite her blurred vision, she could make out two pair of hands headed directly towards her. "W-wha…"

"Ah, you're awake!" She heard a conniving voice, only to find that lecherous smile of that repulsive, philandering fat man, "Did you rest well?"

The numbness feeling was leaving her, but it wasn't fast enough as she could only make small movements, "W-what are you…"

"Relax, dear girl. There's nothing for you to be afraid of." Khan stroked his finger along the soft white fur on her legs, "Daddy's here now, and he will take very good care of you…"

Feeling his prying fingers advance upward, from her calves, to her thighs… Horror crept inside of her. Penny wanted to scream, but she couldn't find the strength to do so. She soon felt another hand on her shoulder, specifically the loin of her shirt. Khan wouldn't dare, would he? This… this pig wouldn't go that far! She tried to muster as much energy as she could, kicking, screaming, flailing, whatever she could to break free, but her body wouldn't obliged. She could feel drops pouring out from her eyes he really was going to do it! No one else was there, just him and her! Knowing the guards, they would just look the other way since they were on this pig's boss' payroll. Tightly clinching her eyelids shut, she wished that he would just go away and leave her be. Within moments, the trespassing hands were no longer there as she heard a sharp thud sound onto the wall…

She didn't want to open her eyes, for all she knew whoever mercifully stopped that monster could've been someone who wanted to do the deed himself or worse. She couldn't trust anyone anymore. It may've been a few months since her imprisonment, but she already knew enough to know the horrors of this place. She may've been blonde, but she was hardly near that popular stereotype. She knew that she wasn't the first, and certainly wouldn't be the last. Upon her first days she heard the cries, the screams, and the moans. At some nights, she could even hear voices. "Kill… Me… Kill… Me…" That was before she transformed to this… thing! She was worried what kind of monstrosity they would make her into. Now… This was the worse! This was the worse than anything she had experienced with this curse. No matter how much Xemanas tried to "glamour" it up, no matter how he tried to make her feel "at home," nothing could erase what he and his cronies have done to her. She used to be Penny Erikson, she used to be an ordinary girl… well, as ordinary as she could with her condition. But now… she was a monster.

A hand was felt on her shoulder, not the same way as the previous, but more of in a comforting sense. An inviting sense… Slowly, she began to rise, stains of her tears shown on her face as she moved closer to its owner. Feeling her face touching the cotton fabric of his shirt, her arms wrapped around him, wanting to stay near as long as she could! Emotions flowing through her, she bawled. Bawled for all the pain and suffering she's been through the past months…

"It's okay Penny…" Ron held her close, feeling her tears stain through his shirt. "I'm here for you… I'm here…"

"Ron…" Looking upward, she saw the somber expression of the blonde boy. Then to the side, where she saw the unconscious form of Khan laid face-first, with a trail of blood on the wall originating from his forehead. Within confirmation, her head once again leaned against his chest. "It was horrible…" She sobbed, "It was horrible! They… they-"

"I know…" He stroked her hair, "Penny… I'm sorry that I didn't come sooner. I'm sorry that I couldn't… That I-"

"It's okay… Even when you were nearly killed, even seeing what I am now! What they did to me, you still came for me!"

"I had to, Penny! I had too…" Ron closed his eyes, "I've lost you once, I'm not ready to lose you again! …Ever."

"Oh Ron…" Looking up, a small smile formed on the anamorphic cat's face, "You're so sweet, so caring… That's what I've always like…" She shook her head, "What I've always loved about you." She pushed herself away from his embrace, "But I can't…"

"Penny…"

"No!" She shook her head, "I can't be with you, I can't go with you… I can't even be around you or anyone!" Looking down at her paws, "…Not like this..."

"Penny…"

"Just go be with normal people, Ron! Just leave me be!" Tears once again began to pour as Penny thought about the aftermath! The hell she will be put through, the torment she would be burdened with. The cat ears, eyes, and tail were one thing. At least she could hide them to some extent! But _this_, however… She was a freak of nature, a monstrosity! And there was no way to get around that, no matter what reason Ron could come up with them. "I don't want to go back there, not like this…"

Ron quickly rushed towards her, "Penny…"

"I SAID LEAVE ME ALONE!" Feeling her claws connect, Penny's eyes widened at what she saw. Ron's head slamming against the metal door, fresh, bloodied scratch marks appearing on his neck. "…oh no…" Thoughts began to haunt her…

"_They'll never accept you!" _

"_You're a monstrosity, a threat to the people!"_

"_You're all but a weapon to be used as a tool of war…"_

Xemanas used to say those things, to break her! To crush whatever hope she had to be saved, to be rescued. But she still believed, she still held on to her hope that someone would come for her. And now, with one swipe! With one show of anger towards one person – probably the only one given her experience – who would've accepted her, maybe even embrace her physical appearance, she had proven what he was saying all along. No one, no human would've reacted as violently towards those who tried to help them. "He was right… He was right… I am a danger! I don't deserve to live!"

"…shut up…"

Eyes blinking, Penny looked to see Ron slowly pulling himself up from the ground, not minding the cuts he had just received. His eyes narrowing, "Just shut up for one minute, Penny! You think you have problems? You think you're at Rock Bottom? You don't even know what Rock Bottom is!"

"What would you know?"

"You've been at Middleton High for a while, right? Then you should know very well about how well I was liked, or lack thereof! I was a loser! I was worthless, even the chess team thought that I was pathetic! I wasn't the strongest, I wasn't the fastest, I wasn't the smartest, I wasn't the smoothest! But I still kept going! I had best friend in Kim, despite what's been going on between us lately! She was the most popular girl in school, so you could believe a lot of people who weren't happy with the fact that someone of her status was friends with someone like me! Captain of the cheerleading squad, top grades, active in school activities as well as community service! Not to mention being a kick-butt fighter! I, on the other hand, was the guy being mocked by D-list celebrities and bloggers while I was everyone else's favorite punch-line! No matter what I did, it would always fall through and I would end up looking like a lost cause, a loser! Yet she still stood by me! She accepted me for who I was. As the years went by, things started to pick up! I ended up getting a few more friends and my grades got better. And look at me now! Four years ago, I'd still be running away, getting locked into closets! Now, I'm risking my butt coming all the way here to save you, knowing how likely it is I'm going to get myself shot."

He could see the blank expression on Penny's case, wondering what did that had to do with her situation. He had to say… he wouldn't blame her, "Yeah, I'm not exactly sure how much relevance that has now either, but the point is Penny: I made the best of the worst! I could've just given up, accept the fact that I would always be worthless, that I would always amount to nothing, and that I would always been a failure, but I didn't! I was the boy who used to run away in fear of being at a mile radius of a monkey, now I _own_ one! I thought… no, I _knew_ I could do better, I _know_ that I can do better, and now I _am _doing better! It's still a long way to go for me, but I'm doing well so far! And if a loser like me can do it, you can too!"

"At least a 'loser' like you can change!" Penny looked away, "Me, on the other hand…"

"Snap out of it! All you're doing is just proving Xemanas right! Proving Trish right! Proving all of those kids that picked on you right! And above all else, that's quitter talk! Look at you, Penny! Yeah you may be an anamorphic cat, but at least you still have two arms and two legs! Do you know how many people in the world would kill to have what you have right now, especially those who were born _without_ arms or legs? And besides, do you know how many guys who are attractive to anamorphic girls?" He noticed that stare again, "Strange, I know, but it's true! For every five people who shun you, there's at least one person who loves you! What I'm trying to say is don't let this… this… curse get you down! There are still people who care about you and will be there for you: I care about you, Tara cares about you, and I believe our friends are willing to accept you! And your moms, both of them, care about you too! Please Penny, I'm begging you! Come with me, and we'll live though this! We'll all live through this together!"

Through all of his talking, all of his convincing, the only thing Penny did was just turn away from him. Ron didn't want to give up hope, he wanted to believe that he had gotten through to her somehow, but he knew better than anyone not to push his luck. He may've gotten better, but even then he could still fail. With a depressed sigh he turned away, admitting defeat. As much as he tried, there seemed to be no use talking to her… Before his hand could grace the long metallic knob, he felt a hand… paw… whichever, lace into his.

"Ron…" The boy turned to see a small smile on the feline's face, "Let's hold hands so that we may never be separated again!"

His face brightening, Ron wanted to jump for joy, cheering celebration. But he knew that even with Penny by his side, there was still work to be done. "Let's go home…" His fingers wrapping around the knob…

"Ron!"

Turning the knob, he heard Tara's voice from the outside. From the fearful tone in her voice, it wasn't good. He had to get out there quickly, to see what was wrong.

"No! Don't come out!"

He heard her voice again, this time along with Hope's and Usagi's. But it was too late, as the door swung open. Armed soldiers with rifles aimed directly towards him were the first thing the blonde saw, "Uh oh…"

"Ah Ron Stoppable," He turned to find, with two of the soldiers as his escort, Senor Senior Sr. grinning towards him. More guards had surrounded the girls, also ready to fire if necessary. "What a delight it is to see you again."

* * *

**Next Chapter:** Finding and rescuing Penny was easy. Escaping alive on the other hand… Also, the duel between Zack and Eric ends in a twist only a few can see coming.


End file.
